The Little Pony Legend: A New Beginning
by MaggiesHeartLove
Summary: After the defeat of Ronin, another seven peaceful years go by, but Korra's daughter Princess Iris is still struggling with understanding the meaning behind her cutie mark and role as a princess. But when The Elements of Harmony have been kidnapped, Iris and her friends must travel the uncharted regions of the spirit world to save them.
1. A New Beginning

_***(~)***_

 _ **Hebrews 4:12~**_

 _For the word of God is alive and active. Sharper than any double-edge sword, it penetrates even to dividing soul and spirit, joints and marrow; it judges the thoughts and attitudes of the heart_

 _*(~)*_

 _Earth…_

 _Fire…_

 _Air…_

 _Water…_

 _Long ago, the world of the Four Nations and Equestria were once connected by a magical portal. It opened only once during Harmonic Convergence, at the same time the two spirit portals of the north and south poles converged, and where Raava, the light spirit, battled her brother Vaatu, the spirit of darkness, over the fate of the world._

 _One day, Vaatu tricked a young human named Wan into freeing him from Raava's grasp. Vaatu roamed the world of humans and spirits spreading his darkness into the hearts of many who were foolish enough to listen to his words._

 _But Wan, guilt ridden by his mistake, swore to defeat Vaatu by the next Harmonic Convergence. Accompanied by Raava and two ponies._

 _White, a pony stallion who had long left Equestria and formed a strong friendship with Wan._

 _And Leilani. A beautiful unicorn who was raised by spirits in the wilds. She had the gift to make prophesies that foretold the future, though even she did not always understand the interpretation of said prophesies._

 _On the day of Harmonic Convergence, the four friends defeated Vaatu, guided only by the power of their friendship. The spirit portals felt their bond, and it fused Wan and Raava together, as well as transform Leilani and White into the first alicorns in history._

 _Once Vaatu was imprisoned within the Tree of Time, the friends believed it best to keep their world separate until they could restore them to their rightful glory._

 _A choice they quickly regretted._

 _By closing the portal by force, any small connection their worlds once had had been severed. All Equestrian magic had disappeared from the land of humans, and all bending magic disappeared from Equestria causing ponies to loose their bending abilities._

 _But there was still one form of magic in both worlds. The Tree of Harmony was created by a speck of Raava's light, while the Elements of Harmony were physical manifestations of Wan's original human spirit._

 _In the human world, the Avatar still carried Equestrian magic within him, which was shared when both Wan and the ponies touched the portals, transforming them forever._

 _This magic was passed down from Avatar to Avatar over the centuries. But, as time went on, humans would eventually forget the magical origins of their abilities, or even their own history, just as ponies forgot of their once human brethren._

 _Leilani foretold of the day where a very special Avatar would be born and reunite with her Elements of Harmony, each one wielded by a pony who reflected her own spirit, defeat Vaatu forever and restore the connection between the worlds like never before._

 _That special Avatar….was my mother. Avatar Korra._

 _She, along with the Mane Six, merged the two worlds magics together, becoming the very first human alicorn, and a Princess of Friendship alongside my Aunt Twilight Sparkle. Together, they had many adventures and made so many friends over the years._

 _Now, humans, ponies, spirits, creatures of all shapes and sizes could thrive together in peace and, well, harmony. Korra and her friends accomplished many remarkable things in their lives, and still do even now._

 _However, as a result of Korra being that one special Avatar who would change the world….it also meant, she was the last. After her, there will be no other Avatar. The cycle was finally over._

 _Or was it….?_

 _*(~)*_

 **MaggiesHeartLove present**

 **Based on the characters from Lauren Faust, Bryan Kinietzko and Michael DiMartino**

….

 _ **The Little Pony Legend:**_

 _ **A New Beginning**_

….

 _ **Staring:**_

 _ **Lucy Hale as Iris**_

 _ **Jessica DiCicco as Akari**_

 _ **Cristina Vee as Chi, the wisp**_

 _ **Jeremy Shada as Hiro Sato**_

 _ **Paris Berelc as Mai Sato**_

 _ **Ryan Potter as Gallant Steed**_

 _ **Dove Cameron as Nori**_

 _ **Will Friedle as Nova Nightshade**_

 _ **Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer**_

 _ **Jannet Varney as Queen Korra**_

 _ **Tara Strong as Queen Twilight Sparkle**_

 _ **Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash and Applejack**_

 _ **Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy**_

 _ **Tabitha St. Cermain as Rarity**_

 _ **Jake Short as Spike**_

 _ **David Fautisno as King Mako**_

 _ **P. J. Byrne as Bolin Sato**_

 _ **Seychelle Gabriel as Asami Sato**_

 _ **J.K. Simmons as Tenzin**_

 _ **Vincent Tong as King Flash Sentry**_

 _(~)_

Iris took in a deep breath, her hands pressed together. She opened her eyes, a look of pure determination edged on her face. Her eyes darted towards her mentor, who nodded silently.

Iris's eyebrows furrowed, a small grunt escaped her throat as she focused intensively. The purple star on her forehead glowed brightly and her entire body became engulfed in a dazzling light of purple. When she opened her eyes she saw that she was no longer standing at the edge of the cliff alongside Nova, but instead, she was now underneath the gazebo overlooking the city across Yue Bay.

The young princess jumped for joy until another flash appeared beside her, this time Nova. "Yes! I did it! I teleported!" the eight-year-old cheered with pride. "All the way from the other side of the island to the gazebo."

"Congratulations, kid." Nova said with a light clap. "And it only took you five tries."

Iris leaped once more, doing an air flip with her wings. "So, what's next?"

"Now comes the tricky part. Teleportation, multiple locations around the island. See if you can keep up."

With a glow of his horn, Nova disappeared in a flash, prompting Iris to follow him. Iris managed to successfully teleport herself from the gazebo to the beach. She looked around for Nova, only to see him perched down on a rock near the shoreline. He winked and teleported away again. Iris followed with a brooding smile on her face.

Next, the two were teleported to one of the roofs of the temple, startling a few lemurs in the process, followed by near a tree, inside the eating room, surprising Rohan, who was eating his meal while reading a good book and accidentally spilling his drink. Thankfully, his book remained dry.

"Iris!"

"Sorry, Rohan!" the princess apologized before teleporting away with Nova, leaving Rohan to roll his eyes, noticing his older sister Ikki walk in.

"She's gonna be a handful, isn't she?" he asked with a deadpan tone.

Ikki giggled. "Like mother like daughter."

Iris and Nova laughed as they played chase while teleporting to various locations around the island before finally returning to the gazebo. Iris placed her hands on her knees, panting from exhaustion, but she couldn't wipe away the smile on her face.

Nova wiped the sweat from his bangs. "Okay, I think that's enough practice for today."

"Aw, come on, I'm on a role here!"

"Take it easy there, tiger shark. You've already got the teleportation, advanced levitation and that hair color changing spell pegged….for the most part."

Iris blushed when they saw Ryu walk by with orange hair. He seemed completely oblivious to the change and simply looked at the two in confusion.

"What?"

"Nothing. Looking good, Ryu!" Nova said, trying to sound convincing. At least Ryu was never one to get easily angered and carelessly walked away. Once he was out of sight, the two laughed. "Besides, it's getting late. I should head home and make dinner. If I don't, Chi will try cooking by herself, and we wouldn't want that."

Iris giggled at the memory. "Understood. Same time tomorrow after school?"

"Always." Nova said as he ruffled her hair. The princess waved farewell to the anthro male unicorn as he teleported himself away. "Bye, Nova!"

Once he was gone, Iris's smile faded away and she sighed, and flew towards a cliff, overlooking Aang Memorial Island, watching the sun set over the horizon. She sighed once more as she sat down, hugging her legs.

"If you had pony ears, right now they'd be drooping." a voice said. Iris turned around in alarm, only to relax once she saw it was Tenzin. Already sixty-three-years old, and walking with a cane. Though his posture wasn't bent, she could already see the tiredness in his eyes. He was still strong and sturdy, but no doubt he wasn't all too upset about growing older.

"Uncle Tenzin, hey." she greeted him. Even though he wasn't her biological uncle, she still refereed to him as such. The older airbender walked closer, standing beside her.

"Something troubling you?"

"No. It's just…never mind." Iris looked out at the sea before her, absentmindedly tracing her fingers across the mark on her left cheek.

Just like her mother, Iris was the only other human to have a cutie mark. That came with being part pony, along with the wings and magic. Her mark consisted of a winged heart. The wings were light purple, blue and white while the heart was yellow, pink and orange. Normally, a cutie mark appeared on a pony's flank once they have found their special talent/destiny. But, in Iris's case, she gained her by destroying Ronin's sword, and freeing all of the sorcerers who had been trapped within it. That was the biggest accomplishment Iris had ever done, and at only seven-years-old!

But, ever since then, she now had more questions than answers. It was clear her magic was necessary for break the sword and as a result it freed this ponies, but what exactly did it mean? She already accomplished it, it was over and done with. So, what next? And why did she receive her cutie mark when she did?

Tenzin smiled at the child at the corner of his eye. "Have I ever told you about the time Aang rode on a dragon?"

Iris looked at him in confusion. "What?"

"Avatar Aang." Tenzin replied.

Iris arched an eyebrow, "What does that have to do with-?"

"He used to tell me stories about his past adventures." Tenzin continued, completely ignoring the confused princess. "I remember this one time where he went into the spirit world for the first time and met Avatar Roku, the Avatar before him, and rode on his pet dragon."

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

Tenzin looked at her, tilting his head. "Telling you what?" he asked.

"About Avatar Aang."

"Ah, yes, Avatar Aang. Did I ever tell you the time where he rode on Roku's dragon?" Tenzin said, still holding that smile on his face.

"Why are you acting so weird?" Iris said, unable to fight the smile forming across her face.

"I'm old. Babbling on about stories is what I do."

That was enough to get Iris to finally laugh. Tenzin was always a clever old man, even in his old age. While a few have already begun to wonder if his wisdom was wavering, on the contrary, it was increasing. He sat down beside the child.

"I know it's not easy having the Avatar for a parent. When I was your age, I often had a hard time trying to find my place too."

"Really?"

"Oh, yes." Tenzin smiled and ruffled her hair. "I see a lot of myself in you, Iris. And I can say from personal experience, that things will work themselves out in the end. Believe it or not, Aang's legacy is every bit yours as it is mine and Korra's. And just like them, you will achieve great things in your own way."

"Like you did?"

Tenzin smiled. "Yes. Like I did."

Iris hugged the elderly man, who in return wrapped his arms around her.

"There you two are." another voice appeared, revealing to be none other than Korra herself. "It's time for dinner, Iris."

"Sorry, mom. Uncle Tenzin was just telling me some stuff about Avatar Aang."

Korra smiled, though Iris did not catch wind of her eyes slightly widening. "Oh, was he?"

"Yeah. Though, you never did finish that one story about the dragon." Iris said to Tenzin.

"Perhaps another time. Pema will probably have my head if I'm late too."

Iris gave Tenzin a kiss on the cheek and ran down the hill happily. Korra took one step forward but turned around to face Tenzin. Her smile had disappeared, her expression still soft, but uncertain.

Tenzin shared the same look as Korra, gently shaking his head. The Avatar looked down, almost in shame before walking back down behind her daughter before the two took off to the skies. Iris flew beside her mother, but briefly stopped to look once more at Aang's statue, thinking about what Tenzin said. She quickly dismissed more of those thoughts and followed her mother.

Tenzin took in a deep breath and looked back at Aang's statue once more, sensing his father's presence as he watched mother and daughter flying off towards their castle near the island.

"Like the changing of the seasons. The cycle of the Avatar…begins anew."

(~)

The sweet smell of spicy noodles filled the room just when his wife and daughter walked in. Naga, who had been sleeping peacefully, awoke and sprung upwards to greet her owner and her child. Mako smiled.

"Hey, girls."

"Dad, guess what! I finally got the teleportation stuff down! Watch!" excited, Iris made the star on her forehead glow, and both parents beamed with pride as she manifested herself from the kitchen, to the living room, and finally to behind her own father, flying behind his head and playfully ruffling his hair.

Mako only laughed, "Ha, ha! That's my shinning rainbow!" he grabbed her by the waist and spun her around, catching her by surprise before wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace.

Iris stuck out her tongue in disgust. "Dad, I'm getting too old for these spinning hugs."

"Hey, your mother's not too old for them, so neither are you." Mako said, kissing her cheek.

"Dad, Uncle Tenzin was talking about Avatar Aang today."

"Oh, telling his old man's tales again, huh?" he asked jokingly, still holding the eight-year-old in his arms. "Which story did he tell this time?"

"At first he started talking about a dragon, which I didn't get the point of, but then he started talking about his legacy and mom's." she paused before continuing, "Do you think I could get a statue one day?"

Mako and Korra looked at one another, sharing knowing smiles. "I think it's highly possible." Mako replied with confidence.

"But how? How can I be a legend like you and mom and Uncle Tenzin?"

"Well, you kind of already are." Korra said, "You defeated Ronin by breaking his sword. It got you your cutie mark."

"I guess." Iris rubbed the cheek where her cutie mark was, "But, is it enough? Mom is already the Avatar, and the Princess of Friendship. What can I be? Just the kid who broke a sword and that's it?"

At times, it baffled both Korra and Mako just how smart this child was. Then again, she was the super human powered offspring of an Alicorn Avatar, and Alicorn children are often known to mentally mature a couple years faster than most. The same way an alicorn's pregnancy was faster than that of a normal human or pony's.

Mako couldn't help but laugh, confusing Iris. "What's so funny?"

"You are your mother's daughter alright. So ambitious to know what she's capable of."

Korra kissed her daughter's forehead, right above her star. "You are going to do wondrous things, sunshine. When the time comes, you'll know it." she looked out the window and Iris followed, seeing the beautiful Harmony City. A dazzling metropolis that both physically and spiritually blended the best aspects of all three worlds.

"There is a whole world waiting for you. Don't pressure yourself too early. Never stop following your dreams, but don't forget to just enjoy being a kid while you can."

 _ **(Parody of Here I Am from Spirit Stallion of the Cimarron)**_

 **Korra:**

 _Here you are_

 _This is home_

 _You came into this world so wild and free_

 **Mako:**

 _Here you are_

 _So young and strong_

 _Right here in the place where you belong_

As the song carried on, Korra opened the window, causing several lemurs who were perched onto the base to fly off. Mako allowed Iris to sit on the base of the window, feeling the wind in her dark brown hair, which was a much, much darker shade in comparison to her mother, adorned with her signature blue, pink and orange red streaks.

 **Korra and Mako:**

 _It's a new world_

 _It's a new start_

 _It's alive with the beating of a young heart_

 _It's a new day_

 _In a new land_

 _And it's waiting for you..._

A wide smile formed on Iris's lips as her parents words sunk in. The possibilities of what the future might hold for her ignited the burning fire within the young princess, as she sang a powerful ballad. Her voice was growing stronger and more soulful, equal to that of her mother's. And like her spirit, her voice would eventually grow louder and stronger as the years went by.

 **Iris:**

 _Here I am!_

(~)

"Akari!"

"Yeah, Spike?"

The purple and green dragon rested his hands on his knees, panting from exhaustion. He had chased the young alicorn all across the hallway. She was faster than Twilight ever was, and almost as fast as Rainbow Dash.

"What did I tell you about dragging dirt on the floor?"

Akari looked down at her hooves, noticing that she had, unknowingly, left behind a trail of muddy hoof prints on the clean palace floor. "Oops, sorry, Spike. I was just running around the Everfree forest and found this amazing plant I just had to document!" Akari levitated a mop and rapidly cleaned the mess with her magic. "I'll catch you later!" she said before dashing out again.

Spike opened his mouth to say something else, but the pony was already out the door. All Spike could do was sigh in exasperation and lean against the wall.

"Kids." he muttered.

Akari flew back to the Everfree forest and looked around for the flower she had found before. Her ears twitched back and forth when she heard growling a few feet away. From the shadows of the trees, a timberwolf emerged, its yellow eyes glowing and baring its sharp thorny teeth. Akari, however, showed no signs of fear and instead took a fighting stance. The Timberworlf charged at the princess and leaped into the air, landing on its back.

Akari rubbed the wooden surface of its stomach, and the timberwolf panted, wagging its leaf tail happily. "Good boy, Timber! Who's a good timberwolf? You are! Yes you are!" Akari giggled when the timberwolf licked her face and she spotted the flower she had found earlier. "Good job, boy." she said gratefully. Good thing timberwolves made for great bodyguards. Pulling her book out, as well as a magnifying glass, Akari wrote some words down on a page, while also making several sketches of the said flower. She took a few samples of the petals hoping to learn a bit more about its properties.

Akari and Timber walked out of the Everfree forest, only to see Iris flying above her head. "Hey, Akari!"

"Yo, Iris!" Akari galloped ahead, moving fast and swiftly across the grassy hills of Ponyville. She waved farewell to Timber, who waved back with his wooden paw. Akari galloped wildly, her unkept midnight blue mane, streaked with pink and light blue flapped in the wind. She loved nothing more than to run free and wild out in the open. The alicorn pony smiled once she took to the skies, now flying alongside her best friend.

 **Akari:**

 _Here I am_

 _This is me_

 _There's nowhere else on earth I'd rather be_

 _Here I am_

 _Just me and you_

 _Together we'll make our dreams come true!_

The two princesses soared through the skies, laughing and singing as they did so, all the while waving hello to all of the pony inhabitants. By passing Sweet Apple Acres, where Applejack, Big Mac and Apple Bloom were working happily on the farm. Applejack smiled at the two young princesses soaring across the skies like the care free youth they were. How it brought back memories for her.

 **Applejack:**

 _It's a new world_

 _It's a new start_

 _It's alive with the beating of young hearts_

The princesses flew by Rainbow Dash, who winked and waved as she zipped on by, creating a rainbow arc for the two to fly underneath and come out from the other side.

 **Rainbow Dash:**

 _It's a new day_

 _It's a new plan_

 _And it's waiting for you_

 **Iris and Akari:**

 _Here I am!_

From down bellow, Pinkie Pie waved at the girls, two cupcakes in both hooves and the two swooped down to take them, shouting their thanks as they did so. Rarity and Fluttershy, who were taking a stroll, happily observed the two royals.

Back at the castle, Twilight and Flash observed from the balcony of the castle, seeing Akari flying higher and higher before spiraling downwards, nose first towards the ground, nearly missing it once she zoomed back upwards with ease. A cocky grin edged on her face all throughout.

Flash smiled proudly while Twilight bit her hoof a bit nervously. The stallion wrapped his hoof around her in comfort. Akari may be a bit of a wild card, but she was a highly smart as a whip wild card.

(~)

Two years passed, and Iris had grown into a strong ten-year-old girl. Mai and Hiro, her cousins, kicked the ball for Iris to kick towards Akari, now in her anthro form. Chi, Nova's wisp soul sister, giggled as she kicked the ball back. Gallant Steed sat in silence, reading his spell book. One of the island lemurs came down from the tree, curiously sniffing him. Gallant smiled and picked an apple from his backpack, happily handing it to the furry creature to eat. In gratitude, the lemur crawled up into his lap.

Akari grabbed the ball in her hands and tossed it at the studious unicorn. "Gallant, catch!"

Just when it seemed the ball was about to hit him, Gallant was able to levitated the ball, stopping it in mid air, without so much as removing his eyes from the book.

Akari was impressed. "Nice one!"

"Come on, Gallant. Play with us!" Hiro insisted.

"You guys know I'm not good at sports." he said, lowering the ball and taking it in his hand.

"Don't worry, we'll teach you." Mai said, taking the anthro male unicorn by the hand and led him to the others. The poor boy gulped nervously and reluctantly took a stance.

Akari noticed his poor posture and walked by to help him. "Your posture is all wrong." she said, adjusting his foot work and where his hands were, "There. You'll have a better chance at catching the ball."

"Um. Okay." Gallant gulped once more and Hiro kicked the ball right at the unicorn. Gallant whimpered and closed his eyes shut, only to successfully catch the ball in his hands. "Oh. What do you know."

Akari leaped for joy, "Yeah! I told you!"

Gallant smiled triumphantly and proceeded to play catch with the others. To his surprise, he realized he was enjoying sports almost as much as reading. From inside the Air Temple, Starlight Glimmer walked by, smiling proudly as she watched her son playing happily with his friends.

(~)

After many years, Leilani at long last decided it was time to give the throne to her two daughters, thus making Celestia and Luna official Queens of Equestria. As a result, all alicorn that came after Leilani now wore the official tittle of Queens as well.

After Raiko finally stepped down as President, the former General Iroh became the new President, his first act once he was elected was for the city to be renamed Harmony City, as a testament to all Korra and the Mane Six have done for the world, and with her new tittle as queen, Korra would be an equal participant in social and political affairs, while still having the freedom to spread the Magic of Friendship to all, alongside her fellow queen, Twilight Sparkle.

For everyone, it only made sense that Korra and Twilight would be entrusted to preserve that shinning beacon. Alongside their family.

(~)

Mai peeked from behind the wall, watching in awe at the many workers in the Future Industries factory. The nine-year-old was so incredibly fascinated by the shinny machines. She studied how the workers build them, memorized every small detail under the hood of the cars, which had become sleeker and more modern as time went on.

She spotted one of the workers fiddling with the engine of a car but briefly stopped when one of his co-workers called his name. Mai snuck over and looked at the hood, noticing that the third plug was badly burned. She saw the new one nearby, pulling a pair of too big for her hands gloves, Mai replaced the plug within minutes. She smiled triumphantly, only to notice that the worker from before had arrived. His jaw dropped. Asami and Bolin walked on by with Hiro, equally shocked by this.

"How did you do that?" Asami asked, pointing her finger at the replaced plug.

"I just did what you always do when you replace the plug. It wasn't that hard." Mai said with a shrug, only to be lifted up by her dad and placed back down to the floor, a way from the vehicle. It was rather impressive how Mai was naturally able to be close to a vehicle without getting hurt at her age. But, none the less, her parents were still her parents.

"Okay. New rule, never do that without me or your mom around." Bolin said, "Actually, just don't do it even when we are around."

"I can't help it!" Mai exclaimed, "I love cars! I love building stuff!"

Asami placed a hand on his shoulder, "Actually, honey, I think we can find a compromise here."

Mai tilted her head in confusion…until latter on when Asami handed Mai some old-completely safe-training tools for Mai to play around with. It may not have been an actual satomobile, but it was something at least.

(~)

 _It's a new world_

 _It's a new start_

 _It's alive with the beating of young hearts_

During their family visit to the Crystal Empire, Akari and Flurry Heart were racing across the snowy terrain, while their parents took a stroll in the snow. The two princesses laughed as they galloped fast. Akari loved the speed, the cool wind on her face and the sensation of the snow around your hooves.

"Catch me if you can!" Flurry Heart taunted playfully.

Akari speeded up, bypassing her cousin downwards from the hill. Akari almost tripped had she not regained her balance and slid down the snowy slope. Flurry Heart stopped herself before she would slid down as well.

"Akari, look out!"

"Woo-hoo!" Akari shouted with glee as she slid down the hill…right where her parents, aunt and uncle were walking by. They tried calling at her to stop, but Akari was having far too much fun. She slid right by her family, creating a wave of snow to fall all around them. Once she came to a stop, Akari was galloping like wild.

"Yeah! That was awesome! Can I go again? Oh…" She reeled back, seeing her family completely coded in snow. Her parents narrowed their eyes, as did Flurry Heart's parents.

Akari blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry."

 _It's a new day_

 _In a new land_

 _And it's waiting for me_

 _Here I am_

While visiting her grandparents, Iris was playing with the local children, and Naga, when she heard the sound of howling from not too far away. Curious, Iris followed the sound towards the fishing parts, where she saw a fishermen pull out a strange looking creature. A black and white creature with a long fish tail, a canine-like face, and paws.

Iris bravely approached the man, "Hey, stop it!" she exclaimed, "You're hurting that orca-wolf pup!"

The fisherman looked down at the creature, who whimpered. "I wouldn't go near it, little princess. These things are dangerous."

"Isn't that what people say about polar-bear dogs?" Iris said, placing a hand on her hips, and Naga growled defensively.

"Hey, it tried to steal my fish and bite at me!"

"Maybe because you provoked it. Please, just let him go."

The man knew better than to argue with the daughter of the Avatar Queen. Besides, it wasn't like anyone would have payed for this kind of creature, and he really didn't need the money. He sighed and untangled the net, allowing for the orca-wolf to swim free. It poked its head out of the water, giving a happily sound. Iris waved farewell and bowed to the man.

"Thank you, sir." Iris went on her way, but as she returned to her grandparent's place, she heard something following her. It was the orca-wolf from before. Stinking out its tongue happily.

"Hey, are you following me? Whoa!" Iris was thrown backwards into the snow, and the orca-wolf pup started licking her face. "Ha, ha! Stop it that tickles!"

"Iris?" her grandmother Senna called out, followed by her husband, daughter and son-in-law. "Is everything…okay?" everyone stopped to see the young princess playing with a wild orca-wolf pup.

Iris giggled and hugged the creature, who continued to pant happily and wagging its long fish-like tail. "Can I keep him?" she asked.

Everyone else simply smiled and shrugged. Korra chuckled, "Well, Naga always did wanted a pup."

(~)

The years went by, and Nova continued training Iris in her magic. The young princess was already to the point where she could fly almost as fast as Rainbow Dash. Nova couldn't be prouder of his student. Every day, after training with Iris, Nova would retreat to his favorite cafe in the city, where he would meet Sunset Shimmer. The two had become incredibly close friends. Nova had never met anyone as brave, selfless and fearless as Sunset, and Sunset was more than happy to have met Nova. She saw nothing but good in him, regardless of his own insecurities.

They chatted, hung out, they were best friends. And, one day, while walking along the beaches of Air Temple Island, their friendship had transcended into something more. Nova never knew he could love anypony again, the same way he loved Midnight. But, standing before him, was a unicorn he knew that he couldn't imagine his life without. They didn't need to say any words that day. Everything they ever needed to say. Everything they ever wanted to expressed.

Could be said with that one single kiss.

(~)

 _Here we are_

 _We've just begun_

 _And after all this time our time has come_

 _Yeah_

 _Here we are_

 _Still going strong_

 _Right here in the place where we belong!_

No more than a year and five months later, wedding bells were heard. Three times, actually.

First, was for Applejack and Double Diamond. The white earth pony had proposed to the country pony at sunset at her apple orchard. Applejack was so tongue tied she didn't know how to say "yes" fast enough. Thankfully, Double Diamond understood her words perfectly. They were married at Sweet Apple Acres, with Big Mac as the minister. He cried tears of pure joy, it was difficult for him to get the words out. Applejack and Double Diamond build their own little house near the farm, and the two lived happily plowing fields and bucking apples. Double Diamond was happy he could work every single day with the mare of his dreams.

The second wedding came not too long after A.J's. Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich had a grand, party-themed wedding at Pinkie's family rock farm. Maud was the minister this time and she gave the most heartfelt speech anyone had ever heard. Or at least, that's what Pinkie Pie said.

The third time, was for Nova and Sunset Shimmer. Their wedding was just as simple, but rather than be held in Equestria or Republic City, it was at Camp Everfree. Sunset wanted her human world friends to be there on her big day, so Gloriosa arranged a private ceremony at camp. The alumni of Canterlot High, Crystal Prep and of course everyone in Team Avatar was present. The Human Six cried tears of joy as Sunset and Nova were made husband and wife. Human Twilight and human Flash brought with them their son, who they named after their deceased friend….Timber Spruce.

As for Rainbow Dash, she wasn't in any rush to get married. She was perfectly happy with what she and Soarin had. But, one day, the speed-loving pegasus pony opened her locker at police headquarters, only to gasp at the sight before her…an engagement ring!

Rainbow Dash was left speechless when she turned around to see her boyfriend, Soarin, now down on one knee, his uniform ironed and held a single rose in his hand. "What'ya say?" he asked, "Want to be partners for life?"

Rainbow Dash was never one to go for these types of mushy romance stuff, but in all honestly, she loved it. Whenever Soarin did something sweet for her, like bring her flowers or even the latest Daring Do book, it make her realize just how lucky she was to have found him. Rainbow didn't even need to say her answer, because she replied with action, by wrapping her arms around him, crying tears of joy.

Their wedding was held at police headquarters, where Mako married the two off. Even he couldn't stop himself from crying!

In each of the weddings, Fluttershy would always encounter Thorax, the now king o the changelings. After having rebuild their home, which was now a lush beautiful forest with a large variety of animals, the changelings had scattered all across the world, spreading joy and sharing love. They especially cared for the animals. Thorax was especially found of the creatures, and vice versa. Fluttershy happily introduced him to her new animals friends, and they would find new homes for them to live and have families of their own.

It didn't take long for the two kind-hearted souls to eventually start dating. Korra was only waiting for when he would pop the question to send out the invitations.

 _Oh, it's a new world_

 _It's anew start_

 _It's alive with the beating of young hearts_

 _It's a new day_

 _It's a new plan_

 _And it's waiting for you_

 _Here I am!_

 _Yeah, here I am!_

(~)

Iris wasn't the only child of Korra and Mako who was growing up. The adopted spirit children, Ali, Mika and San were the most loyal and playful older siblings Iris could ask for. The winged lizards were now the size of a large cat while on all fours. But, most of the time, they walked upright, using their front claws as hands.

Ali, the oldest, had decided to follow in her father's footsteps and trained to become a police officer. She was the first spirit in known history to ever be appointed as a new officer at Harmony City Police department. Mako couldn't be prouder.

Mika, the middle one, grew into a beautiful and loving lizard who loved caring for children and animals. She worked at a pet store, and often catered to the plants around the city. She was well organized, sociable and down-to-earth. She charmed all who knew her.

San, the youngest, decided to follow his uncle's former career and became a coach at the pro-bending arena. He loved encouraging, and yelling, at the rookies. It was definitely his dream job.

Speaking of the arena, when Butakha decided to sell the arena after having fallen for an exotic fire nation woman and decided to leave the city for good, Bolin was able to buy the place, promising to treat it with the upmost respect and love as the pro-benders did. He allowed San to make the attic his new place to live, along with his sisters. Needless to say, they loved it!

(~)

Iris was now thirteen-years-old as was Hiro. Akari was twelve, as was Mai, while Gallant was the youngest by eleven. Chi, the wisp, had become a permanent member of their group, proving time and time again just how devoted she was to her friends.

The friends attended Harmony High, a school where humans, ponies and even spirits attended to study and learn. P'Li was one of the teachers there. Despite being much older than the others, at least biologically, Chi still resembled a fifteen-year-old girl, and had the mentality of one as well. Still, Nova insisted that she attended school in order to experience what it was like being like every other kid. Chi only cooperated because she would be with her friends, but she often sleept during most of her classes.

Mai had become a protege engineer, constructing extravagantly detailed race car tracks with her tools, models cars that actual worked, and even used her firebending to fix a few bugs in the mechatanks, which Asami allowed due to the child having full control of her bending powers.

Hiro trained in the pro-bending junior leagues, with Akari, as the firebender, and Gallant as the airbender, since they now allowed airbenders to play the game. However, they were still short a waterbender.

One hot summer day, the kids were at the docks of the city, where they ate some of the seashore food at the nearby shack. Hiro felt something hit his head.

"Ow! Hey!"

"What's wrong?" Chi asked.

"Something just hit my head!" Hiro looked down to see that what had hit him was an old shoe, which smelled like low tied. "What the heck?"

Mai winced in pain when something came flying at her and hit her shoulder. "Ouch! Okay, what gives?" she looked down to see that it was a paper plate, crumbled and wet. She picked it up with the tips of her fingers, making sure to keep it as far away from herself as possible. "Who throws plates in the ocean and then back?"

They looked over the railing to try and find whatever it was that was throwing these things. They witnesses bubbles on the surface and then something else was thrown upwards. Iris quickly dodged it and tried to see who was the culprit. She saw something that appeared to be a fish tail. A sea creature, maybe.

"Hey, you down there! Show yourself!" Akari demanded.

Iris saw the silhouette of the fishy culprit. "It's okay, we won't hurt you. We just want to talk."

The others approached the railing and saw something approaching the surface. Gallant instinctively hid behind Chi, who only rolled her eyes. The creature finally popped up from the surface, revealing herself to be an anthro earth pony girl with lilac skin, ears and aqua green colored hair with purple streaks and a seashell hair clip. Her eyes were a dark magenta, and a pale blue musical note with a pearl was on the left side of her cheek.

The others gasped. "You're a pony?" Gallant asked, no longer frightened.

"Well…sort of." the girl lifted up her tail to showcase to the others…which was actually a fish tail!

The girl had the upper half of an anthro pony, and the lower half of a fish! Her scales were a dark lilac, with long fins that almost resembled a flowing dress, the fins were a paler lilac shade with the tips fading to a green color.

"No…way!" Akari said, her jaw dropped, "You're a merpony!"

"Yeah. My name's Nori. My dad and I moved into an underwater cave here at Yue Bay. I'm sorry for throwing that garbage at you, I was just trying to clean the ocean. You wouldn't the believe the junk that gets tossed down here."

"We're sorry to hear that." Iris said, "I'll talk to my parents and I'm sure we can solve that problem for you."

"Really?" Nori then gasped, "Wait a minute! Are you…Princess Iris? Daughter of Queen Korra?!" she asked in awe. Iris blushed and nodded her head. "Oh, my Neptune! I'm such a huge fan of her and the Elements of Harmony! It's an honor to meet you. Oh, hang on a sec, I'll be right up."

The others looked at one another in confusion when Nori started swimming towards the wooden port and sat on it, raising her tail up. She revved to have been wearing a yellow green full body dress with a dark aquamarine undershirt, a blue belt with a pink seashell buckle, and two straps, styled into an X across her chest, the ends of the straps hung loosely at the front of her shirt. The others watched as her tail was magically turned into a pair of lilac legs, with fins attached to the back of them, and wearing flat shoes. She had the same fins on her arms, which faded from lilac to a darker shade, similar to her tail, same as her legs, which were darker lilac from the knees down.

She effortlessly walked up the stairs and approached the others, bowing in respect. "It's very nice to meet you all, and thank you for helping me out."

Mai's jaw was still dropped and pointed to the merpony's now legs. "How did you do that?!"

"Oh, we merponies have the ability to change our tails into pony legs at will. Or, human legs in my case. Or is it anthro legs? Never mind, You get the idea."

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Nori." Iris said, "Welcome to Harmony City. I think you're really gonna like it here."

"I think so too."

And Nori did enjoy her time in Harmony City. She enrolled at the same school as her new friends, and she immediately fell in love with Rarity's boutique. The merpony loved the fashion of the surface world, and Rarity was so thrilled to have another young pony who shared her passion. Nori practically begged to work there, and Rarity was more than happy to hire her. The merpony was such a friendly and bubbly soul. And her father…was quite the dashing stallion for one that lived under the sea.

(~)

Iris sat on the edge of the cliffside of the island, where her loyal pet orca-wolf, now the size of a leopard, nuzzled her cheek. She gazed at the statue of Avatar Aang. She snapped her fingers and made a single plant grow from the ground. She had grown strong with her magic, but had yet shown any signs of bending. She theorized she took after her grandmother Senna and just didn't bend. Not that it mattered much, she still had magic. Still, even with these powers, and the knowledge of what she did to Ronin in the past…she had yet to do anything else as extraordinary. She wondered if she would ever get the chance.

Her doubts were put on hold when she saw her best friend Akari flying towards her, encouraging Iris to come along. Iris smiled, petting the orca-wolf's head and took to the skies.

Meanwhile, Tenzin watched the two from his place underneath the gazebo.

 **Tenzin:**

 _Here I am_

 _This is me_

 _There's nowhere else on earth I'd rather be_

He smiled when he saw the rest of the kids; Chi, Mai, Hiro, Gallant Steed and Nori all greet their two princess friends and started chasing one another on the beach.

 _Oh, and here you are_

 _Still growing strong_

 _Right here in the place where you…_

 _Belong_

(~)

 _Ohhhhhhh!_

Iris, Akari, Chi, Mai, Hiro, Nori and Gallant Steed all danced in the Grand Galloping Gala, with their parents and friends, with spirits and ponies singing and dancing beside them. Iris and Akari wore the most stunning princess gowns, being twirled by their respected fathers, and doing a choreographed dance number for everyone present.

Applejack and Double Diamond happily danced with their twin children; a boy named Half Pipe and a girl named Sweet Gala, both five-years-old.

Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich also had a five-year-old child. A daughter named Cookie Cream Pie.

Rainbow Dash had given birth to a healthy gill, who she named Fire Fly. She was the spitting image of her mother, except her eyes were green like her father's, and her mane was mainly a dark blue with rainbow streaks.

Spike had recently become a police officer as well, and was already one of their top detectives. He shared a dance with Mika, while Ali danced with her brother San.

Iris sang and danced for everyone, alongside her friends. Even if she still didn't fully know what her destiny was, aside from being the daughter of the Avatar, which couldn't be where her story ended, there were times where she was just happy to be with her friends and family.

 **Iris, Akari, Chi, Mai, Hiro, Nori and Gallant:**

 _It's a new world_

 _It's a new start_

 _It's alive with the beating of young hearts_

 _It's a new day_

 _It's a new plan_

 _And it's waiting for you_

 _Oh, oh!_

 _It's a new world_

 _It's a new start_

 _It's alive with the beating of young hearts!_

 _It's a new day_

 _It's a new plan_

 _And it's waiting for us_

 **Nori:**

 _Waiting, waiting, waiting, Oooh_

 **Together:**

 _Here I am_

 _(Here I am)_

 _Ooh, right next to you_

 _(Here I am)_

 _And suddenly the world is all brand new_

 _Here I am!_

 _(Here I am)_

 _Here I am_

 **Iris:**

 _I'm gonna stay!_

 **Everyone:**

 _Here I am_

 **Iris:**

 _There's nothing's standing in our way_

 _Oooh!_

 _Here I am!_

 **Everybody:**

 _Here I am!_

Once the song came to a close, Iris happily embraced her parents. Her crown became slightly crocked and she quickly rearranged it. Only for Akari to playfully crock it again, making Iris arc an eyebrow, and playfully ruffle the pony's hair, and was surrounded once again by her best friends.

All the while Tenzin quietly observed from afar with a knowing smile.

(~)


	2. A day in the life of a princess

**A Day in the life of a Princess**

Akari panted as she galloped as fast as she could, with Gallant and Nori at her side. Chi, in her wolf form, leaped from the tree branches until she reached her friends, running in their direction. Iris zoomed on by on her skateboard, which hovered four feet off the ground, with a small generator powered by gemstones inside that radiated with electricity from within. Her cousins Mai and Hiro also rode on them. They were as fast as the ponies were on all four legs.

Iris turned her head around to see the shadows looming overhead from behind, their glowing eyes piercing through the shadows cascading from the tree branches.

"They're gaining on us!" Iris exclaimed.

Gallant's ears perked upwards and looked sideways behind him. "There's more of them!"

"Good. It'll keep things interesting." Akari said, all while bearing that smug grin on her face. Nothing excited her more than the thrill of the chase and the dirt in her hooves.

The group ran over a small hill slope, with Chi and Nori close behind. Chi's blue wolf fur moved like rapid ocean waves as she ran. Nori was only a head behind her. Not so much dragging, but she feared if she wouldn't pick up the paste she would lose more than her breath.

"Come on, Nori! Pick up the pace!"

Nori panted, accelerating her speed as best she could until she was almost neck in neck with the wolf. "Easy to say for a girl with paws! I'm a merpony! I'm faster on fins than I am on hooves."

"Well, maybe _that_ will motivate you." Mai pointed her thumb to behind her. Nori looked back and gasped once she saw the wolves leaped over the small slop and pick up speed. Their jaws snapping and barking mad.

As Mai predicted, this was all the motivation Nori needed to speed up. She even bypassed Chi herself and was now at even level with Hiro on his overboard and Gallant Steed. "Make way! Pony who wants to live to her twenties coming through!"

Hiro looked back to see the wolves by passing various trees and rocks just to reach them. "Man these guys are persistent."

"Yeah? Well, so am I." Iris said, giving her cousin a daring look, a mischievous glint in her eye. "If we split up we'll outmaneuver them faster."

Mai nodded. "Let's do it!"

Iris stirred her board towards a rocky hill, a few feet higher above her friends. "Meet you at Komodo rock!"

"Sounds like a challenge." Akari said as she galloped ahead down below, looking up at Iris.

"Think you can keep up?"

"Oh, it's not me you have to worry about."

Iris arched a brow before looking back up. "Uh, oh." one of the wolves was following her. Iris pressed her foot on a small panel on the board and accelerated the speed and she and everyone else went their separate ways.

"He's your problem now!" Akari called out before making a sharp turn and galloped into the forest, passing through multiple trees whose branches nearly blocked out the light, but she knew these woods perfectly well, so she knew her way around. However, she wasn't alone. The sound of a wolf's bark caught her attention. She rolled her eyes seeing another wolf behind her.

"Oh, great."

(~)

Hiro and Mai scattered their way across a small forest ravine, where two wolves were gaining up on them. "Alright sis, follow my lead-Whoa!" Hiro's eyes widened when a large fallen tree was in their path. The space underneath was too small for them to skate under. Hiro let out a terrified, somewhat girlish, scream, while Mai kept her eyes focused on the fallen tree, and positioned herself.

"Jump!" she yelled. At the same time, her and her brother leaped from their respective boards, flipped in mid air over the tree trunk, and landed feet first onto their boards. The contraptions were thin enough to make it through. Hiro pounded his fist into the air, cheering loudly, while the wolves chased after them, also leaping over the tree. One managed to land perfectly, while the other tripped and fell.

"Ooh, good thing the ground broke his fall." Mai joked.

"That's why you never mess with a Sato." Hiro high five his sister and the two rode off as quickly as they could away from the last remaining wolf.

(~)

Gallant Steed was making record time, using the forest's trees and rocks to his advantage, taking sharp turns and leaping over specific areas, like poison oak and thorny bushes to try and outmaneuver the wolf. Of course, the wolf also knew this forest well, so whatever Gallant managed to pull off, he did so as well.

Gallant managed to get a head this time around only to gasped in terror at the obstacle that stood before him. Gallant screeched to a halt, jute kept on going, careful with where he stepped.

"Whoa! Bunny crossing! Sorry, sorry, watch the tail, my bad, sorry! Cute little bunnies!" he successfully got through without harming a single little rabbit. The wolf came after him, only to also come to a halt once he saw the bunnies. He screeched and ended up bumping into all of the bunnies, now on his head. Naturally, wolves ate bunnies, but this particular wolf has a terrible distaste for the furry things. Long story. He much preferred dear and or ox, but hardly bunnies.

(~)

"Here, wolfy, wolfy, wolfy! Who wants a fish fillet?" Nori taunted the wolf, who's jaws were close to chomping her flank right off. Spotting a branch overhead, Nori leaped and with her long and powerful tail, managed to grab hold of the branch and flip over, landing on it, while the wolf leaped ahead, whimpering in regret once he saw the giant mud pit before him. He landed face first, unharmed, but filthy.

"Ooh, excellent choice. The mud mask does wonders for your pours." Nori said before leaping into another branch, away from the wolf, but not without a salute.

"Later!"

(~)

Chi laughed as she was being chased by the wolf. This guy didn't scare her one bit, and no it wasn't just because she had just taken on the form of one. She acrobatically leaped from one tree branch to the other, confusing the wolf, who came to a halt once he lost her. Chi saw her chance and shook the tree branch, causing the leafs to fall all over him, temporality blinding him as she made her move and leaped ahead at top speed, laughing all the way.

(~)

Iris outran various wolves and then blocked the path of one who was still chasing after Akari, startling him in the process.

"Perfect timing!" Akari said with a wink.

"Was there ever a doubt?" Iris replied with a smug grin. Before long, everyone caught up to one another. "We're almost there!"

Unfortunately, one last wolf was on their tail. Hiro rolled his eyes and groaned. "Oh, come on!"

Iris, Akari and the others kept their eyes straight ahead, where they spotted a small river, with yet another broken tree. The head was dunked into the water, with the roots positioned upwards. The team jumped over the river, with Akari letting out a wild cheer, "Woo-hoo!" which echoed through the forest until they landed. Chi landed on the root of the tree trunk, which caused it to fall into the river itself… and the wolf did too.

While everyone else kept on going, Chi stopped for a moment to see the wolf surface and spitting the liquid from its mouth. Chi only winked and gave him a pointing gesture with her paw.

"Lookin' good, bro." she said before running off again.

Iris and her friends finally arrived at Komodo rock, where Iris leaped out of her board, stepped on its tail, causing it to leap into the air where she caught it in her hand. Akari panted, but was still shaking from the adrenaline rush.

Mai, Gallant, Hiro, Chi and Nori all arrived last, in that specific order. Nori was panting from exhaustion while fanning herself with her hoof in a desperate attempt to cool down, while Gallant only shook his dark orange mane from the sweat. Chi changed back into her blue human form and the two ponies changed into their anthro forms. Instead of wearing the blue dress from years back, Chi decided to go for something a little more casual and now wore a dark blue t-shirt with long striped sleeves, and a symbol on the center depicting a fox's head taking the form of a heart. the shirt rose upward a little, slightly exposing her midriff and navel. She wore navy blue jean shorts and a pair of blue converse that had the image of a purple wolf paw print on the ankles. The only thing that remained from her past attire was the crescent moon necklace her brother, Nova, gave her many years ago.

"Ha! I won, I won, I won, I won!" Hiro cheered victoriously to himself while flexing his muscles, which was pointless since his arms were covered by his jacket.

"What are you talking about? You were the fourth one." Mai pointed out, picking up her board.

"To Iris, maybe, but I came first compared to Chi."

"What?!" the wisp scoffed. "T-That's not fair! You never said this was a race!"

"No? I'm pretty sure I did. Sorry, better luck next time."

Chi clenched her fists in anger and then tacked the young boy to the ground, giving him a nuggie in the process. "Want to say that to my face, Jr.?"

"Oh, you always got to play the "I'm older than you" card, don't ya?"

"Knock it off!" Iris called out, using her magic to levitate the two away from each other.

Just then, the wolves arrived, cornering the children, growling with their teeth bare and leaped towards them!… only to start licking Gallant Steed, tackling him to the ground.

"Okay, okay! Glad you had fun too! Gah, stop, your tongue's in my mouth!"

Akari couldn't help but giggle at Gallant being trampled by the wolves. She kindly helped him stand back up and he reached for his pockets to pull out some treats for them. The wolves happily munched on the treats.

"Thanks for your help guys. I'll give Fluttershy your regards!"

The wolves howled in reply before running off back into the wild. "You really have a knack with animals, Gallant." Akari said, folding her arms while smiling.

Her smile made Gallant blush and become flustered. Then again, she always did that to him, ever since they were little.

"W-Well, I guess all that time helping out at Fluttershy's animal sanctuary kind of rubbed off on me."

"I'm amazed you guys managed to keep up with us." Nori said to Hiro and Mai.

Mai beamed with pride as she gripped her board. "What did I tell you? My geode powered skateboard works like a dream."

"Impressive job, Mai." Iris said, nudging her younger cousin's arm. "Another addition to your long list of technological achievements."

"Oh, don't count your feathers just yet. With just a few more tweaks, these things won't just levitate a few feet off the ground, they'll full out fly!"

"I think I'll be satisfied with the first edition model, thank you." Nori said. "That, or my legs. Anything that's as close to the ground as possible."

"Come on, Nori. You can't be scared of heights all your life." Akari said.

"Why not? Hiro's still afraid of snakes."

"They move around on their bellies and have no legs! It's not natural!" Hiro exclaimed.

"So Something like _thisssssssss?"_

"Yes, Chi, Something like-" a quick glance at the wisp was all he needed to start freaking out like a little girl. Chi hard changed herself into a blue colored snack and slithered onto his shoulder. "GAH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" Hiro screamed, but soon stopped when the laughter of his friends made him realize it was just a joke. However, rather than get upset, Hiro only laughed along. "Okay, okay, you got me. Nice one you guys. Not exactly inventive, but still a classic."

Chi laughed the hardest out of all of them. "Never gets old!" she said as her snake head reverted back to its original form. "Consider this payback."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, Bubbles."

While everyone was laughing at Hiro's little freak out, Iris herself turned her attention to the sight before her. She looked out into the horizon, taking in a deep breath as the wind picked up, billowing in her long hair.

The area had the perfect bird's eye view of the city, ocean and all, with the two beacons of light, the Equestrian and Spirit portals respectively, shimmering while rising from the earth and sea towards the sky with no end in sight. The wind picked up and Iris took in its freshness, catching a hint of floral aroma, no doubt from the flowers surrounding the area.

The city just looked so much more magical from up here. She could see every single detail, from downtown, to uptown. Even spot the Sato Estate and City Hall, which was shining even brighter with multiple colors and bright colorful spirits floating all about, giving it that urban fantasy feel. Iris often forgot how such a big city can make her feel so small.

In more ways than one.

"Hey, Iris!"

The young princess was awoken from her thoughts when Chi called her out. "We gotta head back. The Welcoming Ceremony starts in two hours."

"Right. And my mom will blow a fuse if we're not ready at least five minutes before the guests arrive." Akari said, folding her arms while rolling her eyes at the thought of her mother going berserk. She always became hectic when it came to these types of things and yet they always worked out fine in the end. Suppose some habits are hard to break after all.

Nori screamed next, startling everyone. "AH! I still haven't picked out an outfit for the Harmony Gala!"

"The Gala isn't until Sunday." Mai said with a deadpan expression.

"It never hurts to be prepared, Starfish." Nori said, using Rarity's own words, to which Mai only shrugged.

"Whatever."

"Come on, Princesses, let's get this show on the road!" Hiro said, clapping his hands once. "Oh, maybe I can finally convince that cute girl from fifth period to be my date."

"Yeah, sure. I'm sure the eighteenth time will be the charm." Mai said as she went on ahead.

"You know, sometimes your sarcasm hurts."

"That wasn't sarcasm."

Iris took one last look at the city. This was one of the most important days of the year for them, and the first one Iris would attend as an official representative of the Harmony Family alongside her parents. While going to an activity such as this wasn't anything new for her, just attending it with everybody else in her family being celebrated and adored for their deeds often made her feel…

Left out.

"Iris, come on! You can look at it some other time!" Akari called out, snapping her best friends from her daze.

Iris decided to brush these thoughts aside, as she often did during these types of events, and jumped down and got back on her board, speeding away. "Race you back!"

Akari and Chi wasted no time in changing into their pony and wolf forms respectively, with Hiro speeding close behind on his board, alongside his sister. Nori and Gallant only groaned from exhaustion.

"Here we go again."

(~)

At City Hall, Rarity was pacing back and forth anxiously at the entrance, while Nori's father Kombu awaited alongside her.

The years of growth had already begun to show for the white unicorn. While her coat/skin remained shiny as always, sheer features became more defined, her cheekbones were more noticeable, and she often wore her long violet hair in an up-styled do, while still maintaining her signature over the head bang. The spectacles she wore whenever she designed her fashions were almost always on.

Kombu, Nori's father, was indeed a striking merstallion. He was strong and muscular looking wit fur and/or skin a prominent sea green, eyes deep purple much like Twilight's eyes, and notable shiny, lime green scales with blue highlights on both arms, and the back of his muscular legs. His hair was styled into a ponytail, which had a grayish-blue tint to it. A thin scar reached down from across the lower left eyebrow down to his cheek. He looked more like somepony who would be at a wrestling match, or something of that sort, but this anthro was as kind and gentle as his daughter.

Rarity looked at her watch once more and groaned in frustration. "Oh, where are they? I sent them a text fifteen minutes ago! I have to make sure the gowns fit properly, then there's hair and makeup, and you know how fidgety Iris is with her makeup, and if I know Akari-which I do- she'll probably have her feathers all covered with muck and leafs. Maybe I should send them one more text-"

Just as she was about to send out another one, Kombu gently lowered the geo-phone and began moving his hands in a specific fashion. Since he was mute, Kombu used sign language to convey his words. Rarity was selfless enough to learn the language so she could properly understand him better.

After about a year of getting to know one another, becoming fast friends with their shared love of creativity and equally generous and kind spirit, the two had only recently decided to start dating. So far, all was going well, which was great news for Nori.

" _Rarity, calm down._ " he signed, " _I know we have a lot going today, but if there is anypony who can make somebody else look great and do so in record time, it's you. You've already taken care of the rest of the gowns for your friends, and Pinkie Pie is already ahead with the decorations, Applejack's got the catering, we've all got this._ "

Unlike Rarity, Kombu was always calm under pressure. Hearing one of her friends soothe her anxiety with reality wasn't anything new for Rarity, but given how overly dramatic she tends to be at times, it was still vital she hear it from someone she cared about.

Rarity took in a slow deep breath. "Thank you, darling. You're right, I shouldn't stress myself about this too much. After all, it's not the first Harmony Celebration event we've had so I really-" she was cut short when the doors opened up, with the kids walking inside.

" _Oh, thank the sweet merciful heavens!_ " she exclaimed while simultaneously exhaling a breath she didn't even know she was holding and made a sprung way towards the two princesses.

"Sorry we're a little late, Rarity." Iris apologized, only for the unicorn to take her and Akari by the arms.

"No time for apologies, Iris. The Welcoming Ceremony starts in one hour and fifty minutes and I need to…" Rarity's eyes narrowed when she took notice of the trail of mud Akari had made when she walked in. "Seriously?"

Akari chuckled nervously. "Sorry?"

"It's okay, Rarity. I'll clean that up for you." Nori said. "Just get me some water and it'll be sparkling like a newly made ocean pearl in no time."

"Thank you, Nori. What would I do without you?" she smiled at the young merpony and then at her father. "Both of you." she then turned her attention back to the two girls and effortlessly dragged the two teenagers towards the stairs, while turning her head back to the merstallion.

"Kombu, could you please alert the Queen's? Tell them the girls will be ready in twenty!" she shoved the two into the hallways of the upper floor and disappeared from view…only to reappear, literally, two seconds later. "Make that twenty five!"

Kombu gave her a salute, followed by a wink, and Rarity zipped away to get to work. Akari managed to pry away long enough for her to pop her head, giving her friends a pleading look.

"Help… me!" she whined right before getting pulled away by Rarity herself.

Mai, Hiro, Gallant, Nori and Chi stiffened their laughter as to make sure Akari didn't hear them.

"There you two are!" a voice came from the other side of the room. Bolin and Asami walked in to greet their two kids. Asami's features, much like Rarity, had become more defined and her dark hair had already started to lighten, yet there were no gray strands to be seen as of yet. While Bolin himself had grown a mustache and a goatee.

"Ya see, honey? I told you they'd be fine."

"Why wouldn't we be?" Mai asked, cocking his head a bit.

"Your father was worried something had happened while you were out testing your latest invention." Asami said, folding her arms and giving her husband a sly look, to which Bolin only chuckled nervously while scratching the back of his neck.

"Whaaaaaaat? No, I wasn't worried. Why would I be worried? Just because a few… dozen of Mai's earlier inventions ended up blowing up half of the living room, and dinning room. And the workshop."

"And the pool." Hiro pointed out, earning a glare from his younger sister. "What? We got it all fixed."

"Don't worry dad, you'll be happy to know that everything went perfectly this time." Mai said happily, showcasing her mother the board, which still looked to be in perfect condition even after a test run in the mountains. "If I can calibrate the extent of the electromagnetic aura of the geodes and adjust the wires to correspond with the equal temperature of each one, while also measuring the amount of weight it would take to-"

"She's gonna make it fly." Hiro interrupted. Once again, earning an annoyed look from his sister. "That's what you said, I just gave em the short version."

"Wow, impressive." Asami said with great pride before gently taking the board out of her daughter's hands. "Thought, how's about you experiment on that after the Welcoming Ceremony. You guys still need to get ready too."

"Right."

"I should go find my mom." Gallant said, pointing his thumb to the doorway. "I'm part of the Airbender flight show, and she'll throw a hissy fit if I'm late." he waved farewell and bursted to the door.

(~)

Applejack and her husband Double Diamond were nearly done setting up the serving table, while Sunset Shimmer and Nova Nightshade proceeded with organizing the tables for the guests once they arrived. The official banquet would be the evening to come, but for now, their visitors would sample some of the best foods the city and Ponyville had to offer.

Applejack took in the sweet smell of her family's home made Apple Pies. "I gotta say, Hon. This year's batch of Apple goods are our very best yet!"

"You say that every year, AJ." said Double Diamond.

"I know. It's really more for good luck."

"Since when are you the superstitious type?"

Applejack laughed, tilting her hat. "Alright, you caught me. I was praisin' your hard work. I don't think the Apple Farm's had an apple farmer as hard working' and quick on their hooves since, well, me."

"Well, I had a pretty good teacher." said the white anthro stallion, wrapping his arms around his wife and sharing a loving kiss. "And patient, considering I burned almost every apple pie I made on my first day."

"Yeah, but by the thirty seventh time you finally got it right." Applejack winked.

Pinkie Pie was focused on the order of the sweets on the desert table. The cupcakes were stacked in a specific order. Pinkie may be the bombastic type, but when it came to parties, this pony did not fool around. She stroked her chin and hummed in suspicion.

"Cheese!" she called out. Her husband came zooming in in record time, giving her a salute, while wearing a waiter's uniform and holding a tray balanced perfectly on his head, while another was balanced on his tail, and a third on his free hand.

"Yes, my cinnamon roll lollipop?"

"Does this look a little off to you?"

Cheese studied the order of the cupcakes, also stroking his chin in thought. "Now that you mention it… there's three cupcakes missing!"

Pinkie Pie gasped. "You're right! How did I miss that?!"

"How can you even tell?" Sunset Shimmer asked, inspecting the two.

"Uh, duh!" Pinkie Pie said, showcasing the cupcake display. "Every single cupcake was placed in color coordinated order." she said, pointing her finger at each cupcake in the row. "Pink, blue, green, purple, white, orange and yellow. But now, this row is Pink, white, orange, yellow, then pink again, then blue then green then-"

"Okay, I get it." Sunset finished, raising her hands to silence her friend.

"I think I found the culprit." Nova chuckled as he pulled on one of the table cloths, revealing a certain little anthro pony underneath, eating away at the cupcakes.

She was a three-year-old anthro pony with a light gamboge coat/skin color with matching ears, and a wild mane of curly brown hair, streaked with white, and bright pink colors, with a matching tail. She wore a pink and white dress with a small apron-styled pattern with streamers and candy wrappers imprinted on it. She wore simple mary-jane shoes and had white freckles on the bridge of her nose. Her forehead also had a heart shaped white symbol and the lower half of her arms and legs were colored white. The white made it seem as if she had dipped her hands in whipped cream which dried up and percale a permanent addition to her body. In reality, this was just the way her coat had come out when she was born. The white also had faded tints of pink if examined closely. Her eyes were a bright baby blue, identical to her mother's.

She gave her parents a bashful smile, her face entirely covered in frosting. Pinkie and Cheese gasped in terror, as if they had just witnessed their only child commit some kind of murder.

"Cookie Cream Sandwich Pie! We talked about this! No eating the cupcakes until _after_ the guests have had theirs first." Pinkie said, speaking in surprisingly stern fashion, while still keeping her usual energetic tone.

Cookie stepped out from her hiding place, giving her parents the rest of the uneaten cupcakes. "Sorry. They were just so delicious looking I couldn't help it!"

"Well, considering it's Harmony Celebration Day, we'll let you off with a warning. _This_ time." Cheese said to his daughter, who looked down sadly. Seeing her heartbroken expression, the two married anthro ponies looked at one another with regret. "And, in the spirit of the Celebration, why don't you help me and your mom wait the tables for the guests."

Cookie Cream's expression immediately shifted from sad to delighted. "Really? Hooray!" she jumped up high, remaining in mid air for a few more seconds before speaking. "Wait a second." she landed back on the ground. "Is this just so you can keep an eye on me the entire time?"

"Yep!" the two said in satisfied unison. Pinkie Pie then lowered down to her daughter's level, her eyes darting back and forth, "Your father and I have eyes at the back of our heads." she said, right before she and Cheese turned around… to reveal they were both wearing glasses, with matching glaring eyes, matching their respected eye colors behind their heads as they walked on ahead.

"Come on, Cookie!"

Cookie sighed in defeat. As much as she loved her parents, she could never pull a fast one on them.

"Speaking of kids…" Applejack began, already looking rather concerned. "Has anypony seen Sweet Gala and Half Pipe?"

"I'm here, Mama!" a young three-year-old filly called out to Applejack. She had bright blue eyes, a pale yellow coat, almost identical to her aunt Apple Bloom's, and bright red hair with equally bright golden streaks. She wore a simple country outfit, though with a little more style and flair. A slightly ruffled skirt with leggings underneath, classic cowgirl boots and a lovely cowgirl hat with a pink bow tied to the left side.

"Sorry, I was praticin' some of my dancin' at the ball room." she said in a light southern accent, while twirling gracefully before her parents. "I wanted to make sure I wouldn't trip over myself like last time."

Applejack smiled sweetly. "Aww, that was lovely, Hon." she said, spreading her arms wide, inviting her daughter for a hug. "You're gonna knock em dead at the Gala, I just know it."

"You sure will." Double Diamond agreed…until he realized somebody wasn't present. "Uh, where's your brother?"

"Incoming!"

A young anthro pony, also three-years-old, came skateboarding through the room, swiftly gliding through the tables with ease before stopping in front of his parents. He shared the same light yellow coat as his twin sister, along with orange, yellow hair, and instead he had green eyes instead of blue. Like his sister, he too spoke with a southern accent.

Little Half Pipe pounded his fist into the air. "Yes! Record time!"

His parents, on the other hoof, were not so amused. "Son, we told you, no skateboarding inside!" snapped Double Diamond.

"I wasn't inside… at first. But, then the doors opened and I didn't want to stop because I was on a roll! I skated down the stair railings and-oh, man! Papa you should have seen…" his excitement quickly died down upon looking at the unamused looks on his parent's faces. "I think it's best I stop talkin' now."

"Skateboard. Now." Applejack said sternly. Half Pipe sadly returned to his mother his board. "Now, why don't you kids go and help your Aunt Pinkie Pie and Uncle Cheese with organizin' the tables."

"Yes, Ma'am." the twin replied and ran off to do just that.

"Wow." Nova said, folding his arms after having watched the two set of parents lay down the law with their kids. "Please tell me this whole parent stuff gets easier."

"Depends, you want us to tell the truth or do you want to get your hopes up with unrealistic expectations?" Applejack asked.

"Unrealistic expectations."

"It gets a whole heck of alot easier!" Applejack said, sounding more sarcastic than sincere.

"Good to know, thanks." Nova said, very much picking up on the sarcasm from the country pony.

"Anytime."

Sunset Shimmer had just finished adjusting the floral arrangements when all of a sudden her vision became rather blurry. Her head felt light and had almost completely lost her sense of direction. She would tripped onto another table behind her had not her husband caught her in time.

"Sunset! Are you okay?"

The orange unicorn rubbed her forehead and adjusted herself. Her stomach felt it was in knots. "I think so. I need to use the restroom. Excuse me." she made her way through towards the nearest restroom available, holding her hand towards her mouth.

"Is everything okay?" Double Diamond asked with concern.

"Not sure. She's been like this for a few days." Nova said. "I told her to schedule for a doctor's appointment, but she keeps insisting it's nothing."

"Well, I'll go get her somethin' to drink for her stomach." Applejack said, getting right on that task, while Nova traced his hands through his dark blue hair, streaked with white, concerned about his wife.

(~)

Iris coughed when Rarity sprayed a little perfume onto the princess. While the smell wasn't terrible, in fact it was one of her favorites, the sensation of having something forcibly sprayed on her was not a good sensation. Still, it made the unicorn happy to see the princess look her best, so she dealt with it.

Unfortunately, Akari wasn't as subtly about the feeling as Iris was. She not only coughed, but she also tried to fan the odor from herself.

"Alright, we're almost done." Rarity said, taking a step back to admire her work. Iris was dressed in a lovely dress consisting of lilac and sky blue colors with a few splashes of pink. It had a sweetheart neckline and a see through lace fabric that wrapped around her shoulders, adorned three strands of silver fabric that started at the top and wrapped around both her shoulders, while the rest of the sea through fabric extended towards her wrists, hugging her well toned arms. The rest of styled as a waterfall skirt, with the saw transparent fabric wrapped around the waist with the same silver linings, and evident leggings underneath that reached a few inches below her knees. She wore a pair of simple platform sandal heels and a simple pendant around her neck.

Akari's dress was also styled with a sweetheart neckline, but had sleeves that hung off of her shoulders with light ruffles at the bottom, and the top had a rather corset-like design, but only in appearance, it wasn't an actual corset. The front was pale white pink with a yellow outline, also on the sweetheart neckline, which ended at her waist, while the back of the top was colored a bright aquamarine. The skirt itself was blueish purple, while the fabric around her waist, which was colored a sky blue, fell back like Iris's waterfall skirt. She also wore simply platform heels.

"Perfect! You both look simply divine!" Rarity said, smiling proudly at her work. Now she just needed to adjust their hair. Once she was done adjusting Iri's long ponytail, she turned to Akari and scoffed. "Oh, Akari, really?"

"What?"

"What do you mean, "what"? Look at your feathers, they're filthy!" Rarity inspected Akari's wings, taking the alicorn princess slightly off guard, "Oh, we're going to have to fix that. Might take us a few twenty minutes more, but it'll be worth it."

Rarity tugged on Akari's wings a bit, to which the young princess let out a surprised yelp. A knock on the door caught the three off guard. Two figures enter the room, a human woman who bared a striking resemblance to Iris, aside from eye color and had different colored streaks across her hair, which was styled into a low ponytail, held together by three separate bands. The second was an author purple alicorn who resembled Akari almost to a T had not for the different coat, eye colors and cutie marks.

"Oh, Twilight! Korra! Don't worry, the girls are just about ready." Rarity apologized, releasing Akari's wing, much to her relief.

Korra approached the fashionable unicorn, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I think we can take it from here, Rare."

"Of course, no worries. I'll just go and inspect everything downstairs." Rarity nodded to both of her friends and closed the door behind her. Both Korra and Twilight took the moment to truly look at their respective daughters.

Korra was almost left speechless. Her baby girl was growing into a stunning, strong and intelligent young woman. It felt like the time had just flown by.

Iris spun around in her dress once. "What do you think mom?" she asked, looking rather self conscious as a result. Korra remembered the old days where she too had felt her not-so-confident self when she first put on a dress Rarity had designed for her all those years ago. No matter how uncertain Iris may had felt, in Korra's eyes…

"Iris, you look… absolutely perfect."

"So do you, Akari." Twilight said, admiring her little girl. Akari proudly showed off the dress to her mother.

"At least it's not itchy this time." Akari said.

Iris giggled before addressing back to her mother. "Though, seriously Mom, don't you think it's time to spice it up a bit. Not that I don't like it, but you've been sporting the same pants with open dress look for years."

Indeed, Korra was wearing pants with the rest of the dress cut open to reveal them completely, while the rest of the dress was merely a cape wrapped around her waist. It was the only way Korra would ever wear anything formal for any event. Pants and boots or no deal.

"Maybe so, but I can still pull it off." Korra said, proudly showing off that charismatic confidence she was always known for.

Twilight playfully rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Akari's wings, gently cleaning them off with a simple spell she had long since memorized for this specific situation, while Korra straightened Iris's long sleeves.

"How you holding up?" she asked.

"Busy. But, busy is good." Iris said, though the nervous look on her face revealed a lot more than what her words led on.

"I'm glad you think so, Iris." Twilight said, nearly done with her daughter's wings, while arching a brow whenever she found either a twig or leaf in between her feathers. "Because this Welcoming ceremony is only the tip of the iceberg." she went on to explain, while Korra gently shook her head while smiling softly.

Some things just never change.

"Tomorrow is the festival, followed by the royal banquet, and that's all before the actual Harmony Gala on Sunday. Not to mention, now that you girls are old enough, you will not only be representing yourselves and the family, but all of Harmony City."

"Come on, Twily, give the girls some room to breath." Korra said, placing a comforting hand on her daughter's shoulder. "We've been over this a billion times already."

"I know, I know, I just want everything to be perfect. This is going to be the biggest celebration yet! Bigger than last year. And the year before that. And the year before that. And the-"

"Year before that, we get it."

"At least there's no ancient face stealing spirit this time around. Which, in my opinion, was downright awesome!" Akari said, which only made her mother narrow her eyes. Akari chuckled nervously and scratched her neck. "You know, except for the terrorizing the people part."

"Don't worry, Aunt Twilight. We won't let you down." Iris said, gently gripping her right arm.

Akari opened her mouth to speak once Twilight was done cleaning her wings. "Actually, while we're on the subject, I mean, all these royal activities are great and traditional, and all, but do you think we might be able to catch a little downtime soon."

"Well, that depends." Twilight magically zapped a clipboard out of thin air and a very, very, very, very long roll of paper outstretched across the room, shocking the two young princesses, while Korra stood her unfazed. After so many royal events, it pretty much became second nature to her. Not to mention, years of battling power hungry villains and well intentioned extremists, one grand event was a walk in the park for everyone.

"I think we could squeeze something in between, oh no, wait, I think that'll be a bit more difficult. Perhaps if-no, that won't work either." Twilight read along, only to stop when Korra gently lowered the clipboard down.

"Of course, you girls will get to have some fun. We and your father's will take care of the important stuff, you kids just relax and have fun. After all, this is what the Harmony Celebration is all about."

Twilight took in a deep breath. "Yes, you're right, Korra. You girls just leave everything to us. If there is anything you need to know, we'll tell you right away. Just relax, and do your best."

Iris bit her bottom lip. Seeing this, Korra cupped her daughter's cheek, smiling sweetly. "Everything will be fine. Just be yourselves."

"Of course, Mom. Just… be myself." Iris repeated, with a very evident aura of uncertainty. She knew her mother meant well, and as much as she looked forward to all of the fun activities yet to be had during this joyous of times, it still made her feel… rather left out.

"Meet us downstairs in thirty minutes." Korra said before giving her daughter a kiss on the forehead. "I love you, Sunshine."

"Love you too, Mom."

Twilight also kissed Akari on the forehead. "See you in a bit, my little pony."

"Love you, Mom."

The two queens exited the room, leaving the princesses to their own. Once alone, Iris sighed and gazed out the window of the dressing room. Already the streets were aligned with dozens upon dozens of humans, spirits, ponies and mythical creatures alike. Dragons, griffons, changelings, even breezies, all talking, playing and laughing together. People from all four nations, benders and non benders, children frolicking and playing ball with one another, while the rest of her family assisted with the preparation for the event.

Seeing all of these multiple colors merging together reminded her of the colorful constantly changing petals of Irilissis flowers in Equestria. Her parents named her after the flower because of her own colorful heritage.

Akari's reflection appeared behind Iris on the glass window. "That is one gray looking rainbow." she said, referring to her best friend rather than the view. Iris sighed and turned around to face Akari, leaning against the frame of the window with her arms crossed. "You know, you've been getting mopier and mopier during these events."

"I guess I'm just used to it by now. There's not much for us to do except smile and wave and stay beside our parents when the guests arrive. Nothing ever changes, except maybe a few more heroic deeds are added to our family's long list of accomplishments." Iris looked over her shoulder to the people down below. "And I'm still stuck where I started."

"Come on, Iris. You've done a lot over the years."

"Name one."

"Well, you saved that puppy from drowning in the park. You volunteer at the hospital every weekend, you're head of the science team, you gave away all of your old toys to the orphanage, and you volunteer to read to the kids at the library."

"Yeah, but those are all things anyone with common comprehension of decent morality would do."

"Iris, you don't have to stop some fifty foot monster to be a hero. You're a hero to a lot of people in modest ways."

"It's not that I don't like doing that stuff, I do, even if I don't have to. But, no matter what, I always feel like I stick out from the rest of our family. And that's saying a lot, considering I have three lizard spirits for older siblings, and aside from being the first human alicorn to have been born rather than made. The only truly heroic and climactic thing I have ever done was break a sword. That's it. And that's been seven years ago."

"So you've had one mega heroic act, so what? I haven't done much of anything else either?"

"Oh, really, Miss I-uncovered-an-undocumented-species-of-healing-plants-in-the-Everfree-Forest-tamed-a-timberwolf-and-became-the-youngest-known-alicorn-to-master-sword-fighting-in-less-than-three-days?"

Akari opened her mouth to speak, but quickly realized she had nothing.

"That's what I mean, Akari! You could be a master swordsman, an explorer like Daring Do, heck you could be in the police force like your dad, but what can I do? I'm just a goody-two-shoes who can memorize a bunch of spells and broke _one_ powerful sword and hasn't done anything grand ever since. Wow, how progressive!" Iris did sarcastic jazz hands and groaned before sitting down on a stool with her arms folded. "I have nothing else that makes me stand out. I can't help but feel I'm meant for something more, yet I have no idea what it is. My cutie mark has got to mean something else, right?"

"Haven't you ever asked the CMCs? They're whole job is helping others find the meaning behind their cutie marks."

"I've been asking them for years, but I still feel like I've hit a wall. It's not their fault."

Akari scratched the back of her neck, "Well, your mom is the Queen of Friendship. Somebody's got to carry on her legacy. Wouldn't you like that?"

"Of course I would. But, I don't want it to just be handed to me. I want to earn it the same way she did. I do want to uphold the family name, but how can I do that if I don't even know what I'm really good at on my own? All I want is to feel like I'm making as much a difference as my family does. What's wrong with that?"

Akari took a seat beside her best friend. "Iris, I've known you my entire life. You are the most loyal, brave, smart, sometimes perfectionistic, but also the most selfless person I have ever known. You're great at making friends and you do a lot better at this princess pink-girly stuff than I do. Ironic, because I'm, you know, peach pink." Akari pointed to herself, which made Iris giggle. "My point is, whatever it is you're meant to do in this world, take it one step at a time and trust things will work themselves out in the end. If you focus too much on what may or may not happen, you'll miss out on all the good things that are happening."

"You got that from Starlight Glimmer, didn't you?"

"Well, she was my mom's student."

Iris laughed and playfully punched her friend on the arm. The two laughed and hugged things out before getting back to their feet.

"You're right, Kars. Besides, there is a lot more to the Harmony Celebration than what happened in the past."

"That's right. It's about celebrating the future, and I have a feeling it's gonna be bright. You'll see."

(~)

"As you requested President Iroh, we doubled security on both the south, east and west streets."

"Good thing too, the guests should be arriving." said Iroh. While he still looked as fit and handsome as he did before, his age was starting to show, his dark hair was now gray, not exactly white, but gray, with a beard and mustache that made him resemble more of his long deceased grandfather Zuko, whose portrait had been hung on the walls alongside that of Katara, Toph, Sokka and Aang, and even the first General Iroh, in honor of heroes long gone.

King Mako nodded his head to the deliver of the news. "Yes. Thank you, Ali."

Mako and Korra's adopted lizard spirits had grown into human sized lizard beings who walked on their hind legs and lovely dragonfly wings on their backs.

"No problem, Dad."

Another lizard, one wearing a more casual male shirt flew down from one of the picture frames, admiring his work. "Alright, looking good. You for a bunch of old, dead people." he said, dusting his hands in satisfaction.

"San! They're not just a bunch of old, dead people. Those are the original members of Team Avatar." Ali stated firmly. "This celebration is just as much dedicated to them as it is to Mom, Dad and everyone else."

"Okay, okay, no need to get all grouchy."

"Everything looks great." said King Flash Sentry, who also accompanied Mako and Iroh.

"It should." another voice said from behind them. Spike, now a fully grown late teenage dragon, almost Korra's size, approached, alongside Ali and San's younger sister, Mika, who wore a stunning floral themed outfit, and a lovely pink flower headband. Spike went over the notes on his clipboard. "These new leaders from the Earth Federation regions are very picky. Like this Mayor Chen lady, very polite by the way, really knows how to give a compliment, but _very_ demanding! She asked for taffeta colored orchids with the thorns cut off! Good thing Mika's an expert florist or else we never would have gotten them in time."

The younger winged lizard spirit blushed. "Well, when you know your way around the Spirit World, and love plants as much as I do, you pretty much know your way around."

Spike smiled graciously. "What would I do without you?"

"Probably lose your tail if it weren't attached." Mika joked.

Spike rolled his eyes. "Ha, ha. Very funny." he said. His purple scales turned a bright red when she kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey!" Mako called out, grabbing their attention. "Just because I allowed you to date my daughter, doesn't mean you can flirt in front of me."

"Daddy!" Mika whined, crossing her arms.

"Just wait until Iris starts dating. That should be quite a show."

Mako, Iroh, Spike and the spirit lizard siblings all turned to see Korra and Twilight approach the two. The two kings greeted their beautiful queens with a kiss on the lips.

"You look beautiful." Mako said to his stunning wife.

"You don't look so bad yourself, My King." Korra said, in her usual flirty tone, earning a chuckle from Mako.

"So, are the girls ready?" Flash asked, his arms still wrapped around Twilight.

"Yep. Everybody is pretty much set."

"Perfect. Then, let us begin, shall we?" Iroh said, gesturing to the others to the door.

"Um, we'll be right there, Iroh." Mako said, surprising his wife when his gripped her hand a bit tighter than normal.

"Okay, just don't take too long."

"We won't."

Once Iroh was out of sight, Korra confronted her husband. "Mako, what's wrong?" she asked. Mako looked around and then led Korra to a quieter location where no one would hear them. The rest of their small party followed close behind.

"How was Iris? Did anything strange happen?" Mako asked.

"No, she's fine." Korra replied.

"You sure? She's not stressing or freaking out?"

"Nothing that we haven't seen already." Korra said, placing hand on Mako's tense shoulder. "Will you relax? She's fine."

Mako pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry, I just can't help but be concerned."

"She hasn't shown any signs yet."

"You mean her Avatar powers?" San asked, only to have his mouth covered by Spike, Mika and Ali all at once.

"San! Keep your voice down! You want everyone to find out?" Ali spatted.

"I don't think an event like this is going to rattle her up enough to start bending fire and water left and right." Korra said.

"Yeah but, Korra she's already fourteen, it's only a matter of time before she does." Mako said.

"We don't know that for sure. All we know is that Wan said she would get her powers when she hit puberty."

"Which she already has. There's really no telling when her powers might show up. It could be at any given moment."

"I understand your concerns, but it's been months since she turned fourteen and nothing has happened."

"Actually, I have to agree with Mako on this." said Flash Sentry. "Think about it, Iris was only seven when she activated her Avatar powers. It's been seven years exactly since then, and it was during the Day of Harmony Celebration as well."

"Technically, it was a few days _after_ the event, but I get what you're saying, Honey." Twilight said.

Mako nodded in agreement. "They're right, and if there is anything we all know it's that, in this family, there are no such thing as coincidences."

Korra wanted to reassure her husband that he was worrying over nothing, but he did bring up a very good point. Iris had yet to show any signs of her Avatar powers since she was seven-years-old, and after seven long years she had yet to show any signs of anything. History was repeating itself with the Day of Harmony, just like when Ronin first reeled in his ugly head. The situation lasted several days, and the Harmony Celebration had been outstretched since then from one day to four. She'd be lying if she said the possibility had never crossed her mind.

Mako gently cupped Korra's cheek. "Korra, I know we agreed we would wait until Iris showed signs of her magic to finally tell her the truth, but I really do feel it's time she finally knew. Just in case."

Korra sighed, holding Mako's hand near her face. "I understand where you're coming from. But, what if we're wrong and nothing happens?"

"And if something does?" Twilight asked.

"I just don't want us to scare her if we're all just being too paranoid."

Mako sighed, tracing his hand through his hair. "Okay, how about this. We'll give her today and tomorrow. If she hasn't shown any signs by then, we'll let this go. But, if there is anything, we tell her right away. Is that okay?"

"Alright. You've got yourself a deal." Korra turned to her adopted children. "Ali, Mika, San, could you please keep a close eye on your sister?"

"Of course we will mom." Mika said.

"She's probably right, and we're all worried over nothing." Spike said, hoping to ease the tension. The sound of trumpets were heard, which signaled their cue to go and greet their guests.

"Let's talk about this after the ceremony." Flash said, taking Twilight by the arm, as did Korra and Mako. Taking in deep breaths to calm their nerves.

"Don't worry you guys. I bet everything is gonna be fine." San said, acting his usual optimistic self. "I can feel it in my bones."

"You'll feel it in your bones if it doesn't." Ali said, swatting her brother upside the head with her tail before joining their parents.

(~)


	3. The Legacy

**The Legacy**

The trumpets sounded and the leaders of Harmony City walked outside. The sun shown brightly above, and there was hardly a cloud in the sky. Iris and Akari rushed out to stand beside their parents. Akari nearly tripped, but was thankfully caught by Iris and the two stood up straight. Akari flashed her mother an apologetic grin.

Outside of City Hall stood President Iroh, alongside Queen Avatar Korra and King Mako to hose left, with Iris right in between both her parents. Queen Twilight Sparkle and King Flash Sentry stood on his right, with Akari in between them as well.

The rest of the Elements of Harmony were also present, all six near Korra and Mako, while Tenzin and his family alongside the Sato family.

Nova and Sunset Shimmer were in the audience with Kombu, Nori, Starlight, Sunburst and Gallant Steed with the rest of the Air Nation. Nova's eyes darted back and forth. "Where's Chi? The guests will be arriving any minute."

"Here!" the wisp called out, stopping abruptly beside her brother and sister-in-law. "I'm here, sorry."

"What kept you?"

"I got a little lost, and then I got held up with the crowd and, I'm sorry."

Meanwhile, Nori was in the audience with her father, happily waving to her friends and Rarity. The unicorn gave a subtle wave to the merpony, while Akari gave her an excited wave. Twilight cleared her throat, reminding Akri to be on her best behavior.

Spike cleared his throat once the first horse drawn carriage arrived. "Their royal majesties from the Capitol of Canterlot; Queen Celestia, Queen Luna and Lady Leilani!"

The three alicorns exited their carriage and approached the heroes. It was as if no time had passed at all for them. The two sisters still resembled two stunning young adult women, and their mother a still strapping young middle aged woman with long flowing hair that still sparkled like new. The alicorns beamed and hugged Twilight, Korra, Flash, Mako and pretty much everyone. The Mane Six rallied together to hug Princess Luna, including Asami and Starlight, and Sunset Shimmer embraced her former mentor.

"It's always great to see you again, Sunset Shimmer."

"You too, Prince-I mean, _Queen_ Celestia. Wow, still trying to get used to that."

"You and me both." the white alicorn winked then turned to see the younger alicorn. "Akari, always wonderful to see you."

"Thanks, you too Celest." Akari said, giving a salute.

"Akari!" Twilight exclaimed, "What did we say about using slang words when greeting royal guests?"

Celestia only laughed, "Oh, chilax Twilight, it's all in good fun." she said, using a vague valley girl accent, which only made Twilight laugh as well. Often times she needed to be reminded that Celestia may still be ruler of Equestria, and have been her mentor, she allays considered herself a part of Twilight's family more than anything, and adored her daughter like a niece.

Leilani and Korra shared a loving embrace. "It's great to see you again, Leilani."

"You too, Korra. It's been a while."

"How was your cruise?" Mako asked.

"Oh, it was wonderful, thank you for asking." Leilani's eyes landed on their daughter. "Is that Iris? Did you grow some while I was gone?"

"Welcome back, Leilani." Iris greeted politely with a bow, only to be surprised with a great big bear hug, that nearly crushed her spine.

"I missed you to much!" Leilani said, holding the young alicorn tightly. Even Korra and Mako could feel the intensity of the hug. Ever since Iris was a baby, Leilani always had a fondness for the child.

"I… missed you too." Iris said, her voice slightly high pitched at how tightly the alicorn was hugging her. Iris inhaled a huge amount of oxygen once Leilani released her.

"Sorry. Guess I've forgotten my own strength."

"No, it's fine." Iris insisted, "Don't worry about it."

The trumpets sounded once again, and Spike cleared his throat again. "Presenting, from the Crystal Empire; Queen Cadance, King Shinning Armor, and Princess Flurry Heart!"

Unlike Celestia, Luna and Leilani, Cadance had definitely aged, but very gracefully. She had visible laugh lines and her hair was often worn in a bun, held together with shimmering crystals and beads, and a long shimmering blue dress with a pair of golden heels. Shinning Armor had gotten a hair cut, and had sported a mustache and beard, making him appear much older, yet he was still as fit and muscular as before.

Flurry Heart, now eighteen-years-old, was the envy of many female ponies back at the empire. She had her shimmering heart snowflake embedded onto a shield for her cutie mark, her pink coat/skin shimmered in the sunlight, making her appear a light pale pink, and she had long since grown into her wings. She wore her hair down most of the time, in a low ponytail held together with strings of diamonds and a simple crystal tiara on her head.

"Flurry!"

"Akari!

"Cadance! Shinning Armor!"

"Twily!"

It didn't matter if it made them look undignified, Twilight rushed over to her brother and sister-in-law, embracing them in a great big hug, while Akari and Flurry rushed head on towards one another. They morphed into their pony forms and chanted a familiar greeting.

" _Sunshine, sunshine_

 _Ladybugs awake_

 _Clap your hooves and_

 _And do a little shake!_ "

They changed back to their anthro forms and hugged one another. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"I'm happy to see you too, little cousin." Flurry said.

Akari then noticed something inside her bag. "What's that?"

"Oh, just a little something I picked up while exploring the frozen crystal caves." Flurry winked and pulled out a sample of what appeared to be white fur with a red tint. Akari gasped and grabbed the sample, her blue eyes sparkling.

"No way! Is that genuine yeti hair?!"

"Yep. Had a run in with one about two weeks back. Thought it would make a good addition to your study of unrecorded wildlife. I know it's not much, but yetis only show up so often over there." Flurry said with an almost disappointed tone. Times such as these she wishes the Crystal Empire wasn't so predictable all the time.

"This is so cool! You're the best!" Akari nearly crushed her own cousin's ribcage with her tight bear hug. She was lucky Flurry was just as fit as she was.

"I know, I know."

Everyone's attention turned to a sudden pumpkin that rolled up towards them. Confused and curious looked surrounded the unexpected vegetable, only for it to suddenly burst open and a certain draconequus appeared in front of everyone, wearing a shimmering blue ball gown, added with a blond wig, red lipstick and face eyelashes.

"I dear, I certainly hope I'm not late to the ball." he said in a high pitched voice, in a futile attempt to mimic the voice of a woman. "Just kidding!" he immediately striped himself off of the drag, now wearing an orange tuxedo and top hat. "It's just me! The one, the only, the powerful, the pleasurable, irresistibly chaotic, _DISCORD!_ "

Discord created fire works and confetti falling all around, while trumpets flared, shooting streamers from their mouths, and a giant neon sign with his name appeared above him.

Spike gave a deadpan expression as one of the streamers landed on his nose. He blew it away. "And, Discord." he added, reading off of his list. There really was no point to it now, but he still did his job.

Fluttershy was the first to hug him. "Discord! You made it!"

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss it for the world! Oh, and I brought you a surpriiiiiiiiiise!" Discord said in a sing-song tone, his red eyes shimmering with glee like an excitable school girl. He blew on his fingers, whistling and from above, a colorful swarm of changeling guards appeared above.

In between them stood the king of the changelings, in his anthro form, with his long hair and the antlers on his head. He landed in front of the royals, he and his guards bowing in respect before the king himself changed back into his more modest form, which was closer in appearance to the other changelings.

Fluttershy gasped with delight, her cyan green eyes sparkling and she flew directly towards the changeling, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Thorax!" she squealed, nearly tackling him to the ground. Thorax managed to keep his balance stable and hugged the pegasus back. "I thought you said you wouldn't be back for another week!"

"I thought so, too. But, with a little help from Discord, me and the changelings were able to help the creatures of the Woodland forest in Saddle Arabia in no time."

Fluttershy turned towards her chaotic friend, who blushed. "Awww, chucks! It was nothin'." he said, mimicking a "Goofy" styled voice, added with the signature Goofy laugh.

"Oh, and I brought you a surprise." Thorax nodded to one of his guard companions, and revealed he had been carrying a small furry little mongoose in his arms. A mongoose with cerulean colored fur and golden markings. His little pink nose twitched and his big brown eyes sparkled when he saw Flutterhy, who gasped.

"Oh my goodness! Is that a real Saddle Arabian River Mongoose?" her eyes sparkled.

"It is. The poor thing lost his parents. I figured, since you have so many mongoose friends at your animal sanctuary, he'd feel right at home."

Fluttershy's heart broke for the poor little baby. She scooped him in her arms, where he nuzzled her cheek. "Awww, don't you worry, little one. My friends will be more than happy to meet you." Fluttershy blushed. "You're so sweet."

"Yeah, he is." Thorax said, only to be surprised when Fluttershy kissed him on the lips.

"I was talking about you."

While the two interacted, Discord couldn't resist smiling. He then turned to the camera and folded his arms in annoyance. "Don't judge me!"

The trumpets flared once again, and this time Spike was more than happy to announce the next guest. "From the far off Dragon Lands; Fire Lord Ember!"

Rather than arrive in an elegant carriage, just like Thorax, Ember arrived by landing in front of everyone, with a few guards at her side. The female dragon had grown a few inches since she first met Spike. A slender, feminine looking dragon with evident muscle that did not diminish her femininity. She wore a single ruby crown and earrings, while gripping the scepter in her claw.

Ember happily embraced Spike in a tight hug. It would seem everybody was in a hugging mood today. Then again, that was to be expected on this specific day.

"Spike! Look at you, you're almost as big as me!" Ember said after releasing him. Indeed, Spike was now chin level compared to Ember.

"It's great seeing you too, Ember."

"So, where's this girlfriend of yours you've been telling me about?" Ember asked, looking around for said girlfriend.

Spike blushed and scratched the back of his neck. "Oh, um, well, she's-" before he could reply, Mika appeared behind him and started shaking Ember's claw, rather excitedly.

"Hi! I'm Mika, Queen Korra's daughter, It's so great to finally meet you, Ember, Spike has told me so much about you, I'm such a big fan!" Mika practically squealed. It was true, she was a big fan of the legendary Dragon Lord.

Ember managed to pry her claw away, but smiled in approval none the less. "I like your energy, kid." she said before winking at Spike. "She's a keeper."

Mako sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose, all the while Korra gently patted him on the shoulder. He still couldn't help becoming protective of his girls whenever they got involved with someone. Not even sweet, innocent Spike could be spared from "Papa Mako's" all seeing eye.

After their greeting, Spike announced the next guest, which also flew in, but this time via a small, humble winged carriage pulled by a couple of griffons. Sitting on it was a much older female griffon, wearing a green sash with the griffon emblem on it.

"From the city of Griffonstone; Mayor Gilda!"

Gilda had grown into a mature, wise and noble griffon, who had made numerous new friends over the years. A couple years back, when the griffons were seeking a new Mayor, she won by a landslide. Rainbow Dash and her old griffon friend hugged upon arrival. Unlike ponies, griffons couldn't morph into an authro form, since they were not equine in biology. But, never the less, she had grown a bit in size, resembling a miniature lion.

"Mayor Gilda of Griffonstone, who'd have thought."

"Hey, I may be a respected figure now, but I can still take you in a race. That is, if childbirth didn't make you any slower."

Rainbow Dash chuckled and gave the griffon a fist pump, "I missed you."

"From the South and Northern Water Tribes; Chief Tonrag, Lady Senna, and Chiefs Eska and Desna!"

The royal family from the south and north arrived in a sleek blue colored satomobile with the water tribe emblem on them. Tonraq and Senna, now much older, exited from one side, while Eska and Desna exited from the other. Korra and Mako happily hugged the elder ruling couple, who were also greeted by the lizard spirit siblings. Iris hugged her grandparents with a great big smile.

"Grandma! Grandpa!"

"Iris, sweetheart. You look absolutely beautiful." Tonraq said before kissing the fourteen-year-old on the forehead.

"I missed you guys."

"We missed you too." said Seena, hugging her biological granddaughter.

Korra then greeted her two cousins. "Welcome back, you two."

"Much heartfelt greetings to you as well, Korra." Desna said to his cousin before hugging her… all the while wearing that same boring, un-expressional look on his face. He did manage a small smile however.

"I see you are still married to the firebender." Eska said, eyeing Mako, who narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "I had hoped at this point, you would have chosen someone who was far more yielding to your obvious superiority as the dominant one in your marriage."

Mako gave a sarcastic chuckle, "Oh, Eska. You and your…always forthright opinions." he said sarcastically through his teeth.

Iris chuckled nervously and fiddled with her hair. "Still, it's nice to see you again, Cousin Eska." she said, only to freeze when she saw the woman's icy gaze upon her.

"Then again, he did assist in procreating this fine example of a future ruler." Eska said while proudly tapping Iris's head. "So I suppose he was not a complete waste."

"Okay! How's about we save some of those conversations for the rest of the festivities." Korra said, trying to desperately stop her cousin from saying anymore words. "Please?"

Eska only nodded, while Desna gave an apologetic shrug. "My apologies. I've been trying to get her to "sugarcoat" her words as of late… it hasn't been very successful."

"Thanks for trying." Korra said.

"Why did we invite them again?" Iris asked once both twins were out of hearing range.

"Because they're family, and we're good people." Korra said, though while trying not to dig her nails into her skin with how tightly her fists were clenched.

"Plus, Eska mainly invited herself." Mako stated, his eyes still narrowed.

"That too."

Eska's eyes met a certain earthbender, who flinched while his wife gave her a sideways glance. Eska bowed her head in greeting.

"Bolin."

"Eska." he replied in a dignified tone before she left to join the other guests. Once she was gone, the entire Sato family shuddered in terror.

"You seriously dated that chick?" Hiro asked his father, still having a hard time wrapping his head around the notion. "I mean, I get she's a babe but… eh!"

"Word of advice, Son. _Never_ go for a woman based on her looks." Bolin said. "Go for a woman who is strong, smart, independent and at times scary but adorable none the less. Just like your mother."

Asami blushed and cuddled next to her husband. "Awww!"

Mai rolled her eyes at her parents becoming all lovey dovey. "Oh, please."

"From the Fire Nation: Fire Lord Izumi, Lady Ursa, General Zuko the second, and Prince Lu Ten!" Spike announced. From a limo exited a stunning fire nation woman, dressed in her finest cloths, with long gray hair and wearing the Fire Lord headpiece. Beside her was her youngest daughter, Lady Ursa, and her youngest son. He bared a striking resemblance to his great grandfather Lord Zuko from when he was fourteen, only he had his hair neatly cut, with a few wild strands to showcase he was a boy who enjoyed having a good time, but well mannered enough to behave like the ideal prince at a party.

The moment her eyes landed on him, Mai's cheeks turned a bright red, a knot lunged in her throat and her heart let out an audible "boom" which she feared her brother might have heard. She had seen many good looking boys at school, but there was something about this boy's warm unusually bright blue eyes, his slim yet athletic build and his kind smile when he looked her way. He gave a small wave, but Mai was too frozen to even move.

President Iroh greeted his mother, sister and nephews. The oldest of which inherited his General tittle after he retired and became president of the city. Given his happy expression, he was particularly found of his youngest nephew, who laughed when he ruffled his hair.

"Whoa…" Mai uttered, rather subconsciously.

All the while Hiro smiled in satisfaction. He elbowed her arm lightly, snapping her back to reality, her face even reader than before, for she knew her brother caught wind of her reaction to the young fire nation prince. When the Fire Nation family passed by her, Lu Ten gave her a kind smile her way, to which Mai returned with a small wave. She knew her face was still bright red, which she already suspected he had seen.

"Hook. Line. And sinker." Hiro sing-songed, which only made Mai growl in frustration.

"I hate you." she muttered.

In the audience, Mai's reaction to the young prince did not go unnoticed by Nori, Gallant and Chi, who all snickered. "And I thought Gallant's crush on Akari was adorable."

"Wait, what!?" Gallant's eyes widened and his aquamarine cheeks turned a bright shade of red.

"Come on, Gallant. You've been eying Akari since we started." Nori pointed out, rising an amused brow, which only made the young unicorn shrink back in embarrassment.

He didn't they they had noticed but, what they said was true. Gallant really had been paying a lot of attention to Akari. From the moment he saw her in that dress, he felt his heart skip and his palms become sweaty.

"Seriously, you've been crushing on her since you were foals."

"Chi, quiet!" Gallant shushed her by covering the wisp's mouth.

"Oh, relax, she can't hear us." Chi said right before another trumpet sounded, and Spike welcomed the next guests.

"From Zaofu; The Beifong family!"

While Suyin and her family happily greeted Korra and the others. Akari happily greeted them, giving the Beifong twins, Wei and Wing, high fives and fist pumps. She was such a social butterfly, which was a contrast to Gallant's normally laid-back and somewhat introverted personality. Yet, he always admired her intelligence, determination and her spunk. She always encouraged him to try new things. It would seem the "opposites attract" trope was strongly in play here, at least from what he could gather.

"I don't even know if she likes me that way." Gallant said, dropping his shoulders while scratching his head. "I mean, she's so fearless and athletic and I'm… average."

"Yeah, but you're also both wickedly smart bookworms, love the animals, and know more about ancient spells, weaponry and mythical creatures than anypony else we know. Aside from Iris, but you get the idea."

"Chi is right. Of course, there is only one way to find out."

"What's that?" Gallant asked, right before getting a flick to the side of his head, curtesy of Chi.

"Duh! Ask her to dance at the Harmony Gala!" the wisp said.

"What? B-But I-"

"Don't be such a wimp. If you don't make a move, somebody else will."

To prove Chi's point, Nori grabbed Gallant by the chin towards a group of young male anthro ponies from school, all staring in admiration at the alicorn princess. Akari simply blushed at their attention and gave a nervous wave, but given her expression she was evidently uncomfortable. Her eyes shifted to where Gallant was, and that was when her smile and expressions became genuinely happy. Gallant blushed and waved back.

"They do make a good point, son." said Starlight Glimmer. In their conversation, Gallant had nearly forgotten his mother and father were still present. Now he felt even more humiliated, covering his face with his hand, only for Starlight to playfully ruffle his hair. "Talking to your crush is hard, believe me."

"So, what do you think I should do, Mom?"

"Easy. Be yourself, be honest, and if all else fails… don't use magic to fix something you can't control."

Gallant chuckled. "You got it, Mom."

The ceremony proceeded with welcoming not only Suyin's family, but also several leaders of the Earth Federation, who had long since formed good friendships with the others. Once all guests had arrived, President Iroh gave Korra center stage. She addressed to the rest of the audience.

"Thank you, everyone. You know, even though it's been seven whole years since our first official Day of Harmony celebration, it still feels like the very first. When I first came to this city, it admittedly wasn't in the best shape. There was a lot of division, and a lot of hatred. But now, I can't take one single step without bumping into a familiar face." Korra said with a wide smile. The audience laughed joyously, because it was true. "Much like myself and my friends, this city has grown and changed so much over the years. This celebration isn't just to remember all the fights that were won by me and my friends, but a celebration to all of the friendships we have made. Our friends, old and new, our families, and who were once enemies, are now our most trusted allies. I can't find the words to express how happy and proud I am to all of you. To all of us. May the Magic of Friendship continue to light the way, and here's to another magical year of harmony!"

The audience bursted into applauds. Pinkie Pie pulled out her party cannon and shot confetti and streamers all around. Tenzin nodded to his kids, and Ikki, Meelo, Rohan and Kai all pulled the wings from their suits and prepared to take flight. Jinora couldn't, on account of she was pregnant.

"Oh, looks like that's our cue." Starlight said to her son. Both pulled the wings from their suits and Starlight and Gallant, along with the rest of the air nation, flew up into the sky, giving a dazzling performance of arial acrobatics, while the unicorns shot fireworks from their horns. The crowd went wild and Iris's eyes sparkled. Her mother was right, ever new Day of Harmony felt like it was the first one ever, all over again. It just never lost its wonder.

Music started to play in the air, to which Akari rolled her eyes to, while smiling knowingly. "Of course, what welcoming ceremony would be complete without a song?" she said, nudging Iris's arm, who was actually more excited about it than she led on. She most certainly inherited her mother's unrestrained love of singing. And, she had the same angelic voice to boot.

(Welcome to our family, from Brother Bear)

 **Korra:**

 _Everyone's invited_

 _This is how we live_

 **Twilight:**

 _We're all here for each other_

 _Happy to give_

The two longtime soul sisters hugged. It still astounded them how much has changed since they first met. Their husbands wrapped their arms around their wife's waists, and their free hands on their respected daughter's shoulders.

 **Mako:**

 _All we have we share_

 **Flash:**

 _And all of us we care_

 _So, come on!_

The entire Team Avatar Harmony started off the chorus by singing together. They still sounded as strong and joyful as the first time they all sang while marching down the streets of Republic City, encouraging benders and non benders to come together in harmony. The airbenders landed and broke into a choreographed dance number, with airbenders all young and old, performing to their heart's content, with Fluttershy joining in as well. Their movements incorporated modern pop moves with traditional airbending forms to give them a sense of fluidity and zeal. As they danced and sang, the audience clapped their hands and sang along.

 **Everybody:**

 _Welcome to our family time_

 _Welcome to our brotherly time_

 _We're happy giving and taking_

 _To the friends we're making_

 _There's nothing we won't do_

Chi and Nori danced to the beat, as did Nova and Sunset Shimmer. Literally everybody was dancing, clapping, stomping their feet and bobbing their heads to the beat. Even grouchy old Lin swayed to the music, with a soft smile on her face. Her sister bumped their hips together to motivate her even more, but Lin only laughed it off and remained with her arms crossed, simply nodding to the tune.

 _Welcome to our family time_

 _Welcome to our happy to be time_

 _This is our festival, you know_

 _And best of all_

 _We're here to share it all_

Fluttershy took center stage, singing her solo, with Opal and Starlight Glimmer beside her.

 **Fluttershy**

 _There's a bond between us_

 _Nobody can explain_

 **Opal:**

 _It's a celebration of life_

 _And seeing friends again_

 **Starlight Glimmer:**

 _I'll be there for you_

 _I know you'll be there for me too_

 **Fluttershy, Starlight and Opal:**

 _So, come on!_

The airbenders each grabbed someone from the audience to dance along with them. Before long the streets, and even the residents in their apartments, were all out and dancing in celebration. Starlight took Sunset Shimmer and Nova by the hands and led them with her. Opal went to grab her husband, Tu, while Fluttershy pulled Thorax and Discord. Pinkie Pie quickly grabbed her husband and daughter, and every Mane Six Member were on the dance floor with their respected husbands and or boyfriends, dancing with their kids. For Rainbow Dash, she handed her baby to her mother, who was more than happy to do so.

 **Everybody:**

 _Welcome to our family time_

 _Welcome to our brotherly time_

 _This is our festival, you know_

 _And best of all_

 _We're here to share it all_

Applejack and her entire Apple Family pulled Varrick, Zhu Li and their son, VJ, to join in the fun. Varrick pulled out his cowboy hat from, somewhere in his pocket jacket (somehow), placed it on and began square dancing to his adopted Apple Family. Zhu Li laughed but joined in, as did their son.

Leilani and her daughters danced side by side, while Su finally got Lin to dance. Wu scooted closer to Kuvira, offering her his hand to dance. She shrugged and gladly took his hand. However, rather than him leading her to the dance floor, _she_ led him. The powerful woman literally dragging the scrawny former prince, who nearly flapped behind her like a piece of paper on a windy day.

Nori caught Rarity and her father's hands and danced alongside them. The little merpony couldn't contain her happiness. She couldn't remember the last time she knew what it was like to have a complete family. Being with her father was always enough for her, but seeing him with somepony who made him happy, and whom she adored immensely, made Nori realize just how lucky she was that they had found this place.

Bolin spun Asami around, just as they did on the eve of their wedding. If there was anything that could have made this moment better, was if Asami, Bolin and Mako's parents were still around to witness how far their children had come. They knew they would be so proud, and adore their grandchildren. Most importantly, they would want for them to be happy with their new lives.

 **Asami:**

 _Remembering loved ones departed_

 **Bolin and Asami:**

 _Someone dear to your hear_

 **Sunset Shimmer:**

 _Finding love_

 **Sunset and Nova:**

 _Planning a future_

 **Twilight:**

 _Telling stories_

 **Twilight and Flash:**

 _And laughing with friends_

 **Korra and Mako:**

 _Precious moments you'll never forget_

While everyone was dancing and enjoying themselves, Iris observed while leaning against a pillar. There were so many colors, people and creatures from all walks of life. Each with their own stories to tell, stories of which will be remembered for years to come.

 **Iris:**

 _This has to be the most beautiful, the most peaceful place_

 _I've ever been to_

 _It's the place that I am proud to call my home_

 _When I see how far we've come I can't believe it_

 _And yet, I see it_

 _In them I see family_

 _I see the way_

 _I wish to be_

Iris was caught off guard when Akari took her by the arm, dragging her towards the dance floor with everybody else.

 **Akari:**

 _Come on!_

 **Everybody:**

 _Welcome to our family time_

 _Welcome to our brotherly time_

 _We're happy giving and taking_

 _To the friends we're making_

 _There's nothing we won't do_

Iris got more into the spirit and started harmonizing powerfully that literally everybody could hear her heavenly singing as she danced alongside her friends and cousins, and the entirety of her family.

 **Everybody:**

 _Welcome to our family time_

 _(Iris: Welcome to our family!)_

 _Welcome to our happy to be time_

 _(Iris: We're so happy!)_

 _This is our festival, you know_

 _And best of all_

 _(Iris: Best of all!)_

 _We're here to share it all_

 _Welcome to our family time_

 _(Iris: Welcome to our family!)_

 _Welcome to our brotherly time_

 _(Iris: We're so happy!)_

 _We're happy giving and taking_

 _To the friends we're making_

 _There's nothing we won't do_

 _Welcome to our family time_

 _(Iris: Welcome!)_

 _Welcome to our happy to be time_

 _(Iris: Our happy to be time, yeah!)_

 _This is our festival, you know_

 _And best of all_

 _We're here to share it_

 _We're here to share it all!_

As if the applauds couldn't get any louder than they had before. Iris heard people shouting how much they loved their queens, and the Elements of Harmony in general. Even the Sato family got praises. Iris and Akari were showered with cheers, especially from their classmates. Akari waved enthusiastically to the crowd, while Iris gave shy waves. Unfortunately, the reality behind all the smiles and colorful streamers could not be denied at the back of her mind. Her mother and father were being cheered for their past heroic deeds, but Iris… she was being cheered for simply being their daughter.

Among the audience, a slim figure stood still, yet her emerald eyes sparkled with a malicious gleam.

(~)

Applejack and Double Diamond happily poured some apple cider for the guests. Granny Smith and Grand Pear handed out delicious apple and pear treats, as did Big Macintosh and Sugar Belle, who happily conversed with Starlight Glimmer, Party Favor, Night Glider, and Trixie.

"You should have seen the audience I had for my latest magic show. I have never seen such a full house."

"I'm very happy for you, Trixie. You've really come a long way with your magic."

"Oh, I know." Trixie flipped her hair, her attitude oozing with that overconfidence she was known for. "But, I never could have come this far without the best magic teacher around." she said, wrapping her arm around her old best friend, Starlight.

Everybody was in deep conversation with someone. Cadance and Shinning Armor were chatting with Twilight and Flash, Spike with Ember, Varrick and Zhu Li with the rest of Applejack's family, and even the entire families of the Mane Six attended. Rainbow's parents, Twilight's, Rarity's, Fluttershy's, and Pinkie's.

Kuvira was having a nice conversation with Suyin, Lin and P'Li, while at the same time Wu was having a conversation with the changelings who came with Thorax. "So while Team Avatar were fighting a giant siren mecha tank, I rescued everyone from Kuvira's mecha suit wearing goons using only my singing voice and an army of badgermoles."

"Wow! That's both incredibly ridiculous, yet surprisingly inspiring." said one of the changelings.

"I know, that's what everybody else said." Wu said with pride.

Gilda tickled little Fire Fly's chin, and the little infant coed, while she was being held by Rainbow's mother, Windy Whistle. There were very few things in the world that could get the tomboyish Gilda to soften, and being around babies was one of them. She then started playing peek-a-boo, and little Fire Fly was giggling up a storm, which in turn made her parents laugh.

"She's a feisty one." Gilda said.

"And rambunctious." said Sorain.

Rainbow Dash chuckled. "It's true. Once during dinner, Fire Fly was tossing her stuffed dragon around, so when it went out the window, she started flying and went after it. She nearly gave Soarin a heart attack!"

"Actually, you were the one hyperventilating the entire time." Soarin pointed out, earning him an elbow to the stomach from his wife.

"I stand corrected." Gilda said with visible pride while Fire Fly giggled and blew a spit bubble from her mouth.

"Like mother, like daughter." said Windy Whistle.

"Ya got that right!' said Rainbow's father, Bow Hothoof, wiping away a single tear that escaped his eye. "I still can't believe it."

Rainbow Dash groaned in embarrassment. "Dad, get a hold of yourself."

"I'm sorry, it's just. It feels like only yesterday you were learning how to fly yourself, and now… you're a respected officer of the law, married with a child of your own, it's… I'm sorry, I need a moment!" the man weeped on his wife's shoulder, who cringed a bit, sharing her daughter's embarrassment.

"Dear, please, we promised Rainbow Dash we'd tone it down a notch."

"I can't help it!"

Rainbow gently took her daughter from her mother's arms, cradling her. Little Fire Fly was already getting excited over everything, and the last thing Rainbow needed was for the baby filly to sneeze fire… again.

"Only in our family." Rainbow said, to which Soarin kissed her forehead.

"Yeah. Only in ours." he said softly, which was enough to make the hard core Rainbow Dash herself blush.

Fluttershy, meanwhile, was having a lovely conversation with her family, alongside Thorax and Discord. The River Mongoose was happily perched on her shoulder. "Did you really see a giant desert worm?" she asked excitedly to the changeling king.

"Oh, you have no idea. We hardly escaped the thing. Luckily, one of the villagers was playing a flute so it calmed him right down long enough for me to kindly ask him to leave. Turns out, he was just upset some construction workers were disturbing his nest."

Fluttershy's brother, Zephyr Breeze's eyes widened in surprise. "Wow. That's some hard core diplomacy, my insect friend."

"Oh, it was nothing really." Thorax said humbly. "A simple misunderstanding is all."

"Well, we're very happy to have you back, Thorax." said Mr. Shy. His wife nodded.

"Oh, yes. Fluttershy couldn't contain herself when she heard you were coming back."

"Uh, mom, please…" Fluttershy blushed, covering her face with her long pink bang.

"Oh, that's not even the half of it!" said Zephyr, and if Fluttershy knew her brother (which she did), this was not going to end well for her. "She would even sing romantic ballads about how much she couldn't wait to see you again."

"Oh, I know, I was there." said Discord, putting his chicken claw on his shoulder. "I even recorded the whole thing!" He let out a surprised yelp when Fluttershy suddenly gripped him by his long white beard.

"You did what?" Fluttershy hissed in between her teeth.

"Oh, don't give me that, Flutters. I just really enjoyed your performance and wanted to commemorate it is all. Not my fault you have an angelic voice."

Thorax placed a reassuring hand on Fluttershy's shoulder. "It's alright, Fluttershy. Good to know I wasn't the only one."

Fluttershy blinked in surprise as she let Discord's beard go. "Wait, what?"

Thorax blushed, "Yeah. I sang about you too, just ask any of the changelings." Fluttershy blushed in responce while removing strands of her pink hair from her face.

Discord sighed, "Ah, two birds of a feather. Or, is it a feather and a… insect wing, I don't know, it's still adorable!"

Zephyr Breeze then spotted three beautiful adult mares not too far ahead. They were Adagio, Aria an Sonata, the former sirens were having a friendly conversation with a few other ponies. After many years of community service, Adagio and Aria were finally freed from their sentence, and allowed to reside in anyplace they wished. They had long since moved to Ponyville to be with their younger sister, who was the pony who caught Zephyr's attention the most.

The male pegasus handed Discord his drink and fixed his long yellow hair. "Excuse me, Disy. I've got some business to take care of." he said before making his way towards the three sirens. From affar, Fluttershy rolled her eyes at her younger brother shamelessly flirting at the sirens. Adagio and Aria were visibly annoyed, while Sonata, surprisingly, laughed at his attempts. She wasn't at all impressed, she just found his antics laughable. Lucky for Zephyr, she did like to laugh.

Maud happily handed her niece Cookie a candy necklace to which she immediately started eating. "It's delicious!"

"I found them during one of my rock study exhibitions. I made sure to bring as many of your favorite colors."

"I love it! You're the best, Aunt Maud!" Cookie squealed and hugged her aunt. Despite her monotone and expressionless face, Maud embraced her niece, her heart melting.

"Anything for you, Cookie."

Asami and Bolin were catching up with Opal and Bolin's cousin Tu. After several years, the two had become very happy together an already had twins of their own. Speaking of the twins, the little boys were playing alongside Jinora and Kai's children. After the two had married, Jinora gave birth to two children, one boy and one girl. The boy was named Aang, after his late great-grandfather, and the girl was named Lilly. Jinora was currently pregnant with their third child. The Apple Twins were also playing with them. They chased one another, bypassing several of the adults, who simply laughed and giggled at their innocence.

Ikki, Meelo and Kai all spotted their old friends: The Cutie Mark Crusaders. Meelo waved in their direction. "Apple Bloom! Sweetie Belle! Scootaloo!"

The three fillies had grown into mature, stunning young adult pony mares. Scootaloo still had her traditional pixie cut, but styled with a bang to the left side of her face, and had long since pierced her pony ears. Sweetie Belle was tall and elegant with subtle hints of makeup, making her resemble her older sister a tad more. Apple Bloom's voice had matured to sound near identical to her deceased mother. She wore her long red hair in a very low ponytail, tied with a pink ribbon, adorned with a small bow. She also sported a stylized cowgirl hat.

The old childhood friends hugged one another. "Kai! Meelo! Ikki! It's been a while." Apple Bloom said.

"Yeah. Looks like you've been busy with your Cutie Mark Day Camp, huh?" Ikki said.

"You could say that again." said Scootaloo.

"So, notice anything different about me?" said Meelo, expecting the pegasus to notice.

Scootaloo chuckled, "Oh, your mustache finally came in!" she said. Indeed, the twenty-four-year-old airbender had sported a light, yet still very noticeable mustache. One of which he was clearly proud of.

"What else is new with you guys?" Apple Bloom asked.

Kai shrugged. "Ah, you know. Same old same old."

Jinora made her way towards them, outstretching her arms to greet her old friends. "Hey, girls!"

Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo were surprised, and equally happy, to see their old friend's rather large belly. "Looks like _that's_ new." said Sweetie Belle and the four friends embraced.

"Jinora! Are you pregnant? Again?" Apple Bloom said. It would appear Jinora was taking after her mother. At this rate, she would have four kids. She already had three, it wouldn't be that far fetched.

Jinora rubbed her belly, "No, I'm just trying to smug out a giant cabbage." she said with witty sarcasm.

Kai wrapped his arm around her. "It's our third, another boy."

"Congratulations!" Scootaloo said, clapping her hands once. "Speaking of which, where are your other sweet little angels?"

"Incoming!"

The grown generation nearly tumbled backwards when the kids came dashing forward. Aang bared a strong resemblance to his mother, with her light skin and hair color, but had Kai's green eyes. Lilly resembled Kai the most, though her skin was of a lighter brown and also had his green eyes. They were running along with Tu and Opal's kids, and Cookie, Half Pipe and Sweet Gala. The two airbender children were ridding their air scooters indoors, as was Cookie.

"There are our sweet little angels." Jinora said.

Kai whistled to get their attention. They stopped and got off their air scooters. "Lilly! Aang! What did we talk about using airbending indoors?"

Aang hung his head. "Sorry, Dad."

"We're just heading to the spirit vines playground outside." Lily added/

"Yeah, we're gonna pretend to bungee jump!" said an excitable Half Pipe.

"NO!" Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Kai, Jinora, Ikki and Meelo all exclaimed at the same time, startling the children.

"Why don't I go and keep an eye on em?" Meelo volunteered, putting the others at ease.

Jinora breathed a heavy sight and pressed her hand over her heart. "Thanks, Meelo."

"Come on, kids! Who wan't to hang out with your Uncle Meelo?"

"Yay!" the children cheered and took Meelo by the arms until they reached outside. The Crusaders and Airbenders watched the scene with content smiles.

"Don't that bring back memories?" Apple Bloom said, her heart swelling up with nostalgia, remembering all the times they would get themselves into crazy situations.

(~)

While Iris and Akari were best friends, so where Flurry Heart and Rohan. They had known one another since they were young, having been approximately the same age, and shared a genuine interest in archeology and medical usage of natural plants, flowers and minerals. The older alicorn princess was riveting her younger cousin and the human alicorn in her latest tale of when she fought the yeti.

"He had me cornered. His hulking body looming over me, and my back was pressed up against an icy wall. I thought there'd be no escape for me."

"Why didn't you just teleport yourself out?" Rohan asked rather cynically while folding his arms.

"Patience, I'm getting to that. Anyway, before I was _rudely_ interrupted." she said, giving Rohan a snippy look, "Just as he was about to open his mighty jaws, I teleported myself-"

"Knew it." Rohan intervened.

"-Right above his head!"

"I did not see that coming." Rohan admitted.

"Then I sliced at his front leg! Which was when a chunk of his hair flew out. He let out a powerful roar, but I wasn't about to give up so easily."

"What did you do? What did you do?!" Akari asked, jumping up and down like a little child listening to a bed time story.

"What happened next, I-"

"I came along with the royal guard, trapped the yeti in an ambush, and had the crystal pegasus guards to take him miles away from the Empire." Shinning Armor concluded once he had approached them.

"Dad, no fair! I was just getting to that part!"

"I just wanted to make sure you told it accurately. You have a habit of making your tales a bit… overly theatrical at times."

Flurry Heart scoffed, "That's part of the fun."

Shinning Armor laughed and ruffled his daughter's hair. "You did a fantastic job leading that beast out of the crystal caves. I knew I could count on my top cadet." he said before leaving the kids to speak again. His work here was done already.

"That was so amazing!" Akari beamed, her hands clasped together. "Getting the chance to face off against a pony eating monster like that!" Akari then sighed. "Lucky."

"Hey, don't throw in the towel just yet, little cousin." Flurry ruffled Akari's mane, nearly tipping her tiara. "You'll be fighting your own pony eating monster before you know it."

"Don't go giving her any ideas, Flurry. She might actually do it." Rohan said.

"Uh, that's the whole point, Ro." Flurry said.

Rohan sighed and rubbed his temples while Iris sighed and gently shook her head. "Rohan is more of a "play it safe" kind of guy."

"Believe me, I know. He's been like that since we were kids."

"Hey! I am not "safe". Rohan said, using air quotes. "I simply prefer the security and comfort of an respected member of the Air Nation." Rohan spoke with much dignity and discipline in his speech…. only to have his hair ruffled by Flurry herself. "Hey!"

Iris laughed at the two, "I'm gonna go get myself something from the desert table. You guys play nice now." Iris and Akari both walked towards the table, leaving Rohan and Flurry to just laugh amongst themselves. No matter how different they were, they were still the best of friends.

Mai was taking a cup of punch, but when she turned around, the liquid winded up splattered all over someone's expensive red shirt.

"Oh, my gosh! I'm so sorry, I didn't… see you." Mai's face became even reader than the dress she wore. Of all the people she had to accidentally spill her drink on it had to be Lu Ten.

"No, no, it was my fault!" Lu Ten insisted, smiling politely, though Mai knew he was only trying to be nice. "I wasn't looking where I was going. My apologies, Miss Sato." he bowed in respect.

"Y-You know who I am?"

"Of course. You're Mai Sato. Daughter of Asami, owner of Future Industries and inventor of the geo-phone?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"I've been a fan of your mother's work for years. It's an honor to meet you."

Mai shyly tucked a hair behind her ear. "Or, it would have been if I didn't just spill my drink over you. Sorry."

Lu Ten looked down at his shirt and blushed. He had nearly forgotten he was still filthy. "Oh, don't worry about that."

Mai's eyes widened in surprise when Lu Ten manipulated the liquids with his hand to wipe the punch off of him and into the trash where it belonged. No wonder his eyes were blue.

"You're a waterbender?!"

"Yep. My father is water tribe descendant, so I'm the first in the family."

"Wow. Um, that's… uh, really cool." Mai stuttered. She bit her own tongue out of humiliation. What kind of thing was that to say? Multicultural families weren't anything new, so why would she even say that?

Thankfully for her, Lu Ten's uncle Iroh called out his name. "Sorry, I have to go. It was very nice meeting you, Mai. I hope we can talk again soon."

"Y-yeah. Sure. Totally." Mai stuttered again, her face even reader than before. Lu Ten smiled warmly at her before walking away. Once he was out of sight, Mai face palmed herself. "How much of that did you see?"

Gallant and Hiro had arrived not moments ago after Lu Ten had left, but they had indeed overheard the entire conversation.

"It wasn't that bad, really." Gallant said sympathetically.

"I acted like a flustered idiot." Mai groaned and pulled on her own hair. "I'm terrible at being subtle."

Both boys winced in agreement. "Yeah, no argument there." Gallant said, scratching the back of his neck nervously. Mai only looked even more dejected, making Gallant feel even worse for her. He wrapped a comforting arm around his friend. "But, we wouldn't have you any other way." he said sweetly.

Gallant was always good at saying the nicest things to people in order to make them feel better, without neglecting the truth, which was something Mai always admired about him.

To make his little sister feel even better, Hiro took a couple of chopsticks from a rice bowl, carried by a bypassing waiter, and stuck both of them up his nose, wiggling them to make it appear as if he had two really long, straight whiskers. As gross as it was, it always managed to make everyone laugh, even when they were kids. Most of the team had outgrown it, but for some reason, it always had the same impact on Mai. Probably because she knew this gag, as old and disgusting as it was, he always did it from a place of genuine brotherly love.

(~)

Rarity and Kombu were having a lovely conversation, well it was a silent one due to them primarily speaking using sign language. Kombu never really minded Rarity speaking while she signed, heaven knew she enjoyed talking, but the unicorn found something special about being able to converse without words and rather use one's hands to express one's self. Kombu may have lost his voice long ago, but he never ran out of things to say.

The unicorn then noticed her boyfriend's daughter leaning by a wall, looking over some papers, rapidly shaking her head while also face palming herself in the process. Rarity pointed towards her and the two approached the visibly distressed Nori.

Nori bit the on the ends of her pencil before writing something. She was visibly dissatisfied with it and erased it. "No, no, that won't work!"

"Nori, darling. Is everything alright?" Rarity asked.

" _You look stressed_." Kombu signed.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to figure out these lyrics." Nori handed them the progress she had made so far. "It's the first time Queen Korra and Queen Twilight have asked me to sing for the Harmony Celebration, so it needs to be perfect."

Rarity and Kombu read through the words and genuinely found it hard to find anything legitimate bad about it. " _These are really good, sweetheart._ " Kombu signed. " _They're about friendship and unity, which is what this whole thing is about."_

"I know, but these are things that have seen said over and over again. I don't want to just repeat what other singers have done before, I want to make something that… new and meaningful." Nori's ears lowered in disappointment. "But I just can't seem to find that muse. The gala is on sunday, what if I never finish it in time?"

"Darling, I understand. Inspiration can be a very fickle mistress, believe me. But, I think I have something that might help?"

"I could use all the help I can get."

"Well, what happens when you swim around in the same place for a really long time?"

"You get tired and the waters become restless." Nori said, unsure on where Rarity was going with this.

"Exactly! So, when that happens, step out of the water for a while, take a walk, focus on something dry, and then when you come back the waters will have calmed down and all will be smooth swimming. Do you understand?"

"Yeah. I think I do." Nori said, the hugged the unicorn. "Thanks, Rarity."

"Anytime, starfish."

Kombu tapped on her shoulder and signed, " _Go on and have fun with your friends. Once you come back, the waters will have cleared right up."_

"I will. Love you, Dad, love you, Rarity." Nori waved to her father and friend and went on to find her friends, with her lyric notes in her seashell shaped shoulder bag. Both the unicorn and merstallion watched with pride.

Nori certainly was a very special little merpony.

(~)

Sunset Shimmer drank every last drop of her cup of apple cider, which was surprising even for her. She must have really been thirsty.

"How you feeling?" Nova asked.

I'm fine, Nova. Don't worry. I've faced a lot worse before, I think I can handle a little flue." Sunset said, placing a stray hair back behind her pony ear. She noticed her husband staring at her with a soft look in his eyes and a loving smile. "What?"

"I'm just… it still surprises me. For so long, I've been trying to avoid making friends aside from Chi because, I was scared of the darkness I still had even after Ronin was sealed away. And now… I can't imagine my life without you or any of our friends."

"I know the feeling. We've both come a long way."

"I think it's safe to say a lot of have." Zaheer said, approaching the two.

"Some _a lot_ more than others." Sunset said, gesturing to Zaheer, making him chuckle. "So, how are things going with P'Li? From what I hear, you guys have become pretty close."

"Well, it's nothing serious or anything. We're still just friends."

"So, you don't think there's a possibility of…" Nova trailed off, hoping Zaheer would answer.

"I'm not sure, to be honest. It's strange, talking to one another after I was released has been, like meeting for the first time." her looked over to where P'Li was speaking to Starlight, Trixie, Thorax and Discord. He smiled when the tall combustion woman shared a laugh with them. "She's definitely not the same woman I once knew. Even she says I'm not the same man I used to be."

"That's a good thing, right?" Sunset rose a brow and gave a knowing smile.

Zaheer nodded in agreement. "Yeah… a very good thing. I've never felt more… relieved in all my life."

Nova traced his hands through his dark blue and silver streaked hair. "Hey, Zaheer. I've been meaning to ask." he hesitated for a moment. Seeing this, Sunset places a comforting arm around him. "How's Cosmo doing?"

Zaheer moved his cup around, seeing the liquid move within it, hesitating to answer. "He's a tough nut to crack." he said. Just as he expected, Nova's reaction was anything but thrilled. "He didn't used to talk a lot, but in recent time he's been opening up a little more. You know, he's talked about you a lot." he said, earning a surprised and also joyous sparkle in Nova's eyes. "About how you used to be inseparable when you were kids. He doesn't say it out loud but, I can tell he really does feel terrible about what happened between you."

Nova was silent, but he could definitely feel a sense of joy rising up inside of him. A small smile formed on his face, but was hesitant to get too excited. Zaheer could tell the sorcerer wasn't sure if to feel happy, excited or surprised, but was also keeping his guard up in case it turns out Cosmo was just pushing and pulling the process. One minute he's rising up from the darkened cold pool of anger and pride and then he's sinking back down again.

"He has asked about you." Zaheer said, surprising Nova all the more. "Maybe, if you're not too busy, you could pay him a visit. It might do him some good."

Nova's smile finally came full circle. Soft and gentle it was. "Yeah…maybe I will…thank you."

The airbended nodded. "Anytime."

(~)

Ali kept a watchful eye on the place. If either of her siblings were present, they would try and get her to relax. But, the young lizard spirit took her job very seriously. So far, everything was fine. No disturbances of any kind. Everybody was getting along. Ali loosened her tense muscles for a bit and decided it wouldn't hurt to get herself something to eat from the buffet table.

As she walked on by, her shoulder collided with that of some random stranger. "Oh, sorry, sir." she apologized. The man didn't even bother looking her way, or apologized. Perhaps he didn't hear her? Or maybe he hardly felt it? It was just a small tap, and it happened rather quickly so it probably just didn't bother him.

Once Ali was out of sight, a low angry growl vibrated from the man's throat.

(~)

Twilight and Korra smiled upon seeing Starlight Glimmer, Sunset Shimmer, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Kuvira, Zaheer, Trixie, even Discord all happily chatting with one another. Even Varrick was happily sharing his ideas with the Apple Family, and little VJ was having fun with the other kids.

"It's a wonderful feeling, isn't it?" Tenzin said, approaching the Queens of Friendship with Celestia at his side. "Seeing all of your students shinning just like you always knew they would."

Korra laughed and rubbed her face. "I swear, if my cheeks get even more sour I might need some surgery to fix em."

Twilight giggled. "Yeah. I can't remember the last time I smiled this much in my life!"

"I can only imagine how that feels like." Celestia said with a wink before she and Tenzin walked off to join the others, just when Flash Sentry approached his wife.

"Twily, some of my old academy buddies want to take some pictures." he said.

Twilight turned to Korra, who simply nodded her head, encouraging her to go. The two walked off, just when Korra heard Iris and Akari giggling not too far away. As fate would have it, her father Tonraq manifested beside her.

"She's growing up to be quite the strong young woman, isn't she?"

"Yeah, she is." Korra agreed. Her smile morphed into a frown upon seeing the expression on her father's face. "Dad, don't give me that look." she said. Tonraq did not change his expression, making his only daughter groan. "I'm working on it, okay!"

"I didn't say anything."

"Yeah, but I know you're thinking it."

Tonraq placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder, but not before caressing her cheek. "Korra, I understand why you kept this a secret all these years, I really do. But, if there is anything else I regret in my life, it's that I didn't trust you enough to know the truth about my past. Me, Tenzin and the White Lotus kept a lot of things from you when you were growing up."

"I know. While I still don't agree with a lot of it, I at least now understand why you did it."

"I just don't want you making the same mistake."

Korra couldn't argue with him there. Even when she had made that decision long ago, Korra knew her reasoning were not entirely different from her father's. Her only defense was that she had always planned on telling Iris once her powers kicked in, so it was never intended to be permanent secret, that was because she wanted her daughter to have the kind of childhood Korra never had. But, with her already being fourteen, and the teenager years being as unpredictable as they can be, and no doubt she was the Avatar for a reason, the consequences were already beginning to pile up on her.

For this long, the deal seemed reasonable. Tell Iris when her powers have kicked in again. Only, when would they? Wan only said they would arrive during puberty, yet at thirteen there was nothing, not specifically seven years later, still nothing. As annoying as everyone's worries were, Korra could no longer deny that she was starting to get them as well. There was still no sign of Iris's powers revealing themselves, but they could at any moment. Maybe telling her now would be no different than from where a parent would inform their children of certain topics before they happened in order to prepare them for it down the road. Like the "birds and the bees" talk, among others. Iris has had fourteen years to have her own freedom, maybe now really was time for her to know, with our without the powers.

Korra sighed. "Being a parent is a lot more complicated than I thought."

"It is…" Tonraq said with a soft smile. "And it doesn't get any easier."

"Thanks for the un-sugarcoated honesty, dad." Korra said with sarcasm.

"I though you'd be used to it by now. You've been married to Mako for fifteen years now."

Korra chuckled. "Thanks, Dad."

Tonraq kissed Korra's forehead. "It may not be easy, but trust me, it's worth it." he said before leaving his daughter to her thoughts. As fate would have it, Mako arrived shortly after. He was about to open his mouth, but Korra stopped him before he could even get a letter out.

"I know, babe. I know."

"So, we're still sticking to the plan?" Mako asked.

"Actually, maybe we shouldn't wait any longer."

"We're telling her now? _Right_ now?"

"No, not _right_ now." Korra looked over to where Iris was, relieved she and nobody else heard them. "Tonight we have that family dinner at Tenzin's and tomorrow afternoon's the festival, so we'll tell her first thing in the morning. Calmly, and together."

Mako let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank goodness! This whole thing's been making me more anxious than a rattle snack inside a cramp basket." he said, adopting a very light country accent sprinkled onto his words. Korra gave him a confused look. "I was just talking to Big Mac and Apple Bloom." he said, feeling a bit by what he just said.

Korra patted him on the back. "Let's go get you a drink." she led him towards the table where they were serving apple cider….only to find all of the bottles gone.

Their eyes darted towards a certain raven haired Sato woman who had just finished the last drop of Apple Cider. Upon noticing the two of them staring at her, Asami gave a chuckled laugh before dashing away.

(~)

"So, have you decided yet?" Iris asked.

Akari cocked her head. "Decided what?"

"You said that you were going to ask Gallant to be your date to the gala on sunday."

Akari's entire body became stiff and her cheeks turned scarlet. "Uh, did I say that? Wh-What I really meant was that I, uh, I'm a-"

"Come on, Akari. You've been pushing this back long enough. What's keeping you?"

"It's not that easy. Facing a timberwolf or even a dragon doesn't phase me, but actually asking a guy to a dance… that's more terrifying than anything I can imagine."

"Why? You've known each other since you were foals."

"Yeah, and I care about our friendship, but I don't even know if he's into me in that way. Or if I'm even his type."

"Why wouldn't you be? You both love animals, you're both bookworms, you both like exploring ancient ruins, albeit your reasons are mainly dangerous ones, but still. Anytime you want to go somewhere, he tags along, even after he points out all of the possible negative outcomes… in alphabetical order."

Akari giggled, shyly tucking her hair behind her ear. "Yeah. I think it's cute."

"Ya see? You're smart, and hardcore, and he still follows you." Iris pulled out a finger with every topic. "I mean, your mom whips the floor with you dad in a sparing match and he still looks at her the say a dragon looks at a lost treasure."

Akari tapped her chin in thought. "You make a good point." she said before biting her bottom lip. "Still…."

Iris wrapped an arm around her best friend. "Kars, for as long as I can remember, you've always been there to give me a good well meaning push whenever I needed it. Today, I'm returning that favor." Iris said… right before roughly pushing Akari a few feet forward, and she froze when she noticed that Gallant Steed was not too far away, still chatting with Mai, Hiro, Chi and Nori.

The young alicorn turned towards Iris, who encouraged her to go forward. Akari straightened herself and took in a deep breath, subtly puffing her chest. "Alright. I'm pushing fourteen, the day I completely embarrass myself in front of the guy I like was bound to happen anyways. Might as well get it over with."

"That's the spirit… I think." Iris blinked in uncertainty. The two made their way forward, only to abruptly stop when some random anthro unicorn unexpectedly crossed their path.

"Ah! I am so sorry! That was totally my fault, I wasn't watching where I was going." said a young anthro unicorn. She was a tall, pale blue/silver unicorn with a long slender horn, and long aquamarine hair with darker teal colored streaks across her hair. her eyes were a stunning emerald green and she had a golden heart cutie mark with a dark blue diamond in the center. She wore a lilac colored jacket over a plain white shirt, long black pants that hugged her long legs, and a pair of ankle high heel boots, and one black glove over her left hand. She looked to be around sixteen to eighteen years of age.

"Oh, that's alright." Iris said, "We're the ones who should have been paying more attention."

The unicorn studied the two girls, her eyes widening in realization. "Wait. You're Princess Iris, right? Queen Korra's daughter?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"Then you must be Princess Akari! Twilight's daughter!"

"On the muzzle." Akari said, tapping her current human nose.

The beautiful unicorn beamed with happiness. "What luck. My name is News Caster. I'm a journalist for the Equestrian Daily Post." she said, pulling out an ID card with her name and picture.

Akari happily greeted the unicorn by shaking her hand, catching her by surprise. "Nice to meet you, News Caster."

News Caster politely smiled before casually slipping her hand out from Akari's grip. "I was tasked by my boss to attend the Harmony Ceremony for up and personal interviews with the members of Team Avatar Harmony themselves. It's for an Anniversary article we'll be publishing by next week."

"Oh. I'm really sorry, News Caster, but my mother isn't doing interviews. At least not for today." Iris explained.

"Oh, I know. I was hoping to just, you know, mingle with the crowd before then. You two were the first royal I've been able to casually bump into today. The Queens themselves are constantly swarmed with fans and diplomates it's hard for a modest news pony like myself to get so much as a word out without looking like some crazed paparazzi."

Akari rolled her eyes, placing a hand on her hip. "Yeah, I know the feeling."

"Hey, guys." Mai called out, as she and the others gathered behind Iris and Akari.

Gallant took notice of their new companion. "Who's this?"

"This is News Caster." Iris said, introducing her new friend. "She's a journalist for the Equestrian Daily Post."

"Oh great, another one." Hiro muttered to himself. Being a Sato, he and his sister were all too familiar with unwanted reporters popping around asking questions. Especially irritatingly annoying ones. He cleared his throat and addressed to the unicorn in a polite manner. "Sorry, honey, but our parents aren't doing interviews today."

"She already knows." Akari pointed out, arching a brow at the earthbender.

"Who are you?" News Caster asked, not recognizing the young boy.

"I'm Hiro Sato. This is my sister Mai." Hiro introduced his sister, who simply waved.

News Caster's eyes widened and her pony ears perked forward in excitement. "No way! Your Bolin and Asami Sato's kids? Inventor of the geo-phone and only almost every single new magically enchanted technological achievement in the past ten years, and the city's well renounced retired pro-bending athlete, mover star _and_ current owner of the Pro Bending Arena?! This must be my lucky day." News Caster's eyes then landed on a certain aquamarine colored anthro unicorn. She squinted her eyes a bit and took a single tentative step forward. "Um, excuse me, but would you by any chance be related to Starlight Glimmer?"

"Yeah, she's my mom." Gallant replied, "How do you know about her?"

"Oh, her story about when she defeated Queen Chrysalis is a very popular one. You just look so much like her."

"Wow, you really know a lot about our parents, don't you?" Mai said. She then slightly turned her head to the side and whispered to Chi. "A _lot_."

"I've been a huge fan of Team Avatar Harmony for years. They're kind of the reason why I got into journalism to begin with. I just love gathering information and learning new things about others. But, I know knowing only of their heroic exploits is only scratching the surface. That's why I'm hoping to get a more up and personal interpretation from them."

"Well, we're happy to have you here, News Caster. I'm Nori."

"The name's Chi." the wisp greeted.

News Caster bowed her head. "It's very nice to meet all of you. Wow, I mean just, wow. It must be such a thrill to be the daughters of the most iconic heroes of the millennia!" she said to Iris and Akari.

Iris nervously scratched the back of her neck. "Uh, that's kind of exaggerating a bit, isn't it?"

"Not even. That's the whole point of this celebration! If the Elements of Harmony hadn't destroyed Vaatu and restored the magic that was once severed from this world and Equestria, none of us would even exist." the other kids could only stand there and watch as the unicorn continued gushing over the heroes. "Not only that, but they have defeated countless upon countless of villains over the years. They have such incredible magic, and strength, courage. It's no wonder everybody adores them. Who wouldn't, right? Oh, you are so lucky to be related to the most powerful and beloved beings in the world!"

Iris gave a nervous smile. It wasn't anything new that she hear somebody praising her parents's achievements. It just didn't help very much with her current situation. Her parents were the heroes, and she was just… their kid. Half the time, she felt more like a mascot than an actual, legitimate contributor on the endless quest for maintaining balance and harmony.

"Uh…"

News Caster blushed and lowered her voice a bit. "Sorry, sometimes I just can't help myself. Your parents are just such an inspiration. They're everything we only wished we could be."

"Yeah. I get that a lot." Iris muttered to herself.

Akari, seeing her friend already feeling left out, decided to help boost her confidence. "You know, Iris has done some pretty cool stuff too."

"Akari!" Iris exclaimed, only to be silenced when Akari covered her mouth with her free hand, ignoring the angry muffles that followed.

"Really?" News Caster asked curiously.

Chi jumped right in, hovering over the floor, which mirrored her enthusiasm. "Oh, totally! You probably may have heard about the Ronin incident seven years back."

"If memory serves, he was this shadow creature who tried to consume the world with his shadow army, right?"

"Technically, they were the Umbra, who were really possessed pony-spirt hybrids called the sorcerers, but yeah. Anyway, Ronin was in possession of a powerfully wicked sword, and only the purest of magic could break it. Iris here, at only age seven, had the exact magic necessary to break it. She freed the sorcerers and defeated Ronin!"

"Wow, really?"

"Technically, I didn't directly defeat Ronin." Iris clarified. "That was all on Chi's brother, Nova."

"Yeah, but _you_ broke the sword!" Chi pointed out. She knew Iris was just making sure she wouldn't stretch the truth just to make her look good, but the wisp had a habit of stretching any story really. She was just eccentric that way.

News Caster's eyes widened in awe. "Wow! That _is_ impressive! Like mother like daughter, I suppose."

Iris blushed at the compliment. "Thanks."

"What else?"

"Huh?" The other kids all asked in unison, all while wearing already growingly worried expressions.

"What other amazing exploits haves you done since then?"

And there it was. The question that always made Iris freeze up, her heart race, her face heat up and her hands sweat. The other kids tried to think of something, but Iris knew she couldn't lie.

"Um… I, uh… I volunteer at the senior center." she said, sounding not in the least bit confident in this fact.

Hiro quickly jumped in, wrapping one arm around her shoulder and holding her close, much to her unexpected surprise. "They say she's the best they have!"

"And, she helped rescue some folks from drowning when their boat got a leak on Yue Bay." Nori said, also pressing close to Iris.

"And she's raised more money at our school's fundraising for homeless animals than anyone else!" Gallant said.

"She helped our science team win against Golden Dragon High." Mai said, sounding extremely pleased with that. "We creamed them _good_." she said with a slight terrifyingly malevolent tone while clenching one fist, savoring the memory of their defeat.

News Caster blinked in alarm, but it was not because of Mai's disturbing one eighty. "Oh. Well, those are all very… nice." she said.

Iris had heard a lot of people call her good deeds various things. Great. Fantastic. Wonderful. Sweet. Not Spectacular, or awe inspiring, or even astonishing, but at least they acknowledged she did some good, even if it was no different than from what any other good hearted civilian would do. But simply saying they were "nice" when Iris always placed her all into them, felt somewhat like an insult.

"Excuse me?" Iris asked, unintentionally coming out sounding even more offended than she had hoped to sound.

"Oh, don't get me wrong, those are amazing and everything, they're just… uh… normal, I guess."

As much infuriating as it sounded, Iris knew she could not deny that truth. Those feats were ordinary compared to what her mother and family did in the past. Her mother and friends did those very things as well, and as expected, they encouraged others to do the same. But, aside from doing basic good deeds, they were also protectors. Guardians of this world and they looked danger in the eye almost every other week, or even month, depending on how things were going. But, Iris was an _alicorn princess_ , with her own cutie mark after breaking an ancient evil relic. And yet, if one removed the wings and magic… Iris was no different than the average teenager good girl.

She shouldn't complain, because she has been doing good but… wasn't she meant for more? Was she really just meant to be nothing more than a mascot for what her mother did? A pretty example of their achievements rather than her own identity? Was this what her cutie mark meant? That she was just… normal?

"Normal? Seriously?" Akari intervened, completely disturbing Iris from her thoughts. The alicorn's ears pressed down agains her head.

"Normal in comparison to what your mother Twilight and her friends did." News Caster explained. "I'm not saying they're unimportant, I just assumed you guys would have more… thrilling stories to tell. But, I guess I shouldn't complain, you're what, twelve?"

"Fourteen." Iris stated, looking down in dismay.

News Caster reeled back. "Oh. Well…." the sound of her geo-phone went off and she read the text on the screen after flipping the cover open. "It's my boss. I gotta take this. It was nice meeting all of you, and don't you worry, Iris. You're still young, you'll be a legend before your know it."

News Caster patted Iris on her shoulder and made her leave, speaking into the phone with her boos on the other line. The rest of Iris's friends gave her the stink eye while her back was turned.

"Well, she was…" Nori trailed off, trying to find the right word.

"Harsh." Mai said bluntly.

"I was going to say… actually no, that is what I was going to say, yes."

Akari scoffed. "Uh, don't listen to that fanatic wannabe. She doesn't know what she's talking about."

"Yeah. I know." Iris replied, forcing a smile. But, deep down, as harsh as News Caster's words were… they did have some truth to them.

(~)

After the grand celebration, the rest of Iris's family returned to Air Temple Island for a quiet family dinner. It was sunset, so the sky was a stunning shade of pink, orange and yellow. The rays of the sun made the waters sparkle like diamonds.

Normally, Iris would be mesmerized by the sight, but after the party, she couldn't get News Caster's words out of her mind. It was as if she had said the words that Iris had always said to herself in her mind, but never fully spoke out loud because a part of her wanted to hold onto the hope that she would find her legitimate calling in life, which she had yet to do so.

Akari already knew her calling was being a skilled weaponry spells master and explorer. Gallant Steed was gifted with a soft hand for animals, and his magic served to help in that mission, its why he got along with Fluttershy so well. Nori was an amazing singer, who was artistic and could become a star overnight if she so wished. Mai was a super genius, nobody could thing as quickly as she could. Chi was older than the rest of them, she had seen so much and will continue to see more, she could be anything she wanted, and was. Hiro was not only the most sociable and outrageously funny guy she knew, but he was also a talented dancer and threw the best parties. Heck, he even helped Pinkie Pie coordinate his parents's twelve anniversary party once.

But Iris… she was just a smart, nice, musically skilled girl. Iris wasn't going to be a famous singer, that wasn't what she wanted. She wasn't going to be an academic scholar, as much as she enjoyed school that didn't feel like something she wanted to make a profession out of. She enjoyed so many things, and yet they didn't seem to stick as closely as they did for the rest of her friends. So, what was her ultimate special skill? Magic? She could perform all kinds of spells she had learned from Nova over the years, but still.

Akhlut, her loyal pet orca wolf, sat beside the princess, who was curled up, hugging her legs as the wind blew in her long multicolored hair. She partly opened her wings to feel the soft freeze in between her feathers.

"Hey, kid. Everything okay?"

Iris turned her head to see Tenzin right behind her. She sighed. "I'm okay."

"You don't look okay. You always come to this spot when you're upset."

"It's no big deal."

Mako sat right next to his daughter. "Come on, little sis. It's me. What's on your mind?"

Iris knew once Mako sat down beside her, there was very little she could do to convince him otherwise. It didn't help she had inherited her mother's inability to hide her emotions very well.

"Dad, do you think that… what I did to Ronin's sword is enough?"

"Is this about you feeling you haven't done as much as your mother?" Mako asked, though given his tone, he kind of already knew the answer.

"Maybe." Iris replied, turning back to look at the Aang statue up ahead.

Mako wrapped a comforting arm around his daughter, and Iris instinctively rested her head on his shoulder. "Princess, I know you want to feel you're a part of something, and I've always admired that about you. But, there is a lot more to being a hero and a leader than just beating up some corrupted leader or breaking a sword."

"I know. It's about believing in the Magic of Friendship and always placing others first." Iris said, partly rolling her eyes while speaking in a unenthusiastic tone. "You and mom preach that almost every day."

"Well, we are the King and Queen of Friendship, it's in the job description." Mako said lightheartedly, which made Iris chuckle.

"I just want to know what it is I'm supposed to do." Iris sat upright and got back on her feet, pacing back and forth, "I mean, I got my cutie mark from breaking an ancient sword, and after that I haven't done much else. I've learned an assortment of ancient spells from Nova, I help people out because I like it but, I don't know exactly what it is I want to do for the rest of my life. On top of that I'm an _alicorn_ princess. There's gotta more to what I can do than just smile wave and be a typical "good kid"." she used air quotes for the last word. Akhlut let up a concerned whimper, while her father only gave her a sympathetic look. Iris groaned, dropping her arms. "I'm sorry if that sounds a bit selfish."

Mako gave a soft smile and stood back up to face his daughter. The setting sun behind him creating a slight aura around him from where Iris's stood. The same light caught in Iris's eyes.

"It's okay. Believe me, I know it's frustrating when it seems like life isn't giving you what you want. But, you want to know what your mother loved most about all of those adventures?" Mako cupped his daughter's face. "It wasn't just the magic laser beams, or anything… it was the lessons she learned from them. Sometimes, the answers to all of your questions…lie in the simplest of treasures."

"There's that preachiness again." Iris said.

"Your mother and your aunt have ruined me." Mako said, picking up a distressed tone, as if he regretted the man he had turned into. Iris and her father laughed at the joke. He always knew how to make his littler girl smile. "Take it one step at a time, sweetie. Something tells me you'll find your destiny when you least expect it."

"Thanks, Dad. Is it okay if I stay here for a little while."

"Sure." Mako kissed her forehead and let his daughter to her thoughts. He was relieved he and Korra agreed to tell her tomorrow morning after a long day like today. She would need her rest, and tomorrow everybody will be refreshed and, hopefully, Iris will take the news well. Who knows, maybe she will even be excited to hear about it.

Which was one of Korra's earlier concerns. Tonraq was right, being a parent was complicated.

Iris petted Akhlut's head. The orca wolf panted happily, his finned tail wagging as she looked out into the horizon, more specifically the Aang statue.

(Parody of How Far I'll Go from Moana)

 _I've been told all of the stories_

 _Long as I can remember_

 _I know all the words by heart_

As Iris gazed at the waters bellow her, images of Ronin and the Twilight Blade breaking manifested in the soft moving waters right before showcasing her own present day reflection once more.

 _I've faced and won against a mighty foe_

 _But even after all that_

 _I'm right back to the start_

Iris walked around the courtyard of Air Temple Island, all the while Ahklut kept her company. As she walked, she gripped her long dark brown hair.

 _Every turn I take_

 _Every trail I track_

 _Every path I make_

 _Every road leads back_

 _To the place I know, where I wish to go_

 _But is it meant for me?_

She stopped to look at her family's castle, connected to the island via a bridge, but no matter what, her eyes continued to fall on Avatar Aang himself. A longing in her heart ignited and she dashed forward, gripping the side of the crystalized bridge as she looked on at the slow sunset, which created shadows on the statue, making appear more human by the minute.

 _See his light where the sky meets the see?_

 _It calls me_

 _And no one knows_

 _How far it goes_

 _So many new questions are swarming deep inside me_

 _One day I'll know_

 _If I go there's just no telling how far I'll go_

Iris turned away and walked back, walking by several airbenders, gathering fruits from the gardens. Iris having caught a few of the falling fruits and levitated them back to their respected owners. Akhlut caught one of the fruits and gate it whole.

 _I know, everybody in this city_

 _Seems so happy in this city_

 _Everything its own design_

 _I know everybody in this city_

 _Has a role in this new world_

 _But I've yet to discover mine_

Iris continued on, heading towards the cliff where Tenzin would often tell her stories about the air nation or the Avatar when she was growing up. It was her favorite place to think.

 _I could lead with pride_

 _I could make us strong_

 _I can face the tide_

 _Sing a brand new song_

 _But the line behind me is oh so long_

 _Is there room for me?_

That was a very good question. With so many great names that have came before her, could Iris really live up to all of them? Her eyes landed once again to the sunset, the endless horizon which made her and everything around her feel so small. And yet, the promise of there being more out there was enough to boost up her confidence, even just a little bit. She spread poem her wings and flew downwards from the cliff as if she were diving into the sea bellow. Ahklut dove alongside her, splashing into the water completely unharmed and jumping in and out of the waters, following Iris as she flew over the surface of the water.

 _See the light as it shines by the sea?_

 _It's blinding_

 _But no one knows_

 _How deep it goes_

 _And it seems like it's calling out to me_

 _So come find me_

 _And let me know_

 _What's beyond that line_

 _Will I cross that line?_

Ahklut barked happily as Iris flew higher into the sky, high beyond the clouds, reaching out for the sunlight, which kissed the clouds, giving them a radiant orange and pink hue.

 _See the sun as it shines in the east?_

 _It calls me_

 _And no one knows_

 _How far it goes_

 _With the wind on my wings and my doubts stay behind me_

 _One day I'll know_

 _How far I'll go!_

Iris dove back downwards, landing back on the pier while Ahklut rose up from the water, shaking his body, happily licking Iris's face. Iris sat on the pier, taking in the fresh air, feeling a lot better after letting it all out. Singing her heart out always helped.

Not too far off, Aang and Lilly were chasing each other near the beach. Lily was way ahead of Aang, hovering on her air scooter.

"Lilly, be careful!" Aang cried out. Unfortunately, the high spirited and rambunctious little Lilly did not listen.

"Bet ya I can fly higher than you can!" Lilly airbended herself even higher than before, ridding her air scooter all the way upwards on the cliff and flipped up into the air. Aang stopped his air scooter and stared in both awe and terror. Lilly did a large over the head flip, which resulted in her seeing the waters right in front of her. The young airbender fell several feet away, splashing into the ocean.

"Lilly!" Aang cried out, which caught Iris and Akhlut's attention. Lilly emerged from the waters, splashing like mad.

"Help! Help!" she cried out. She had yet learn how to swim, and due to her reckless airbending stunt, she had landed on the deepest end of the ocean, and couldn't safely walk back up the shoreline.

Iris immediately sprung into action. "Hang on, Lilly!" she called out. "Aang, go get your parents!"

Aang nodded and hurried to call the rest of the family and Iris dove right into the waters, with Akhlut at her side. Holding onto his dorsal fin they swam at top speed towards Lilly, who was sinking more and more by the minute. The poor child was terrified and she struggled to stay afloat.

"Help! Help me!" she cried out once more before she was completely submerged in water. Akhlut accelerated his speed to see Lilly, still struggling to reach the surface. Her cheeks puffed in an attempt to hold out for air.

Seeing the child sinking lower and lower into the cold waters ignited something within Iris. Before her eyes, images flashed. In a rapid back and forth pattern, the image if a sinking Lilly turned into that of what appeared to be a young nomad boy sinking while lighting flashed in the the surface of the water. The images kept flashing before the later of the boy finally stabilized for two seconds and his eyes opened, revealing them to be glowing white orbs.

Akhlut became startled when Iris's wings suddenly radiated with an intense white glow that warmed the waters around them. The star on Iris's forehead also glowed and when she opened her eyes, revealing the same pearl white orbs as the boy in her vision.

The princess spread open her wings and rocketed at top speed towards the sinking child, who had already run out of oxygen. She swam even faster than Akhlut could, and he was a very fast swimmer. She reached her in record timing, all the while leaving behind a shimmering trail of luminescent bubbles in her wake. She grabbed Lilly into her arms and spiraled up towards the surface.

Just when everyone else had arrived at the scene, all eyes landed on the spiraling, glowing, glittering watery vortex before them, and out spewed a spiraling whirlpool, which lifted Iris and an unconscious Lilly up to the surface. The whirlpool broke apart, and the waters fell back into the ocean, creating a medium tidal wave, all the while Iris hovered above everyone, her non flapping wings flowing brightly white before flapping once more. She gently landed onto the soft sands where the glowing of her wings, eyes and star finally faded. Iris inhaled oxygen, as if she were the one who had been drowning and got down on her knees, her focus solemnly on the the girl in her arms. Both of them were soaking wet, but thankfully, Lilly managed to cough up the water from her lungs.

"Lilly!" Jinora and Kai hurried towards her daughter. Iris gently handed the wet child to them.

"Are you okay?" Kai asked, his hands trembling due to the shock.

"I'm okay, Daddy." Lilly replied, still coughing up come water. "Iris saved me."

Iris felt Akhlut's face nuzzle her own, but she was still too stunned to reply. Not even Kai, Jinora, Tenzin, Pema, Ikki, Meelo, Rohan, Asami, Bolin, Mai, Hiro, Starlight, Sunburst, Gallant Steed, Twilight, Flash, Akari, Nova, Sunset, Chi, Tonraq, Seena, Ali, Mika, San, Korra, or Mako said anything.

Water dripped from her cloths, hair and wings, still breathing heavily, which slowly leveled. Jinora took Lilly into her arms and finally nodded in gratitude. "Thank you, Iris."

All Iris did was nod her head, her body still trembling from the experience, and everyone still looking at her.

"What just happened?" she asked, her voice shaking.

Korra and Mako shared a look before both squatted down to her level. Korra spoke first. "Iris… we need to talk."

(~)


	4. The Legend Unfolds

**The Legend Unfolds**

It didn't take Korra and Mako long before bringing their confused, and nerve-struck daughter back home to the palace. In the main room, Iris's parents sat down alongside their daughter. They had informed everyone they wished to speak to Iris alone, so as to not stress her out with so many people around.

"Whoa! Sweet mother of Raava! Okay, okay." Iris traced her hand through her hair, trying desperately to comprehend everything in a rational way, which proved difficult because she was jitterier than a Naga on bath day.

"This is new. Actually no, not technically new because this has happened before, obviously, the whole Avatar bending the four elements thing, exactly how did that just happen to me?" she asked her mother, dumping every single question onto her. Korra herself, remained calm, though looking at her daughter with empathy. She knew she was really confused, and obviously terrified given how fast she was talking. She definitely took after her soul aunt Twilight in terms of freaking out.

"Technically, the Avatar cycle is over because you and Raava never got fused together again, so how can the Avatar be reincarnated anymore? Also, aren't you supposed to be dead for that to happen? Don't answer that!"

The more Iris spoke the more panicked and troubled she became in her tone. Her nerves and desire to know almost making her fidgety as she paced back and forth, Korra and Mako have long since given up trying to get her to sit back down.

"I'm sure there is a logical explanation for which you're going to tell me, although I am curious as to why you never told me beforehand, of course I can assume you just never knew, but given your initial reactions you did know and now I'm questioning why you tried to hide this from me in the first place. You know what, the important thing is that everything is going to be okay, I am gonna be okay right? Because as long as everybody is okay I don't care what happened. I mean, I care, obviously I care, but I'm sure you will explain everything when you feel the time is right, is the time right now, because I really, really want to know, like _right now!_ "

Korra finally brought a hand onto Iris's back, just where her wings connected. "Iris, sweetie, calm down. Look, try to follow me," Korra said. Iris, still worried, watched her mother bring her hand up to her chest in an inhale, and then bring it out in an exhale. Iris, after a short bit, copied the movements and breathing until she started to calm down a little. She was still troubled, but at least calm enough to think a little more clearly.

"I know, this is a lot to take in, but we can explain everything."

"Okay….so, explain. W-What happened back there?" Iris asked again.

Even with her supposedly calm look, Korra was just as unnerved about it as she was. She just didn't know how to fully get it out. A sigh escaped her mouth before finally looking to her daughter, all ears and wanting.

"Ok, ... You remember the stories I told you when you about when I became and alicorn, right?"

"Yeah, of course I do. That's when the Avatar cycle ended. But, what's that got to do with anything? That was years ago - I wasn't even born then."

"Well, no. It didn't end, exactly."

Iris got up onto her feet, now even more curious. "W-Well, that still doesn't explain anything. The Avatar cycle is reincarnated from one life to another, isn't it?"

"It was, but things have changed since then. You're not wrong, it did work like that, but Instead of past lives it's now a …" Korra bit her bottom lip before finishing. "A… hereditary thing."

Iris's eyes were the size of dinner plates, and her mouth was opened agape, with one brow risen in a skeptical manner. "Alicorn mother say what?"

"Yeah, you heard right. Technically speaking.. you're officially… the new Avatar… after me." Korra paused briefly each time, fiddling with her fingers nervously. This was not an easy thing to confess to.

Pure silence filled the room, while Mako stood by, ready to step in if things got too messy. After what felt like hours, Iris finally spoke, her brain still feeling as if she had just gotten out of a roller coaster and the world continued to spin long since afterwords.

"I'm…I'm the Avatar?" she repeated, placing a hand over her chest. She barely looked at her mother, her vision unfocussed. "But-how-I mean, yeah I know "how" but, I-I mean -"

"Iris, remember to breathe." Mako suddenly cut in, seeing Iris becoming more panicked. Iris took a moment to breathe before looking right to Korra.

"How long have you known?" Iris asked. she wasn't going to continue until she knew that part, and they all knew that as well.

"Ever since you broke the Twilight Blade," Korra confessed with immense regret.

"What?"

"When it sensed you're still-developing magic it triggered your Avatar powers a bit too early, which is what caused it to break."

"But that was seven years ago! I'm pretty sure I would have remembered going all glowy at one point." Iris pointed out.

"That's because you fainted and blacked out after it happened." Mako explained, "Your magic had to revert back to square one, and since you weren't supposed to have activated that part of your powers so early that's probably why you didn't remember bending the elements to begin with."

"Did everyone know about this?"

"Only me and your mother." Mako said, right before awkwardly mentioning the rest. "And, your aunt and uncle, Nova, Sunset Shimmer, the Mane Six, your brother and sisters, Spike, and Akari."

"Akari knew?!"

"At first." Korra explained. "Not long after you passed out, Akari did as well. When you lost your memory of what happened, she did too. I'm betting it has something to do with you guys having that special bond like my and Twilight."

Upon hearing this, Iris knew she couldn't be angry with Akari now. Even if her parents had sworn her to secrecy, there was no way she would hide something as big as this from her. Still, the reality that her parents knew she was the Avatar, or rather meant to be one, this entire time was far too jarring.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Iris, believe me, we planned on it, we really did." Mako said. "But, you were still too young and your powers wouldn't kick in until you became a teenager so we made the decision to wait until they showed up again to tell you."

"So, waterbending myself from the ocean and having my entire body turn into some neon light show was the clincher?" Iris asked, her anger starting to show ever so slightly.

"Then we agreed we were going to tell you tomorrow morning, wether or not you showed signs of your powers." Korra said, before muttering the last bit under her breath. "There goes that plan." Iris was quiet soon after that, the response not entirely helpful. Korra, though was quick to recover. "But, it's going to be okay. Now that your full-powers are here I can start teaching you."

"Why?..."

"Well, you've never bended any element before so I just figured-"

"No, I mean, _why_ did you think it was a good idea to keep me in the dark about this? What, you didn't think I could handle it?" Iris suddenly snapped. Her anger had finally reached her peak, and now it was starting to come out.

"What? No!" Korra insisted, though Iris didn't look very convinced about it.

Mako spoke up again, "Iris, it's not that we didn't trust you, it's just-"

"Just what, Dad? I get it, I wouldn't have had my powers then, but explain to me how was it a bad thing for me to at least know about this before my powers showed up? At least that way I would have understood the real meaning behind my cutie mark instead of wandering around asking why!Explain _that_ to me! Why didn't you want me to know?!"

" _Because I didn't want you to go through what I did!_ " Korra finally said. Once again, the room fell into silence, penetrated by Korra speaking again. "When I was growing up my entire world revolved around being the Avatar. I wanted to make a difference too. To be more than what I was. But, it also kept me isolated and alone. I didn't think I would matter to the world if I wasn't the Avatar. It became everything I identified myself as. I didn't want that for you. I wanted you to have what I couldn't. A normal childhood, a chance to find out who you are outside of the Avatar name, so than when you did get your powers it wouldn't dominate you the way it did me."

Iris took the words in, and while she was calming down, she was still fuming about the concept altogether. "Okay, I can understand that part. But, what if this _is_ who I am?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You, Dad and everyone else have already done something to earn your places in the world, but I've done nothing to earn mine, at least I didn't think I did! You're right, I do want to be a part of something, but I never thought I had enough to really stand out. I have spent my entire life questioning who I was supposed to be, only to find out my destiny was under my nose the entire time? What if _this_ is the reason I've been feeling like something was missing?Was discovering the truth really such a bad thing?"

"I'm not saying it is, but being the Avatar and understanding your destiny are two different things." Korra cleared, but Iris still was not listening, as she brought her finger up to her own cutie mark.

"I got my cutie mark when I bended the four elements - something only the Avatar can do! What more proof do you need?" Iris pointed out. "I understand you wanted me to have a normal childhood, but… that's what _you_ wanted, it's not what _I_ want! I don't want to be normal!"

"Iris, being the Avatar shouldn't dictate who you are."

"Oh? You're the Avatar _and_ now the Queen of Friendship, what difference does that make?!"

"Iris, don't take that tone with your mother!" Mako exclaimed, rising from where he sat.

Iris growled in anger, no longer wanting to hear anymore of this. "You know what, forget it. You guys always said you believed I could be anything I wanted, but all this time you've been holding me back."

"Iris!" Her parents called out her name, but it was already too late. Iris was already gone, and running upstairs to her room in a fit. Korra could only watch her do so, and she ended up sitting down on the couch in defeat.

"Well played, Korra." She told herself.

"Honey, don't-" Mako began but was stopped halfway.

"Don't be too hard on myself, I know, but she's right. This was my idea to begin with. This is all on me." Korra groaned once she sat down on the couch. "Mako, I've done the exact same thing Tenzin and my parents did!" While that was true, Mako lifted her chin so she could face him.

"Okay. I'm not gonna repeat what you and your dad already talked about, but I am going to clarify a few things. One; We _never_ intended to keep this a secret forever, that's already a contrast as to what your parents and Tenzin did. We just, picked the wrong timing. Two; This wasn't _just_ your idea. I went along with it too, and maybe I got you a little on edge about telling her."

"But you were right. Just as you said, her powers showed up when we least expected it, and she wasn't prepared. If I had just told her sooner…" Korra sighed, rubbing her temples, already feeling a migraine coming on. "I don't know."

Mako wrapped his arm around his wife. "She only said that because she was angry. You only wanted to give her what you couldn't have growing up. What neither of us had. Nobody can fault you for that."

"And it still didn't work. Iris is even more confused now than ever, and I'm responsible for it."

"You're not the only one, you know." Mako said.

Korra placed a gently kiss on his cheek. "I apreciate you trying to make me feel better, honey. I really do, but we both know the real truth."

"Just give her some time. Sometimes, kids need space to fully understand the reason of things. It always worked for you."

Korra couldn't help but chuckle, in spite of the situation. Mako wrapped his arms around his wife, giving her some silent comfort. Korra knew she couldn't fault him for being concerned, she was the one who tried to brush it off. Maybe because she wanted Iris to be free to be herself for as long as she could, but maybe she didn't fully see that her daughter wanted more.

She really was no different from Korra when she was young, and if she were being honest with Mako, and herself right now…. that really scared her.

(~)

"I just-how can they-GAH! I just don't understand why mom and dad thought it would be such a horrible thing if I were the Avatar? I mean, sure mom's experience wasn't the best, but she was locked up in a compound for most of her life with no friends. Yeah, okay, I grew in a palace but at least I can leave whenever I want without a bunch White Lotus Sentries watching my every move. Okay, and maybe I wouldn't have had my powers beforehand, but at least I would have had some time to prepare for when they did show up instead of just wandering around like a drifter trying to understand what my cutie mark means. Of course, I could have placed two and two together but how was I supposed to know the Avatar thing was hereditary now? Oh, right, I couldn't have, because _nobody ever told me!_ "

Poor Iris was not even close to being finished with her own ranting and rambling as she paced around in her room. With her parents not there, the only one in her room was Akhlut, who was just laying down on Iris's bed. The dog hybrid couldn't utter a word Iris would understand, and could only watch her master and best friend in such a rough state. Eventually, Iris collapsed down on the bed, right next to Akhlut, the pet only able to give a few barks.

"Don't you start too!" Iris groan, her head now in her pillow. She sighed and turned herself over to where now she was on her back, gazing up at the ceiling, which was decorated with images of earth ponies frolicking through fields of flowers, unicorns surrounded by specks of magic, while pegasus ponies soared among the clouds. Colorful spirits of all sizes adorned the areas, and corners of the room were adorned with crystal-like vines, with little iris flowers sprouting from the sides. Beside her bed was a small vanity with a mirror, a bookshelf which outstretched high and took up almost half of the left side of her her room, ending near a door which served as her closet.

It was big enough for a middle class girl, yet still magical enough to belong to a mystical alicorn human princess hybrid. So many thoughts were swarming inside Iris's head right now, and after discovering the truth, the last people she wanted to speak to were her parents.

She sat upright, still rubbing her temples while Akhlut rested his head on her lap. Her geo-phone went off and she picked it up, seeing who it was that was calling.

"Let me guess, you heard what happened?" Iris asked the moment she pressed the talk button.

"Yeah. Mom and dad filled me in." Akari replied from the other line. The young teenage alicorn rested on her stomach on her royal bed back in Equestria, with her beloved timberwolf Timber Spruce resting beside her, while she levitated her geo-phone with her magic. As it was for all ponies, while in Equestria, they could not change into anthro form.

"I'm so sorry! I swear, if I had known I wouldn't have kept it from you!"

"Akari, I'm not mad at you. Honestly, I don't even know if I'm mad, or upset, confused, scared, surprised… I'm kind of on a roller coaster right now."

"I can imagine. This is pretty huge."

Iris took in a deep breath, still trying to analyze her emotions properly. Despite all of the confusion, she did notice that there was a small little piece of herself that felt more excited than anything. "Actually, as freaked out as I am, I think a part of me feels… kind of excited."

"Say what?"

"I mean, being the Avatar? Not just any Avatar, but the very first to be born of this new era? I mean, you could count my mom in but, technically she was part of the old Avatar gig from when after Wan became the first Avatar, but me? This is huge for me!"

"So, you're happy about this, then?" Akari asked, trying to comprehend where her friend was going. By the sound of her voice, Iris was still unsure on which emotion to focus on the most right now. She indicated she was happy, but her voice still trembled and she still had some subtle hints of doubt. For Akari, Iris was always a very easy person to read, even when they both didn't know which emotion she was trying to convey.

"I don't know. Maybe. I'm still shocked, I mean, why me? How am I going to do this now? Does this mean something is going to happen? Am I going to face my first villain soon?"

Akari covered her phone with her hoof and muttered in a low voice as to not let Iris here. "And here we go."

"What if I'm not ready? What if I can't control these powers? But, I have them for a reason right? They should come naturally for me, right? But what if they don't? GAH!" Iris face palmed herself once again.

"Petals, deep breaths." Akari said from the other line. Iris complied and breathed in deeply before exhaling. "Look, it's been a long day. Maybe you just need to forget about this for a moment and clear your head."

"Yeah, you're probably right. This is all way too much."

"I know just the thing that will cheer you up." Akari paused before speaking excitedly. "A trip to the Everfree Forest for some good old nighttime workout!"

Iris puckered her lips in thought. Exercising did help her when she had too much on her mind, especially at night. She always enjoyed the cool evening air and the serenity of the full moon's glow… added with the thrill of scaling the walls of the royal pony sisters and exploring the ruins, which had long since been fixed by the Mane Six and Team Avatar long ago, but there was always something new to explore. Not to mention, riding on the timberwolves and seeing the rapid rivers was always a treat every single time.

A sly smile formed on Iris's face. "Meet me at the entrance in an hour." she said in a whisper. Her eyes darted back and forth, "Make that an hour and ten minutes."

"You've got it girl."

(~)

It was early in the evening. A majority of the citizens of the city were inside their homes, or hotel rooms for some, relaxing after a long day of celebration. Some had even retired early due to their work. Rarity had just finished closing up shop and prepared to head back home. She hummed a familiar tune as she made her way towards the docks to catch the next ferry to the Equestrian portal.

It was a foggy, but thankfully she had her water skin handy, and her horn gave a radiant glow which illuminated her path. She kept her ears pierced, while maintaining a regal and confident demeanor as she walked.

Amongst the fog, a pair of piercing, glowing green eyes stared at her, his sharp claws gleaming.

(~)

Twilight and Flash Sentry were reading books in the throne room, when Akari and Timber Spruce walked casually by.

"Hey Mom, hey Dad, I'm going to meet Iris and the gang at the Castle of the two sisters. I'll be back by eleven."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, slow your horse feathers, young lady!" Twilight called out, making his daughter and her pet timberwolf to stop in their tracks. "You know how dangerous the Everfree Forest is at night."

"Not when you're good with the Timberwolves and manticores that live there." Akari pointed out while rubbing Timber's head. "Besides, I've been to the Everfree Forest alone a hundred times. I know the place like the back of my hoof, and Zecora doesn't live too far away. Plus, it'll be a great way for Iris to get her mind off of things."

Twilight and Flash looked at one another, silently debating on wether or not they should allow it.

"I promise I'll be back before my curfew. Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." Akari did the signature Pinkie Promise gesture to reassure her parents. Akari was always a princess of her word, no matter what.

Both parents gave unsure expressions before coming to a conclusion. "No sooner than eleven." Twilight said.

Akari galloped her front legs excitedly. "Sweet! Thanks, Mom! Come on, Timber!"

Both the princess and timberwolf ran out of the castle at top speed, leaving Twilight to sight sadly. "Maybe a night out is exactly what Iris needs after… you know."

Flash nodded in agreement before getting back to his book, until he noticed his wife's concern. "Relax, honey. Our daughter's a billion times more terrifying than any of the creatures that live there."

"I know, that's what worries me."

(~)

The previous conversation replayed over and over again in Iris's mind. The responsible thing to do would be to inform her parents she was going to see Akari. It wasn't as if she had never gone to the Everfree Forest by herself before but, after what happened would they let her? And if she snuck out, would she be discovered? And if she was discovered, how would they trust her again?

Once again, her mind was swarming with questions and uncertainties. She had only uncovered her Avatar secret an hour ago, and already she was feeling overwhelmed. Maybe she wasn't as excited about this as she thought. Or, maybe she was.

A knock on the door got the princess on edge. "Iris? Can I come in, sweetheart?" Mako asked from the other side.

"You can't! I'm… changing." she lied. Thankfully, she managed to pull it off just fine this time around.

"Oh. Okay then. Listen, I just wanted to know if you were doing alright?"

"Well, I'm doing… better than before if that's what you mean." Iris said. That wasn't a complete lie. She was still confused, but at least she was trying remain calm. Failing in her mind, but on the outside she was managing.

"Iris, I'm sorry you had to find out this way, and I know it's all very confusing right now, but I just want you to know your mother and I are here for you. If you feel like talking, we're here to listen."

Iris hesitated before speaking. "Actually, dad. I…" she paused, once again being in an internal war with herself, yet again. For the first time ever, another side of her won out. "Akari just texted me and… would it be okay if I hung out at her place for a little while?"

She couldn't tell, but Mako smiled from the other side. "Sure, sweetie. I'll let your mom know."

"Thanks, Dad."

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Iris replied, hearing her father's footsteps walking farther and farther away. She immediately covered her face in shame. That wasn't a complete lie, but at least she could leave with a clear conscience. As upset as she was with her parents, a part of her knew they had good intentions… even though those reasons still infuriated Iris due to the fact she had spent her entire life trying to find her purpose, while they knew all along and had ordered her own family to keep it from her, and even if she had known she would have at least been prepared for….

Oy, she _seriously_ needed to get out. Pronto.

Iris quickly packed her things, dawned on a long cape-like jacket, placed together with a yellow belt with an amethyst buckle. She opened her windows but was stopped when Akhlut pulled on the ends of her jacket.

"You want to come too?" Iris hugged the orca wolf, who nuzzled against his friend. Iris swiftly flew down from her window and towards the Equestrian portal, with Akhlut having dove down into the waters and swam along with her towards the portal while she flew.

(~)

It didn't take long for Iris and Akhlut to arrive at the edge of the Everfree Forest were, as expected, Akari and Timber were waiting for her. The two canine creatures greeted one another shy chasing each other's tails and leaping like happy puppies. "Right on time. As usual."

"Do your parents know you're here?" Iris asked, in the hopes she wouldn't feel as guilty about not informing her parents about where she was going.

"Yeah, I told them." Akari replied. "Did you tell yours?"

"Well, um…" Iris cringed, "Yes and… no. I told them I was going to your place for a while, but that's about it."

"Couldn't go through with it completely, could ya?"

Iris rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm good kid of the year, whatever."

"Still mad?"

"A little… a lot, I think." Iris gripped her forehead. "I'm both kind of excited and terrified about the reveal, finally understanding my purpose, but also upset that I could have always known, but I was left in the dark, and also just how things are going to change from now on."

"Yeah, you seriously need this. Time to shut off that big brain of yours, at least for one night and have some blood pumping, heart racing, skin tingling excitement!"

"Sounds relaxing already." Iris said. Even though she was a straight A student, the teenager was no less of a thrill seeker than Akari was. A trait which had grown more so over the years, to the point she was as daring and athlete as her mother was…. and still is.

"You got the stuff?"

"Never go into the forest without em." Akari replied cockily, flipping the top of her saddle bag, which contained a grappling hook, rope, and several other camp survival necessities. She levitated a velvet wallet, which once she opened it, out came a long row of small knives of various styles and shapes, which reached all the way past Iris's feet.

"Whoa! Uh, where's the war?"

"Yeah, well, when your dad, uncle and cousin are in the royal guard business you tend to collect… stuff." Akari said, with Timber barking in agreement.

Iris had a feeling this was going to be fun. "Okay, let's go!"

"No, wait!" Akari stepped in her path. "Not yet."

Iris rose a suspicious brow. "Please tell me you didn't bring the others into this."

"I did not bring the others into this." Akari answered.

"You're lying."

"Then why'd you ask?"

Right on cue, Gallant Steed, Nori, Chi, Mai and Hiro all came rushing. "What are you all doing here?" Iris asked.

"Akari texted us." Gallant said, "Said you were on edge and needed your friends."

Iris turned again to the alicorn, who chuckled nervously. "You could have told me."

"I know, but I figured you could use all the distraction you could get."

"Wait, how did Nori find out?" Iris questioned. Everybody else was present when the incident happened, except fro Nori.

"Yeah, your little light show could be seen from my sea cave." Nori replied. "Chi explained everything."

The wisp placed a comforting hand on Iris's shoulder. "You knew too, didn't you?" Iris asked.

"Well… yeah, I kind of did. I'm so sorry, Iris. Nova and your mother both believed it was for the best, and I gave my word. When a wisp gives her word, she's-"

"Bound to it, I know. Your dad taught you and your brother, and you stuck by it no matter what."

"I know you've been trying so hard to find your place, but if anyone was supposed to tell you, it would be your parents, and I respected that. I am so, so sorry."

Iris groaned. "I guess I can't really blame you. You're a wisp of your word, plus you're not the only one who was told to keep this secret. The rest of my entire family seemed to have known except for me, and my parents made everyone keep quiet about it." Iris folded her arms, pouting bitterly before trying to relax. "But, I don't want to dwell on that right now. Tonight, I just want to have a some fun."

"Iris, I promise, I will never keep a secret like this from you again. Wisp's honor." Chi placed a hand over her sol/heart, with one hand raised.

"Thanks, Chi."

Iris knew the wisp was speaking the truth. She was simply one of the few people who were ordered by her parents to keep the secret. Besides, Chi never went back on her word, it just wasn't the way she was. She would only give her undying loyalty to those she trusted, so she clearly trusted her parent's judgment. Which, only made Iris feel even worse about leaving without telling them.

Still, being out in the Everfree Forest without her parents knowledge, ironically, kind of helped with that sense of distance she kind of needed right now. She mentally prepared herself that tomorrow morning everything would be different, but for tonight.

Tonight its just herself, and her friends.

(~)

(We could be heroes by Alesso plays in the background)

 _We go hide away in daylight_

 _We go undercover, wait out the sun_

The kids walked further into the forest, the full moon lighting their path. Akari nodded to Timber Spruce, who howled. Several golden eyes appeared amongst the bushes, but neither of the kids showed any signs of terror. The timberwolf back emerged from the shadows, all happily greeting their own brother, and greeting Akari with nudges and happy barking. One smaller Timberwolf pup nudged up against Gallant's leg and he gladly rubbed his little belly.

 _Got a secret side in plain sight_

 _Where the streets are empty, that's where we run_

The timberwolves would serve as protectors and guards for the children. After so many years of ponies being terrified of the wolves, as it turns out, timberwolves were very territorial beings who believed ponies wanted their land and despised any other creatures who approached them. When Akari showed one kindness and offered her friendship, the wolves, for the very first time, witnessed that ponies were not a threat after all. Not only that, but the wolves took a liking to Akari's wild-hearted nature, to the point where they considered her one of their own, and Timber became her happy companion.

 _Everyday people do everyday things but I_

 _Can't be one of them_

Iris took in the fresh air, her long multicolored hair and long jacket billowing against the winds. She spread open her arms and wings to take it all in. As lovely as the city was, there was no replacing the integrity of nature, which is why she always supported Akari's daring ventures into the forest. Iris adored nature and animals just as much as Akari did, and she too had grown a liking to the timberwolves. She loved dogs in general, really.

 _I know you hear me now, we are a different kind_

 _We can do anything_

The timberwolves offered the children a ride on their backs, which they gladly accepted. Iris, however, decided to ride on Akhlut, while Akari rode on Timber Spruce. Chi, on the other hand, changed into her wolf form, allowing for Nori to ride on her. The wolves and wolf wisp dashed onwards and into the forest as the children marveled at the beautiful sights around them.

 _We could be heroes_

 _We could be heroes_

 _Me and you_

Iris motivated Akhlut to go faster, which in turn prompted the others to accelerate their speed. Mai gripped onto her timberwolf tighter, as did Gallant, both looking somewhat terrified before getting accustomed to the speed. Hiro was already cheering like a wild man, showing his unrestrained love for the thrill of the ride, while Chi picked up even more speed, with even Nori getting into the spirit. She encouraged Chi to go faster past Hiro's timberwolf, and the two ere already racing the other.

 _We could be heroes_

 _We could be heroes_

 _Me and you_

 _We could be_

Iris looked back, laughing at their silliness, while she just took in the feel of the speed and the wind in her face. The image was almost uncanny to one of many years ago where Korra would ride Naga across the frozen terrain of the south pole. Akari and Timber were neck and neck with the two, but Iris became more motivated to make it a full blown race.

 _(Music plays)_

The wolves ran across several cliff sides, leaping high onto the other end and going by various species of flowers and natural wild life.

The team briefly stopped by a small shallow stream, where Nori happily splashed her hooves in the water. As a merpony, she could change into her tail form at will, with or without the use of water. Chi, while still in her wolf form, also splashed in, wetting the merpony. Nori spit out some water from her mouth, while wearing an annoyed expression… which quickly shifted to one of pure laughter and enjoyment. The kids ended up having a splash fight, with Nori using her waterbending to win.

 _Anybody's got the power_

 _They don't see it cause they don't understand_

Gallant and Akari observed the colorful, glow-in-the dark fish of the stream and Akari nudged him playfully, encouraging him to chase her as they ran after the fish that swam down stream. The rest of the team quickly followed them. The stream went towards a cave where they reached the ends of the waterfall, the wind picking up again with the fresh waters splashing against their skin and clothes.

 _Spin around and run for hours_

 _You and me we got the world in our hands_

They explored the rest of the series of caves, with various waterfalls, while back on their respected timberwolves. While riding on Akhlut underneath one waterfall, Iris extended her hand to feel the waters going through her fingers, admiring the sparkling liquids to shimmer in the moonlight.

 _Everyday people do everyday things but I_

 _Can't be one of them_

The kids took a known path, only to get blocked by a manticore. Mai, Hiro, Nori and Chi quickly got into a fighting stance, only to stop when the manticore got on his back, his stomach being rubbed by Iris and Akari, while Gallant happily handed him a treat.

 _I know you hear me now_

 _We are a different kind_

 _We can do anything_

The kids arrived at the castle of the two sisters. The wolves ran across the long bridge towards the ancient ruins.

 _We could be heroes_

 _We could be heroes_

 _Me and you_

with Iris opening the large doors. Mai used her firebending to lit the candlesticks that adorned the hallway. The kids rubbed their hands together. This enchant place was, literally, their own personal playground.

 _We could be heroes_

 _We could be heroes_

 _Me and you_

 _We could be_

The first thing the kids did was pull a nearby lever, which spun the wall around and the kids rose their hands and hooves up into the air as they slid down a long downwards slide as if it were a roller coaster. The slide led them to an old room filled with an assortment of weapons, from axes, halberds, swords, spears and even crossbows. But, the real fun was the hallway, which had a harmless booby trap, where old enchanted arrow sticks that turned into green slime upon contact. It was an old game the younger, more daring royal sisters often played with one another.

Akari stepped on a tile which caused the arrows to start shooting from both sides and the kids, using the self defense skills passed down by their parents, dodged as many arrows as they could. A few managed to strike Hiro's jacket, and even Chi, but that was part of the fun.

 _We could be heroes_

 _We could be heroes_

 _Me and you_

 _We could be_

Gallant, using his airbending skills, managed to gracefully dodge the arrows, and Nori moved as if she were still underwater, practically slithering around the arrows, avoiding getting stroked. Mai most certainly had her mother's flexibility, being able to bend herself backwards while sliding away from several incoming arrows and flipping with ease.

Iris used both her father's fast thinking, and her mother's quick wits to get through, as did Akari, mainly being able to mentally pinpoint which arrow would hit where and get out untouched. Hiro and Chi were not so lucky, but that was portably because they got too cocky. Still, it was fun.

 _All we're looking for is love and a little light_

 _Love and a little light_

 _(We could be)_

The kids next retreated to the library, but rather than read the books, they used the old roller ladders to race one another in the long hallways. Iris, Chi, Hiro and Mai rode on one, while racing Akari, Nori and Gallant in another. The old library walls echoed with their laughter. The race ended in a tie on account of they crashed into a bookshelf, causing the old books to land on top of them into a pile, to which they only laughed at. Using his magic, Gallant easily levitated each book back in its rightful place. He had long since memorized the location of each one, so it was easy.

 _All we're looking for is love and a little light_

 _Love and a little light_

For their last fun activity, the kids used Akari's climbing to bungee jump from the tallest tower of the castle. Akari secured the ends and one by one, the kids dove downwards at exhilarating speed all the way down. At the precise moment, they clicked on their buckles and swung themselves onto the other side towards a balcony.

Mai was the first to accomplish this, with Nori being the second. Hiro and Chi did so third at the same time, and Akari and Gallant fourth, also at the same time. Sure, they could have used their wings or teleported, but where was the fun in that?

As Pinkie Pie would say; "You don't need logic to have fun!"

 _We could be heroes_

 _We could be heroes_

 _Me and you_

Iris was the last one to do so, looking down at the long distance, not feeling scared in the slightest. Seeing all of her friends waving at her, motivating her to come and join them was enough to place all of her previous concerns and worries to rest. Being here with her friends, acting like the wild and spirited generation that they were, reminded Iris of what she loved most. Her friends and family. And, not matter where the future tool her from here, one thing was most certainly true…

Her best friends would always be there, no matter what. Of that, she had no doubt once she jumped and swung towards them, her heart soaring as she did once she landed.

 _We could be heroes_

 _We could be heroes_

 _Me and you_

 _We could be!_

(~)

"Huh. That's weird."

"What?" Flash asked, seeing Twilight levitating her geo-phone.

"I texted Pinkie Pie about an hour ago asking about if she and Cheese were still in charge of the cotton candy booth or the cupcake dunking booth, but she hasn't answered. Normally she replies right before I even get a chance to send the message." Twilight dialed Pinkie's number, only to once again receive just the voice mail. "She's still not answering."

"What about Cheese?"

"Same response."

"Hang on, let me try." Flash pulled out his own geo phone with his mouth and used his hooves to dial Cheese's number. Just like with Twilight, all he got was the voice mail, which was now full.

"Okay, now this is getting suspicious." Flash said.

The two ponies ears perked upwards in alarm at the sound of a crash coming from the main hallway. "What was that?" Twilight asked suspiciously.

Together, husband and wife exited the kitchen and carefully made their way down the halls. The sounds from before faded into obscurity, only to be broken by the sound of soft animal-like growling.

"Akari? Timber? Is that you?" Flash asked, calling out to his daughter and her pet timber wolf. No reply came afterwards, other than a faint growling sound. The two ponies cautiously walked down the hallway towards the main doors which led into the throne room. Twilight's horn glowed an intense magenta, with the same colored flames dancing at the tip.

Flash kicked the doors opened and the two sprung into action, awaiting for whatever was on the other side. The throne room was perfectly in tact and nobody else was present. The two kept their guard up, with Twilight still with her magic active.

Flash then felt a slimy substance land on his head. He removed it with his horn and his eyes widened in alarm. "Twilight…" his wife saw the substance and the two looked up at the ceiling, hearing the sound of canine growls and the flapping of insect wings. A creature cloaked in darkness started down at them with piercing glowing green eyes, baring its sharp teeth and gooey green saliva dripping from its fangs while its head twisted around in the most unsettling way imaginable. Its body was sickly looking, almost skeletal, with very thick fur on its back and its legs nearly bony but still black as tar.

"Impossible." Twilight whispered, her eyes wide in terror.

The creature let out a hissing, screeching, growling sound as it lunged at the two, to which they leaped out of the way, sliding to a halt. Twilight activated her magical horn and shot a beam of magenta colored fire at the creature, only for it to leap out of the way in time and lunge at Twilight, only to be knocked down by Flash Sentry's brute force once he rammed into him, kicking the creature straight in the muzzle with his back legs. Both alicorn and pegasus stallion took defensive positions, their nostrils flaring and their hooves stomping in a threatening manner.

The couple and the beast attacked, with Twilight sending fire blasts at the creature. Spotting his sword hanging on the highest part of the castle, Flash grabbed it with his mouth and began flying around the creature, slicing his weapon at it. He managed to cut the left side of its leg, which only made it angrier by the looks of it. The beast let out a blood curdling howl which almost left both ponies deff, only for the beast to flap its insect wings and take the battle to the air. Both ponies fought against the creature, flapping their wings rapidly. Flash sliced it with his sword while Twilight kept on shooting at it.

They managed to land several strikes, and even one on its wing, causing it to fall to the ground. Just when it seemed they had him cornered, the creature spit the green goop from its mouth, completely incarcerating the two ponies in a sticky and slimy prison. The same goop even got on Twilight's horn, preventing her from using magic.

The creature, only sneered, chuckling wickedly before the alicorn closed her eyes after he knocked her out with a hit behind her head.

(~)

The kids laughed as they made their way back to the entrance of the Everfree Forest. The kind timberwolves had already left to return to their caves to sleep, having already done their part in keeping an eye on the kids for the night. The thrill of it their nighttime adventure had left them all restless and pumped. Best of all, Iris was starting to feel like herself again.

"Okay. This was exactly the kind of RnR I needed. Thanks you guys."

"Hey, anything for our favorite cousin." Hiro said, giving Iris a noogie, making her laugh. "And that's saying a lot because, we've got like fifty of them on our dad's side of the family."

"Eighty seven." Mai clarified.

"Whatever."

While the kids continued to laugh, Timber and Akhlut suddenly caught a whiff of something. The two canines followed the scent towards a normal looking bush. They poked their heads into it, grabbing their owner's attention.

"Akhlut, what is it?" Iris asked.

Gallant Steed peeked through the bush. "That's weird."

"What is it?" Akari asked.

Gallant used his magic to separate the two bushes, revealing a trail of familiar looking, multicolored flowers. Their petals shifted from various colors, creating a mesmerizing sight.

"Those are iris flowers." Iris said. She recognized her namesake plant anywhere. "But, they don't grow in the Everfree Forest." she turned to Akari, "Do they?"

Akari shook her head. "No. And believe me, I've checked."

"And they don't grow during this time of year." Gallant stated. "Then, where did they come from?"

Nori gazed dreamily at the stunning plant. "Does it really matter? They're beautiful."

As stunning as they were, Iris couldn't shake the feeling that there was something very off about these plants suddenly appearing in the Everfree Forest, at night, and during this time of the year, which was still spring. Iris flowers only grew in summer during a specific time.

Chi hovered over the plants, looking onwards at the extended trail that went onwards. "It looks like they're leading down this path." she said, pointing towards that said direction.

Iris crunched down, tracing her fingers over the soft petals, which immediately changed color upon her touch. Immediately she removed her finger with a surprised gasp. "They've never done that before." she whispered to herself.

Suddenly, all of the flowers emitted a soft glow, which illuminated the forest like never before. Without even so much as a "maybe", Iris got back up and prompted to follow the path, only to be stopped when Mai grabbed her arm.

"Iris, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm following the trail?"

"What makes you think it will lead to anything good?"

"They're my namesake flowers, creating a perfectly obvious trail, and they're giving off some kind a mystical glow. My curiosity has been peeked."

"I don't know. This feels kind of… iffy."

"All the more reason to go and figure out what it means." Akari said, with her and Iris already taking the lead, with Akhlut and Timber Spruce close behind.

Hiro, Chi, Nori and Gallant all shrugged in agreement and followed after them, leaving Mai to be the only one skeptical about all of this. She stammered before sighing in defeat. "Of course, nobody ever listens to the math kid." she slumped but proceeded to follow the others.

With Iris at the head, the kids and their fateful canine companions followed the trail of glowing iris flowers. A longer trail laid not too far up ahead. With every flower Iris walked by, they glowed brightly, which only made her all the more certain that this was some kind of sign. Given what had happened today already, it just had to be.

Chi studied the area, noticing a row of familiar looking trees and rocks. "Hey, I think I know this path." she said.

"Yeah, me too." Akari said. This path did spark a sense of familiarity within her mind, but it was a very distant memory she wasn't entire sure if she could trust it.

"Wait a second." Gallant stopped in his tracks. "This is just another path towards Celestia and Luna's old castle. We're going right back?"

"Looks like it." Iris replied, still putting all of her attention on the flowers. The trail carried on down a ravine, leading towards a cave, which emitted a faint blue glow at the very end.

"How are we supposed to get down there?" Nori asked.

"Ow! Ouch! Oh! Gah! Eah! Ow! Ump!" everyone turned their attention to Hiro, who had tripped and was falling downwards, and very painfully, down a row of stairs that safely led down the ravine. Once he reached the end, Hiro sat upright, completely delirious. "I have an idea… why don't we take these conveniently placed stairs? Nap time." Hiro passed out right then and there.

The kids did just that, while Chi floated downwards to inspect the unconscious earthbender. She pondered for a moment before turning her hand into a blow horn, taking in a deep breath and spoke into it. "WAKE UP!"

Hiro sprung upwards without a scratch, giving a salute. "Yes, Ma'am! Reporting for duty, Ma'am!"

Gallant only playfully rolled his eyes and the group made their way down. Taking a deep breath, Iris bravely marched forward towards the light, with her friends following close behind Their attention was so set on the cave before them, that they didn't even notice that the Iris flowers, one by one, remained in a single color rather than constantly changing into various like before. One remained violet, another yellow. One remained silver, while another remained aquamarine. One stayed a pinkish red and the last one was cyan blue, while others remained with their interchanging colors.

The trail ended at the entrance of the cave. The radiant light shined upon the children, creating an aura effect as they walked deeper into the cave. The stone walls were adorned with large purple stones, geodes in fact, and several stones rose from the side, with beautiful flowers growing all around, and long white vines wrapped elegantly around the walls and rocks like Hearth's Warming decorations.

Nori was beyond speechless. Never had she seen such a beautiful sight, not even under the sea. Her ruby eyes sparkled like the gems on the walls. But, the shinning spectacle of it all was the heavenly looking crystal tree that stood at the very end. Plant life still grew around its roots, which were still connected to Twilight's castle. On its branches were empty gem holders, still with the enchanting aura of their respective colors present.

"The Tree of Harmony." Akari said in awe. "I haven't been here since I was a filly."

"Me neither." Mai said in equal wonder. "Well, not not a filly, since I was like, six or seven I think."

"Still as beautiful as ever." Gallant said. Though, for a moment he caught a glimpse of Akari. He smiled, noticing the way the tree's magical glow cascaded a shimmering ray of light upon the alicorn, making her bright sparkly eyes stand out more than the tree itself.

"You're drooling?" Nori whispered into his ear, making the unicorn blush.

"Am not!" he whispered back through his teeth… only to inconspicuously whip the said saliva from the side of his mouth.

"Okay, so the iris flowers brought us here… why?" Hiro asked, folding his arms.

Iris never once took her eyes off of the tree. She studied its structure as if she were seeing it for the first time all over again. Near the root she saw Luna's cutie mark, followed by Celestia's and finally Twilight's in the center. However, over the years, something had changed in that structure.

Not only was the star still in the center, but around it were the same heart-shaped Raava inspired markings from her mother's cutie mark, with the central four inch star in the very center of the six-inch one that belonged to Twilight. She looked at the branches where the physical embodiment of the elements once stood, and each one of those colors reflected in her eyes.

As if by some kind of invisible force, Iris flapped her wings and hovered before the symbol of Korra and Twilight's cutie marks. Her face was blank, yet her eyes continued to sparkle. All of a sudden, Akari felt something tingle around her body. She looked down at her legs and then at her wings and tail, even Timber stepped back in alarm upon witnessing this.

"Uh, guys… I'm glowing."

"Oh, must be a new trend." Hiro said.

"What are you talking abo-Whoa!" Akari literally jumped in alarm to see that the glowing effect wasn't just her.

All of her friends had gained a glowing aura around them. Hiro's was yellow, Gallant's was silver, Nori's was aquamarine, Chi's was violet, Mai's was reddish pink, and Akari's was blue. She looked up to see the same glow on Iris, only it was a mixture of all the colors of the Mane Six's coats, including the blue of her mother's magical aura.

Iris looked as if she were in a trance, the colors still dancing on the surface of her eyes as her right hand rose upwards to touch the converged cutie marks on the tree's surface.

"Iris, what are you doing?" Akari asked, but her best friend did not hear her. "Iris!"

Rather than reply, the human alicorn heard a voice ringing in her head. A voice that belonged to that of a female, encouraging her to touch the cutie marks. Flashes of images went by yet she could still see the marks in front of her.

Once her hand touched the surface, beams of colored emitted from her palm and outstretched towards each of the respective element's original slots. The gang shielded their eyes when each of the former elements branched let off bright glows that filled the entire cave, while at the same time Iris's eyes, wings and star symbol glowed just as they did before when she rescued Lilly from drowning.

A powerful wind picked up, nearly blowing the children away, but managed to keep their position. They shielded themselves from the light, and colorful beams shot from each of the element's branches, striking each of them. The kids let out surprised cries and were levitated off the ground. Yet, the beams didn't hurt them, but rather they felt a warmth and comfort unlike anything they had ever felt. While Iris, still glowing, remained with her hands on the tree's front, the beams engulfed the kid's bodies before merging into one single beam that shined right above their hearts. Something shimmered on their chests for a brief moment, and once they opened their eyes, they glowed white, just like Iris's.

The shining light became even more intense, creating a shimmering beam, nearly identical to the ones of the spirit world and the Equestrian portal before it expanded and disappeared in a patch of sparkles.

Ahklut and Timber shook the sparkles from their bodies and witnessed the Tree of Harmony back to normal, and all of the kids laying down on the floor, nearly unconscious. They each groaned, looking delirious while rubbing their heads. Except for Hiro who just sprung upwards like he had just come right out of a wild roller coaster.

"Whoa! That was awesome!…" he cheered loudly, pounding his hands into the air, right before reverting back to normal with a questionable expression on his face. "What the heck just happened?"

Akari rushed to Iris's side and nudged her with her muzzle. "Iris. Iris, wake up."

The human alicorn groaned and jaggedly stood upright, still rubbing her head. The world around her was spinning, but Akari and Akhlut helped her keep her balance. "What did I miss?" she asked, still delirious and her vision unfocused.

"Other than that freaky glowing light show, not much." Mai said, with a shrug… only for her eyes to widen the moment she saw something was amiss about the front of her forearm. "Except for maybe _**a glowing tattoo on my arm!**_ "

Iris finally regained her focus and saw the said glowing symbol on her cousin's arm. It was a specific symbol, the classic writing symbol for honesty, only it was colored a bright pink glow. Akari then felt something tingle on her flank and noticed her cutie mark was glowing in the same sway.

Gallant and Nori also noticed their cutie marks glowing the same way, while Iris felt her cutie mark vibrate on her cheek. Chi noticed her arm was glowing as well. Pulling her sleeve up, she saw a heart shaped fox head on her forearm, while Hiro found a yellow glowing writing symbol for joy.

"What is going on here?!" Nori asked in terror. This sort of thing has never happened before.

"I have no idea!" Iris said, rubbing her cheek to try and get the glowing to stop to no avail. "Last thing I remember was seeing all these flashes of color, and then nothing!"

"You did something!" Hiro pointed at iris, "What did you do, woman?"

"I just told you, I don't know what I did!"

"Uh, guys." Gallant voiced out.

"How do you get this thing off?!" Mai yelled, rubbing on her arm ferociously, hoping rubbing it off would work.

"I don't think that's gonna work." Chi said by pointing at the still glowing symbol.

"I don't see _you_ coming up with any ideas!"

"Guys." Gallant said again, but his voice fell upon deaf ears.

"Okay, let's not panic here. I'm sure there is a logical explanation for this." Nori said in a calm tone… right before grabbing Akari by the shoulders and shaking her like a mad woman, with the widened eyes to match. " _ **Find a logical explanation for this, Akari!**_ " Nori screamed, only to have Akari cover her mouth with her hoof and roughly shove her right off.

"It seems like the Tree of Harmony did something to us."

"Well, then tell it to undo it!" Mai exclaimed.

"Guys, I think we should-" Gallant tried talking again.

"I bet Korra will have an explanation." Chi suggested, "She knows the Tree of Harmony better than anyone."

"And let her find out I lied and was in the Everfree Forest and did, whatever the heck that was? She'll kill me!" Iris exclaimed.

"If she doesn't _**HE DEFINITELY WILL!**_ "

All it took was for Gallant to scream at the top of his lung and pointed at something blocking the kids path. The creature was on all fours, furry and sickly looking with insect wings and drooling green liquid from its jaws, which landed on the ground.

"Why didn't you say anything, Gallant?" Hiro said, making the unicorn groan and hoof face himself in annoyance.

Timber and Akhlut blocked the creature from the children and charged at him. The three beasts engaged in savage combat, each snarling, growling and snapping their jaws at the other. Akari galloped ahead, taking the lead.

"Go! Go!"

The team obeyed, pushing the whole glowing symbols at the back of their minds, focusing on the mission of surviving. Once they were out of harm's way, Akhlut grabbed the creature by the tail and swung him across the cave, causing him to crash onto the side of the wall. The two canines hurried back after their owners and the children. Rather than take the stairs, Chi took Hiro and Mai by the shirts and flew them out, while Iris picked up Nori and Gallant, and Akari used her levitation to carry Akhlut and Timber along with them, landing safely onto the surface and ran once they saw the creature came after them. Hiro used his earthbending to seal the entrance to the cave, with the wolf inside it before taking off with his friends.

However, the creature managed to changed into a snake and then back again before chasing after the kids again. The team ran as quickly as they could. Chi changed back into her wolf form, and grabbed Nori, throwing her onto her back, followed by Gallant Steed, while Mai and Hiro rode on Akhlut and Timber respectively. Akari and Iris took to the skies, where they spotted the creature, flying above them on its insect wings.

"Man that things is persistent!" Hiro said.

"What is it?!" Mai shouted.

Before anyone would reply, the creature spit out some kind of green gooey substance, which the the canines quickly dodged, as did the two airborne princesses. "Oh, that is just gross!" Nori said, cringing at the sight. "Ever heard of a napkin?"

"Akhlut, Timber, Chi, get the others to safety. Akari and I will hold the beast off for as long as we can." Iris ordered.

"And leave you guys behind? No way!" Hiro said, right before earthbending the ground around him and hurled a rock at the creature, and Mai shot streams of fire, but the airborne beast had the sky on his side.

Taking notice of this, Iris and Akari flew after the creature, their horn and star symbol glowing respectively and Akari pulled out a sword from her saddle bag. With it, she sliced and diced at the beast, while Iris shot beams of magic directly at its head. The creature continued shooting it's gooey substance at the two, but they nimbly avoided them. The fought continued on with the girls gaining the upper hand, until the beast struck a lucky shot and the green substance got stuck in Iris's wings, causing her to fall from the sky.

"Iris!" Akari called out, only for her too to receive the same treatment when she was distracted. The two fell downwards, hitting various tree branches as they went before landing hard on the ground. They desperately tried removing the strange substance from their wings, which proved to be harder than they expected. Even worse, some of that same goop got on their horn and the star symbol, preventing them from using magic.

The beast landed in front of the two helpless princesses, stuck to the ground unable to use magic, their squirming futile. The beast shrieked in pain once another stream of fire strike right on its face. Mai and Hiro unleashed their earthbending at the creature, with Chi transforming her left arm into a bow and using a stick as an arrow to shoot at the creature, striking right in its snout. The beast whimpered in pain, with another rock striking its side, and Gallant blasting at it with his airbending, where it collided with a tree branch. With his injured eye, and limping leg, the beast decided to forfeit the fight and flew off into the night sky, away from the group.

Gallant used his magic to remove the substance from both princesses. Chi helped Iris back to her feet, and Akari hugged Gallant in gratitude.

"Gallant, that was amazing!" she said… the two then realized exactly what they were doing and shyly ended the hug, both of them blushing.

"Uh, a-are you okay?" Gallant stuttered, hoping to make the scene less awkward than it already was.

"I think so." Iris said, removing the last remaining bit of goop from her cloth. "Whatever that thing was, I've never seen anything like it."

"It kind of looked like a changeling." Akari said. "But, that's impossible. Since when has there ever seen a wolf changeling?"

"Not to mention, Chrysalis died years ago." Iris stated. "Unless it's some kind of new species."

Nori took in a deep breath. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I think we've all had enough adventure for one night."

"Oh, shoot!" Akari hoof faced herself, "I'm _way_ past my curfew! My parents are going to kill me!"

"If that thing didn't scare you, you're angry mother certainly will." Chi said, safely leading the kids out of the forest.

(~)

Akari opened the doors to the castle, expecting to see her parents waiting for her. But, she was surprised to see that they weren't.

"Huh. I guess they already went to bed?" Hiro asked.

"That's not like them." Akari said as they walked into the castle towards the throne room. Upon entering, the entire team gasped in horror.

The throne room was covered in that same green goop the creature had attacked them with, and with sure signs of a struggle, with several throne chairs timbered over, and scratches on the crystal walls. Akari saw her father's sword laying on the ground, also with traces of the green goop on it.

The young alicorn trembled and galloped towards her parent's bedroom. "Mom! Dad! Can you hear me! Answer me! Please!" she galloped all over the castle, from their bedroom, to her own, to the kitchen, to the ballroom, the bathrooms, Spike's old room, the gym, the supply closets, even the hallways with the cobwebs and spiders. "Please tell me you've seen my parents!" she asked the spiders, who all shook their heads in regretful reply.

Akari panted, her heart pounding hard against her chest before she slowly stopped in front of the library and sat down, tears streaming from her eyes. Her parents were gone. They had been taken.

Iris crunched down beside her. "Akari, I am so sorry! This is my fault."

"No, it's not, Iris. It's mine. This was all my idea." Akari angrily stomped her hoof in anger as more tears streamed from her eyes. "I should have been here!"

"If you had you would have been taken too."

"We have to call Korra and Mako." Gallant suggested. "They'll know what to do."

Akari wiped the tears from her eyes with her hoof. "You're right. Let's go."

Using the mini portal from her parent's bedroom, the kids arrived back at Iris's castle, only to discover that neither of her parents were home either.

"Mom? Dad?" Iris called out. No one replied. The same panic that filled Akari had reached Iris and she hurried downstairs.

Just like before, the entire living room was in even worse shape than the throne room, with green goop everywhere, even around poor Naga's paws, keeping her trapped.

"Naga!" Iris rushed on over and blasted the goop off of her. The polar bear dog whimpered in Iris's chest. "What happened? Where are mom and dad?"

Naga growled in anger, her eyes at the goop that still remained everywhere. The couch was torn to pieces, cuffs of cotton and fabric adorned the door, windows were broken, the crystal pieces cracked underneath Iris's shoes as she walked further inside. Kitchen utensils were everywhere and the kitchen and coffee tables had been flip over. Vases and pictures hanging on the wall had been shattered. Iris crunched down to pick up the remains of a family portrait of herself and her parents from when she was ten.

There was no sign of Korra or Mako anywhere. Iris's lips trembled and she shook her head, her hands through her hair. "No. No, no, no, no, please no!"

Looking all around her, her vision already becoming blurry due to the tears, Iris couldn't deny the unbearable truth of it all. Akari's parents had suffered the same fate as hers did.

Iris broke down into a puddle on the floor, hugging herself as more tears spilled out. Akari rushed on over and hugged her friend, crying alongside her. Every one of her friends sat down and hugged her, crying as well.

Iris then sprayed something underneath the couch. She wiped away a few of her tears and reached for it. It was a piece of long red velvet fabric, bits of broken glass covered its surface but Iris was careful when removing it, though she really didn't care if she did get cuts.

She held her father's scarf in her grasp as Akhlut, Timber and Naga sat beside her and the others, whimpering in sadness while the princess broke down once again, crying as she gripped the scarf tightly.

(~)


	5. A New Chapter Begins

_*(~)*_

 _ **1 Peter 1:13~**_

 _Therefore, preparing your minds for action, and being sober-minded, set your hope fully on the grace that will be brought to you at the revelation of Jesus Christ._

 _*(~)*_

 **A New Chapter Begins**

"Nova! Sunset! We have a problem! Huh?" Chi floated back into her apartment building, alongside Iris, Akari and Nori. The entire place was destroyed, with several picture frames cracked on the floor, the carpet shredded and traces of the same green good were on the walls and destroyed furniture.

Nori reluctantly tapped the surface of the goop, which in turn got stuck on her finger. She shuddered and flapped it away wither hands. "Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew!"

"That's the same stuff the creature spit on us." Akari said, fearlessly pulling a sample from the carpet and placing it inside a random empty jar nearby.

"Which means the same monster was here too!" Iris concluded, her voice partly cracking.

Chi began to tremble in fear at the worst case scenario happening to her adopted sibling and sister-in-law, only for the same goop to land on her head. She and the others looked up to see an unconscious Sunset Shimmer stuck inside a cocoon on the ceiling!

"Sunset!"

Pulling out a sword from her backpack (originally her saddle bag), Akari sliced the cocoon open and Sunset Shimmer fell right off, with Chi catching her bridal style before gently lowering her down. Sunset Shimmer came to, her cloths, hair and, pretty much everything, dripping with the green slime.

"Sunset, are you okay?" Chi asked with concern.

Sunset blinked a few times, regaining her vision. "I.. I think so." she then gasped in realization. "Where's Nova?"

"I was about to ask you that! What happened?"

"I don't know. We were just having dinner and then the door bursted open, next thing I knew I was covered in green slime and, the rest if a blur."

"Um, guys…" Nori turned towards the wisp and unicorn, pulling out a huge torn of Nova's jacket, covered in the same green goop. The two girls gasped and Sunset, with a trembling hand, held the cloth in her hands, ignoring the slime dripping onto her fingers.

Iris's phone rang and she quickly picked it up. "Mai, we've got some bad news."

"You're not the only one." Mai said through the other line, her eyes set on the now destroyed apartment of Starlight Glimmer and Sunburst. Gallant Steed has just returned from their bedroom and regretfully shook his head, with tears already beginning to form in his eyes.

(~)

The following morning, while bright and sunny in weather, was overwrought for many. City Hall was overrun by all of the guests who had attended the Harmony Celebration. Airbenders, both of pony and human variety, as well as guards from Canterlot, the Police Force, led by Ali and her siblings, and many known friends and family members.

Iris and the rest of her friends stood beside Tenzin and Iris's spirit siblings. While everyone else was frantically speaking with one another, the children remained in their corner. Gallant was comforting Chi and Sunset Shimmer, while Mai and Hiro comforted Iris and Akari. Nori was with her father in the audience.

With Asami, Bolin and Kuvira beside him, President Iroh addressed to the frantic crowd. "Everyone, please calm down!" Iroh cried out, rising his hands and lowering them to the public. "I understand we are all deeply concerned right now but-"

"The Queens are missing!" one of the royal Canterlot Guards shouted.

Bolin stepped up to intervene, "Yes, thank you for that already stablished information, Mr…whatever your name is, I'm pretty sure it's got something to do with spears."

The doors bursted open and the changeling guards hurried inside. "King Thorax is missing!" the crowd gasped. "He never returned from his evening with Lady Fluttershy!"

"Fluttershy never came back either." Zephyr Breeze cried out, with his distraught parents beside him. "I flew by her cabin this morning, and the entire place looked like a tornado flew by. A tornado with slimy green goop."

"Wait, that same goop was around when Applejack was taken last night." said Double Diamond. The rest of the Apple Family, which included Grand Pear. Big Mac was already crying, as was Granny Smith, while Sweet Gala and Half Pipe were being comforted by their Aunt Apple Bloom.

"My sugar-dumpling, Pinkie Pie is gone too!" Cheese Sandwich cried, getting down on his knees, brawling like a baby, literally tears spewed from his eyes like water hoses. " _I'll never be the same super-duper-party-pony ever again!_ "

"Rainbow Dash was taken too!" Soarin said, holding his infant daughter in his warms, while Windy Whistle was being comforted by her husband.

"So was Rarity!" Nori said, standing beside her father, who had both hands on her shoulder. "She wasn't at her boutique, and the entire place looked like it had been ransacked." she pulled out a piece of torn fabric from her pocket. "Look! This is a hand woven organza scarf, and it's torn to shreds! Rarity would never leave this kind of murder against fashion go uncorrected."

"My parents, Twilight and Flash were taken as well." Akari said, stepping forward to address the crowd.

"So were my parents." Iris said. "The Elements of Harmony are all gone!"

"Even my parents! Our entire apartment was ransacked!" Gallant voiced out.

"Nova was taken too!" Chi exclaimed, with Sunset placing her hands on her shoulders.

The doors of were bursted opened again, this time P'Li and the long since reformed Zaheer barged into the room. The man removed his white lotus helmet, looking as distressed as everybody else inside. "We just got back from the Four Elements Hotel. Queen Cadance, King Shinning Armor and Princess Flurry Heart are all missing."

Akari gasped, "What?! No!"

"I'm so sorry, Akari." P'Li said with great remorse.

The poor young alicorn couldn't contain anymore of her sadness. Iris and Gallant rushed to her side, embracing her in a comforting embrace. Timber Spruce rubbed the side of her legs, whimpering sadly. First her parents, now her aunt, uncle and cousin were gone as well?

"This doesn't make any sense." Maisaid, "The alicorns and the Elements of Harmony are the most powerful known magic users in the three worlds. How could they possibly be kidnapped so easily?"

"Not to mention, who would kidnap Nova, Starlight and Sunburst?" Sunset Shimmer asked. "And for what reason?"

"Something like this hasn't happened since the changeling innovation." Ikki said, her eyes widened in realization. "Uh, no offense."

"None taken." the number of changelings all replied in unison, genuinely taking no offense in the matter.

Akari's pony ears perked upwards in realization. She pulled the jar from her bag and rushed towards the two changeling guards. "Excuse me, but would you happen to recognize this?"

The changelings politely took the jar and their eyes widened in terror. They recognized the familiar green substance, and their hands trembled, still they managed to hold onto the jar long enough. "Where did you find this?"

"Right after our parents went missing, this substance was all over the place. In my castle, Nova and Sunset's apartment, and Iris's castle too."

"But, this hasn't been used in years." the other changeling said.

Asami, Bolin, Iroh and Kuvira approached the two, who handed them the jar. Bolin and Asami knew they had seen this before. P'Li also immediately recognized it. "How is this possible?"

Before they could give a conclusive answer, the doors opened again and Varrick, alongside his wife Zhu Li and their son, VJ, entered the building. "Sorry we're late people, but you would not believe the traffic! Hey, we can't all have airbending, wings or magical teleporting powers now can we?" Varrick said. Despite his growing age, he still carried that same flamboyant and charismatic attitude he always had.

Everybody else stepped back in terror once the man suddenly pulled out what appeared to be a riffle gun from his long jacket pocket, and by the looks of it, it was packing heavy.

"Now, where can I find that no-good-dead-end punk who kidnapped our Applejack?"

Zhu Li gently lowered the weapon and pried it from her husband's hands. "Sweetie, what did we agree on on the way here?"

Varrick dropped his shoulders in disappointment. "No shooting until the guy is proven guilty."

"That's right. We need to set a good example for VJ."

"So, no shooting, Pops?" ten-year-old VJ asked. He bared a striking resemblance to his mother, except with his father's skin tone and eye color.

"Not yet, son. Be patient. We're model citizens, so we need to follow the law."

"That's no fun." VJ said with a pout.

"I know, but you'll get used to it, trust me." Varrick said while proudly ruffling his son's hair.

The adults and children only blinked a couple times at the unexpected, and completely unnecessary interruption, and reverted their attention back to the jar.

"You were saying about the jar." Akari reminded them.

P'Li stared at the substance, still struggling to believe any of this. "This… this stuff looks exactly like the substance the changelings used to capture everyone last time."

"But, they don't use this anymore." Bolin said, "At least, not in this green color. It's more of a bright, sparkly aquamarine, and you use it as a surprisingly effective fertilizer."

"Unless some changelings went rouge." Iroh theorized.

"I don't think changelings are the culprits here." Iris said, stepping in for the two changeling guards. "Last night we were attacked by this wolf-like creature who used the same slime to try and capture me and Akari."

Hiro then stepped in, his voice being a lot louder and, in a lot of ways, more expressive than that of his now serious cousin. He began to explain the creature by using over the top hand gestures. "Yeah, it black and hairy, well maybe not that hairy, it looked like those really sick looking dogs with the nearly visible ribcages, very unpleasant to look at, with these torn up bug-wings and sharp teeth and freaky bug eyes and every time it opened it's mouth this gross limy stuff came spewing out like the stuff in the jar!"

"We have seen a lot of creatures during our diplomatic travels with Thorax, but never of this variety." said the changeling guard. "I have never even heard of a… wolf-changeling."

"I think it's more of a werewolf-changeling actually." Hiro said. "A Wereling… no, no, doesn't have the same ring to it, you know what let's just go with what you just said. Wolf-changeling. Not every inspiring, but it's straightforward so-"

"Not what's important right now!" Mai exclaimed, silencing her brother.

"Wait a minute!" Wu rose his hand, getting their attention. "We're missing someone here. Discord!"

At the mention of his name, Akari gasped, "That's a great idea! If anybody can figure out what's going it's him!"

"Akari's right." Jinora said, "He can sense if there is a magical imbalance, and he's lived almost as long as the Alicorns have, so he's got to know something."

"Not to worry, I got him on speed dial." Wu said, with geo-phone already in hand. Kuvira, Asami, Bolin, Jinora and Kai all looked at him in surprise. "What? We have karaoke nights together."

The phone started to ring, and Wu had it placed on speaker. After a few rings, Discord's voice was heard.

 _"Hello, you've reached Discord."_

"Discord, buddy! Hey, we're in-"

 _"So sorry to disappoint you but I'm not home at the moment. But, if anyone of my friends, you know who you are you lucky scamps, is hearing this, I was hoping, if you could maybe find the time to, oh I don't know-_ _ **HELP ME!**_ _"_

Everybody reeled back at the incredibly loud, and uncharacteristically desperate scream, that came from the voice message. Anybody who knew Discord could already say with confidence that this was NOT his original recording.

Wu blinked a few times before hanging up. "Well, there goes that last lingering thread of hope."

"Discord's been captured too?!" Kai exclaimed in shock, "How is that even possible?! The guy can zap in and out whenever he wants!"

A blood curling girlish scream broke out, leaving everybody nearly def. Most eyes fell on either the ladies of the room, then to the younger female generation, only for all of them to point directly towards Ryu, who was the one screaming like a little girl. He eventually stopped once he saw everyone's confused and very disturbed expressions all aimed at him.

Jinora stepped forward, taking notice of the now distressed, and very, very anxious expressions both Asami and Bolin currently wore on their faces. "Okay, okay, everybody stay calm. I know this looks bad, but-"

"Bad? _Bad?!_ " Varrick intervened, "Bad is when I get that itchy rash that won't go away and I run out of my special ointment imported from Saddle Arabia. This is beyond bad, this is _devastating_! Not only are the primary four known alicorns of Equestria MIA, but so are the Seven Elements of Harmony and one chaotic reality warping spirit! Face it, everypony with powerful magic is gone! Poof! Out of order! Adios! Sayonara! Don't ask me how I know those words! The point is, _we're all doomed!_ "

"We are _not_ doomed!" Asami said firmly, "We just have to work together to figure out exactly who is behind all of this and why."

"Mrs. Sato is right." Iroh said. "Once we have all the information we'll know where to find them." he turned towards the police force. "Ali, you and the rest of the police force carry on the investigation. Any new information you find, report back to us immediately."

The lizard spirit gave a salute. "Yes, Sir."

"I'm coming too." said Spike, also saluting.

"Count us in!" San said, with Mika nodding her head in agreement.

"I'll send Airbender troops to scout the globe. We'll immediately alert you if we find anything." Jinora said, earning a nod from Asami.

"In that, you'll have the dragon's help." said the Dragon Lord Ember to the airbender, offering her claw in assistance.

"And the griffons." said Gilda.

"The changelings will offer our assistance as well." they said, bowing in respect.

Iroh nodded in gratitude. "Thank you. As of now, all further events of the Harmony Celebration, I regret to say, have been postponed until further notice." the president announced with great remorse. It truly was tragic when a time for celebration turns into one of despair and fear.

With that, everyone one by one exited the building. Jinora and her family left with the airbenders and the dragons, while Ali led the police force. Iris rushed outside to catch up with her older sister.

"Ali, wait!" Iris stopped right in front of her sister. "I want to help."

"Iris, no, this is police work."

"But I can-!"

"You can help by staying with Aunt Asami and Uncle Bolin while we figure this out."

"How is that helping?"

Ali looked around before leading Iris away from everyone else, speaking in a hushed tone. "Keeping the Avatar safe is how you _will_ be helping."

"So, I'm just supposed to sit and do nothing?"

"Iris, you just found out, literally, yesterday! You have no idea how to control your powers, like at all, and with everything else that's going on we can't risk loosing another alicorn, let alone another Avatar."

"But-"

"Iris, she's right." Mika said as she, along with San, walked on over. The female winged lizard spirit looked down at her younger sister with sympathetic eyes. She crunched down and placed a reassuring hand on Iris's shoulder. "As much as I believe in you, little sis, this is something you just can't participate it. At least, not right now."

"And you know I hate to agree with Ali, but it's a big fat ditto for me." San said, arms crossed.

Iris only turned her head away in bitter annoyance. "Just great. I find out I'm the Avatar on the same day my parents get kidnapped and I can't do anything about it."

"We're sorry, kid." Ali said with genuine regret. "But, I promise, we'll do everything we can to bring Mom and Dad back."

"Besides, you won't be alone." San said, trying to better the mood. "You've got your friends!"

Iris's expression softened a little bit, though barely. The young princess was surprised when all three of her older adopted siblings embraced her. Ali cupped Iris's cheek with her lizard hands. "Promise me you'll stay safe."

"I…" Iris paused before replying, "I promise."

Both Ali and Mika kissed Iris on the forehead, while San playfully ruffled her hair before parting. Once they did, Akari and Chi walked on over to Iris. Neither said a word, they simply stood beside her, each with one arm over their shoulders.

Tenzin walked out of the building, with the rest of the kids, Timber and Akhlut. "Come along, Iris." he said. The children walked out into the sunlight, where the rest of the audience from inside either dispersed, or spoke amongst themselves. The children, Tenzin and the canines all came to an abrupt halt when a familiar white unicorn rushed over to greet them.

"Hey, guys! I was hoping I'd find you here." she said, holding up her notebook and pencil in hand.

"News Caster? What are you doing here?" Akari asked, eying the unicorn with disinterest.

"I heard about what happen. I wanted to know if you were all doing alright, and to know if you have already thought of a plan of action to retrieve the everyone."

Mai groaned under her breath. "Nosy reporters."

"All you need to know is that we have everything under control." Tenzin said, while simultaneously trying to casually walk by her with the children. News Caster leaped in their path, stoping them.

"So, do you have any leads as to who could have this?" she asked eagerly, her pencil hovering over her notebook. "How long do you believe this investigation will take? Is it possible anyone attending had some kind of anterior motive to kidnap our heroes?"

Tenzin politely rose his hand. "I'm sorry, but right now the children are not doing any interviews. All you need to know is that we are working tirelessly to retrieve our friends. If you have any further questions, take it with the Police Force."

"What about President Iroh? Is he available to-?" before she could proceed any further, both Akhlut and Timber started to growl at the unicorn, causing her to take a step back in alarm.

"Akhlut, what's gotten into you?" Iris said, pulling her loyal orca wolf back, while Akari did the same with Timber.

News Caster ignored them, but never got to ask another question when Tenzin stepped in. "Miss Caster, I hate to be blunt, but I must politely ask you to leave the premises at once." Tenzin said, his voice now firmer than before.

To his luck, several police officers were nearby, overhearing the commotion a few feet away. They eyed the white unicorn who reluctantly placed her notebook back into her pocket and pencil over her ear.

"Very well. I'm sorry for being so discourteous. If, by any chance, I uncover anything I will let you know."

"Thank you."

News Caster bowed her head in respect, but not before shooting a glance at Iris, ignoring Akhlut still growling. The alicorn human couldn't tell if it was an angry glare, a confused glare, a neutral one, or even a sad one. It was incredibly hard to read, but before she could make a conclusion, News Caster walked away, one of her fists party clenching.

Tenzin led the children away from the scene, however, once they were out of sight, News Caster hurried into an alleyway, making sure nobody else had spotted her.

(~)

Iris continuously paced back and forth inside Mai's large bedroom. The young Sato instead sat cross legged on the floor, googles over her eyes as she tampered with some kind of invention of hers. Judging by the looks of it, it was nearly finished. Nori, meanwhile was brushing her tail on Mai's bed while Akari read a book on the small cushion chair to distract her. Sadly, it wasn't working and she wounded up having to re-read the same paragraph over and over again.

When Iris walked past Mai once more, she briefly lost her focus and one of the pieces flew right off when she was trying to place it back in. She groaned and placed it back on the floor, removing her googles to face her older cousin. "Iris, I know you're stressed right now but if you keep pacing around like that my room's gonna have an indoor moat."

Iris did finally stop, if not solemnly to growl in frustration. "It's not fair that I just sit idly by while everybody else is working to find our parents.

"I agree." Akari said with a bubbling determination that was already starting to rise. "We _should_ do something. We're the next generation of alicorns, it's our duty to fight for the greater good."

"I hate to sound like the wet blanket here, but what _can_ we you?" Mai said. "I know you guys are skilled at magic, but we have no idea what we're up against. We still don't know why that wolf thing, or whatever took Aunt Korra and Uncle Mako or the other Elements, alicorns, Thorax and Discord."

"Not to mention, this kind of crime is way too large in scale to be calculated by only one person." Nori said as she brushed her tail once more, only to accidentally go too hard at one point. "Ouch!"

"What are you even doing?" Mai asked.

"I'm stress brushing. This is a very stressful situation and this serves as a form of personal meditation for me. What are _you_ doing?"

"I'm working on the final pieces of my Geo-Slate?"

"Geo-what-now?"

"A Geo-Slate. It's kind of like a geo-phone but, thanks to a few modifications with the implanted geodes, this baby will be able to scan any surface and incorporate it to memory."

Nori only blinked twice before saying, "Uh…. cool?"

"Then who would want to kidnap our parents and friends?" Akari asked. "Some bad dude from their past they never told us about?"

Iris shook her head, still pacing. "No. They've told is all of the stories, we would have had at least a hunch on who it was, or at the very least Aunt Asami and Uncle Bolin would have had known of someone. The only clues we have is that they clearly only captured the most powerful beings in the world, no doubt for a reason, and that wolf changeling committed the kidnapping. There is no one else who has those types of minions or pets."

"Unless Chrysalis somehow survived that fall." Mai theorized with dry sarcasm. She noticed Iris, Akari and Nori all looked directly at her in horror. "Oh, come on, I was being sarcastic! There's no way she's still alive. They saw her head decapitated from her body and every single limp cracked into tiny pieces and her eyes rolled right out of her sockets."

Nori shuddered at the description. "Thank you so much for the nightmare fuels, Mai!"

"My point is, _nobody_ could survive that, not even an alicorn. Maybe somebody else found these undiscovered subspecies of changeling animals and somehow got them to do their dirty work. The one from last night had his sights solemnly on Iris and Akari, remember?"

Iris and Akari both nodded in agreement. The creature did come after them. So, if it did then… would that mean it would come after them again?

Mai reached for something beside her, only to find it absent. "Shoot, where is that thing?" Mai scanned the room, only to find that the missing piece had rolled down under her bed. "Oh, great." she muttered and outstretched her hand to reach for it. She struggled due to how far it was and the space between the bed and herself was relatively small.

"You want me to get for you?" Akari offered.

"No it's okay, I got it." Mai insisted. She thought if she stretched out a tiny bit more then she would reach it. Nori, still brushing her tail, suddenly felt the bed stir and…rise into the air.

The merpony ceased her brushing and looked down, only to shriek on horror to see that the bed, and herself on it, had risen up from the floor. Mai absentmindedly pushed underneath the bed with her free arm upwards to give herself some room and was finally able to grab her missing piece.

"Gotcha!"

" _MAI!_ " Nori screamed, snapping Mai back to reality and the young firebender yelped in shock. She was actually lifting up her own king sized bed with only one hand, which was emitting a bright pale pink glow from the tips of her fingers. Gently, Mai grabbed the bed with both hands and lowered it down, where Nori was trembling, hugging her legs close to her body, while Iris and Akari only stared with widened eyes and dropped jaws.

" _Mai, what did you just do?!_ " Nori exclaimed in frustration, her body still trembling.

"I-I have no idea!" Mai stepped back, staring frightfully at her own hands, the glowing having disappeared.

"That's a king sized bed! How did you lift it like that?" Akari exclaimed, still in shock.

"You tell me! It was light as a feather a moment ago!"

Iris assisted the still petrified Nori down from the bed, while she hyperventilated. "I was scared half to death! You know I hate heights!"

"It wasn't my fault! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Nori outreached her hand towards Mai, telling her she was indeed alright and didn't need her help, at least not after the near heart arrack she had caused the poor merpony. But, the moment she outreached her hand, her fingertips glowed and from her palm manifested what appeared to be a large pearl-like shield, the same side as Mai, which pushed her back with incredible force and the young Sato heiress was thrown into her book shelve. The books themselves fell all over her, but thankfully Mai came out completely unharmed. One book fell open on her head.

"What the heck just happened?" Iris asked with concern as she rushed to her younger cousin's aid.

Nori stared at her hands in shock. "Oh my gosh. I am so sorry! I think? Did I just do…whatever that was?"

"Mai, you okay?" Iris asked as she helped the firebender to her feet.

"Yeah. That…barely even hurt. Seriously, I hardly felt a thing." Mai inspected herself. She didn't feel any bruises or anything. Getting hit by the book shelf felt no less painful than actually colliding with a wooden surface.

The four girls flinched, with the two alicorns instinctively stretching their wings in reaction to a medium, yet still loud booming sound coming from downstairs, followed by a girlish scream.

"Gallant!" Akari exclaimed and rushed out the door, with the rest of her friends close behind, at the same time running into Tenzin and Pema who also heard the noise.

They quickly arrived at the kitchen at the same time…which had looked as if an explosion of cheese, tomatoes, mayonnaise, mustard and lettuce had just occurred. The confidants had been splattered on the wall, counters, utensils and floor.

"What happened in here?" Iris asked the moment they saw the mess. The two boys, Gallant and Hiro, were covered in the same ingredients.

"I don't know! We were just making some sandwiches when-" Gallant began, only to get cut off by Hiro.

"Then I told Gallant we should be more generous with the mayonnaise, but he said "no, that's too much", but I said, "Dude, you can never have too much mayonnaise", but then he said-" he quickly stopped when he saw the girls's impatient glares. "Right, okay, anyway, my hand started glowing green and suddenly-"

"Don't!" Gallant tried to reach out and beg Hiro not to place his hand back onto the surface of a bottle of juice, only for it to blow up and in pieces of glass and the mayonnaise itself splattered all over the two already messy boys. Akari had acted fast and shielded herself and the others with a small force field.

Hiro shook his head like a dog to whip away at least some bit of the mess from himself. "Yeah, just like that!"

"Okay, how's about you lay off the touching stuff for a while." Akari said as she took both Hiro's hands and led them away from anything else he could possibly touch.

Gallant used his magic to remove the mess from himself. "Eh, we better clean this up before something else happens." he said and began searching for some of the paper towels in the cabinets. "Hiro, where do you guys keep the paper towels?"

Before Hiro could answer, Pabu came rushing inside and climbed up on Gallant's shoulder. He squeaked in his native ferret language and Gallant turned his eyes to the fourth cabinet on his left, where he levitated it open and lowered down the towels he had been looking for.

"Thanks, Pabu." he said. The ferret squeaked at him again. "Sure, I think I saw some nuts somewhere- _Gah!_ " Gallant jumped in fear and teleported himself right behind Iris, poking his head over her shoulder while starring down at a confused Pabu. "Did-did you just…talk?"

Pabu squeaked again and, just like before, Gallant understood the words as if he were speaking like any other human being, even though they were not actual human words.

"But, I don't speak ferret!" Gallant replied, still freaking out over this discovery while Pabu squeaked again. "I don't know if you're the only ferret I can understand."

"Uh, Gallant? What are you doing?" Iris asked in surprise, arching an eyebrow at the unicorn hiding behind her.

"Um…talking to Pabu?"

"Are you saying you can understand him?" Hiro asked in disbelief. "If so, what's the one secret only Pabu would know about me? Go ahead, ask him."

Gallant turned his eyes to Pabu, who squeaked in reply. "I can't do that."

"Ha! Knew it!"

"I can't because you made Pabu Pinkie Promise never to utter a word about it after he walked in on you when it happened."

Hiro's jaw dropped. "No…way…This is so cool!"

"What's going on…in…here?" Tenzin exclaimed once he arrived at the scene, his eyes widening upon seeing the huge mess inside the kitchen. He had remained with the children while their parents were still at City Hall with the others.

"Tenzin, you'll never guess what just happened!" Hiro said rather excitedly, "I made stuff exploded and Gallant can speak fluent fire ferret!"

"That's not all." Mai continued, and explained with a far less enthusiastic tone in comparison to her brother. "A few moments ago, I lifted up my bed like it was nothing. It's like, I had a lot more strength that I usually do."

"And I made a pearl thing appear out of nowhere!" Nori mentioned, "Which normally I would be excited about, I mean the texture was just perfect, and the-"

"Nori!"

"Oh, sorry. It knocked Mai over and then it disappeared!"

"Speaking of disappearing. Where's Chi?" Gallant asked.

"Last I saw her she was heading to the bathroom." Akari replied…not even a second went by and a blur of bright sky blue came speeding into the kitchen, creating a gust of wind before slamming right into the wall. The blurry image revealed to be Chi, now rubbing her ribcage.

"Ouch!"

"Whoa, what happened?" Mai asked as she rushed to her friend's aid.

"I don't know! After I went to the bathroom, I dashed down the stairs but the next thing I knew I was on the race track in a matter of seconds!"

"But, if you had some kind of supper speed, why were you gone for so long?" Nori asked.

"I couldn't control it. Whenever I tried to go in one direction, I kept going too fast for me to stop. I think I ran like twenty laps around the mansion in three minutes." Chi then turned to Mai and Hiro, "By the way, your family room needs a new vase…and lamp…and couch." the wisp said, subtly shrinking a bit as she nervously tapped her fingers.

Hiro then gasped in realization. "Wait, guys, do you know what this means? We've developed kind of super powers!" he said while flexing his arms to create a dramatic, heroic pose.

"That's impossible." Nori said. "How in the barnacles did that happen?"

Iris then gasped in realization. "Last night… at the Everfree Forest."

Akari snapped her fingers. "That's right! You went into some kind of trance like state and when you reached out and touched the symbol of or Moms's cutie marks, the branches glowed and shot magic beams at each of us."

"So, the Tree gave is these powers?" Gallant asked.

"Wait, what powers?" Chi asked, having only recently joined the party and thus was not fully aware of what was happening.

"Mai managed to lift her bed up with one hand, Nori created some kind of pearl-like force field, Hiro makes stuff explode, and I was able to understand Pabu like he were talking plain english." Gallant explained.

Chi arched an eyebrow. "That's strange."

"You think?" Mai said, placing one hand on her hip.

"No, I mean, those sound… bizarrely familiar." Her entire body flashed yellow, resembling that of a lightbulb. "That's right! Those are the same powers Sunset Shimmer's Canterlot friends from the mirror world achieved during their second trip at Camp Everfree."

"But, those powers were caused by the geodes there." Iris said. "How in the heck-"

"Uh, Petals." Akari interrupted.

"What?"

"Your cutie mark…"

Iris suddenly felt something tickle her chin. She scratched it, but when it didn't go away she noticed it felt…unusually warm. She gasped when she heard a faint chiming sound coming from the side of her face…right where her cutie mark was.

Akari felt the same tingle on her cheek, and noticed that her mark was glowing as well. Nori and Gallant's were shimmering as well, and Chi, Hiro and Mai felt it on their arms. The same symbols that had appeared on them last night had reappeared, emitting a repeating glowing pattern.

"I almost forgot about these things." Hiro said.

Mai groaned in frustration. "Oh, great. As if things weren't weird enough already, now we've got _this!_ "

"What does it even mean?" Akari asked.

"Perhaps this holds the answer to your problems." Tenzin said, looking… surprisingly calm despite the incredibly confusing situation.

"What are you talking about?"

"I've been around long enough to recognize a Cutie Mark calling when I see one."

Chi, Mai and Hiro looked down at their respected markings, which were still giving off that glowing pattern, while Iris and the other ponies placed their hands over their respected cutie marks, with Gallant gripping the symbol on his left arm, which was often covered by his long sleeve.

Iris arched a brow in curiosity. "Is there something you want to tell us?"

Tenzin leaned in close to the young princess, giving her a sly grin. "Is there something you want to hear?"

Iris then shared the same grin, while Akari spoke. "He's acting weird…I like it."

(~)

While ridding on an equally elderly Oogie, Tenzin and the children mounted off and approached Iris's palace home. "Why did you bring us back to my place?" Iris asked in confusion.

"Does your mother still have that mini portal that leads directly to Twilight's castle in Ponyville?"

"Yeah. In her closet."

Tenzin approached the door and opened it, revealing that the majority of the wreckage had been cleared, with the airbenders having cleaned up beforehand and the police having collected any and all evidence. Iris was a bit hesitant to go back inside, especially after what she had seen last night.

Tenzin kindly offered his hand, in his eyes he silently promised he wouldn't let it go until Iris felt comfortable. She took in a seep sight and took her mother's former teacher's hand and walked inside, with the rest of the group following suit.

Mai stared at the airbender suspiciously. "What exactly are you up to now, Uncle Tenzin?"

"Patience, Miss Sato." Tenzin replied. "Remember, patience yields focus."

The group retreated upstairs where Iris led Tenzin to her parent's bedroom. She gestured to the closet door and, with a magical wave of her hand, the knob glowed brightly before changing to look like an alicorn. She gently pushed the door forward and rather than a room filled with cloths, what they saw was Twilight and Flash's bedroom in Equestria.

One by one, they stepped inside, once Akari, Gallant and Nori crossed over, immediately their anthro formed shifted back into their pony forms, a common occurrence whenever ponies entered back into their homeland.

Tenzin, surprisingly, took the lead this time until they arrived at the throne room, which still looked as wrecked as this morning. Thankfully, the magical map remained perfectly in tact. Iris and the rest of the children circled the unactivated magical map. The crystal-like surface was clear and crisp as if it had just been polished, but in reality it was mainly due to it supernatural origins.

Akari placed her hoof onto the surface. "The Friendship Map? I don't understand, this hasn't been active in years." she said, while Nori began admiring her reflection on its surface.

"Works pretty good to me." said the merpony, batting her eyelashes at the self image of herself, which only made Akari roll her eyes.

"Why did you bring us here, Master Tenzin?" Gallant asked.

The airbender stroked his beard. "You know, I'm not entirely sure." he said.

The kids all groaned, face palmed or just gave Tenzin an 'are you kidding me?' gesture.

"Tenzin, not to sound rude, but we really don't have time for this." Chi said, hovering over Rainbow Dash's throne.

"Give me a minute, it'll come to me." Tenzin said, still pondering while stroking his now white beard.

Iris only gave him a confused look then at Akari, who only shrugged her shoulders, equally perplexed. It was then when Iris noticed something peculiar. Chi was now sitting on the arm of Rainbow Dash's throne, but something seemed different about it. On the chair was Rainbow's cutie mark, and from Iris's perspective…it was somewhat glowing.

"Chi?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you…take a seat?" Iris asked, rather unsurely.

The wisp pouted her lips in curiosity but never the less complied. "Uh, sure, I guess." she said, taking her seat directly on Rainbow's old throne. Then, just as Iris has suspected, the cutie mark symbol started to glow, brighter than before!

Everyone else noticed this as well, and they all simultaneously gasped, much to Chi's confusion. "What? She told me take a seat."

"Look up!" Hiro pointed to the symbol on the throne which Chi currently sat on, and she looked up. She too gasped upon seeing the symbol glow. So surprised in fact that she floated right off out of shock, only to realize the glowing had stopped. When she sat again, it glowed once more.

"Uh, has that ever happened before?" the wisp asked in surprise.

"Not really, no." Akari said, ears lowered and eyes widened.

Mai leaned against Applejack's throne, only to realize the three apples on the chair started to glow when she got near it. The Sato child shrieked in shock, getting Iris's attention. Seeing her cousin's hesitation, Iris gently gestured to Mai to sit on the throne.

Mai unsurely did so and, just like with Chi, the three apples's glow intensified once she saw fully seated. It was then, the pieces started to fit together.

"Everyone, pick a throne and sit on it!" Iris said.

As if by some hardwired subconscious guidance, each of Iris's friends sat on a specific throne. Gallant Steed sat on Fluttershy's throne, Hiro sat on Pinkie Pie's, Nori sat on Rarity's, and Akari sat on her mother's throne. One by one, each of the cutie marks were engulfed in a shimmering bright glow.

Finally, all that was left was Korra's throne. Iris gulped before taking her place, and the cutie mark symbol above her head glowed. She suddenly felt that tingling in her cheek again. Her cutie mark was glowing.

Akari noticed the symbol on her own flank glowed with shimmering white sparkles. The same event happened to Gallant Steed and Nori. Mai, Hiro and Chi suddenly felt a tingling sensation on their right forearms where the three symbols flashed before their eyes.

The glow of the cutie marks above them suddenly emitted an even more powerful glow, one as white as snow and as blazing as the sun, which aimed directly at the surface of the still slumbering map before engulfing the entire room in a blinding light, to which they all shielded their eyes from. The surface radiated with a rainbow hue.

Once it had cleared, the group stared in awe at the sight before them.

For the first time in fourteen years, the Cutie Map was fully active once again! This time, showcasing the human world. The children blinked, their eyes widened and jaws dropped, while Tenzin was simply smiling contently.

Gallant reached out his hoof to touch the map, only to jump back on Fluttershy's throne in alarm once it suddenly reacted. The Cutie Marks symbols had suddenly separated themselves from the chairs they were attached to and flew up into the air, radiating in bright neon sparkles that fell upon the children like soft snow during winter time. Korra's symbol hovered in the center, while the other six danced eternally around it. In unison, the Cutie Marks lowered down, shrinking a bit in size while floating all across the human world until it reached the golden colored spirit portal at the Spirit Wilds in Harmony City.

The scenery shifted to reveal the spirit world itself, so vast and large it was hard to tell if this was the entire realm or only one half of it. The sceneries began to rapidly move forward, with the Cutie Marks hovering farther and farther, bypassing many already documented areas in the Spirit World, such as the Hai-Riyo Peak, where the dragon spirits lived, a familiar lake, a small swamp and various other locations, including a neon-like forest.

The locations continued to rapidly pass before their eyes, until they reached on what appeared to be some kind of large dark cloud encircling a dead forest-like area, where the Cutie Marks finally rested.

"Uh, did you guys just see that?" Hiro said, being the first to actually say anything.

"Did we just…activate the Cutie Map?" Nori asked, before excitedly clapping her hooves. "The Legendary, all Powerful Cutie Map! We, actually activated the legendary Cutie Map for the first time in years!" she then gasped. "Wait, how did we do that?"

"The Cutie Marks are hovering over this one specific area in the Spirit World." Gallant said, pointing his hoof onto the specific area. "And, the castle is still connected to the Tree of Harmony, which is connected to the Elements, which are Korra and the Mane Six! So, this must be where they were taken!"

"Way to connected the dots, Gallant." Akari said proudly, making him blush.

"But, how did we do this?" Mai asked, leaning forward, gently tapping the holographic surface. "Only the Elements of Harmony could ever make this map to work!"

"Exactly." Tenzin finally said. Everybody turned their attention to him.

"Huh?!" everybody asked in surprise.

Iris managed to put the pieces together. Tenzin was never one to just troll around with everyone without having something up his sleeve. It was for this reason she found it very hard to believe he used to be more serious and uptight when her mother was a teenager.

"Tenzin, did…did you know about this?"

The older airbender only smiled. "Well, it was more of a hunch really. Turns out, my instincts have been right all these years."

Hiro blinked. "Uh, ya lost me, old timer."

Tenzin kept his calm smile as he walked around the table, passing by each of the children sitting on the thrones. "When Korra was first discovered to be the Avatar, my mother always knew there was something special about her. Before she passed, I asked her how she had always known that Korra was different from other Avatars. She merely said this; "Once you finally learned to see, you will." For years, I questioned what she meant by that. Of course, the answer became clear on the day little Iris was born."

Tenzin stopped beside Korra's old throne, placing a loving hand over Iris's shoulder. "You all remember the story of Harmonic Convergence, correct?"

"Everybody knows that story, Master Tenzin." Gallant said.

"Yes, but I'm not referring to the final Harmonic Convergence, Gallant. I'm talking about the one that started it all."

"The one where Wan, White and Leilani trapped Vaatu, became the first alicons and Avatar in existence then disconnected their worlds which would eventually start the chain reaction that was the end of the world, leading up to when the Elements of Harmony would defeat Vaatu for good?" Akari said, saying all in one single breath. She panted once she finished.

"Precisely." Tenzin said.

"But, that still doesn't explain-" Iris began, only to be stooped when Tenzin continued to speak, once again walking around the table.

"After the two worlds became severed, there were still two pieces of each world that contained magic from the other. The Tree of Harmony, created by Raava's light and the Elements of Harmony were physical manifestations of Wan's spirit. While, in our world, the Avatar carried Equestrian magic within him or herself."

"Again, we already know that." Gallant said.

"Do you? Tell me, what do the Avatar and the Elements of Harmony have in common?"

"They're one in the same." Iris said. Once she said the words out loud, just like before, the dots connected. What happened last night, when Iris felt drawn to the tree, and each of the Element's former locations beamed at each of her friends, making their bodies and cutie marks glow, and manifest the three symbols on Mai, Hiro and Chi.

The Tree has called out to her, and just as the original Elements of Harmony chose the respected bearers to the Elements…. Iris's breath caught in her throat.

" _I'm_ the Avatar now…which means…"

"The Elements of Harmony, the extensions of Avatar Wan's spirit, choose the Mane Six to become their wielders long ago." Tenzin explained, "The same way you, as the new Avatar, choose your friends to become the New Elements of Harmony."

"Whoa!" Hiro exclaimed, still sucking in all of this new information.

"Are you serious?!" Mai asked in disbelief

"No way!" a wide grin began to form on Chi's face.

"Total Shock Wave!" Nori said, rubbing her head with her hoof, already feeling overwhelmed to the point her vision became a tad blurry.

"I don't believe it!" Gallant said, unsure exactly what to feel right now.

"This is incredible!" Akari said, beaming with joy and surprise.

"I need to lay down." Mai said, leaning back against Applejack's throne.

Out of everyone, Iris was the most speechless. She didn't even know what would be the proper reaction to such a find. "I'm…we're… _huh?!_ "

"That explains why the map hasn't worked in so long!" Akari concluded, "Maybe it was waiting for all of us to activate it again!"

"But, what about these powers? Where did they come from?" Iris asked.

Chi gasped in realization. "Of course! Sunset Shimmer said that the reason why her friends from the Mirror World were literally reflections of those said elements. Just as Equestrian magic works as somewhat of a reflective manifestation of who a person is within."

"Like when Sunset Shimmer turned into that winged demon lady when she put on my mother's crown." Akari said, pointing at her head. "At that point in her life, within herself, she _was_ a raging she-demon."

"Exactly! Each of those powers was another manifestation of their respected Elements, which mirror the ones we know here."

"That still doesn't explain why we have them now." Iris said.

"I don't know, maybe Sunset Shimmer will. So, so far, it makes sense! They were reflections of the Elements of Harmony, and each of their powers were given to each one of us specifically. Applejack got super strength, so did Mai, who is sitting on Applejack's throne. You see what I'm getting at here?"

Gallant looked up at the still glowing three butterfly cutie mark above his throne. "But, Master Tenzin, how could you have possibly known any of this? Why were _we_ chosen as the new Elements? No offense but, I'm not fully convinced we're qualified for the job."

"On the contrary." Tenzin explained. "I kept a close eye on you children whenever you came to the Island. At first, I wasn't entirely certain, but in time I came to realize you all have exhibited traits that align with the Elements themselves."

"Well, at least Hiro being the Element of Laughter makes perfect sense." Mai said, folding her arms while smiling smugly at her brother.

"Thank you, sis." Hiro said proudly, only to come to the realization to what she really meant. "Hey, wait a minute!"

"So, I'm the Element of Kindness?" Gallant said, feeling a tiny bit embarrassed. Not about the Element and its meaning, but the fact that he was chosen to wield the butterfly-styled Element. He wasn't always the most masculine of his circle of friends (not excluding the girls), and having the butterfly certainly didn't help.

Chi, out of spontaneous reaction, couldn't help but giggle. She tried hard not to, but Gallant still noticed. Even as the wisp sucked in her lips, the unicorn still narrowed his eyes, which was enough for the wisp to finally control herself.

Nori, on the other hand, was literally jumping up and down the throne. "I'm the Element of Generosity! AAH! I can't wait to tell Rarity!" the reality of the situation hit her hard like a tsunami. They still needed to uncover where the original Elements of Harmony were. Nori's eyes immediately fell upon the map. "And now, we know exactly where she and the others are! Only, where exactly _is_ that place?"

Iris and Akari gasped upon seeing the location where the Cutie Marks had landed on. The dark cloud over the forest area. When examined closer, they could see the trees completely dead, lifeless and creepy looking, almost as if they were bony black hands reaching out to grab whoever was foolish enough to cross their path.

"That's the Dark Spirit Realm." Iris said in a somewhat ominous voice.

"That place where Korra throws in all of those nasty evil spirit criminals?" Hiro asked.

"And where she locked up Koh the Face Stealer?" Gallant also asked, shivering at the thought of the disturbingly horrifying spirit with the constantly changing face. "That dude was creepy with a capital C! I still have nightmares."

"The very same. Though, he hasn't been called that ever since mom stripped him of his powers during their last fight."

"So, Mom, Dad and the others are trapped in the Dark Realm?" Akari said. "Why? It's protected by a magical barrier, and nobody can get in except for the Avatar or anyone with a Zanith stone."

"I don't know." said Iris, still looking at the three dimensional image on the map. "But, it's the only lead we've got so far. Besides, I can think of plenty of spirits who would hold a grudge against my mom and her friends."

"And Nova has tangled with a few baddies back when we traveled the Spirit World in the old days." said Chi, "But, that still doesn't explain the changeling wolf." said Chi.

"Or why Thorax was taken as well." Akari said.

"And my parents." said Gallant.

"And Discord." said Nori, "We still have a lot of unanswered questions."

"Okay, back up the truck here." Mai said, finally standing up from Applejack's throne. "So, we're just supposed to openly accept that we're apparently the New Elements of Harmony and, from the looks of it, this mystical map, which hasn't been active in fourteen years, is now basically telling us to go to the Spirit World Equivalent of Tartarus to find our family? Even if we had Zanith stones, only either one of the Seven Elements of Harmony know how to open up the gateway that leads to that prison."

"All the more reason why we should go." Akari said, placing her hooves on the table, addressing to the rest of her friends and Tenzin. "Think about it. Iris unlocking her Avatar powers, the Tree of Harmony, our cutie marks glowing, your symbols-" she pointed to Chi, Hiro and Mai, "- these powers, and now the map. How can we just ignore all of this?" she then turned to her best friend, "Iris, you've always said you believed you were meant for something more. _This_ is it! We're the only ones who can save our family!"

Iris fiddled with the ends of her long hair that fell over her shoulders, bitting her bottom lip. Everything, in her head, made perfect sense. The pieces were set and ready to be moved, but even so Iris felt as if her feet were now frozen to the floor. This was all happening so fast, it was overwhelming.

Iris felt Tenzin grip her shoulder gently and squatted down beside her. "I know a lot has happened in such a short amount of time, but I wouldn't have brought you children here if I wasn't certain. My mother saw the magic within Korra long ago, and it's the same magic you and your friends carry within yourselves. The map wouldn't have reacted to just anyone. It reacted to all of you. Together."

Iris pondered on this for a moment, staring at all of her friends who, aside from Akari and Chi, still looked rather baffled and uncertain about this reveal. Still, the thrones would never have glowed as powerfully as they did had it not been from anybody. Also, they glowed before Iris even sat in her mother's throne, so it wasn't just her magic.

Could it be possible history was repeating itself all over again?

As she studied everyone's faces, she began to notice something peculiar. Their eyes began to shimmer with rainbow colors in a way Iris had never seen before. Or, had she? She always knew her friends were special, but could they really be the next generation of heroes destined to save the world yet again?

With a rising determination, Iris stood up from her chair. "Tenzin's right. This Map has showed the original Elements of Harmony the way on hundreds of their adventures. If it wasn't for this map, the girls never would have met Starlight Glimmer, and she never would have changed. Heck, Gallant wouldn't even be here with us today." Iris stated, making the young unicorn blush. "Akari's right, we have to follow it."

Akari flew out of her throne, doing air flips. "Woohoo!"

"Count me in!" Chi said, placing one foot over the surface of the map. "Don't worry, big bro. I'm commin' for ya!"

All eyes turned to Mai, who sighed in defeat. "I still think it's a suicide mission, but kind of hard to argue with all of this. Plus, I'm outnumbered, so yeah."

Hiro jumped up onto Pinkie's throne, "Alright! Our first real mission to save the world! Somebody pinch me!-YEAOCH!" Hiro leaped out of the throne when Chi literally pinched him. He rubbed his arm and stuck his tongue out at her. Chi only laughed.

"I've never been to the Spirit World before. I hear in some places its very humid, and humidity doesn't do my complexion any favors." Nori said, right before dawning a serious demeanor. "But, if this is what it takes to save Rarity and the others, then count me in too!"

"And me!" Gallant said, looking braver than before, which Akari most definitely noticed. "Nobody takes my family and gets away with it!"

"Even if it means facing Koh?" Chi said.

Gallant gulped, but remained firm. "Yes. Even that."

Seeing their excitement filled Iris's heart with joy. "Alright, let's do this!"

"Oh, this so exciting! Spirit World Road Trip!" Hiro couldn't contain himself as he wrapped his arm around Gallant's shoulder, squeezing him tightly. The unicorn's horn glowed and he teleported himself away from his friend's grasp, taking in heavy breaths.

"Hold your yuans, bro." Gallant said once he regained all of the needed oxygen. "We still don't know what your folks will say about all of this. We have to lay it down gently."

"Relax, buddy. Once Mom and Dad find out that we're the new Elements of Harmony, they're totally gonna say…"

(~)

" _Absolutely not!_ "

"Not gonna lie, I really didn't see that coming." Hiro said, scratching the back of his head.

The children, along with Tenzin, informed Asami and Bolin about the whole thing, with Sunset Shimmer, once they returned to the estate.

"You kids seriously expect us to let you go to the Dark Spirit Realm?!" Asami exclaimed, her voice already rising and her eyes narrowed. "Do you have any idea how dangerous that place is?"

"Not to mention, it holds _all_ of the known rebel spirits!" Bolin pointed out, extended his arms wide to empathize his point before pointing sharply at the children. "They'll eat you up alive! Well, not technically eat you because, they're spirits they don't eat human flesh, _but you get my point!_ "

"But, if they're really in the Dark Realm, then how did they even get access to the gateway?" Sunset asked.

"They probably had Zanith stones, and with Korra already in their clutches, her presence alone is enough to active it." Bolin concluded.

"So, you guys now have the same powers my Canterlot friends had back at Camp Everfree?" Sunset Shimmer asked, still in a state of shock after learning about this.

Iris nodded her head. "Yeah, though I'm not entirely sure how we got them."

Sunset Shimmer stroked her red and yellow hair as memories came flooding back. "You know, now that I remember, when you first met them as a baby you sucked on their fingers."

"So? Lots of babies do that."

"Yeah, but that was the only time you did. Maybe, somehow, you sensed their energy as the same the Elements of Harmony, absorbed remaining traces of their magic, and when you and your friends were in front of the Tree of Harmony that was when you transferred those powers to them."

"Makes as much sense as everything else today." Mai said, folding her arms.

"So, how come I didn't get a new power?" Akari asked.

"Probably because Human Twilight's magic was levitation, and you pretty much already do that." Sunset said.

Akari shrugged. "Okay, fair enough."

"Back to the subject at hand." Asami said her voice stern. "You kids seriously think we'll let you go into the Dark Realm on your own?"

"Well, we won't technically be by ourselves." Iris said, already nervously tugging on her long raven hair. "I mean, we could send a search party, and since we already know the location we can lead the way." judging by the looks on her aunt and uncle, they were not one hundred percent convinced. "I know it's dangerous, and I totally understand your concerns, but our magic is the only thing can unlock the gateway spell that leads to the Dark Spirit Realm."

Asami and Bolin became stiff, their eyes darting back and forth towards the other, while Sunset Shimmer nervously scratched the back of her neck.

"Actually. That's… not… entirely… true." Bolin said, his voice having gone high pitched at the word "not" while slowly lowering in pitch upon the last word "true". Asami approached her desk drawer and pulled out a shimmering stone that illuminated the entire room. It looked like any ordinary gemstone, only it was pure white, but created shimmering patterns that looked like the sunlight being reflected on the crystal clear waters of a swimming pool.

"Ooooh, it's gorgeous!" Nori said, gushing over the stunning treasure. As a merpony, she would find all kinds of priceless treasures under the sea, it was one of the many things she and Rarity bonded over.

"What is it?" Mai asked in a slightly more serious and intrigued tone compared to her friend.

"Korra enchanted this geode with traces of her magic to unlock the gateway to the Dark Spirit Realm in case of an emergency." Asami explained.

"It was Mako's idea." Bolin said, "Korra told him it was unnecessary but she eventually caved…. mostly to shut him up, but still."

"And now, with this new information, we can organize a search party to go and bring them back." Asami said. "You kids are staying right here."

"No, we can't!" Iris stepped forward. "Everything that has happened points to us being the New Elements of Harmony. And…" she hung her head in regret. "I feel like a lot of this is my fault. If i hadn't snuck out I-"

"You would have been captured along with your parents." Asami said, her voice somewhat softening. "And even when you were out, both you and Akari still got attacked by the same creature that took Korra, Twilight and the others. If they really are in the Dark Realm, then if you go you'll be handing yourselves over to whoever is behind all of this."

Iris hung her head in regret and her uncle place a hand on her shoulder. "What happened isn't your fault, Iris."

Despite his words, Iris didn't feel very reassured. Asami did make a good point, if they did go to the Dark Realm where their parents are being held captive, then they could be walking into a trap. Still, at lest trying to rescue her parents, especially when they had the magic to do so, was better than hiding in a mansion. She would rather take that risk to bring her family back. Something inside of her saw saying, screaming, shouting, burning within her saying she needed to go. They needed to do this.

"But, what will you do once you get there? That place hold every dark spirit criminal there is, and the energy there is incredibly powerful and even dangerous if your don't have magic."

"We already know." Asami said, nodding her head to Sunset Shimmer who, using her horn, levitated a full body suit from the wall. The suit was almost entirely a dark crimson red, adorned with a detailed utility belt, and outlines that radiated with a bright neon-like color in a similar fashion as the geode. The lights were designed in eloquent supernatural markings, native to Equestria.

"That's why we'll be using these prototype protection suits Sunset and I have been designing months. The fabric is made with geode dust mixed with a shielding spell from one of Nova's old scrolls, specifically for spirit world expeditions."

"Rarity came up with the patterns." Sunset said, tracing her fingers over the elegant patterns.

"I swear, that unicorn is a genius." Nori said, smiling proudly. How she missed Rarity so much.

"Your brother and sisters will lead us safely through the realm." Asami said. "We leave tomorrow morning. In the mean time, you kids will stay here under strict surveillance."

"Aunt Asami!"

" _End of discussion!_ "

Asami's outburst finally got the children to become silent. Neither one so much as dared to even try and reason with the two. When even the normally calm and optimistic shouted at your face they knew he meant business. His eyes still carried the same softness he was known for, but his posture and tone indicated he would be as still as a stone in his decision. The same went for Asami, who was understandably even scarier when angry in comparison to her husband.

She eyes softened, gently cupping her niece's cheek. "Please, try to understand. Bolin and I have already lost so much of our family over the years… we can't loose you guys too."

With that, the two exited the kitchen, not even bothering to tell them to clean up the mess. Once their backs were turned, both Asami and Bolin's faces began to soften, the stinging feeling of regret already boiling inside of them but they continued walking.

(~)

Back inside her temporary room inside the estate, Iris just couldn't rest. She envied how easily both Naga and Akhlut could sleep so soundly on the floor beside her bed. Finally, after a long internal struggle, Iris sat upright on the bed. She looked down on the floor for a few more moments until her eyes turned to the red velvet scarf that rested on her nightstand. Voices of the past echoed in her mind.

…..

 _"I'm gonna get ya!"_

 _"Gotta be faster than that, daddy!" little six-year-old Iris giggled as she swooped away from her father. She managed to outmaneuver him quite easily and hid behind a tree. Her father looked around, still with that big smile on his face. He stroked his chin in thought._

 _"Mmm…where could that little princess be?"_

 _Iris covered her mouth, trying to keep herself from laughing. She was so focused on her father trying to find her behind other trees that she was completely unaware of the looming shadow over her._

 _"Gotcha!"_

 _"Ah! Mommy!"_

 _"Mako, I found her!" Korra laughed as she carried the giggling child in her arms. Mako came by laughing._

 _"Thought you could get away, could you?" he said as he ruffled Iris's hair._

 _"No fair! You two cheated!"_

 _"How so?" Korra asked with a sly grin._

 _"You worked together to catch me!"_

 _"Well, honey, that's how it is with me and your father. We're a team no matter what."_

 _"That's right." Mako said, lovingly tickling underneath his daughter's chin. "And wether together or apart, me and Mommy will always find you."_

 _A soft breeze blew and Iris began to shiver. Mako quickly took off his red scarf and wrapped it around Iris's shoulder. Immediately, she felt warm, but not just because of the soft fabric, but also because of her parents loving embrace._

…

Her violet eyes burned with a scorching determination unlike anything she had ever felt before as she reached for the scarf and wrapped it around her neck. She opened the window, looking out into the night sky as the cool breeze blew in her long hair. She gently nudged Akhlut and Naga awake. Judging by the look in her eyes, they realized her mind was made up. With Akhlut and Naga's help, Iris packed all of her necessities into her backpack and snuck into the kitchen to grab some more food, but not without leaving a note behind.

 _There's a line where the sky meets the sea_

 _And it calls me_

 _But no one knows how far it goes_

Just as she was about to leave, she was stopped when Mai, Akari, Hiro and Gallant appeared at the kitchen door. Iris froze in place, accidentally dropping her backpack and the food rolled out. She expected Mai to say something in protest to her rebellious action. Instead, much to her surprise and delight, Mai handed her back the backpack, food and all, and gave a smile.

 _All the time wondering where I need to be_

 _Is behind me_

 _So here we go_

 _To worlds unknown_

The two shared one final embrace and worked together to gather their things without making a sound. Hiro wore gloves in his hands to protect them from his unpredictable powers, which surprisingly worked.

Several White Lotus Sentries marched the perimeter, and the kids observed from the window. Once the coast was clear, Iris hugged her beloved Akhlut and Naga farewell. As much as they wished to come, it was best not to endanger them as well, and the spirit world might not be the best place for them right now.

 _Every turn I take_

 _Every trail I track_

 _Is a choice I make_

 _Now I can't turn back_

With Akari hoisting Hiro and Iris hosting Mai, while Gallant levitated himself downwards, they hurried out of the estate unnoticed, bypassing the sentries. Once they were at the main gate, Hiro and Mai put on their skateboards and rode off with Iris and Akari, while Gallant rode alongside Mai. On their way, Akari texted to two more people on her geo-phone.

 _From the great unknown_

 _We're off on our own_

 _Where we long to be_

They rose into the city in the dead of night, going through Harmony City Park, where Iris stopped before her mother's statue. She was about to embark on a journey for the first time without her mother and father beside her. Iris gently gripped the red scarf around her shoulders. She could already hear both her mother and father's voices. Her heart ached.

Then, she saw a soft white light suddenly appear and land on the statue Korra's shoulder. Upon closer examination, Iris immediately identified the light as a winged insect. A butterfly with white and blue wings.

Just like that, all of her fears and worried disappeared and she smiled, with a single tear rolling down her cheek. With this knowledge, Iris and her friends once again took off, her eyes set on the golden spirit portal not too far away, and with the butterfly flying beside her, leaving a trail of sparkling white dust in her wake.

 _See her light up the night and I see_

 _She calls me_

 _Yes, I know that I can go_

 _There's a moon in the sky and the wind is behind me_

 _Soon we'll know_

 _How far we'll go!_

(~)

The group arrived at the entrance to the Spirit Wilds. Not much of it has changed over the years, except the main entrance got a paint job and some floral decorations were now enwrapped around the poles. A few smaller spirits floated about but Iris payed very little mind as she and the others walked right in. She stopped by the large vine and floral covered arc where the Spirit Portal was.

When it was first created a crater surrounded the area, but the spirits had the vines grow around it, making it appear somewhat of a doorway. While the spirit portal was still visible, vines wrapped around the middle, making it appear like a tall vine covered pole, with the rest of the portal's glow extending upwards into the sky. The entrance was adorned with flowers of the exotic and rare kind, resembling the flower field where Korra managed to finally reach Kuvira and help her crossover back to the path of good.

A sound caused the group to whip around in alarm. From the bushes, bit Chi and Nori appeared. "Nori, are you sure you want to do this?" Iris asked, "I don't want you getting in trouble with your dad."

"Don't worry, he already knows." Nori said.

"He what?!"

"Come on, Iris. We've been traveling the oceans for years and he taught me how to punch a tiger shark square in the nostrils. Besides… he caught me on my way out anyways."

"And Sunset's still working with Asami and Bolin on those suits. She thinks I'm already in bed." Chi said, winking.

"Out for an evening stroll, are we?"

The kids all screamed and jumped in horror upon seeing Tenzin himself standing before them, hands behind his back and a very unreadable expression on his face.

"Busted before we even got started." Hiro said, scratching the back of his neck. "First time for us."

Iris breathed in deeply. "Uncle Tenzin, I know this is risky… okay, _very_ risky but, we have to go. It's-"

"It's your destiny as the Elements of Harmony. I know." Tenzin gave the princess a soft smile, which placed her troubled mind at ease. "There comes a time in every Avatar's life where she needs to decide when her story begins. Your mother's started when she left the compound and came to Republic City, and now your starts when you go through that portal. It's time for you and your generation to take on the responsibility of keeping harmony and balance in the world."

"You… really think we can do this?"

Tenzin placed a hand on her shoulder, his eyes filled with such wisdom, warmth and love. "I have no doubt about that."

Tears started to form in Iris's eyes as well as she embraced her airbending godfather. "I love you, Uncle Tenzin."

"I love you, too. And good luck to all of you."

With that final farewell, the children each, one by one entered through the shimmering portal, becoming engulfed in its heavenly light, all the while Tenzin observed, while a single tear rolled down his cheek.

(~)

Once once the other side, the kids entered a familiar field of beautiful flowers. "So, where do we start?" Iris asked. The sound of something large approaching caught their attention. A large scorpion-spider spirit arrived at the scene, with a middle aged man, around sixty, to seventy, or perhaps eighty or so, with Zaofu inspired clothing and glasses ridding above it.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance." the old man said.

Iris gasped happily once she recognized the man on the spirit. "Aiwei!"

"It's so good to see you again, Iris."

 _*(~)*_

 _ **1 Peter 1:13~**_

 _Therefore, preparing your minds for action, and being sober-minded, set your hope fully on the grace that will be brought to you at the revelation of Jesus Christ._

 _*(~)*_


	6. Nogitsune Attack

**Nogitsune Attack!**

Starlight's head was throbbing, her body felt cold against the rocky floor. Her eyes blinked, unable to tell if they were opened or closed. Her vision stabilized and she could see the sharp formations of the rising stalagmites from both the floor and ceiling. A soft green glow illuminated the cave, as did the equally glowing substance that was still stuck to her coat.

She groaned and staggered as she stood up, her body slowly morphing back into her anthro form. Her fingers brushed the surface of her horn and a familiar slimy material made its way to her surface of her thumb. She gasped and backed away in fear, swatting the goop away, only to feel something wet and furry behind her. Starlight leaped into the air, landing on her feet and immediately took a fighting stance once she saw a black covered creature in the shadows with piercing glowing green eyes.

The beast stepped forward, revealing its sickly black and insect-like appearance. Its fangs glistened in the glowing lights while the torn up insect-like wings flapped rapidly, creating a buzzing sound. The same sound could be heard all around. Starlight's heart pounded hard against her chest, turning around entirely to see more and more of the creatures, some even attached to large green cocoons that dripped with the same substance that was now stuck to her horn.

In the cocoons she saw the unconscious faces of the Equestrian Queens and their mother. Her friends, husband, and the Crystal Empire Royal family, all hanging upside down just as they had many years ago.

Starlight trembled, shaking her head. "No… it's… this is impossible!" before she could proceed to find any sort of explanation to any of this, another pair of green eyes appeared behind her.

The anthro airbending unicorn froze in fear.

(~)

The smell of steaming jasmine tea never ceased to loose its heavenly aroma. Aiwei knew just how to prepare the perfect cup of tea, while adding the perfect balance of cinnamon in top. He poured one cup for each of the children, currently sitting around the table in front of Iroh's old spirit tea shop. Aiwei's scorpion-spider companion rested beside him, also sipping some tea, holding the cup with her large claw rather lady-like.

Aiwei handed the cup to Iris, who nodded her head in gratitude. "Thank you, Aiwei."

Akari licked her lips after taking her sip. "Mmm! You never disappoint with the cinnamon."

"That's exactly what Master Iroh used to say."

"So, what happened to Iroh anyway?" Nori asked. "Wasn't he living in the Spirit World?"

"He was. But, after his mission here was complete, he finally left this world and returned home to his family." Aiwei bowed his head in respect, closing his eyes and placing one hand over his heart. "May he rest in peace." he said. Aiwei then reopened his eyes. "Since then, I was left in charge of tending to his tea shop. It's become quite popular with the people of the city as well. This location is by far the safest in the spirit world." he then smiled at the children. "I remember the family picnics you all used to have right here."

The serene moment was ruined when Hiro and Chi began stuffing their faces with spirit cake. Frosting got onto the side of their mouths, which made the rest of the team stare in either disgust or disappointment. Aiwei only chuckled. "Yep. Exactly like I remember it."

Iris gently placed the teacup back on the table. "I'm sorry Aiwei, but I'm afraid we're not here on a social visit."

Aiwei's expressing dropped, his eyes falling to his own cup. "I'm assuming this is about your parents, is it?"

"How did you know about that?" Iris asked.

"Word has spread very quickly in the spirit world. Many have been trying to locate them, but unfortunately they have all been unsuccessful. I'm terribly sorry."

"It's okay. We already have a lead as to where they are."

"You do?"

"Yeah!" Iris nodded, while Mai and Gallant had to swat the cakes away from Chi and Hiro from the background, whipping the frosting from their faces with their sleeves. "They're in the Dark Spirit Realm."

Aiwei gasped in horror. "The Dark Spirit Realm? But, how did you figure that out?"

"It's kind of a long story." Iris said, tugging on the edges of her father's scarf wrapped around her neck and shoulders.

"We kind of got zapped by the Tree of Harmony, became the New Elements of Harmony, activated the Friendship Map for the first time in years, and that's where it showed us where our parents are." Akari said, saying all of it rather quickly without needing to catch her breath. "Also, almost all of us got new powers."

Aiwei blinked in bewilderment, his eyes shifting to Mai, who was rubbing her temples. "Yeah, I thought the same thing." she said to the earthbender.

"Do Asami and Bolin know you're here?" he asked, arching an eyebrow at them all. The children all cringed, shifted their eyes back and forth, and or fiddled with either their fingers, hair or cloths. It didn't take a genius to figure out the answer. Mainly because they weren't doing a very good job at hiding it. "Children, you do realize that nobody can go into the Dark Sprit Realm unless you're-"

"Unless you're the Avatar or either one of the Elements of Harmony. Yeah, we know." Iris finished for him. "That's kind of another thing that's happened recently." Iris bit her bottom lip before saying, "I'm the Avatar."

Aiwei's jaw literally dropped, his eyes shifted to the others. Chi, who was sucking his fingers for any remaining frosting, caught his glance. "What? You working at a spirit tea shop with a spider scorpion which you use for transportation is considered normally, but the Avatar thing being hereditary now is what baffles you?" Chi scoffed, "Get with the times, Aiwei."

"It happened after Iris broke the Twilight Blade." Akari said. "But, she had no memory of the event and her powers haven't show up again until just yesterday."

"And last night when we visited the tree that's when we got there powers." Gallant said.

"What kind of powers are you talking about?" Aiwei asked.

To demonstrate, Mai sat up from her chai and approached Aiwei. He gripped his chair and yelped in alarm when Mai, very effortlessly managed to lift up his chair by one leg, with him still on top of it. Gently, she lowered him down. Nori next demonstrated by extending her hand forward, which created another pearl force field, knocking Mai down once again, with Aiwei narrowly dodging it.

"Sorry!"

"And check this out!" Chi then demonstrated her incredible speed by spinning around the teashop for a few tries then zooming all the way to the mountain top of Hai-Riyo peak and then back again… now covered in dragon bird feathers. "Great news, Goldie's now a daddy!" she said before flowing the feathers off of her hair. "Rambunctious little tykes."

"Gallant here can talk to animals." Hiro said.

"And Hiro can blow stuff up. Hence, the gloves." Gallant pointed at his friend's gloved hands.

"It's a lot cooler than it sounds."

"Afterwards, the Map showed us the location to the Dark Spirit Realm." Iris explained. "Right after we all sat on the thrones. It's still connected to them, so it has to be where they are."

Aiwei stroked his beard, which had grown longer over the years. "So, you believe, that by being the Elements of Harmony, you will be able to access the gateway to the Dark Spirit Realm and rescue Korra and the others?"

"That was the primary plan, yes."

"You _all_ agreed to this?" he said, eying the other children.

"Kind of hard to argue when a magical tree blasts you with a rainbow beam." Gallant said.

"And a magical map." Nori said after taking a sip of her tea.

"I see." Aiwei ponded, intertwining his fingers together and resting his chin on them. "Do you even know where to reach the Dark Realm? The spirit world is very vast, and no two locations lead in the same direction."

"That's what we're hoping you could tell us." Iris said. "You know the Spirit World better than anyone, so-"

"You want me to point you in the right direction, right?"

"Uh… yes?" Iris and Akari shared a look of concern. Aiwei's original welcoming and warm demeanor had shifted into a calculative and almost stoic man. They could almost see the gears turning in his brain.

"And, how are you so confident I won't just alert Bolin and Asami about all of this?" he said, frightening the children, with Chi noisily sipping on her drink, while still looking just as worried none the less. "If whoever has taken your family is indeed residing in the Dark Realm, then who's to say they will not be anticipating your arrival?"

"Asami kind of already said that." Akari said.

"Then you are fully aware of the consequences of this rather reckless, dangerous and, dare I say, suicidal mission. Plus, I can only imagine the kind punishment _your_ parents will inflict on you once they find out." he pointed at the Sato siblings.

Hiro gulped. "Oh, no. Mom's gonna make us listen to that boring LKT story again!" the young earthbender whined, covering his face in despair, while Mai let out a terrified scream.

Aiwei rose from his chair, sighing. Given his expression, Iris had a sinking feeling he had made up his mind. "Aiwei, please-"

"I'm sorry, Iris. My mind is made up. You kids _will_ return home and come clean to Mr and Mrs Sato." Aiwei said to the worried children…. only to pull out a rolled up piece of paper from behind him and unfolded it on the table. "Right after you retrieve the others and bring them back home."

Iris gasped happily, as did Akari, Chi, Nori, Gallant and Hiro, while Mai shook her head in disbelief. "Former Red Lotus bad dude say what now?"

"Iroh taught me a lot of things during his time here. He taught me how to make a heavenly cup of tea, different styles of playing Pai Sho, but most of all, he showed me that when destiny has the stars aligned in a specific pattern… you shouldn't try to disrupt that pattern, but rather let it point you in the right direction."

"Is this a common trend for you old folk?" Akari asked, but with a smile. "Trolling us kids?"

"Not exactly. But it is fun." Aiwei gave a wink. "Besides, I know Iris would never lie about something as important as this." he said, placing a hand on her shoulder. Iris smiled in gratitude. Aiwei then turned his attention to the map before them, which only showed one aspect of the Spirit World. With a wave of his hand, the image shifted to reveal a specific pattern which led to their desired destination.

"The spirit world in incredibly vast. Constantly changing and shifting. Not every path leads in the same direction. What was once a pattern a few months ago, may change over time. This world is restless, and thus can never truly stay still. This spirit map was given to me by Wan Shi Tong in order to get around the land. Unlike your mother, who has long since mastered the ability to locate these new patterns whenever they occur, no ordinary human or pony can get around without one of these." he traced his fingers across the surface of the map. "Follow this path towards the Dark Realm. At this point, it's the only rout that will lead to it. If you loose course or even the map it will be incredibly difficult to find your way back to the same pathway."

He rolled up the map and handed it to Iris. She bowed in gratitude. "Thank you, Aiwei."

"But, don't you have shortcuts to various locations around this area?" Chi asked.

"Short cuts, yes. They won't lead you directly to where you need to go, but I believe I can give you all a head start." Aiwei led the children towards a tree which wasn't there before, but randomly sprouted from the ground up when Aiwei stomped his foot on the soft grass. The side of the tree immediately opened, revealing a dark hole.

"So, we just go in there?" Iris asked.

"Yes. Oh, before you go." Aiwei had his benevolent spirit companion hand him an extra bag for the children. "Have some caves for the road."

"Thanks."

Akari poked her head into it, taking notice that her hair was being dragged, almost as if she were in a downwards position rather than standing up. She reeled back and her hair fell back into place. With a mischievous grin she took a few steps back and then ran towards the entrance, diving head first and diving forward, which looked more like she were going downwards.

"Woohoo! Come on, guys!" her voice echoed from the outside. Iris gripped her father's scarf before diving in as well. It really felt like she were doing a nose dive into the ocean. As a gifted swimmer, this was a treat.

" _This is awesome!_ "

Gallant pulled up his sleeves and dove right in as well. "Here I come, Mom and Dad!" his voice echoed as he fell.

"Cannon Ball!" Chi rolled herself up and jumped onto the hole, with Hiro close behind.

"Earthbending Ball!" he shouted, his voice fading the further he went down.

Nori bowed to Aiwei. "Thank you for your hospitality, and for the delicious tea. You know, I have a few recipes in mind, maybe some time we can swap ideas?"

Aiwei gave a light chuckle. "I would like that very much." Nori then dove into the hole with Mai following afterwards. Aiwei poked his head, cupping his mouth with his hands, "Good luck! And stay together!"

(~)

The tunnel was surprisingly long, with nothing but tree bark and leafs all around. The children all fell nose first, seeing a blinding light at the very end of the tunnel. Akari and Iris shared knowing smirks and spread open their wings, accelerating their speed, soaring right to the other side, hovering over a vast area of beach sand. Chi came zooming out first, flooring right beside them.

"That was so much fun! We have got to do that again!"

More screaming came and Gallant came spiraling out, only to be caught by Akari, bridal style. Even with her being only a head shorter than him, she managed to hold him rather effortlessly.

Gallant, as usual, blushed not only at Akari's incredible strength, but also at how close she was. "Uh, nice catch." he said before levitating himself into the air.

Hiro came next, being caught by Chi, waving his fists in the air, still fired up from the adrenaline rush. Nori came out next, only for Mai to crash into her and the two were caught by Iris and Akari, respectively.

"So, where are we?" Mai asked once they were all safely back on the ground. The light gold sand already sprinkled on the tips of her ankle boots.

Nori gasped with delight upon seeing the vast body of water before them. It rivaled even Yue Bay in size, with the waters as crystal clear as the purest diamond. In the far distance resided an island surrounded by brown colored greens.

The merpony let out a delighted squeal, which nearly blew off everyone's ears, despite their desperate attempt to cover them up. Nori normally had a harmonious voice, but her pipes were so strong they could literally break glass. They were solid and good, but still piercing none the less. A true vocal weapon if they had ever seen one.

Nori dropped her backpack and dove right into the water, changing her legs into a fish tail at will and splashed around for a bit. "This water feels amazing!" she said, floating on her back. "It feels like a day at the spa."

"Hey, I remember this place!" Chi said, then stroked her chin. "I wonder if…" she floated to behind a large mountain rock from which they had came out of moment ago. "Yes! It's still here!"

"What's still here?" Gallant asked as they followed Chi. Nori emerged from the waters, back on her legs, and followed the rest to behind the rock. Chi hovered around an old, wrecked boat made entirely our of wood, rope and vines and an old sail.

"This was the boat Nova and I used to sail towards that island." she pointed directly to said island.

Iris pulled out the map Aiwei gave them and spotted the vast fresh water ocean as the starting point, while everything else before fades away. She smiled. "That's exactly where we need to go!" Iris pointed her finger to the island on the ocean. "Once we get to this island we just follow the pathway on the map and we'll be at the Dark Realm before we know it.."

"Wouldn't it be a lot faster if we just teleported?" Mai suggested, "I mean, look at that distance, it'll take us all day to reach it."

"Sorry, Mai, but this area of the spirit world has its rules too." Chi explained. "The only way to get to that island is to cross the ocean. Besides, Nova tried that long ago, didn't work. Why else do you think we build this boat?"

Akari inspected the old boat, tugging gently at the torn up sail. "Doesn't look like it's in the best shape." she said.

"Well, then it's a good thing I brought my Nori mini sowing kit!" Nori said, pulling the said kit from her backpack.

"Uh, where did that come from?" Gallant asked in surprise.

"Rarity gave it to me as a birthday present. No more kelp made scarfs for this fish-mare." Nori said with great pride. She politely shoved Akari to the side and inspected the sail. After a while, the sail was up and ready again, looking brand new, while also using strong powerful kept to tie the broken pieces of the boat together.

Nori proudly dusted her hands, admiring her work. "Who says you can't sail in style?"

"It looks great, Nori!" Iris said with delight.

"Yeah. Would have been five minutes faster if you hadn't stitched on those added details." Mai said, referring to the added pearl and shell symbols onto the sail, which had indeed taken up a bit extra time.

Nori simply shrugged, "Like I said; Sail in Style."

With the sail now restored to its original glory, they were now ready to hit the water. Mai pushed the newly constructed boat onto the water, her hands emitting a faint glow. Within seconds, and with surprisingly very little effort, the young Sato girl managed to push the boat right into the water.

She quickly mounted onto the boat, with Chi at the helm, taking control. She changed her cloths to resemble that of a female pirate. "Alright, ya land dwellers, time to set sail for adventure! _Arg!_ Gallant, hit us with some wind, boyo! _"_

"Sure thing, and don't call me "boyo"." Gallant unleashed a powerful gust of wind, which lightly rocked the boat, indicating it was strong enough to push them forward. Iris gripped the side of the boat while still holding onto her father's scarf. Akari saw this and gave her friend's hand a gentle squeeze.

"We're going to get them back, Iris."

"I just hope they're still alright."

As the boat sailed away across the spirit ocean, one little spirit, shaped like some kind aquatic reptilian watched the group from beneath the waves. He swam at top speed towards a small rock before transporting himself into a brown colored forest setting, then a rocky terrain, before arriving at what appeared to be an underground cave. Its aquatic features changed to resemble more that of a normal lizard, except its scales were black with red tints and yellow claws, along with quilled spikes on its back, making him resemble a porcupine of some kind. Once it arrived at the opening of a green glowing room, it changed back into one of the changeling wolves.

(~)

"Are we there yet?" Hiro groaned.

"Halfway." Gallant replied, keeping close attention to the distance between them while Chi still stirred. Hiro groaned once again, being bored out of his mind.

While the boat sailed across the ocean, Nori was splashing in the waves with her current fish tail, while Mai sat on the far end of the boat, inspecting her Geo-Slate with Iris sitting beside her. She gazed at her reflection in the water. Reaching out her hand, Iris tried to see if she could bend the water at her command. Her brows furrowed and twitched in her attempted to manipulate the waters. For a moment, it seemed as if she was finally able to do so, only to become disappointed once she saw it was Nori who had just bursted out from the water.

Iris groaned in disappointment. "Relax, you'll get the hang of it." Mai said, her eyes still on the Geo-Slate, though from the corner of her eye she could clearly tell what Iris was trying to attempt.

Akari, who was right behind Mai, whipped her from the back of the head with her tail. Mai rubbed her head, only to see Akari narrowing her eyes at her. Mai then turned her full attention to her cousin, who looked dejected.

Mai decided to place her Geo-Slate back into her backpack and turn her full attention to her obviously distressed cousin. "I'm sorry. I know you're worried about your parents." she said with genuine sympathy.

Nori emerged from the water, pulling herself only the boat and sat beside the two, her long fins dipping the surface of the water. "What's wrong, Starfish?"

Iris was silent for a moment before finally sharing her thoughts. "If I can't even control my Avatar powers how am I going to fight whatever it was that kidnapped our family? I can't even make a small bubble of water levitate." she groaned and face palmed herself.

"Hey, nobody expected you to know the four elements in one day." Akari said in reassurance.

"My mom was able to bend three of the elements when she saw five."

"Yeah, well, you're not your mom."

"In a way, I kind of am."

"Noooooo, because your Avatar powers were inherited from your mom, you'd be here if you were reincarnated, which you're not." Akari squatted down, scooting over next to her best friend. "Look, Iris, I've read all there is to know about the Avatar, just as much as you have. You and I both know that not every story was the same. I mean, Avatar Aang certainly couldn't bend the four elements when he was five. Even Avatar Rokku didn't find out till he was sixteen."

"Yeah, but none of them were tied to the Equestrian magic within them." Iris pointed out. "My mom was the one exception because of the prophesy."

"True, but you're also another exception." Mai said. "Korra was the last Avatar of the old cycle, but you're the first of the new cycle. It wouldn't be too far fetched to think your story would be different."

Akari gently removed a stray hair from Iris's face and smiled compassionately. "It's going to be okay. Our parents have already written their story, now it's time for us to write ours."

Iris finally smiled. "Thanks, you guys."

"And, if you'd like, Mai and I can teach you some firebending."

"Totally!" Mai agreed. "And Nori can teach you waterbending."

"And Hiro can teach you earthbending while Gallant can teach you airbending." Nori said. "You've already got four elemental teachers right here!" she said, extending her arms wide, only for another one of her shield-like pearls to suddenly burst from her hand and narrowly miss Gallant's head. The unicorn immediately ducked the incoming pearl which came flying in like a frisbee, which landed onto the water in a splash.

Gallant shot Nori an angry glare and the merpony blushed from embarrassment. "Sorry! Sorry, sorry! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Gallant replied, inspecting his hair, only to see a very small cuff of it gently fall in front of him. "I…needed a haircut, anyways."

"Uh, maybe you guys should hold off on practicing your new powers until we get to shore, okay?" Chi suggested, inspecting to see if hair was the only thing Gallant had lost. Those flat pearls looked incredibly lethal.

"I'm sorry, Gallant. I didn't mean to." Nori apologized once more as she magically willed her tail to transform back into legs and walked back onto the boat. "I still don't know how to control it."

"It's okay. None of us do." Mai said, looking down at her hands.

"Was it like this for Sunset's Canterlot High friends?" Iris asked.

Chi let out a laugh at the memory. "From what she told me, yes. But, things did get better. She said the trick was to not dismiss them, but to embrace them. We were given these powers for a reason, and when the times times, so long as we stick together, we'll figure it out."

"You have no idea on how this works, do you?" Hiro said, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Not a clue. Maybe if Sunset were here she'd give us some pointers." Chi sighed sadly, while still steering the ship. "She's probably gonna burn my wolf tail right off when she finds out I left home."

"I think we should be more concerned about what dangers we'll face here in the spirit world." Gallant said, while still inspecting his hair and giving the sail and extra boost of wind. "I'm pretty sure not all spirits are buddy-buddy of the Avatar."

"Eh, don't worry too much about that now, Gallant Steed." Chi said, "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Right now, just enjoy the smooth sailing." right after the words left her mouth, her eyes widened in alarm when an arrow suddenly came shooting right in front of her face and landed onto the wooden surface of the boat.

"Huh?"

Everyone else heard the swishing sound the arrow made, and stared at the weapon in alarm. Chi was the first to remove it. Her eyes narrowed once she took a good look at it.

"Oh, no."

"What? What is it?" Akari asked.

"Nogitsune."

"Nogi-what-now?"

"Spirit bandits." Chi replied, tossing the arrow into the ocean. "I recognize their craftsmanship anywhere. Nova tangled with them once."

"What was that you said about not being worried?" Gallant said, folding his arms. Often times, he hated being proven right.

Everyone turned their attention towards the ocean behind them, where a large white cloud of mist suddenly formed on the water's surface. The outline of what appeared to be rocks suddenly began to born. Standing on the rocks were three little creatures, short in stature, with long bushy tails, split into three parts. Their faces were entirely white with red and black markings, resembling foxes, but their stubby arms and small baby-like hands looked very human like. The masks became more visible as the fog cleared, with their ears being entirely furry and large, probably more so than their heads, which flipped as they cocked their heads like curious little pups, letting out such cute little squeaky sounds.

Iris only stared in confusion before smiling. "They're…kind of cute." she said, to which even Nori, Mai and Gallant agreed with. However, Chi only narrowed her eyes in annoyance at the creatures.

"Wait for it." said the wisp.

The little fox creatures then quickly drew new symbols on their faces, giving them a far more angry and war-like appearance as well as extra warrior-styled face paints on their masks and pulled out incredibly shaper weapons such as tiny axes, spears and knifes from their backs. Their fur stood on end, which completely disrupted their original "cute" factor.

Iris and the others now flinched and cringed at the sight. Chi folded her arms. "Told you."

The mist dispersed, revealing that what they were standing on were not rocks, but rather instead a boat…a very, very, very large boat, made out entirely out of other boats, with various sails outstretching from its sides, and with large palm trees and various other exotic plants decorating it and various little areas that could resemble houses. Basically, it looked like some kind of large colony. The little fox-like spirits began banging on drums, while other jumped up and down doing a war-like chant. At the very top stood the apparent leader of the Nogitsune, wearing a rather large headset, consisting of animal tusks and various sharp teeth adorning his necklace. His spear was larger than the others which he pointed downwards to the children.

"Hang onto something!" Chi exclaimed as he pulled hard on the rope, opening the fail to its full form. "Gallant, give me more wind!"

The two complied and blasted a powerful gust of air at the sail, causing it to go at full speed. Everyone else had to hold onto either the side, or each other as the boat bumped into several small waves, nearly tilting it.

Unfortunately for them, the Nigotsune had multiple sails, which enabled them to go just as fast, if not more so. The airbending power still wasn't enough.

"They're getting closer!" Hiro shouted.

Akari acted quick and unleashed a fiery blue blast at the boat, which strike the side, and several Nigotsune jumped out of the way. Iris and Gallant assisted as well in sending multiple magical blasts at the ships, which many attacks they managed to deflect thanks to the powerful crystal shields they carried. One of Iris's blasts strike the shield, which was deflected and sent the blast coming right at them.

"Look out!" Nori leaped into Iris's defense, outreaching her hands, creating a large peal shield which deflected the blast in return, which came at top speed, knocking several of the Nigotsune off the boat and into the water.

Nori has her eyes closed shut the entire time until she carefully opened them, surprised to see the pearl shield before her until it disappeared. The merpony smiled with victorious delight.

"Ha! Take that you doll sized rodents!"

Unfortunately, the Nigotsune outnumbered them greatly, and to make maters worse, not only were they gaining up on them, but they started shooting arrows at them again, this time with rope attached as a mean to pull them towards their even large ship.

More arrows came their way, attaching to the side of the boat. Nori, Mai and Hiro worked on pulling them out while Gallant continued adding more air to the sails in a desperate attempt to make them go faster. Iris and Akari continued to strike where there would be no shields, but the creatures were as prepared as Rarity was for a quick outfit change during a party emergency.

The arrows themselves proved to be very strong, in which even the kids struggled to yank them out, even the athletically built Hiro. The only one who had the most luck was Mai, due to her new super strength, but when she yanked hard onto the arrow, finally pulling it out, the impact caused the ship to slightly turn to either side.

"Sorry!" said the young firebender. She really didn't know her own strength anymore.

Things got even more complicated when the sails of the Nigotsune spread out…and was split into three separate boats, with the central one being the largest of them all.

" _Their boat is turning into more boats!_ " Nori shouted.

The Nigotsune then began sledding down the ropes attached to the arrows, along with their shields to deflect the incoming blasts from Akari and Iris, and Chi simultaneously tried to steer the boat. Akari began shooting fire blasts, which were also deflected by the shields.

Hiro finally managed to yank one of the arrows out, then stared at it analytically as he gripped it in his still gloved hand. With a bright and devilish smile, Hiro removed his glove and gripped the arrow with his now bare hand. Just as he had hoped, the arrow itself started to glow intensely.

"Heads up!" he called out and let go of the arrow, allowing it to catapult right back to the Nigotsune on the rope of it. The arrow glowed even brighter, much to the horror of the little spirits. The arrow, and the rope itself, exploded in a great big green cloud with yellow hues and the Nigotsune fell into the water.

"Hiro, you're a genius!" Iris said proudly as she managed to finally pry her respected arrow from the side of the boat and tossed it to Hiro, who grabbed it with his ungloved hand. He touched it before letting it go right away, having the same results as before when the arrow and rap exploded, leaving the Nigotsune in the dust, and all wet.

"Mai, pull on as many arrows as you can!" Iris said. "Nori, use your shields to balance the boat!"

The two friends nodded in agreement. Nori created the pearls around the ship to keep it in balance. Mai managed to yank each and every one of the ropes with ease and handed them all to Hiro. With only one touch, he was able to make the arrows and rope blow up, which shocked and horrified the Nigotsune.

"Yes!" Hiro shouted, throwing his fists into the air…only to get knocked behind the head by some small stone. "Ow!"

Turning around, one Nigotsune managed to jump onto the ship, aiming his weapon at them. Chi then got an idea. "Akari, take the wheel!"

The alicorn complied and a blur of blue came swooping by, taking the little Nigotsune with her, before zooming all around one of the boats, taking away their spears, hatchets, shields and arrows in the amount of time it took them to blink. The same blur came zooming towards the second one, doing the exact same thing, before reaching the central boat and taking all the weapons, which were each simultaneously tossed onto the water to be sunken down to the bottom.

The blue blur, revealed to be Chi, stood before the Nigotsune chief, who aimed his spear at her…only to find he didn't have it anymore.

"Looking for this?" Chi said, smiling cockily before zipping away and returning back to the others. "The floor is yours, Petals!" she said with a bow to Iris before returning back to the wheel, and Iris and Akari happily unleashed their power onto the boats, and now with them free Gallant was able to make the boat speed faster than before. The team suddenly lost balance when the ship began to stir in another direction.

"Chi?"

"It's not me!" the unicorn replied, trying desperately to turn the ship around. Nori then noticed something under the water. She boldly dove downwards, her legs turning into a tail once more and saw a Nigotsune having speared the downward side of the boat with an arrow, and a rope connecting to main ship. Seeing this, Nori immediately swam towards the little fox spirit and waked him with her tail before attempting to yank the arrow off.

"Where is Nori?" Gallant asked as he searched the waters, while the others tried to fend off more of the incoming arrows coming their way. Iris and Akari both dove into the water and spotted the merpony attempting to yank the arrow out of the boat, seeing this, Akari pulled out a knife from her back pocket and used it to cut the rope, disconnecting their attachment to the boat. More Nigotsune came their way. Apparently they could swim as well.

Akari's horn and Iris's star symbol glowed brightly, engulfing their bodies in a shimmering aura, which allowed them to breath under water. Akari's knife grew in size, becoming a sword. The three swam towards the army, with Akari slicing them away, and Iris using the amount of magical energy beams she could master.

Nori used her waterbending to manipulate the current around them and sent them flying upwards from the surface and onto the boats, groaning in pain, and surprising the others on the boat.

As Akari sliced at each of the spirits, knocking away their weapons with her sword, one managed to pierce into her arm, causing her to cry out in pain.

"Akari!" Iris exclaimed, seeing the arrow piercing her best friend's arm. Blood came out, merging with the waters. Seeing the blood ignited something within Iris.

Her eyes began to glow a bright shimmering white, which frightened the little Nigotsune to their core. Outreaching her arms, Iris managed to manipulate the current in a way far more powerful than even Nori could master.

The same glow could be seen from the surface of the water by the boat, and the Nigotsune on their boats ceased their attempts to capture them, when an incredibly massive wave came spewing out, carrying all of the shipwrecked Nigotsune on it. They screamed in terror as the wave came crashing down onto the boat, all three of them, engulfing them all in the monster sized waters. The aftermath was the now destroyed boat, torn to pieces, with weapons and all floating about in the water, and little Nigotsunes spiting the salt water out.

The rest of the group stared in awe, as Akari and Nori surfaced. The waters continued to glow and Iris came shooting out with glowing eyes and wings. The Nigotsunes were now trembling in terror at the sight. With what little remained of their boats, the little spirits jumped onto the nearest pieces of wood and used their tails as propellors to speed themselves away from the scene.

Iris slowly descended, her eyes and wings ceased their glowing and she struggled to keep her balance. She rubbed her head, feeling as if her brain would pop right out of her scull. Nori helped Akari back to the boat, removing the arrow from her now bleeding arm.

Once Iris regained her composure she rushed to her friend's side. "Akari! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It's just a scratch." Akari reassured her, wiping away some of the salt water from her face. Iris quickly used her healing magic to fix the cut right up in a matter of seconds.

"How did you do that?" Gallant asked Iris as he crunched down beside Akari, handing her a rack to dry her face with.

"I…I don't know. I guess I just really, _really_ hate blood." Iris said. Even she herself wasn't entirely certain exactly how she was able to active the Avatar state so easily just now.

The boat then collided with something, stopping on its tracks. The others smiled with relief, for they had finally made it to their destination.

(~)

Asami gently opened the door a creek before pushing it all the way. The figure on the bed was still sound asleep from the looks of it but the body stirred under the sheets.

"Iris? You awake?" Asami asked quietly, to which the sound of a low moan was heard. Judging from the sound of it, the princess was still pretty upset. Both Asami and Bolin entered the room and the woman sat on the corner of the bed.

"Iris, we understand why you're upset, but it's not that we don't believe in you or the others, we do. You are an incredibly talented, smart and generous young girl, and you are going to grow up to be a wonderful Avatar, and as surprising as it may be, I think it's wonderful that the Elements of Harmony now live on with you and your friends."

"We believe that you are capable of such great things." Bolin said, placing a hand on Asami's shoulder. "And we want you to get the chance to do just that. That's why we can't risk you kids going. We don't want to lose you too."

The princess did not reply but still stirred, no doubt trying to give them the silent treatment. They were about to head out to save the rest of the family, they didn't want to leave things unresolved with their niece.

Asami reached out to give her a light tap on the shoulder "Iris? Iris, please talk to-Gah!" both parents reeled back in surprise when the orca wolf sat upright, giving Asami a big wet kiss. "Akhlut?"

"Where's Iris?" Bolin asked, but he didn't have to think too long to find the answer. "Oh… no."

"Akari?" Asami hurried to the pink alicorn's guest bedroom and pulled off the sheet, only to find Timber Spruce laying on the bed.

"Gallant?" Bolin did the same thing to Gallant's bed, only to find a pile of books stacked together to resemble a body.

"Mai?" Asami yanked her daughter's bed sheets, only to find pillows and a basketball wearing a black wig.

"Hiro?" when Bolin removed the covers of his son's bed, all he saw was dirty laundry, and a bunch of empty candy wrappers spread out, not even trying to give the illusion that there was a human body under there. The only hint was the small mountain of dirty socks that only slightly resembled his head.

Bolin face palmed. "Oh, come on! That's not even convincing!"

Asami ran into the room, seeing her son's empty, and very filthy, bed. "They're all gone!"

"Okay, okay, let's not panic." Bolin said, trying to clam down his already frantic wife. Though, in reality, he was getting even more frantic than she was. "I mean, maybe they're just at Sunset's place with Chi."

The sound of doors bursting open and exhausted panting, along with the tapping sound of heels against the cold floor were heard. The couple ran down the stairs and saw an already out of breath Sunset Shimmer standing before them.

"Please tell me Chi's with you!"

"She who?" Bolin asked, only to earn a glare from Sunset Shimmer. He slapped his forehead. "Oh, _Chi_! So sorry, they just sound so similar, it's an honest mistake, but that's not important right now! The kids are gone too!"

"I was afraid you'd say that."

Asami groaned in frustration. "How did they even sneak out? I had White Lotus Sentries posted everywhere around the estate! Not to mention our state of the art magic-tech security system!"

"You mean the one that was just emitting smoke?" Sunset Shimmer said, pointing her thumb to the still open wide doors.

The trio were next seen right beside the disabled alarm system, which no doubt was done so the kids could escape without alerting anyone.

Both Asami and Bolin knew exactly who the culprit was. "Mai." they said simultaneously right before another wire flew right off and landed on the ground.

"I got to hand it to her, our baby girl's got some serious skills." Bolin said, folding his arms.

"She's her grandfather's granddaughter alright." Asami said.

"What do we do?" Sunset said, already looking anxious, and understandably so. "They could be anywhere in the spirit world by now, and there's no way we can track them down."

"Actually, there might be." Asami said. "We already know where they're going. But, in oder to get there they're going to need a spirit map. And there's only one place we know where you can get them."

Bolin nodded. "Aiwei."

(~)

Once everyone was safely on shore, leaving the boat beside several trees, Akari rubbed the shoulder from which the spear had pierced her. Thankfully, it was already healed up, but still a bit itchy.

Hiro couldn't stop jumping up and down with excitement. "Wow! I can't believe we just did that! I mean, you saw that too right? Mai with her super strength, Nori with her pearl shield things, me with my explosions-" at the mention of the word, Hiro's hand brushed off the surface of a palm tree, to which he immediately backed away from and flinched in terror, as did the rest of his friends. After a few short seconds, the group realized that the palm tree had not exploded.

"Huh. I guess it doesn't work on living organisms." Gallant theorized, while hiding behind Akari, his hand touching her shoulder. Upon realizing the close contact, Gallant quickly let go, blushing in embarrassment.

"But, seriously, Iris that thing you did with the wave was phenomenal!" Akari said, practically bouncing with joy, which made Iris blush.

Chi then popped from behind the two alicorns. "For real! One minute you're just blasting magical blasts, next thing you're all _**PHENOMENAL COSMIC POWER!"**_ She said, making her voice boom and echo for effect. Her voice then reverted back to its normal self. "That was just-"

"Awesome?" Nova finished, expecting her to say it, only for Chi to shake her head.

"No… Mind-Blowing! Seriously, I thought I would literally explode by how incredible and jaw-droopingly epic that was! No seriously, wisps can literally explode from high overdose of adrenaline. Don't worry, we always get ourselves back together. Again, literally."

Iris looked down at her hands still feeling overwhelmed, frozen and trembling from what she did. "I never knew I was capable of doing that." she said. She studied her fingers, which slowly began to stabilize from the excitable trembles. "I wonder if…" the young alicorn snapped her fingers once, only to tilt her head in surprise and tried once more. She then tried throwing a punch into the air directly at a tree, but nothing happened. She tried again, only to have a simple magical blast come out. Iris groaned for that was not what she had in mind.

"Iris, what are you doing?" Mai asked in confusion.

"Trying to firebend." Iris replied, staring down at her hands in confusion. "How exactly is this Avatar stuff supposed to work?"

"Take it easy." Akari said, gently lowering Iris's hands. "Firebending is pretty hard to master. But, for now, let's practice somewhere where there is very minimal chance of starting of forest fire."

"Yeah, we've already got one walking dynamite maker with us." Gallant said, pointing a thumb at Hiro.

"Relax Gallant, I think I'm getting the hand of-" Hiro leaned against a nearby boulder…which then exploded into tiny pebbles in a patch of green and yellow smoke. Iris and Akari shielded the rest of the group.

Hiro blinked twice before blushing in embarrassment. "Yeah, okay you may have a point. Uh, anybody got gloves?" he asked. Mai happily handed him back the ones he wore to cover his hands, to which he wasted no time in doing so.

"Iris, why don't you tell us where to next before somebody here looses a limb." Chi suggested.

"Good idea." Iris said and reached into her backpack for the map. Her violet eyes widened once she realized it was not present. "Oh, no." she whispered. She pulled the backpack right off of her back and started rummaging through it like a maniac. "No, no, no, no, no!"

"What is it?" Akari asked.

"The map, it's not-" Iris did manage to pull something out of her backpack. Only, it wasn't the map, but a piece of the spears from the Nogitsune. Her eyes furrowed in anger. "Pesky little sea pirates! They took the map!"

The rest of the kids gasped in horror. "How will we get back?" Nori asked.

"I have no idea!"

Nori was already starting to feel her heart rate rising. "No, no, no, no, no! I am too young to spend the rest of my life in the spirit world! Iris, can't you talk to one of the past Avatars or something!"

"How do you suppose she does that?" Akari said.

"I don't know. Meditate or something."

"Everybody, chill." Mai said, surprisingly calm. "It's going to be okay."

"Oh, no. Mai's already loosing it. That's it, we're doomed. We're dead, just dig a grave for all of us, we're dead!"

"We're not dead." Mai then pulled out her fully finished geo-slate from her bag. She switched on the device, hich was very slick and flat, with the Future Industries Logo on it, and traces of small geodes incorporated into the sides, as it looked on the geo-phones. The screen switched on, with a spinning F.I logo before switching into camera mode. Mai tapped onto the scree and in a few seconds a fully digital image of the spirit map appeared.

The rest of the children stared in awe. "How did you did that?" Nori asked, visibly invested, squeezing a bit near Gallant and Chi to get a better look.

"I took a picture of the map before the Nogitsune attacked." Mai explained. "The map is made out of spiritual energy, and the geodes used to power up the Geo-Slate come from Equestria, it can detect the magical energies of the spirit realm. If I just scan the pathways…." after some tinkering, Mai snapped her fingers with glee. "Bingo!"

A series of paths began to form, but one specific path, radiating with a vibrant aura, manifested in a form identical to that of the spirit map Aiwei handed them.

"What did you do?" Nori asked.

"I noticed that certain areas of the spirit world seem to be giving out a more fervid intensity in a specific pattern."

"Cool!" Hiro said. "What does that mean?"

"It means, nobody's dying tonight. See? I told you."

"Mai, you're a genius!" Iris wrapped her arms around her cousin's neck, smiling proudly.

Once the hug ended, Mai flipped her hair with pride. "Yeah, I know."

"Come on, guys. We're burning daylight."

(~)

P'Li, Zaheer and Kuvira had finally arrived at the entrance to the Spirit Portal, accompanied by Varrick and Trixie. They, along with Sunset Shimmer, Asami and Bolin were all suited up and ready to venture into the other side. Ali, Mika and San were also present, helping Sunset with her utility belt, which even she was surprised she was having trouble placing around her hips.

"Uh, Sunny, did you gain any weight?" Mika asked, trying to sound as polite as she possibly could.

"No. Let me just…" Sunset finished adjusting the belt, which now fit perfectly. "There we go, much better."

"Everybody all set?" Bolin asked the others.

Kuvira nodded. "Yes. Let's go get those kids and our friends out of that dark and horrid place."

"Are you sure I can't come with you guys?" Trixie asked.

"I'm sorry, Trix." Sunset said, "But that geode will only allow seven people to go through the gateway and into the Dark Realm. Also, and don't take this the wrong way, you're not very experienced to handle whatever the Spirit World's got going."

"But-"

"I'm afraid she's right, Trixie." P'Li said, placing her hand on her shoulder. "Believe me, I know what you're capable of, but it's best you sit this one out. The spirit world can be far more chaotic than a changeling hive if you don't know where you're heading."

"And you really trust your ex-boyfriend to tag along for this?" Trixie said, pointing her thumb to behind her, where Zaheer stood. Not even bothering to be subtle about it.

"You're one to talk Miss I-enslaved-an-entire-town-with-a-soul-sucking-amulet-because-I-had-a-petty-jealousy-towards-Twilight-Sparkle." Varrick pointed out with folded arms.

"Well, at least I didn't attempt to kidnap the president just so I could make a quick buck off of a civil war!"

"Exactly! We're all guilty of something, what makes you think this guy's any different?"

"You know I'm standing right here, right?" Zaheer said, folding his arms while standing in between the two.

"Whatever." Trixie's tone softened as she spoke to P'Li. "Just promise you'll be safe, and bring Starlight and the others back home as soon as you can."

"We will." the two shared a quick hug while Asami and Bolin turned to Varrick.

"Varrick, if anything happens, contact us immediately." Bolin said. "Tell Iroh to have the united forces ready for any potential attack while we're gone."

"Who do you assume there would be an attack?"

"We still don't know who's behind all of this. And with the Equestrian leaders and Elements gone, there's no telling who will show up."

Varrick gave them a salute. "You have my word as an Honorary Member of the Apple Family!" he said… then pulled a cowboy hat from his back and placed it on his head, while still keeping that saluting pose.

The rest of the adults and spirit siblings gathered together and stood before the portal. "We're coming for ya, little sis!" San exclaimed as he and his sisters flew into the portal first, followed by the others, leaving Trixie and Varrick to only watch in concern.

(~)

It didn't take very long for Asami and Sunset Shimmer to go all Mama-Bear when they arrived at Iroh's teashop and were already interrogating Aiwei. The man remained, surprisingly calm even with Asami and Sunset both gripping him by the collar and lifting him from his chair. His feet were still on the ground, seeing as they didn't have the same amount of amazon strength as Korra did, but their grip was still incredibly strong none the less.

"Alright old man, talk! Where did you send our kids? Why didn't you try and stop them? _What were you thinking?!_ " Asami demanded to know

"Should we stop them?" Ali asked Bolin, who stood by, completely unfazed at his wife's aggressive behavior while sipping on a pink colored liquid from a glass cup.

He shrugged. "Eh, they've got this."

"Mrs. Sato, I assure you, I did not let the children leave without warning them of the potential dangers that lied ahead."

"You better have a good explanation as to why you think letting a group of teenagers go to the Dark Realm without any protection was even remotely a good idea!" Sunset Shimmer said, gritting through her teeth.

"Well, when you place it that way it does sound… rather bad."

" _ **That's because it is really bad!**_ " they both exclaimed in anger

Aiwei managed to grip their respected wrists and pry both woman and pony right off of him. "Believe me, I understand your frustration and you have every right to feel so. But, you also need to understand. Your children have been chosen to become new bearers of the most powerful artifacts there are. Think about it. Iris discovers her powers a short while ago. Then, the Tree of Harmony bestows these powers upon the children, and the map recognized them enough to reveal the location of the other Elements. You of all people should know what happens when you try to fight against destiny."

The rest of the adults's eyes softened at the man's words. "You did not fail them. They disobeyed you, yes, and I'm more than confident you will find a fitting punishment for them later. But right now… you need to trust them. Trust in the Magic they carry with them. After all, isn't it the same magic that save us all more than once?"

"Wow." San said, eyes blinking. "You are one wise and noble tea shop keeper."

"I think I understand, old friend." Zaheer said, in a way, voicing out what the others were thinking of. "But, I'm afraid we can't just let them go at this alone."

"They won't be alone." Aiwei said. "They will have each other. But, if you still feel the need to follow them." with a tap of his foot, the ground began to shake softly, and the tree with the large hole from before rose upwards once again.

"There is your shortcut."

(~)


	7. Into the Spirit Forest

_*(~)*_

 _ **1 John 3:17~**_

 _"But if anyone has the world's goods and sees his brother in need, yet closes his heart against him, how does God's love abide in him?"_

 _*(~)*_

 **Into the Spirit forest**

The island was a lot larger than the kids expected and, as typical of the Spirit World, there were surprises almost everywhere. They had already traveled a long distance in what felt like no more than thirty minutes, though given the time on their respected geo-phones it was no doubt longer. Never the less, there was no denying the beauty this realm had to offer.

The children made their way through a vast jungle garden with plants of all sizes. Flowers that shaded them like umbrellas with their beautifully vibrant and colorful petals that gave off a sweet exotic aroma, and the sun kissed leafs billowed softly in the subtle breeze.

Akari and Iris were already zooming back and forth, taking as many pictures as possible of the plants with their geo-phones. "This place is so beautiful." Iris said, her violet eyes sparkling.

"I know! I've never seen flowers like these back home. Oh, look!" Akari flapped her wings to take more picks of the large red star shaped berries with splashes of white and blue. "Check out these rubus parviflorus. I've never seen any in this size."

"Rubo-what?" Hiro asked.

"Thimbleberries." Gallant clarified, also taking pictures of the said plants, more of which were down bellow, and with multiple colorings unlike any he had ever seen. Some plants even looked like they had been meshed together with another, yet they looked perfectly preserved and healthy.

"I didn't think there could be such diverse colorings for this species of Rosioidea." he said, mesmerized by the beauty. He felt a light breeze and looked up to see Iris admiring the same plants that grew on a tree branch right above him.

"You're right." Iris gasped snapping more pictures. "Look how they glisten in the sunlight. It's like freshly fallen snow during the Glacier Spirits Festival back at the South Pole."

Nori was squalling with delight, her eyes twinkling. "They're absolutely gorgeous! The colors, the textures, I feel like I'm back at my old sea garden from when I was a mer-filly!"

"Glad you're enjoying it you guys, but maybe we should move it along." Mai mentioned while still looking at the map on her geo-slate. "You know, before we run into something far less appealing than the plants."

"Yeah, Mai's got a good point." Iris said. "For all we know, the others might have finally figured out we're gone."

"Good call." Hiro said. "I mean, your mom is scary enough, but ours is…." Hiro shuddered at the thought. As kind-hearted as Asami was, needles to say, some small subtle traces of her late father did tend to make their way up to the surface from time to time.

The others nodded in agreement and walked further into the forest. The plants continued to change into different varieties. Only now, for some reason, the aura everywhere started to shift and change. No longer feeling welcoming and peaceful, but rather ominous.

Hiro was already feeling like his feet were on fire. He groaned and leaned against a nearby log. A growl was heard from his stomach, which he gripped. "Ah man, I'm getting hungry."

"Then eat some of Aiwei's spirit cakes." Mai said.

"I already did. And the chocolate bars I had in there."

"You mean you already ate all your food?!"

"Hey, I didn't have any breakfast, and Aiwei's cakes, though delicious, are a little too light for an athlete such as myself. I need my protein." he immediately spotted something not too far off. A single red, shinny fruit hanging from a single plant. He smiled and hurried towards it. "Now we're talking!"

"Uh, Hiro, I wouldn't do that!" Gallant said, reaching out to stop him. "For all we know, it could be poison."

"Actually, the spirit world has nothing poisonous." Iris stated. "While a lot of its floral and fauna can be dangerous, a lot of them can be used for healing purposes."

"Not really helping."

"Come on, like I'm gonna be afraid of a pretty flower." Hiro grabbed the shinny red treat, only for a long green tentacle to wrap around his wrists and ankles. The same thing happened to Gallant Steed, who narrowed his eyes.

"You were saying?"

The two boys screamed in terror once they were being lifted up from the ground by the massive vines that took on lives of their own.

"Hiro! Gallant!" the friends cried out as the ground beneath the still dangling boys began to rise upwards, revealing to have been some kind of venus fly trap flower, lowering the two boys into its center to be devoured.

"For the record, I blame _you_ for this!" Gallant angrily shouted to Hiro right before the fly trap wrapped its massive reddish violet petals closed.

"Let my brother go!" Mai shouted as she charged and leaped at the plant, throwing multiple fire blasts at the creature, followed by Akari. The two firebenders blasted at the plant, but to no avail. Instead, its vines then began wrapping themselves around the two girls. They screamed and struggled to break free of the grip, only to get tossed away by them, colliding with either another nearby plant or the trunk of a tree.

Iris and Nori rushed to their side to help. Akari shook her head, growled in anger and picked up one of her knives. "That's it! I'm tearing it from the roots!" she was just about ready to charge until Chi stopped her.

"If you do that the plant will slap shut forever!"

"How do you know?"

"Nova and I had a run in with one of these things once. I know how to get it to spit them out."

Hiro managed to pry himself out of the plan long enough to shout, " _Now would be nice!_ " right before the vines pushed him back in and he screamed from the inside. The two boys were pressed together, back to back.

Gallant's ear them twitched in alarm. "Why do I feel wet all of a sudden?"

"Is this really the time to be talking about your weak bladder?" Hiro said. As if the situation wasn't bad enough already.

"Not _that_ kind of wet!"

"Wait, I feel it too."

Looking down, the two saw the inside of the plant already beginning to fill up with water. "Is this a good thing or a bad thing?" Hiro asked, though given the tremble in his voice, he felt he already knew the answer.

"It's trying to digest us!" Gallant shouted, desperately trying to climb upwards, but the plant was also emitting the same smily liquid on its petals, making it harder to climb.

"Bad thing, got it. _**HELP!**_ "

"Hang on, boys! I'm coming!" Chi hurried towards the plant, indadvertedly using her super speed, which only caused her to harshly bump right into the plant. While she managed to squish it a bit with her collision, she was bounced right back like a bouncy ball, hitting a tree.

Chi shook the pesky leafs off of her body and rolled up her sleeves. "Okay, one more time."

"Hurry!" Mai exclaimed, already growing more and more anxious by the minute.

Chi focused her energy, taking in slow deep breaths, calculating a plan in her mind. Once set, she ran towards the plant once more and leaped into the air, maneuvering the incoming vines trying to stop her and shrunk her body to the size of a ferret to squeeze her way in through the top opening.

"This is your plan?" Gallant said, seeing the tiny Chi now with them. The wisp ignored him and proceeded to dive into the disgusting green waters. Chi gagged for a moment before taking in a deep breath and diving right in.

She swam down to reach the center. Morphing her hand into a knife, she cut it open, only to see two colored stems. One green and one red. It had been so long ago, she forgot which one it was that needed to be cut first. From the outside, the plant was already starting to sink down to the ground. Iris and Akari acted fast and flew over the plant.

"Hey you overgrown weed! Over here!" Iris called out, cupping her hands around her mouth. One of the vines came at her, to which Iris grabbed with her bare hands, yanking on it with all of her might. Akari did the same thing by grabbing another vine and puling on it. Mai flipped over one of the vines before grabbing it as well. Nori dodged one before outstretching her hand to grab it. With the vines all subdued, the girls yanked on it, hoping to keep it from going down further. Mai seemed to be having the less trouble, given her new super strength, but knew if she yanked too hard she'd tear it from the roots and she'd lose her brother and best friend for good.

Rather than decide which stem to cut, Chi, simply cut both of them at the same time. But the waters were rising fast, literally blasting her away, and the boys were now up to their necks in water. From the outside, no matter how hard they tried to pull, the plant seemed to be sinking further downwards. Mai decided to give it her all and took the other vine from Nori and cemented her feet in a certain position and yanked hard on the plant, which let out a deadly cry as it was pulled further upwards.

From inside, Chi now had her foot trapped by Gallant and Hiro's pressed bodies, but never the less she outstretched her arm, increasing the size of the knife as farthest as she could master and with one finally grunt she managed to slice the two stems right in half.

From above, the tree ceased its sinking and instead started to increase in size. The vines stopped moving, allowing for Mai, Iris and Akari to release them. The plant beam bloated and then spewed the three friends right out, all the while splattering its disgusting green slime all around, even on the girls. Thankfully, Nori managed to shield herself and Mai with her pearls, while Iris and Akari used traditional force fields.

Hiro and Gallant landed on the now deceased remains of the carnivorous plant, one on top of the other, both covered in slime, while Chi casually lowered herself down, now back to her normal size and changing her hand back to normal. The rest of the girls hurried towards the boys, happy to see them alive.

"Hiro, you're okay!" Mai said happily, ready to hug her brother… only to stop halfway upon remembering the fact that he smelled worse than his dirty laundry. "And… slimy."

Hiro shuddered in disgust as he wiped the muck from his cloths and hair. "Barfed up by a plant. I don't know if that sounds cool or just plain weird."

"I'm gonna go with mortifying." Gallant said, using his magic to levitate whatever slimy substances remained, while Iris did the same for her cousin, cleaning him up. Akari surprised Gallant with a tight hug. He was a bit startled at first but then returned the embrace.

Once they separated, Akari noticed some more slime on her shirt. She giggled. "I think I found what was left."

"Oh, sorry. And, thanks."

"Chi, you did it." Iris said to the wisp, who had just finished wiping the last bit of slime off of her cloths.

"Yeah. We owe ya." Hiro said.

Chi simply shook her head and scoffed. "Please. Like I'm ever going to let my friends become plant food."

"How's about, when we get back home we leave out the part about Hiro and Gallant almost getting eaten alive by a giant spirit plant, kay?" Mai said. The others nodded in agreement.

(~)

The wolf changeling arrived and dropped watt appeared to be the carcass of some kind of winged creature, when in reality it was just a disgusting looking plant with feathers. The plant was dropped on the stone table, where Starlight Glimmer was hard at work.

The table was filled with an assortment of books, chemicals and bizarre ingredients from all walks of life. There were rocks and plants from Equestria, exotic fruits from the fire nation along with sooth and fish remains from the arctic waters of the water tribes and flower petals from plants indigenous to the Earth Federation country lands, jungles and forests, and swamps. She even recognized some seeds and other plants and pieces of fruit from Air Temple Island.

Books from ancient Equestrian times with withered and torn pages and covers were stacked one on top of the other, a few being levitated by Starlight's magic. She dared to look up, seeing all of her friends hanging helplessly from the ceiling. One of the changeling wolves crawled near the one that kept her husband, hissing at her while aiming his claws near his face.

"Keep your claws in, I'm working on it." Starlight snapped back, her ears pressed back in anger and annoyance.

As if being held prisoner wasn't bad enough.

(~)

"Eh, here we go, the humid part of the spirit world." Nori pulled out some seaweed lotion from her backpack and rubbed her arms and face with it. Three to four hour passed, and by the looks of it, they were making good time. "How much further now?"

Mai looked at the map on the geo-slate alongside Iris. "Good news and bad news." Iris said. "Goods news is, we should be there in at least another hour or so."

"Yay! So, what's the bad news?"

"We're going to have to go through… there." Iris pointed her finger towards the opening a very large and, rather spooky looking cave that looked more like the skull of some kind of dead dragon-like creature. Gallant gulped at its gigantic size, while Akari gripped the sash of her backpack tightly.

"You sure that thing's not on the fritz or something?" Nori asked aiming to poke the geo-slate, which resulted in Mai swatting her hand away.

"Unlikely."

"Why?"

"Because I made it. Also, I scanned the area literally fifteen times on the way here, and this is the only path that will take us to the Dark Realm in time."

Iris hovered over her cousin, looking at the path. She saw the neon glowing pathway leading into the cave, with a wide opening on the other side. "There's an exit right at the end of it." iris adjusted her backpack and was the first to fearlessly walk through the cave. "Come on."

"Iris, wait up!" Akari cried and ran behind her. The rest of the kids all stared at one another before silently coming to the inevitable decision to enter the cave. Gallant Steed had his ears pressed back against his head.

"This isn't so bad." he lied to himself out loud. "I mean, once you get past the fact that it's a dark… long… and, very enclosed… pathway." he gulped, already feeling the walls closing in around him. "It's fine. No worries. Uh, is anybody else feeling a shiver?" he hugged himself, trembling from the invisible chilling air that had just picked up.

Akari reached out to grab his hand, which caught him completely off guard. "Gallant, relax. It's gonna be okay." she said in the sweetest voice she could muster.

Gallant started to slowly hyperventilate. "I'm sorry. Is it me or is it getting colder?"

"Gallant!" Akari gripped both of his shoulders and shook him back to his senses. "Deep breaths." she inhaled and exhaled slowly, which Gallant mimicked. "Good. Now, just close your eyes." he did as she said. "Take my hands, and just listen to the sound of our voices, okay? Don't think about the cave, just walk with us. Alright?"

Gallant nodded his head while taking in deep breaths. "Okay. I can do this."

"There we go." Akari, while gripping his hand, led him along with the rest of the group. To them, the cave looked pretty much of the average size, though a bit enclosed, but the darkness definitely gave it more the illusion that it was even tighter than it actually was. But, so long as Gallant kept his eyes closed and listened to the sound of his friend's voices, and the warmth in his chest that came with Akari's hand in his, was slowly easing his anxiety.

Iris and Mai both gave Akari smug grins, while Nori was visibly, but quietly, gushing over how adorable they looked, and Chi was making mute kissing faces. Akari's face turned red and gave them a "cut it out" hand gesture to shut them up.

The team went on, with Mai and Akari using their flames to light the way. Iris created an orb of light, increasing the light, which also helped Gallant, who still kept his tees closed. As they went on, Hiro started humming a catchy tune until the words reached his mouth.

" _Hi, ho. Hi, ho. Into the cave we go. *whistle* Hi, ho. Hi, ho. Hi-"_

"Hiro, enough with the song." Mai snapped. "It's gonna get stuck in my head all day."

"Okay." at least five more minutes went by before Hiro was singing another song, even catchier than the first one, complete with beatbox effect. " _In the Dark Realm, the scary Dark Realm, the evil spirits sleep tonight. In the Dark Ream, the scary-_ "

"Knock it off, Hiro!"

Hiro complied… only to start singing an entirely different song a few moments later. " _Let it go, let it go. Can't hold it back anymore! Let it-_ "

"How about _you_ let it go?"

Nori even shook her head. "Yeah, even I'm sick of that one."

Finally, Hiro made one final attempt at lightening the mood with one of his annoying ear worms. He played air guitar while singing the oldest song out of all of them.

" _Secret tunnel! Secret Tunnel! Through the mountain-_ "

Mai's growled and stopped in her tracks, one hand gripping her geo-slate while the other held her flame, which increased in heat, reflecting her emotions. "Hiro, I swear if you don't stop I'm going grab the biggest rock I can find and squash you with it!"

Hiro rose his hands up in surrender. "Okay, somebody doesn't like the classics."

"How much farther now?" Iris asked.

"Only fifteen more minutes." Mai said, with her geo-slate beeping, the neon light pathway still giving off its fervid glow.

Nori approached Iris, tapping her shoulder. "Iris, sweetie, um, a thought just occurred to me. Are you absolutely sure we'll be able actually access the pathway into this place? Don't get me wrong, I trust that we're the Elements of Harmony an all, I mean we know it, the Tree knows it, the Map knows it, but what if the gateway doesn't?"

"Don't worry, it will work." Akari said, intervening into the conversation while still holding Gallant's hand, his eyes still closed. "Iris is the Avatar, it will recognize her magic."

"Magic that's still developing."

"Gallant!"

"Hey, don't get me wrong, I trust Iris." Gallant said, raising his hands in defense, not being able to directly face her due to his closed eyes. "But this thing was designed by Korra and the Mane Six themselves specifically. For all we know, it could have some kind of magical lock on it."

"It does." Iris said. "It's designed to only recognize the Elements and the Avatar. Simple as that. _My_ magic might be new, but it's still the same as my mother's. Why else do you think Uncle Bolin and Aunt Asami have that geode. Plus, I share Korra's DNA, it will definitely recognize me."

Nori sighed, wiping a sweat she didn't know had formed above her brow. "Okay, that's a bit more reassuring."

"And how exactly are we going to fight whatever kidnapped our parents when we find them?" Mai asked, turning her full attention to her cousin.

Iris tugged on her father's scarf, a common habit that seemed to occur whenever she was either doubtful or frightened. "I… don't know." she replied with regret.

"Okay, a little less reassuring." Mai said rather bluntly, though her expression was one of genuine concern. She was caught off guard when her brother wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close into a side hug.

"Chill, little sis. Remember, we just got back from fighting a man eating spirit plant."

"We didn't exactly fight. Me and the girls just held the thing in place while Chi was the one who broke you and Gallant free. Also, our bending had no effect on it."

"My point is, if we can survive that, we can survive anything. We just gotta think positive."

"Nice to hear some genuine optimism around here." Chi said.

"Well, he is the Element of laughter." Akari said, which earned a smug smile from Hiro. Mai playfully rolled her eyes.

They continued their way, with the cave already feeling larger than before. Gallant took in the scent, which reminded him of the tranquil rivers around the Air Temple. With his eyes closed, his senses were in full effect. The scent began to remind him of the small rivers found on Air Temple Island. The sound of something got him to snap his eyes open and whip his head.

"Hold on." he stopped. His hand was still attached to Akari's, prompting her to stop as well.

"What is it?"

"I thought I heard something."

"You sure that's not just this disgusting muck I just stepped on?" Nori lifted her foot, cringing in disgust at her beautiful flat shoes now dripping with a disgusting brown substance with tints of green.

Mai bent down and used her fire to get a better view of the material. "That's not muck… that's some kind liquify moss."

"How is that any better?"

Gallant's ears flickered when he heard the sound. "There it is again!"

"I hear it too." Iris said.

Everyone stood their ground, taking defensive stances as the sound increased. Chi looked downwards, realizing that the sound was coming from beneath their feet. "Nobody. Move. A muscle."

The others did as she said. The ground was indeed cracking under their feet. "Everybody, back away slowly." Iris said, her voice low. "One by one."

Unfortunately, when Nori tried to move slowly, she had lost her footing and slipped onto the liquid moss, landing on her bottom. Her weight was enough to cause the entire ground to crumble and the children screamed as they fell into what appeared to be some kind of rapid river underneath another cave… under the cave?

As always, the spirit world's form of physics were almost as abnormal as Pinkie Pie's.

The kids didn't even get the chance to question this on account of the rapid waters were already pushing them down stream. They struggled to keep their heads above water, and stay together. Akari managed to grab Iris's hand, and Iris in turn grabbed Chi. Mai caught Gallant, and Gallant caught Nori, who in turn caught Hiro. The river began to seamlessly morph into what resembled a water slide and now, rather than going upstream, they were going downstream. Really down, like a waterfall.

One by one, the children landed in what felt like some kind of seaweed bed, covered in seashells, starfish, clams and barnacles. Iris and Akari landed first, followed by Chi, Hiro, Gallant, Nori and finally Mai. Each one letting out an audible "Ow! Ouch! Gah! Ump! Yeowch! Pain!"

The kids groaned as they sat back up, straightening their backs and or removing whatever got stuck on them once they landed. Iris rinsed her long hair and removed a starfish from her father's scarf.

"Where are we?" Gallant asked as he assisted Chi back up.

"I don't know. But we're way off the track." Mai said, looking at her geo-slate, which thankfully wasn't harmed during the fall. Indeed, they were no more than a bit far off from where they originally needed to be. "And I have no idea how we're going to get back."

The sound of desperate cries and squeaks echoed in the walls. The children huddled together, while getting on the defensive.

"What was that?" Nori asked.

"Help us!" a small, almost high pitched voice was heard. The kids looked up to see that they were in what appeared to be an underground, waterfall grotto, with six individual waterfalls all around, filling what appeared to be a pool, which was a lot deeper than it looked. Vibrant greens grew around the cave walls, seaweed and moss in the likes, and hanging from the stalagmites above was a variety of cages, made up entirely of some of kind resilient bamboo, and a variety of innocent spirits, especially children were kept inside. Their faces screamed of desperation and they all started to shake their cages and cry out to the children for help.

A few smaller cages hung lower around the kids, with a family of what appeared to be sloth-like spirits, consisting of a mother and father with their three children. Gallant reached out his hand, and the youngest grabbed his finger, giving him a watery, pleading look.

"Who did this to you?"

"It was that monster." the mother replied.

"What monster?" Iris asked. None of them needed to give an answer, for their terrified shrieks and the sound of the bubbling waters with a shadow looming from underneath was all the only answer they needed.

The children stepped back as a large, scaly, and rather obese creature began to rise up from the waters which dripped right off of his vibrantly colorful scales. He was an incredibly large alligator-like spirit creature with sharp claws, a humongous tail that made the ground beneath the children shake and they all fell right off of their feet. The beast let out a mighty roar, his massive sieve towering over them and piercing red eyes staring down as more water dripped off of him, creating a rain-like effect.

From their perspective, the beast looked dark in coloring, but once he leaned forward to stare at them directly, the lighting adjusted and he looks brighter than before.

"Well, my oh, my oh, my! Ain't you a sight to behold!"

"Huh?" the kids stared in confusion. Up close, the large alligator didn't look that scary or threatening but rather…. happy-go-lucky? He had what looked like a bone in his nose and large webbed ears with white insides and a seashell neckless around his massive neck.

Iris let out a terrified scream when the alligator grabbed her with his massive hands. Akari called out her name, reaching out her hand for her, but Iris was already being lifted up to face the already silly looking creature.

"I was hoping this day would come, and now it finally has!" he said, speaking in a very loud yet surprisingly friendly manner. He then slapped himself in the face. "Oh, where are my manners? Welcome to my humble abode, Queen Korra."

"Oh, no, I'm not the Queen. I'm her daughter, Princess Iris."

The alligator took a closer look at the teenager, squinting his eyes. "Oh. Well, what do you know. My mistake, you just look so much like your mother. Except for the eye color that is."

Iris wiggled in his grip, managing to yank on arm free from his tight grip. "Yes, and as Princess I would like to know why you have all of these innocent spirits imprisoned!" she said, trying to use her most diplomatic done, though she still needed practice.

"Prisoners? Oh, no, no, no, you've got it all wrong, you're highness." the alligator said, still holding the princess with one massive hand. He then felt something hit his large belly and saw Akari had started punching him.

"Let our friend go, right now!"

"Now, now, don't be like that, little pony." the alligator said, taking her by the wings and dragging her up to face him, hovering her right beside Iris. "Didn't your Mama teach you it's not polite to hit people?"

"If they're not your prisoners, then why are they in cages?" Iris asked, not fully buying this nice act from the massive beast.

"Well, I wouldn't really call em cages, per say. More like, accommodated suits so they can get front row seats to every concert!"

Both Akari and Iris gave confused looks, their eyes darting towards each other and then at the gator before looking down at their friends, looking equally dumbfounded.

"You guys getting any of this?" Chi asked.

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around the giant gator part." Nori said.

"Iris, you might want to pull out that Avatar-friend-to-all-spirits card now." Akari suggested.

"Right." Iris cleared her throat. If this guy wasn't so much as evil as… well, weird, maybe she could try and reason with him. "Uh, Mister Alligator Spirit, sir-"

"Oh, now, please your highness, call me Uta! All my friends do, aint that right friends?" he addressed to the rest of the caged spirits, who all nodded in agreement, forcing themselves to smile. Though, Iris knew from the get go they were only faking it, and this large gator was either oblivious, or… whatever it was that was going on in his brain.

"Okay, Uta. Look, I don't know what kind of thing you're running around here, but I know for a fact that my mother would not be too happy to hear about you keeping these spirits in your cave like this."

"Speaking of your mother, would she be coming here anytime soon? I've got this sweet new tempo I've been working on and I would love to hear her opinion on it."

"That's nice but-" before Iris could speak, the alligator started harmonizing. His voice was loud and clear, but mostly loud. He had some strong pipes, that much as certain, but his pitch was so over the top, if there were any glasses nearby he's break everyone of them in less than three seconds flat… that and anything remotely crystal within a hundred yards.

The Iris finally managed to free her other arm to cover her ears, as did Akari, who had the luxury of having both hands free the whole time, while the rest of the kids and the other spirits all covered their ears, allowing their master to belt it out to his heart's content.

Once he was done, he beamed wide, showing off his rather sharp teeth. "What'ya think? Am I good, or am I good?"

Iris and Akari both cringed, their hands slowly lowering down from their ears. Nori was the first to step forward. "Actually, it wasn't half bad." she said sincerely.

The alligator began to laugh. "Oh, hah, I knew it would be!"

"However, your pitch was a tad off in some places, and your vocalizing, while stable, dragged on more than it should have."

All of the caged spirits gasped in horror and the once friendly alligator suddenly froze in place. His irises shrinking, becoming slits and narrowed his eyes as he loomed over the merpony. His nostrils flaring right in her face, making her hair sweep upwards.

"I beg your pardon, little pony?" he said in a more menacing tone, a near complete contrast from before.

Nori adjusted her hair, keeping her calm as she spoke. "Like I said, you're not bad, your voice is obviously very strong, but your performance definitely needs some work."

Uta scoffed before tossing the two princesses back to the ground, where they were assisted by Chi and Gallant. "I'll have you know, Missy, I'm the best singer in this entire realm! Why, every single one of my friends here think so." he gestured to the caged spirits, who all fearfully nodded in reply. "When I started singing, they all traveled far and wide to listen to me. Why else do you think I allow them to stay? So they can enjoy my singing every day whenever they please."

" _That's_ why you have them here?" Gallant said in shock, "Just so you can boast about how great you are?"

"It's not boasting if it's the truth, boy."

"Is that so?" Nori said, folding her arms rather smugly, Uta didn't like that look. Not one bit. "Wanna bet _I_ could do it better?"

Uta laughed his head off. "You? Out-shine me?"

"Well, I am a merpony. We are famous for our enchanting voices."

"Humor me then, little fish mare." Uta folded his massive arms. "Show me what you got."

Nori cleared her throat and, after a brief moment of silence, her voice came out. Just like Uta's, it was clear as the sunniest day in summer, and her vocalizing was both high, yet calm and serene. It made one feel both empowered as well as content. Nori closed her eyes, pouring her entire heart into the vocalizing, which was like magic all around the cave. The spirits all stared in awe at how much control she had over her voice. Even Uta, though reluctantly, knew this girl was indeed talented.

Once she was done, Nori opened her eyes, looking quite pleased with her example. Uta, on the other hand, growled and slammed his massive hand onto a nearby rock, causing it to crack. "You think you can come into my cave and steal my spotlight? Girl, you ain't got nothing on me!"

"If you're so confident everyone here loves your singing so much, how's about we settle it with a bet?"

Uta arched an eyebrow. "A bet?"

"Nori, what are you doing?!" Iris exclaimed. What was she thinking?

"A sing off. If I win, you let me, my friends and all of these spirits go. If you win, you get to keep them… an us."

"WHAT?!"

"Do we have a deal?" Nori extended her hand, eagerly awaiting for Uta to take her up on her offer.

"No! No deal!" Mai exclaimed, "Nori, don't you dare-Oh, no, she did." she face palmed herself when Uta shook her small hand with his claw.

"Very well, little merpony. Now don't you worry, I'll even move you kids up to the presidential sweet once I win."

Nori bowed in respect. "Please, do amaze us with your talents, Sir." she said. She then gave the others a wink, which was enough to at least put Iris at ease. The merpony was a lot of things, but dumb was not one of them.

"Alright then, get ready to eat your words, child. Because I'm about to blow this house down!" Uta tapped on some crystals hovering above the cave, which changed its texture, creating an opal-like affect and lights danced on the surface of the cave walls, making the waterfalls shimmer. Nori watched, unimpressed as Uta began his performance.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! What d'ya call that voice, little girl? That a baritone or a tenor? Oh, I don't care! It's not on par with me!"

 _I'll make music forever_

 _I'll make that sweet harmony_

 _Oh, no one can match my music, baby_

 _I'll take the "do"_

 _I'll take the "re"_

 _You better hang on to me!_

 _Ha ha ha!_

As his bombastic, yet powerful voice filled the cave, he danced around, wiping his tail to where the kids had to duck in cover once it zoomed right over their heads, had they not done so it would have undoubtedly ripped their heads clean off of their shoulders.

Uta sang to his "audience", the caged spirits, all of which nodded and smiled fearfully in agreement to his lyrics.

 _All those birds of a feather_

 _Always looking for the right key_

 _Oh, I'll make music forever, baby_

 _'Cause only music makes a man free!_

 _Gonna make a beautiful song_

 _Sing all day long!_

 _Gonna let that natural beat_

 _Move your feet!_

 _When the music's deep down in me_

 _There's nothing that I can do_

 _But believe_

 _Oh, believe!_

"I hate to admit it, but he's good." Mai said, wiggling her finger into her ear. "Loud and bombastic, but good."

"Yeah, but Nori's got the voice to beat." Chi said with complete confidence.

Iris bit her bottom lip while tugging on her father's scarf. "I hope you know what you're doing, Nori."

Nori, meanwhile, was examining Uta's performance, nodding her head and smiling the more he carried out the song.

 _There ain't nothing like singing_

 _And my voice is the size that fits all_

 _Oh, I'll make music forever, baby_

 _Lift my voice and you'll hear it, sister!_

 _I'll make music forever, baby_

 _And we'll always be friends!_

 _Oh, I'll make music forever, baby_

 _I'll make sweet harmony_

 _Oh I'll make- this is for you mama!_

 _Oh, I'll make sweet harmony_

 _I'll make music forever_

 _I'll make sweet harmony_

 _Oh, I'll make music forever, baby_

 _I'll make sweet harmony_

 _Oh ho ho!_

 _I'll make music forever, baby_

 _And ever, and ever, and ever_

 _Baby!_

Uta held long on the last high note for a long time before finally ending his performance with a bow. He wiped his brow and sighed in satisfaction.

"Tell me, little angelfish, can you beat that?"

Nori let out a sigh. "No. I don't I can." she said, startling the others.

Uta gave a smug scoff. "Thought so. But, don't you worry sweetie pie, I'll clean up the presidential suit real nice for-"

"I said I don't think I can beat that." Nori interrupted, casually walking closer to him. "I never said I forfeit."

Uta cocked his head in confusion. "What kind of game you playing here, girl?"

"No game. I can never deliver the same performance as you just did, but I still hold true the fact that my performance will leave you speechless."

"I highly doubt it, but it'd be impolite if I didn't allow the lady her turn." Uta bowed his head, handing her the stage. For now.

Nori then nodded to Iris to walk up to her. Iris complied and the merpony whispered into her ear. "Join in once I give the signal."

Iris's eyes blinked then smiled in realization. "Fifth period choir?" she whispered back.

"Fifth period choir."

Iris nodded and hurried back to the others, whispering what Nori had just told her. All worries from before had been completely tossed aside. Gallant rushed to the sloth family. "It's okay. You'll be out of here before you know it."

"Come on girl, I don't got all day. I am a busy gator."

Nori cleared her throat before singing in the most beautiful, clear voice the caged spirits had ever heard, vocalizing softly but with an equal amount of heart. It was as if the words reflected how she was feeling.

 **Nori:**

 _Think of your fellow man…_

(pause)

 _Lend him a helping hand…_

(pause)

 _Put a little love in your heart…._

She nodded to Hiro and Chi, who started harmonizing softly and in perfect sync. Uta arced an eyebrow at this, while Nori continued singing, followed by snapping her fingers to create a new rhythm.

 _You see, it's getting late_

 _Oh, please don't hesitate_

 _Put a little love in your heart_

Mai and Gallant harmonized next, followed by Iris and Akari shortly after, all while snapping their fingers to Nori's singing. Uta was still confused by this performance.

 _And the world_

 _Will be a better place_

 _And the world_

 _Will be a better place for you_

 **Iris, Akari, Gallant, Chi, Hiro, Mai:**

 _For you_

 **Nori:**

 _And me_

 **Iris, Akari, Gallant, Chi, Hiro, Mai:**

 _And me_

 **Nori:**

 _You just wait_

 **Iris, Akari, Gallant, Chi, Hiro, Mai:**

 _Just wait_

 **Nori:**

 _And seeeeeeeeeee!_

 _Yeaaaaaaaah!_

Nori's voice rose in volume, yet remained as stable and sweet as her own voice. The rhythm soon caught on to the other spirits, who were now genuinely smiling, enjoying a live performance for the first time since they arrived here.

 **Uta:**

"What's going on here? What are you doing?"

 **Nori:**

"You never said I had to sing solo."

 **Uta:**

"But then what's the point of singing if you can't be the star?"

 **Nori**

"See, now that's where your performance falls flat, Uta."

 _Another day goes by_

 _And still the children cry_

 **Iris, Akari, Gallant, Chi, Hiro, Mai, Nori:**

 _Put a little love in your heart_

As they sang, Nori addressed to the other caged spirits, who genuinely enjoyed her song, and were smiling smiles Uta had not seen in a long time. They had always smiled during his private concerts, but this was different somehow. Something about the merpony singing alongside her friends, for some reason, not only made her voice sound good, but that of her friends and well.

 **Nori:**

 _If you want the world to know_

 _Just let the music grow_

 **Iris, Akari, Gallant, Chi, Hiro, Mai, Nori:**

 _Put a little love in your heart_

 **Nori:**

 _And the world_

 **Iris, Akari, Gallant, Chi, Hiro, Mai:**

 _And the world_

 **Nori:**

 _Will be a better place_

 _And the world_

 **Iris, Akari, Gallant, Chi, Hiro, Mai:**

 _And the world_

 **Nori:**

 _Will be a better place for you_

 **Iris, Akari, Gallant, Chi, Hiro, Mai:**

 _For you_

 **Nori:**

 _And me_

 **Iris, Akari, Gallant, Chi, Hiro, Mai, Nori:**

 _You just wait_

 _And see_

 _Wait and see_

 _Oh!_

Uta was speechless to see all of his so fellow spirits dancing to the beat of the music, while Nori and her friends broke out into the most harmonious dancing he had ever seen. It was like they all shared the same brain. Every movement, improvised or not, was in perfect sync and almost expected. He had never seen anything like it before. Nori then started splashing onto the shallow ends of the waters, clapping her hands to the other spirits.

 **Nori:**

"Come on, everybody! Let me hear ya!"

 **Caged spirits:**

 _Think of your fellow man_

 **Nori:**

"That's right!"

 **Caged spirits:**

 _Lend him a helping hand_

 **Caged spirits and kids:**

 _Put a little love in your heart_

 _You see, it's getting late_

 _Oh, please don't hesitate_

 _Put a little love in your heart_

 **Nori:**

"Iris, show us those chops, girl!"

Iris didn't hesitate to stand on a nearby rock, in between two cages with a couple of brightly colored bird-like spirits, harmonizing to the princess's powerful vocals.

 **Iris:**

 _If you want the world to know_

 _We won't let hatred grow_

 _No, no, oh!_

 _Put a little love in your heart_

 **Caged Spirits:**

 _Put a little love in your heart_

 **Iris:**

 _Yeah, put a little love_

Like her mother, she blew them all away with the strength of her voice. Uta thought Nori would be upset that there was someone else with a voice that nearly rivaled her own, yet the merpony was happy for Iris showing off her voice. Heck, she was the one who encouraged it.

He even saw Hiro, Gallant and Chi doing more dancing, alongside the spirits in the cages. They never danced to his music before. Uta was just downright confused, and frightened. He had to get his audience back. He opened his mouth and rudely threw himself into the song.

 **Uta:**

 _Oh! I'll make music forever, baby!_

 _I'll make sweet harmony!_

 **Nori:**

"No, no, no. Not just you, everybody."

 **Uta:**

"But, they all love my singing. That's why they came here in the first place."

 **Nori:**

"Yes, they came for your voice, but they stayed because you forced them to. You want them to constantly praise your talents. But listen to them now."

 **Caged Spirits and kids:**

 _Another day goes by, and still the children cry_

 _Put a little love in your heart_

 _If you want the world to know, we won't let hatred grow_

 _Put a little love in your heart._

The entire grotto came to life with happy singing and dancing. There was no one star, but millions of them. He never knew his home could look more beautiful than it already did. Maybe, he had been busy listening to himself too much to even listen to how unhappy his supposed "friends" had been this whole time.

 **Uta:**

"Huh… I didn't know they could sing that good. It's… it's actually kind of nice."

 **Nori:**

"Exactly! This is what your performance was missing."

 _Take a good look around_

 _And hear that gleeful sound_

 **Everyone:**

 _Put a little love in your heart_

 **Nori:**

 _Your voice will only grow_

 _Once you have learned to show_

 **Everyone:**

 _To put a little love in your heart_

 **Nori:**

 _Oh, oh, yeah, yeah!_

 _You can shine as bright_

 _Just got to share that light!_

 **Everyone:**

 _Put a little love in your heart_

 **Nori:**

 _And the world will be a better place_

 **Everyone:**

 _And the world will be a better place_

 _For you_

 _(For you)_

 _And me_

 _(And me)_

 _You just wait_

 _(kust wait)_

 _And seeeeeeeeeeeee!_

"Yeah!" finally taking the words of the song to heart, Uta began unlocking the cages of the other spirits, letting them to roam free inside the grotto. They cheered, they laughed, they hugged and celebrated their freedom.

"That's what I'm talkin' about! Come on, everybody! All together now!" Uta took Nori into his large hand, where they snag together along with everybody else. Flying spirits soared all across in a synchronized dance, while those on land performed alongside the children, each demonstrating their own individual movements.

 **Everybody:**

 _Put a little love in your heart!_

 **Uta:**

 _Each and everyday!_

 **Everybody:**

 _Put a little love in your heart!_

 **Nori:**

 _See, there's always a better way!_

 **Everybody:**

 _Put a little love in your heart!_

 **Nori:**

 _I think it's time you start to_

 **Everybody:**

 _Put a little love in your_

 _Heeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaart!_

Everybody clapped and cheered, not only because they enjoyed the song, but also because the spirits were finally free. Uta gave the merpony still sitting on his large palm an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry to all of ya. All I wanted was to have folks listen to my music."

Nori affectionately rubbed the tip of his nose. "A wise pony once told me, it's not bad to know you're good at something, but if you only use it to get what you want, then it's a wasted talent. Your music is a gift, and like any gift, it should be shared. Because when you share it, you can make others be a star too. That's how friends are made."

"So, I shine… when I make others shine?"

"Now you're getting it."

"I never thought of it that way." Uta then turned to all the other spirits. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to hurt, ya'll. I just thought, since you liked my singing before, then you wanted to listen forever. But, I guess I only liked showing off and I didn't think about how you all felt. If I had known singing with all of you was this much fun I would have done it sooner. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

For a moment, the spirits were all silent, until the little sloth from earlier walked up to Uta and smiled while hugging the ends of his tail. "We forgive you, Uta."

The large gator shed a tear and carefully ruffled the little sloth's hair with his claw. The rest of the spirits all cheered, showcasing that they did forgive Uta.

"So, do you promise never to cage anymore spirits ever again?" Iris asked.

"You have my word, princess." Uta smiled and bowed his head at Nori. "Thank you."

Nori bowed as well, and then kissed Uta's nose. He blushed and chuckled before gently lowering her down back to her friends. The others wasted no time in ambushing the merpony in a tight group hug.

"Nori, that was amazing!" Akari squealed.

"I never doubted you for a second!" Chi said, happily punching the side of Nori's arm, followed by Mai who hugged her tightly.

"Thank you for not letting us die!"

"Girl, you are my _heroooooo!_ " Hiro said, practically howling, reminiscent of his father back in his old pro-bending days.

"Is there anything else I can do for you kids, don't hesitate to ask." Uta said generously.

"Actually, Uta, we kind of lost our way." Iris explained. "We're trying to get to the Dark Realm."

At the mention of the name, all of the spirits, Uta included, reeled back, gasping in terror. "T-T-T-T-T-T- _The Dark Realm?!_ Why would ya'll ever wanna go there?! Don't you know only the worst of the worst live there?"

"I know it's dangerous, but you see…" Iris hesitated to explain before gaining the courage. "The Elements of Harmony and more of our friends have been taken. We don't know by who, or why but we know they're being held in the Dark Realm. We have to get there."

"Princess, you realize that a journey like this is suicide, right?"

"Well, my mother has been through worse."

Uta rubbed his massive chin. He didn't feel right sending these nice kids out on a quest like this, but then again, they probably wouldn't have come this far otherwise if it wasn't important. Plus, if the Avatar's daughter says it's important, then who was he to disagree?

"You make a good point. You absolutely sure you wanna do this?"

Iris was about to nod her head but first turned to her friends. She smiled in relief once they all nodded their heads and Iris nodded hers. "Yes."

"Alright, then." Uta allowed them all to climb onto his large hands and lifted them up towards one of the many waterfalls of the cave. He pointed with his massive claw towards a cave behind the sparkling waters. "Just go down this tunnel and you'll reach the other side of the forest. Go right by the big stripped oak tree and keep going straight until you spot the gateway. You won't miss it."

Nori gave him a curtsy. "Thank you for your help, Uta. You guys keep on singing." she and the others waved farewell as they marched on down the tunnel, while Uta and his new friends waved farewell.

"So long, kids. Good luck!" he then turned to the others and smiled, "Come on, ya'll! Let's make music together!"

Nori smiled upon hearing everyone singing in sweet harmony, and Iris wrapped one arm around her shoulder. "Rarity and your father would be very proud." she said. Nori blushed at the compliment. She wasn't even thinking about it at the time, she was simply trying to help Uta see the error of his ways. That he should instead share his voice with others in a way that motivates them to sing along, not to hog it all for himself.

It might have taken up a bit of their time, but it was worth it.

(~)


	8. Forest of Trials

_*(~)*_

 _ **John 14:26~**_

 _"But the Helper, the Holy Spirit, whom the Father will send in My name, He will teach you all things, and bring to your remembrance all that I said to you."_

 _*(~)*_

 **Forest of Trials**

Using their tails, Ali, Mika and San cleared the pathway of the massive spirit forest to for the others. Asami held the map, with Bolin close to her side, P'Li, Zaheer and Kuvira kept watch for anything that could potentially harm them, while Sunset Shimmer struggled to keep at the same paste. She really hoped her small illness wouldn't make her a burden on the others. She would have told them she had been slightly ill, but she knew if she remained in the city while her husband and sister-in-law were in the Dark Realm, she knew she would only get worse. She brushed it off and continued on.

"How much father now?" Kuvira asked, catching up to Asami, who stopped in her tracks to show Kuvira the map.

"If we continue going down this route we should arrive at a stripes tree. Could take us at least two more hours."

One of the spirit siblings, San, sniffed the air. Something caught his attention. Something close by and very familiar. He lowered his nose down to the ground and follows the scent towards a green bush. Pushing the leafs aside his eyes widened as he picked up something from the ground.

"Guys, look what I found."

Ali approached her brother, taking into her hand a light brown, almost tan colored feather with purple and pink tips. "That's one of Iris's feathers. She's been through here."

"Good, which means we're on the right track." Bolin said, making his way forward, only to get pulled back by Mika by the tail. He let out a surprised yelp. "Hey! What gives?"

Without a word, Mika picked up a nearby rock and threw it into a small little hill of grass. At first nothing happened, to which Bolin arched an eyebrow at. His expression quickly changed into one of pure terror, complete with dropped jaw, when the ground rose up and snapped shut before sinking back down.

Bolin blinked before speaking. "Whoa! What was that?!"

"A Devour." Mika said, whipping her hands clean. "This forest is crawling with them. If you see anything pretty, don't touch. Got it?"

"Got it."

The group continued on for a few more feet, but that was when Sunset Shimmer was starting to experience the consequences about keeping her illness to herself. She groaned lowly while rubbing her forehead, feeling it warmer than usual. Her vision became blurry, shapes and forms becoming distorted and colors blended in such a way she couldn't tell where they began and where they ended. Even her friends looked either taller or shorter in comparison. Her legs felt like who chopsticks trying to balance a bowl of noodles while her head as thumbing louder than Pinkie Pie's party cannon.

Finally, she could stand no more and fell to her knees on the ground. She heard Kuvira's voice call out her name but she couldn't look up. Once she did, Kuvira was right above her before crunching down to inspect the disoriented anthro unicorn.

"Sunset, are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah. I'm just…" before she could lie any further, Sunset felt her stomach turn and something rising up to her throat. Her eyes widened and her vision somewhat cleared up. She covered her mouth to which was a futile attempt since she winded up vomiting right on a bush right beside her from where she had fallen. Kuvira and the others cringed in disgust, but at the same time stared with a mixture of confusion and worry.

Sunset made horrid sounds as more and more chances came spewing out of her mouth. She was thankful the bush covered her face so none of her friends would see the vomit, which even made herself sick. Or at least, sicker than she already was.

Once she was finished, Sunset whipped her mouth with her long black sleeve. It may have been unsanitary, and she knew that, but she didn't have anything else to whip her mouth with, and she was more than certain her friends would understand.

"Okay, maybe not so fine."

Asami hunched down and placed her hand right beneath Sunset's horn. "Sunny, you're warm."

"Let's get out of this forest and find a place where she can get some rest." Zaheer suggested. "It's gonna get dark soon."

"How can you tell?" P'Li asked. No more than a second passed and a small, gentle fleck of snow fell down in front of her. She caught the frozen little spec in her hand before more and more just like it began to fall as well. Everyone looked up to see that, while the sky still resembled daytime, the soft snow was still falling.

"When it's becoming nightfall in the human world, it snows on this side of the spirit world."

One speck landed on Bolin's nose, which he casually whipped off. "Huh. Doesn't feel cold."

"Well, it's not normal snow, and it won't cover up the place. It's just one of the little things that makes the spirit world so unpredictable."

"At least it's not dark snow." Asami said, shuddering at the memory of when she had unleashed a dark winter curse on the three worlds when possessed by NightMara.

"No." Sunset shook her head as she struggled to get back up, but her feet failed her. Kuvira quickly caught her and Sunset leaned on the earthbender for support. "We have to keep moving. The kids are way ahead of us. They'll no doubt get to the Dark Realm by the time we catch on to them."

"But you can't keep going on like this."

"Kuvira's right." said P'Li, tugging on her bag. "I have some herbs in here. I can make a tonic to help with your nausea."

"Let's get out of this forest first." Asami said, "Last thing we need is some plant monster having us for dinner."

Sunset tried to protest, but her vision became blurry once again and she tumbled. Kuvira wrapped one of her arms around her shoulder. "It's okay, we've got you."

P'Li generously assisted the unicorn along with Kuvira. The spirit siblings led the group to a cave, different from the one the children had entered. It was the best place to set up camp for the night. Sunset Shimmer leaned against the cold cave wall, while P'Li worked on creating the medicine for her ailing friend. Kuvira sat close by, whipping Sunset's forehead with a cold wet rag.

Asami and Bolin pulled out the noodles they had packed and started the fire to cook the meal. Zaheer watched over the entrance until the spirit children returned.

"We scouted the entire perimeter. We should be fine." Ali said, and Zaheer nodded in reply.

San's nostrils caught whiff of the meal being made, and his mouth started to water "Mmm! Noodles and steamed broccoli! I'm starving!" He flew right over to grab one of the cans of noodles and started devouring it, without even using chopsticks.

Kuvira wet the rag once more and whipped the hot sweat from Sunset's brow. "How you feeling?"

"Could be better." Sunset muttered with evidence annoyance.

"Don't worry." P'Li said while mashing some spices and pouring them into the liquid. "Once you drink this and get a good night's sleep we should be-"

"Sleep?" Sunset snapped. "Who said anything about sleeping? I thought were just going to eat something and then go and find the kids."

"Sunset, you're in no condition to continue on like this. You need to rest."

"P'Li's right, Sunset." Bolin said. "Look, I'm just as worried about the kids too, but there is no way we're risking loosing anybody else."

Sunset groaned. "I'm sorry. I'm just scared about Nova and Chi, and everybody."

"We all are, Sunset." Ali said. "We all are."

"We'll leave once the snow has cleared at dawn." Zaheer said, seeing more of the snow falling gently onto the ground as the sky slowly transcended into a tranquil aquamarine color. He looked over his shoulder at Sunset and gave a gentle smile. "I promise."

Asami crunched down beside Sunset and gently removed some hair from her wet face. "Get some sleep, okay?" she said, adding a little extra emotion to the word "okay". Sunset Shimmer nodded, this time being genuine rather than stubborn. She wasn't just worried, but she hated feeling like she couldn't do anything to help, what was worse, she didn't like feeling as if she were dragging the team down.

"Besides, I wouldn't be too worried for those kids." P'Li said. "They're very resourceful. Especially that spunky little wisp."

Sunset gave a light chuckle. "I know. But, when you care about someone, it can't be helped sometimes."

"Aint that the truth." Asami said. At the mention of this, Zaheer gave the heiress a saddened look. He didn't say anything about the topic, mainly because he didn't know what else to say that wasn't already obvious enough. He had nearly torn their family apart long ago, and this time he was determined to help bring them back together.

"Okay. Take a sip." P'Li handed Sunset the cup and the unicorn jugged it down. She cringed and sucked in her lips, shuddering at the taste.

"Ugh, it's sour!"

"That means it's working. Just lay back and relax."

"Can I have some noodles?"

"Of course."

"With sauce?"

"Yes." Kuvira nodded.

"And maybe those steam buns Bolin packed? Five or six, maybe?"

Kuvira chuckled. "Whatever you like."

Sunset Shimmer got exactly what she asked for and devoured the noodles. She didn't even realize how hungry she was. Already she could feel her strength returning. The sounds of crackling wood merged with the sweet serene sounds of the spirit crickets while the white gentle snow falling gently from the sky gave off a warm and cozy atmosphere. Kuvira and P'Li share some casual small talk with Ali and Mika while Zaheer peacefully ate in silence, listening to the sounds around him, taking in this moment of peace amongst them.

Bolin played a bit with his food, tapping the noodles with his chopsticks. Asami swallowed the food she was eating and noticed her husband's blank expression. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. This whole thing just reminds me of when we took the kids camping."

"Was that the time where you accidentally ate a caterpillar when it landed on your sandwich or the time you fell in poison oak?"

"I didn't eat a caterpillar."

"Oh, right, that was Mai." Asami paused for a moment before she and Bolin both couldn't help but snicker at the memory. "Oh, the poor sweetheart was terrified."

"Since then she never ate another sandwich again." Bolin said in between laughs.

Asami placed a hand over her heart, recalling one precious memory from their trip. "Oh, and then Hiro used one for a mustache to try and cheer her up."

"At first I thought he was making fun of her, but then she started laughing when he said; "See? Caterpillars like me too!" Bolin placed his index finger under his nose, which made his wife laugh even harder. He always knew how to make her laugh when she needed it.

"Speaking of caterpillars, remember we dressed up like a monster worm for NightMare Nights that one time?" Ali said.

"Oh, yeah! We tried to do the old jump scare on mom and dad ha, ha!…" San's joyful expression quickly shifted to one of regret. "Then Iris almost crushed up with her bare hands."

"Served us right for trying to scare a five-year-old human alicorn hybrid." Mika said while rubbing her back. "I can still feel her tiny little grip."

Sunset, feeling a billion times better, laughed out loud. "Ha, ha! That was the same year where Chi tried to be the one woman haunted house during the fair. She got so much candy that night she was puking up gumdrops and candy corn for months afterwards. Nova and I had to call in a plumber to fix the toilet after it got clogged."

The entire cave echoed with the sound of the adults and spirit siblings laughing. It was the first time, throughout this entire trip, where they could actually relax and relive some happy moments of the past. Not only did it lift up their spirits, but reminded them of why they made the choice of coming here to begin with.

P'Li's laughter slowly died down, but her smile remained. "You guys have some very special kids."

"Yeah." Bolin smiled, though his smile quickly morphed into a frown. "I wish our parents could have met them."

Asami gently gripped his hand, resting her head on his shoulder. "Me too."

"I know they would be very proud." Zaheer said empathetically.

Kuvira listened quietly, chewing her food before swallowing. "Kuvira, you've been awfully quiet." Mika said, noticing the earthbender's sudden silence. She was happily chatting before, but now she was as quiet as a rock. Even when everyone was laughing, she looked as if she had been holding back a bit.

"It's fine." she said, her voice low and somewhat timid. It was almost extremely hard to imagine this was the same confident and tough-as-nails dictator from the past.

"Oh. We're sorry." Bolin apologized. "Here we are talking about families and-"

"I didn't have any?" Kuvira finished for him, to which Bolin quickly covered up his mouth. To his surprise, and slight relief, Kuvira only gave a very, very light chuckle, added with a very slipshod attempt at added smile. "Well, that's not entirely true. Su did raise me, and I always admired her greatly. But, as much as I loved the idea of her being a mother to me, I just could never fully wrap my head around it…"

Everyone ceased their eating and listened attentively as the earthbender opened up. Her eyes becoming buffy. "I loved Su and her family." she confessed. "But I allowed my own insecurities to grow and I eventually became the dictator the world would know me as. I wanted so badly to make sure that nobody would go through what I did and make the Earth Kingdom better." she whipped her tears with the back of her wrist. "But, I winded up doing the exact opposite."

Sunset Shimmer scooted closer and wrapped her arms around Kuvira, who rested her head on her shoulder. "That's all in the past Kuvira. Nobody sees you that way anymore."

Kuvira sat upright, her voice cracking. "I know."

"Besides, it wasn't all bad." Bolin said, smiling her way. "Before you allowed yourself to get involved with the sirens you helped improve the earth kingdom a lot. Queen Hou Ting used to speak so fondly of you and Korra trusted you with her life."

"I know she did, and I betrayed that trust." Kuvira allowed one more tear to roll down her eyes before emitting a sight of content relief, her eyes closed as she sucked in her own lips. "But you're right. That's not who I am anymore. I never imagined I would be given a second chance to redeem myself. I truly am grateful to all of you."

Zaheer smiled as well, his own eyes becoming buffy. "You know, Iroh the first once said; Those that seem threatening in the dark, become welcome once you shine a light on them."

"What does that mean?" San asked.

"An enemy is just a friend you haven't made yet." P'Li explained, "I was talking to my students about it a few weeks back."

Bolin took one good look at everyone surrounding the fire, the dancing flames making their already smiling faces radiate with a sense of joy he never grew tired of seeing. It was the same kind of contentment his brother had found long ago, as did Korra, Asami, Twilight, and everybody who had ever felt they had lost everything.

"Man, it still amazes me." he said, slapping his knee. "I mean, Mako and me started out as poor orphans, and Asami you lived a lifelong lie with your dad."

"What about Zaheer and P'Li?" Asami pointed her thumb to the two. "When we met them they were part of a group who wanted to plunge the world into eternal chaos and tried to kill Korra with mercury poisoning."

"Sunset once turned into a daemon and Kuvira was turned into an evil siren monster." Bolin gestured to the unicorn, who only rose her hand while giving a humorous smile, as if saying 'Yeah, that's me' before lowering it back down. "Now look at us. Asami and I are happily married with two beautiful kids and the company's never been better off. Sunset's a part of Team Avatar and married to Nova, who coincidentally also had to wrestle his own darkness."

"Kuvira's now one of the most well known and respected officials to the Earth Federation." Asami continued, smiling at Kuvira, which she returned. "P'Li's a teacher, and Zaheer is now a member of the White Lotus."

"And we found a family." Ali said.

"You're a police officer, I'm a pro-bending coach, Mika's dating Spike." San said.

"We've all come a long way." said Zaheer. "I never thought it would be possible."

"With the Magic of Friendship, anything is possible." Sunset Shimmer said.

"And now with the kids, that legacy is going to carry on." Kuvira said before taking another bite of her noodles, her hunger returning.

"They'll probably go on more adventures." Bolin said, already picturing it in his mind. "Travel across Equestria."

"Face new enemies, make new friends." Asami continued. As wonderful as they sounded out loud, they knew from personal experience that not everything will be all rainbows and improvised musical numbers. "It's a little scary." she said, her voice lowering in tone.

Sunset nodded in agreement. "Scary, yes. But, then again… when haven't we felt scared?"

Silence filled the cave again, but it was silence in which everyone knew that, because of their lack of words, they all agreed on Sunset's words. They have been scared. They've seen their most beloved family members at their best and worst. But, if there was anything they had learned from their experiences, as well as from both the Alicorn's teachings, is that while darkness thrives in the void…. it will always succumb to the purity of the light.

Zaheer, having finished his noodles, placed the now empty can beside him. "We should all get some sleep."

Everyone nodded in agreement and prepared for bed. Sunset Shimmer changed into her pony form and put out the fire. She curled up next to Kuvira who wrapped themselves in a blanket. The spirit siblings all curled up together, as they did when they were younger, to keep themselves warm, while P'Li curled up in her sleeping bag, opposite from Zaheer. The two exchanged smiles before closing their eyes.

Bolin and Asami cuddled together. Asami rested her head on his chest, while he wrapped his arm around her waist, using his extra one as a pillow. The two kept their eyes open, looking out at the falling snow. Memories of winter nights in the city flooded their minds. Family dinners during Heart's Warming, the kids playing with their presents, singing carols and in some cases, making harmless fun of Asami's terrible cooking skills. She giggled at the memory.

"You know Korra and Mako are probably gonna kill us once they find out we let her daughter run off into the spirit world, right?" Bolin said, though judging by the tone of his voice, Asami knew he was just trying to lighten the mood. Deep down, he was terrified for not only the kids, but for everyone.

"We'll get them back." Asami said, snuggling closer. "All of them. We've all been through worse."

"I know. As happy as our lives have gotten, being separated is always hard to deal with."

"But we always find our way back to each other. Just have faith in that." Asami kissed her husband full on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."

(~)

It was late into the night, and finally the kids decided to start camp. Akari and Gallant focused on the materials they had found and using their magic, were able to create a perfect little shack made out of twigs, leafs and vines to serve as shelter for the night.

"Not to shabby." Gallant said, pridefully admiring his and Akari's worked

"Great job, Gallant."

"Thanks. You were pretty good yourself." his words made Akari blush. She knew her heart skipped a beat and for a moment her mouth ran dry. All she managed to do was nod her head in gratitude. The nerves were getting to Gallant too while he scratched the back of his neck and Akari went back to setting the fireplace, using the remaining twigs and sticks that were left behind while building the shelter.

Gallant whipped his head around when a pebble hit the back of his head. He narrowed his eyes at Hiro, who was making bizarre hand gestures. Gallant shook his head, his brows furrowed.

"What?" he whispered. Hiro made even more weird hand gestures, no doubt trying to send him a signal. He pointed back to Gallant then at Akari several times while using both hands as mouths talking to one another before clapping them together. Gallant only scoffed at his efforts until his geo-phone vibrated and he read the text from Hiro.

 _ **-ASK HER NOW, YOU IDIOT!-**_ it read, added with a small picture of Hiro right beside it. In all honesty, Gallant did pick up on what Hiro was trying to tell him, but he was hesitant to follow his friend's advice. He was just about to text back, but Hiro beat him to it.

 _ **-Don't say it's a bad time. Quit stalling! If you don't do it, I will-**_

"Hey, Akari!" Hiro called out, getting her attention, "Gallant wants-MPH!" Hiro's mouth was magically covered up by one of Gallant's spell, keeping him from uttering another word.

Akari simply shrugged it off as the boys just being silly again. Gallant blushed at his impulsive action, only to immediately rethink it when Akari got back up.

"I'm gonna go get more firewood."

"Akari?" Gallant spoke, catching both of them off guard. His body froze when Akari stopped to face him.

"Yeah?"

"I…" his brain ran wild trying to think of something to say. Thankfully, the perfect topic came to mind. "I never got to thank you for what you did. You know, back in the cave."

"Oh, that? It was no big deal." Akari said, shyly placing a strand of her dark blue hair over her pony ear.

"No big deal? You helped me walk all the way inside a dark enclosed cave."

"All I did was hold your hand and told you to close your eyes."

"Funny thing. With my eyes closed it didn't feel so small. When I focused on listening to your voice I…" he paused, worried he was being too forward. Thankfully, Akari gently nodded her head, urging him to continue. "I… was able to do it." the alicorn princess blushed and a smile started to form across her lips. "You're a really great friend, Akari."

He was confused when the growing smile suddenly morphed into some form of a frown. "Y-Yeah… friend. You too." she gave a light nervous chuckle and playfully punched his arm. Normally, she did it so hard it nearly bruised him but this punch was light, almost hesitant with not much effort put into it. "I'll just… go get that wood."

Akari turned away and headed off, leaving a confused Gallant behind. Iris and Mai saw her leave and followed. Hiro walked up from behind him. Gallant sighed and with a glow of his horn removed the cover up from Hiro's mouth.

"You were _this_ close!" Hiro practically screamed into his ear, causing Gallant to flinch. "You just had to drop the "friend" card, did you?"

"What? It's true, she is a great friend."

"Dude, when you tell a girl she's a "friend" that often means she's stuck in the friend zone."

"Oh, come on! I'm sure she didn't- I mean, she knows I…uh…" Gallant dropped his arms and face palmed himself. "I'm an idiot."

Hiro wrapped his arm around his friend in an effort to comfort him. "There, there, buddy… admitting it is the first step."

Gallant shot Hiro a death glare right before covering his mouth again and walking off. Hiro muffled something underneath the cover up, to which he was glad no one could hear.

(~)

Akari found a long, sturdy thick old tree branch that had fallen to the ground. From what she could tell, it was sturdy as if it were still new and attached to the tree… which she effortlessly snapped like a twig while gritting her teeth.

"I don't want to hear it." she said, dropping the now useless tree branch. Iris and Mai stood right behind her, completely unfazed by the scene.

"If it helps, you're a billion times better at talking to boys than I am." Mai said as she assisted Akari in picking up some good firewood.

"You heard him. He only sees me as a friend."

"Then why was he blushing the entire time?" Iris said with a cheeky grin. Akari looked at her with eyes that carried a mixture of confusion and interest. "Look, sometimes when a guy is envois they say things without thinking them through. My dad used to do it all the time with my mom."

"Same with my dad." Mai said, "Besides, we all know how flustered Gallant can be when put on the spot. Believe me, it happens." Mai said, already carrying a large pile of firewood over her shoulder without even flinching.

"Yeah, I mean, you remember what a mess Mai was in front of Iroh's nephew." Iris said. Both she and Akari flinched when Mai dropped all the firewood she had been carrying.

"What?! How did-when did-" Mai stammered before growling. "Hiro told you, didn't he?"

"He didn't have to." Iris said, "We already saw you drooling over him at the party."

"I wasn't drooling!"

Iris then took Akari's hands into her own. "Listen Akari, just because Gallant called you a friend doesn't mean he doesn't like you like you. My parents always say; a romance is just a friendship taken to the next level."

"Iris is right." Mai said, picking the firewood she had dropped earlier. "I mean, if the Queen of Friendship says it then it's worth listening to."

Akari laughed at Mai's sarcastic whip and smiled. "Thanks you guys."

"Feel better?" Iris asked.

"A little. I'll be fine. Besides, we've got more important things to worry about." Akari and Iris turned to get more firewood, only to find the ground swept clan of any remaining logs, twigs or branches. Their eyes partly widened in surprise at seeing Mai literally carrying a full body of wood over her shoulder, rivaling her slim stature.

Mai shrugged. "What?"

(~)

With the fire set, and the shelter prepared, the kids shared the food they had packed, which included some delicious fruits, vegetables and some noodles. Nori looked up into the sky, admiring its new aquamarine color as the soft snow fell all around them. "It's the sky beautiful? Feels like I'm back under the sea." her smile shifted into a frown. "I wonder how my dad's doing."

"Have you tried texting him?" Mai asked, tapping her noodles with her chopsticks.

"I did, but apparently there's no cell phone service in this part of the spirit world." Nori said, pulling her geo-phone out from her pocket and frowned. "And the battery ran out. Of course."

Iris swallowed her noodles as she stared into the fire, admiring its dancing flames. A child's laughter echoed in her mind as images started to form within the fire as the spirit snow fell down, merging with the red and orange colors.

 _Do it again, Momy!…._

…

 _"Do it again!"_

 _"Okay, okay, take it easy. We need to be very careful with this, alright?"_

 _Four-year-old Iris beamed as she watched her mother create a dazzling flame on her palm before willing it to change from orange, red and yellow to white and blue. It seamlessly transitions into a cloud which then began to rain in little specks of snow that sprinkled Iris's hair. Korra then merged the cloud into a sparkly snowball, specks of snow and magical sparks spiraled all around before bursting it into the air, creating a dazzling display or gold and white specks to fall all around little Iris._

 _She danced happily, trying to catch the specks of magic into her hands, which disappeared upon touch. "Your magic is so beautiful, Momy." said the little child. Korra picked her up and placed her on her lap. "How come benders can do stuff with fire like you do?"_

 _"Well, my magic if different compared to that of normal benders, sweetie."_

 _"But, isn't bending a form of magic?"_

 _"Yes, in a way. Just as earth ponies have their own form of magic, so does everybody. Just because you can't cast a spell doesn't mean you don't have it inside of you."_

 _"Do non-benders have magic to?"_

 _"Especially non-benders. Look at your Aunt Asami. Or Uncle Varrick and Aunt Zhu Li. They don't have bending, and neither do a lot of our friends, and yet look at all the amazing stuff they can do."_

 _"So, it's like their special talents, right? Even if they don't have a cutie mark like ponies do, it still counts?"_

 _"Exactly! You're one smart cookie." Korra began showering her little princess with kisses, making her giggle._

 _"Can you teach me how to do what you did?" Iris asked._

 _Korra's chest filled with regret. "I'm afraid you need both alicorn magic and bending in order to do that trick, honey."_

 _"I have alicorn magic. Can I have bending too?"_

 _"Maybe when you're older. Sometimes bending powers show up later in life. But, if you'd like, I can teach you a cool trick without needing bending."_

 _"Really? Yay!"_

 _The door opened and Mako walked in. "Hey, there are my girls."_

 _"Daddy!" Iris flew up to hug her father. Mako spun his daughter around before kissing her cheek. "Mom's gonna teach me a new magic trick!"_

 _"Oh, is she now?" Mako gave his wife a suspicious look. "Maybe you can keep the silverware in tact this time."_

 _"Ah, come on! It was one time, let it go."_

 _"Yeah, Dad. Let it go." Iris said, trying to mimic her mother's sass, added with the adorable pout. She was the spitting image of her mother whenever she did that._

 _Mako mimicked the same pout to tease his daughter. "No, I don't wanna." he said, speaking in a whinny voice. "I just got home, I don't wanna let you go."_

 _Iris and Mako started laughing when he placed her over his shoulder and he ran across the room, with Iris riding on him as if he were Naga. Korra laughed sat the tender moment, while Naga herself was wagging her tail._

 _"Faster, Daddy! Faster!" Iris cheered. Mako then surprised Korra by wrapping his arm around her and spun her around, with Iris still on his shoulders. Using her wings, Iris flew down into their arms, the family laughed all through the night._

… _._

"Iris!"

The young Avatar gasped when Akari called her name.

"You okay? You spaced out for a moment."

"Sorry, I was just…" Iris couldn't stop thinking about that memory. As loving as it was, there was something that kept bugging her. She was the Avatar now, which meant she needed to master her bending powers. Here she was, traveling the spirit world with her best friends, all with new powers, and she barely used hers. All she did was waterbend twice, in which each time it was to save a life. Yet, she couldn't master it by herself without using the Avatar State. If they were going to have any hope of saving her family, then she would need to bring her A game.

Iris stood up from where she sat, tugging on her hair. "I've had enough!"

"Hey, I know the noodles are a bit salty but I'd hardly call it terrible." Hiro said with his mouth full before slurping the noodles into his mouth, much to the disgust of Nori.

"No, I mea." Iris groaned impatiently. "If we're going to have any chance at saving our parents, then we need to be ready for whatever is going to be thrown at us. Which means, I have to master these elements."

The rest of the camp became silent. Akari was the first one to penetrate it. "But Iris, learning the four elements takes a long time to master. It took you years to know as many spells as you do now."

"Exactly! So, if I just look at bending the same way as mastering a spell, then maybe I can at least know the bascis. I don't expect to be a true master in one night, but I have to know something."

Hiro placed his nodded beside him and whipped his hands clean. "Well, when ya put it that way, I don't see why not." he stood up from where he sat and rubbed his gloved hands together, ready to work. "So, what should we start with first?" he asked. Iris opened her mouth, only for Hiro to immediately silence her. "Stop! That's not even a question. Obviously, we start with earth. The strongest of all the elements."

"All elements are equally powerful, Hiro." Mai stated

Nori rolled her eyes and scoffed. "If anything, Iris should learn water first. She already has the speed and agility down pegged, and her mother is from the Water Tribe."

"With that logic, she should learn firebending first too since her father is Fire Nation descent." Mai said.

"Can I make a suggestion?" Gallant rose his hand, and all eyes fell on him. "Maybe she should learn either waterbending or airbending right now since they're the safest options."

"Of course, Gallant Steed always playing the safe card." Nori said, once again, rolling her eyes.

"I'm just trying to make sure she doesn't burn down the forest or cause an earthquake that disturbs any spirits around here.

"Okay, enough!" Chi silenced everyone by hovering a few feet higher than all of them and then slowly descended back down beside Iris. "I think we can all agree that Iris needs to at least learn a few tricks when it comes to bending. Besides, I had to save two of you from a giant man-eating spirit plant, call me crazy but being cautious might be a good idea."

Gallant nodded in gratitude. "Thank you, Bubbles."

"Of course, that doesn't mean you can't take a few small risks."

Gallant pouted. "Knew it was too good to be true."

"Look, I don't care how many elements I learn, I'm fine with even learning just one." Iris said, "I just want to be prepared."

Akari sighed and rested her elbow on Iris's shoulder. "Okay, sis. If that's how you want it…"

(Parody of Chillin like a Villain from Descendants 2)

 **Akari:**

 _Let me tell you something you can really trust_

 _Everybody's got a power inside_

 _And if you think that you could never move like us_

 _Watch and learn so you can get it right_

And so began Iris's first official bending lesson, her friends gave their advice on what to do first.

 **Hiro, Mai, Gallant, Nori:**

 _You need to stomp your feet_

 _You need to clear your head_

 _You need to lean back_

 _Don't slip through the cracks_

 _You need to take charge_

 **Nori:** _You feeling supercharged?_

 **Hiro, Mai, Gallant, Nori:**

 _With just a little bit of help_

 **Akari:**

 _You'll find the best in yourself_

 _You wanna be cool_

 _Let us show you how_

 _Need to learn the rules_

 _We can show you how_

 _And once you catch this feelin'_

 _Yeah, once you catch this feelin'_

 _You'll be movin', movin'_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh_

 **Akari, Hiro, Mai, Gallant, Nori:**

 _Movin' like a Bender_

 _(Movin')_

 _Movin' like a Bender_

 _(Movin')_

 _Movin' like a Bender_

 _(Hey!)_

 _Movin' like_

 _Movin' like_

 _(Hey!)_

 _A Bender_

First, Mai and Akari offered to teach Iris how to take on a normal firebending stance. She mimicked their postured to a T, but when it came to throwing a fire punch, rather than fire, what came out of Iris's fist was a blast of sparkly purple/pink magic, breaking a nearby tree branch.

Iris quickly covered her mouth in shock and embarrassment. Mai patted her on the back and she and Akari proceeded to get her to try again.

 **Mai:**

 _Magic spells, well yeah, we know you're used to that_

 _Let us teach you how to mix it up_

Iris took in a deep breath and tried to bend again, this time she focused on her thrive and emotions. Channeling her desire for fire fuel her system. But, when she tried, all that came out was a simple flame. Seeing her distraught, Mai ruffled her hair.

 **Mai:**

 _You're gonna slip, you're gonna fall, you're gonna loose_

 _But don't you fret, it's all part of the quest_

By the looks of it, Iris was already getting frustrated. She knew, logically, he would not be a master, but the truth of the situation was making her patience run thin. Plus, she had always wanted to know what bending was like, now that she could she didn't want to waste time to get it right.

The rest of her friends offered their encouragement.

 **Nori, Hiro, Gallant, Akari:**

 _You need to watch your back_

 _You need to stand your ground_

 _You need to slide real smooth_

 _Don't make a sound_

 _'Cause if you wanna make it_

 _Sometimes you're gonna have to break it_

 _But if you care about your health_

 **Akari:**

 _Trust me, you'll find the best in yourself_

Akari took Iris's hand into her own, creating a small blue fire in her palm, and encouraged Iris to do the same. Nothing came out. Never the less, everyone gathered around her.

 **Akari:**

 _You wanna be cool_

 _Let us show you how_

 _Need to learn the rules_

 _We can show you how_

 _And once you catch this feelin'_

 _Yeah, once you catch this feelin'_

 _You'll be movin', movin'_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh_

 **Akari, Hiro, Mai, Gallant, Nori:**

 _Movin' like a Bender_

 _(Movin')_

 _Movin' like a Bender_

 _(Movin')_

 _Movin' like_

 **Iris:**

 _I don't wanna sound distraught_

 _And I'm giving it my best shot_

 _But it's way harder than I thought_

 **Chi:**

 _It's not different from the magic you've been taught_

 **Akari:**

 _She's right, Iris that's your key_

 _Now show us what a bender you can be_

 **Iris:**

 _Like this?_

With a snap of her fingers, Iris focused on both the fire, and her magic as one thing rather than two separate powers. Once she had that mind set, she was able to change a small magical spark into legitimate natural fire. She tried the same procedure again, and again, before finally punching fire into the sky before it exploded into a patch of sparkly golden flakes.

 **Akari:**

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!_

 **Iris:**

 _Oh, yeah, I think I got this_

 _Let's go, I'm ready to rock this_

 _And I wanna thank you for your help_

 _I think I found the best in myself_

Iris hugged her friends and proceeded to learn more about her newfound powers. Or rather, another side to her powers. She just had to be reminded that her alicorn magic and her bending were one in the same. Now, she was ready to learn the rest.

 **Everybody:**

 _You wanna be cool_

 _Let us show you how_

 _Need to learn the rules_

 _We can show you how_

 _And once you catch this feelin'_

 _Yeah, once you catch this feelin'_

 _You'll be movin', movin'_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _Movin' like a Bender_

 _(Movin')_

 _Movin' like a Bender_

 _(Movin')_

 _Movin' like a Bender_

 _(Movin')_

 _Movin' like a Bender_

 _(Movin')_

 _Movin' like a Bender_

Chi did an air flip, pounding her fist into the air. "Alright, kid! You've got it!"

"Yes!" Iris too jumped up in victory. "That was incredible! I never knew firebending could feel so epic! No wonder fire's my mom's favorite element. So, what's next?"

Mai jumped in front of Iris, gripping her shoulders, gently shaking her. "Whoa, who, whoa, put on the breaks there, girl. You still haven't learned the real basics on firebending."

"Yeah, that was just a warm up." Akari said.

Iris, while still excited, managed to somehow will herself to tone it down a notch. "Oh… well, let's keep at it then." she pounded her fists together and let out a loud, "Whoohoo!" flapping her wings, ready to continue her training.

Mai whispered to Akari. "I think we just unleashed the beast." the alicorn simply nodded in agreement, but couldn't help smiling at seeing her best friend so excited. This was probably the first time in this entire trip where she was actually joyous about anything.

(~)

Sunset Shimmer quietly walked away from the slumbering Kuvira, careful not to wake her and slowly approached the cans of noodles they had eaten. A few of them still remained, and even late at night they still smelled good to her. Using her horn, she heated the noodles and ate outside. She had gained a sudden urge to eat something, yet didn't dwell on it too much. Her growling stomach had won over her free will.

"Can't sleep, huh?"

Sunset jolted, the noodles still in her mouth, levitating the chopsticks with her magic. Asami leaned against the opening of the cave, arms folded and covered in a long jacket.

"I was just a little hungry." Sunset said, making sure to keep her voice low as to not wake anyone else up.

"It's okay." Asami sat beside the pony, who continued eating the noodles. "Why didn't you tell us you were sick?"

"I'm not sick, okay."

"Could have fooled me when you puked on that bush hours ago."

Sunset sighed, lowering her noodles. "Fine. I didn't say anything because I didn't want to stay home knowing that my family is in danger out there. I know it was irresponsible of me, but I wasn't feeling this bad before. And if I go back now, I'll only get worse because I'll never stop worrying. And now I'm slowing you guys down."

Asami affectionately petted Sunset's mane. "I think I can help you with this."

"How?" Sunset asked. All Asami did was smile empathetically.

(~)

Iris's nose twitched when something soft and delicate brushed off the surface of her skin. Her eyes fluttered open to see a familiar white and blue colored butterfly before it flew off. Rubbing her sleepy eyes Iris felt a sudden change in the wind. The fire was out, and the shack remained exactly where it was. Beside her, Akari, in her pony form, slept on her back, her back leg twitching like that of a dog and small droplets of drool dripped from her open mouth, snoring lightly.

The sky was yellow once again, the snow had stopped falling and Iris looked at her geo-phone, which was running now on battery, yet had enough for her to see the time. It was almost noon. She gasped and sprung up from her sleeping bag and gently shook Akari away with her foot before proceeding to wake everyone else up.

"Akari! Guys! Come on, we have to…" Iris pushed a large leaf from her way, only to see that the entire scenery had changed drastically. Rather than more forest and the abnormal sky coloring, what she saw was the downtown of her home, complete with the spirit vines and urban buildings. The sky was its natural clear blue color, complete with the same soft clouds that looked like white cotton candy. Even the air smelled the same, right down to the sound of whooshing cars in the far background and soothing music being sung by the little spirits.

"Harmony City? I'm… I'm home?" Iris traced her hand over the tree beside her. She gasped in confusion and stepped back in horror to see that the tree had begun to shrivel up, turning into nothing but sooth, being blown away by the strong winds that started to pick up. Iris's friends were all absent and a pair of familiar voices crying out in the far distance, yet she could hear them crystal clear.

 _"Iris!"_

"Mom?"

 _"Iris!"_

"Dad?"

The same black sooth that had killed the tree began to spread, turning into a massive black cloud of smoke. It grew into a storm, complete with roaring thunder and green colored lightning. It covered the skies, devouring everything in sight. The sounds of the city had disappeared, overlapped by the roaring sound of the darkness that spread faster than any mere pegasus could. Not even the Wonderbolts could fight against this monstrosity of nature.

 _"Iris!"_

The same voices continued to call out their daughter's name until the two figures ran out of the spirit wilds, looking terrified, and from the looks of it, worn from battle. Iris tried to move, but her feet were suddenly cemented to the ground by a pair of black brambles with sickly green thorns. The couple held one another, the man shielding his wife as the storm engulfed them both. All Iris could do was watch helplessly.

"NO!" Tears ran down her cheeks as she outstretched her arm to reach them, but it was already too late. The two had disappeared, their cries echoing before merging seamlessly with the roaring thunder. "MOM! DAD!" Iris reeled back when thorns began sprouting upwards from the ground, surrounding her in a garden of sickly plants. Snarls and howls were heard and a gray colored fog surrounded the area. The same changeling wolf creature from before appeared, along with more of its kind. Their green eyes stared into Iris's soul, her heart pounding hard against her chest. In a frenzy of tearful rage, Iris attempted to blast at them, but no magic nor fire came out of her hand.

A wicked laughter was heard all around her and a large shadow, with cat-like green eyes towered over her, while more of the black brambles wrapped around her wrists. Iris fought to break free, feeling as if her wrists were bleeding.

"Who are you? Where are my parents?!" she demanded to know. The shadow only cackled, clearly taunting the child in a slithery female voice.

 _ **"Say goodbye to your parents, Princess. You will never be able to defeat me."**_

 _"Help…"_

Iris gasped, hearing the sound of another completely different voice. Female too, only… younger for some reason.

 _"Help me… please…"_

 _ **"Don't listen to it!"**_ the shadow warned. _**"You can never save your family! You can never save anyone! After all, what can one little Avatar like you do? Go. Run on back home, in your safe little palace, where you belong."**_

 _ **"IRIS!"**_

…..…..

"Wake up, already!"

Iris felt Akari's strong grip shaking her shoulders roughly like a maniac. Iris's eyes bursted open and she shoved Akari away from her, panting as if she had just ran a ten mile marathon.

"What's the big idea?"

"You were talking in your sleep." Akari replied.

"Yeah, you kept saying stuff like, "Darkness", "Changelings", "Shadow", "Help". We tried waking you up, but you were seriously deep under. Almost like you were dead." Hiro said, earning a slap in the chest, curtesy of Nori.

Iris shook her head, rubbing her temples before getting up. "Sorry. I guess I was just having a weird dream."

Both Akari and Chi shared the same concerned expressions. The last time she had a weird dream was during the Soarin fiasco years back. "Did you see anything?" Chi asked. "Anything… weird?"

Details from the dream were rather foggy at the moment, but what remained with her were the terrified looks in her parents eyes, the shadow taunting her and the young girl's voice crying out for help.

"Like Hiro said. I saw a shadow. The changeling wolves and, some voice crying out for help." Iris brushed it off and levitated her bag towards her. "It's probably nothing. Anyway, let's keep going."

Iris marched onward first, leaving her friends to look on in worry. Given their family's history, it was probably best not to think too lightly about the dreams an Alicorn Avatar had.

"What's the hold up? Come on!"

The team brushed it off for now and continued on their way. Unbeknownst to them, a pair of green eyes watched from above a tree, snarling in satisfaction.

(~)

"Is it yellow? Is it slimy? Is it larger than a breadbox? Smaller than a breadbox? Is it a breadbox?"

"Hiro, we're not playing that game!" Gallant groaned as they walked further into one area of the forest with thin, tall trees with branches and leafs that towered over them like buildings.

"How much more until we reach the stripped tree?" Nori asked, her ears lowered in exhaustion and her feet feeling like she was walking on hot coats. "It's been at least two hours."

"Only five more miles." Mai said, looking down at the map. "We're almost there."

"Oh, thank Neptune!" Nori groaned in relief, dragging her feet across the hard ground, feeling the tips of the small grass against the top of her foot. The group stopped abruptly when a strange echoing sound came booming through the trees. Several winged spirits flew off in a frenzy. Chi hovered beside Iris and Akari, shifting her hand into a sword.

"What was that?" Iris asked out loud. Akari held a blue colored flame in her palm, narrowing her eyes at the unseen threat. Everyone else took on a defensive stance. They gasped and flinched at the sound of a mighty roar.

A massive creature emerged from the trees and bushes. A giant dragon-fly like creature with a head resembling that of a dragon and large insect-like wings, long legs, antennas and a long tail. It roared in anger at the team.

"What is that thing?!" Nori exclaimed.

"Not sure." Akari created two blue flames on both palms. "But whatever it is, it's blocking the way!" she thrusted forward, shooting blasts at fire at the giant dragon-fly. The spirit roared in her direction, lifting up its massive dragon-like claws to smash her. Akari flew away from the beast, unleashing her blast, followed by Hiro and Mai, both using their respected bending powers to fight the creature away.

Hiro bended the earth around him, levitating the rocks from the earth and sent them flying towards the creature. Its long body allowed it to move with all the agility and swiftness of a snack, knocking Hiro away, crashing him into his sister, both of which rolled away, grunting in pain.

Nori jumped into the action, unleashing her pearled shields at the beast, one of which cut right through his side, causing it to cry out in pain.

"That's for my friends, you overgrown slug!" she exclaimed tauntingly, proudly pounding her fist in victory. The creature roared in her face-literally-causing her hair to become frizzy and droplets of saliva fell on her eye. She wiped it off, visibly disgusted and used the pearls to shield herself when the beast aimed to slap at her withs its claws.

The monster felt something tug on its tail. Mai, using her supper strength, managed to yank the beast away from her friend, throwing it all the way towards a row of trees where they all cracked and crumbled at the seems when the beast collided with them. For a moment, it would appear the beast was defeated, but it was only a minor injury, for the creature quickly got back up, flapping its insect-wings to fly. Once it was airborne, Gallant noticed that the creature was flying rather off.

Its body kept on wiggling in an unbalanced manner, its wings flapping frantically before coming for a screeching landing. Its anger flared and Chi then proceeded to use her super speed to try and subdue it. The wisp spun around the creature, continuously punching it. She then shifted her hand into a sword, but before she could strike, the beast threw her off with its tail, causing Chi to fly into the air, landing hard on the ground.

"Chi!" Iris exclaimed before jumping into action. Using the amount of knowledge she had gained from her training last night, Iris took to the skies and unleashed a powerful stream of fire at the beast, showering it in a powerful display of her firebending. The creature, however, managed to slither away with little damage. The flames just seemed to bounce right off of the surface of its body. It would appear that, true to its nature, fire had no affect on it.

None the less, both Iris and Akari proceeded to attack from above with magical blasts. The creature then rose upwards, like a snake, and swatted both girls away with its claw. The girls were thrown to the ground, groaning as the monster loomed over them.

"STOP!"

Before he could unleash the final blow, Gallant Steed blocked its path, outstretching his arm at the beast, ordering it to cease the fighting. The creature growled threateningly, but Gallant steed didn't flinch. Not even once.

"It's okay. I'm not going to fight you." Gallant said, speaking softly. The creature growled and let out another roar. "I know, I know. We're sorry for trespassing." Gallant said. Upon hearing this, the dragon-fly slowly calmed down, its roaring reducing to a mere confused growl or gurgle sound.

Gallant gestured to the creature's tail. "May I please see?" he asked. The creature, though a bit unsure, allowed Gallant to look at its tail. It had two fins on each side, to which one of them was torn, as if some other creature had taken a bite off of it.

Gallant cringed and hissed empathetically at the sight. "Ouch. That's gotta hurt." he bravely approached the injured tail, stroking his chin in thought. "Mmm. I think I can help you out here." he said. Thinking fast, Gallant pulled out some materials from his bag, as well as some leafs from nearby. Using a pen, and measuring the length and durability of the fin, Gallant got straight to work. He used the spells he had memorized from his mother's collection of spells, and gathered a piece of cloth, a few twigs and leafs. He merged the leafs onto the cloth, creating a sturdy surface, added with a blue magical cloak over it to ester durability, giving it a slight rubbery feeling, yet sturdy enough. Then, he used the twigs to help create the outlines. As he worked, the others watched in silence.

Once he was finished, the material felt exactly like the other unharmed fin, to which Gallant used his magic to attach it with a sturdy rope. "Okay, you should be all set." Gallant stepped back, wiping his hands from the remaining dirt and dust, and nodded to the uncertain dragon-fly.

"Go on ahead." the unicorn encouraged. The dragon-fly flapped its insect wings and took to the skies, flying in a straight and eloquent manner. The others stared in awe at not only the creature's beautifully graceful flying, but also at Gallant's sheer bravery and kind gesture that managed to win the day.

The dragon-fly landed before Gallant, nuzzling his face in gratitude. "You're welcome."

"How did you know about the fin?" Akari asked, visibly impressed.

"I didn't. I saw him flying really weird a moment ago and thought maybe he was just injured or something. When I spoke to him he explained everything."

"Those talking to animals powers sure do come in handy." said Hiro, playfully punching his arm.

The dragon-fly let out a grateful snarl, to which Gallant bowed in respect. "You're welcome." he said. The spirit then snarled at the others. "He's waiting for an apology."

"We're really sorry." Iris said, "And, I'm especially sorry for trying to blast you with fire."

"Me too." Akari said, her ears lowering in regret.

"And I'm sorry for pulling on your tail." Mai said.

"And for slicing you with my pearls." Nori said, her ears perking up in realization. "Oh, that reminds me!" she pulled out a bottle of water from her bag and proceeded to heal the cut she had voluntarily caused with her pearls. "I'm really sorry. Guess I got a little carried away there. No hard feelings?" she got her answer when the dragon-fly nuzzled her cheek. "Awww, you're just a big sweetie pie, aren't you?"

Iris breathed a sigh of relief. "Now that that's over, let's get to that stripped tree."

The dragon-fly let out a light groan, which Gallant translated. "He says he knows a short cut. He'd be more than happy to give us a ride."

"Uh, fly?" Nori said in alarm, taking a tentative step back. "A-As in, in the air? You know what, how's about we just keep on following Mai's map, huh? Safely on the ground? Please?"

"Don't worry, he's a great flyer." Gallant said, translating more of what the dragon-fly was saying. "Besides, this'll save us time."

Nori stubbornly folded her arms, only to get forcibly dragged by both Chi and Akari. They forced the merpony onto the dragon-fly's back, and everybody else mounted on top. Nori continued to protest.

"No, no, no, no, no, guys you know I have a terrible fear of _**HEEEEEEIGHTS!"**_ Nori screamed once the dragon bird took flight, its body movements reminiscent of the chinese dragon from lore. Gallant cheered with delight at the feel of the fresh wind on his face. Akari was seated right behind him, taking him off guard when she placed her hands on his shoulder, equally overjoyed by the scenery down bellow and the feeling of ridding the dragon-fly across the sky. Gallant blushed at her hands touching his shoulder, while Nori was hanging on for her dear life, gripping Hiro's jacket, her eyes shot open, her teeth chattering. She swore to not move a muscle until this was all over.

In only a few short minutes, the dragon-fly landed on a small hill, right next to a tree, gray colored with blue to purple colored stripes on its trunk. Everyone else climbed off of the dragon-fly, minus Nori who was literally frozen in place, still gripping Hiro's jacket, her nail literally piercing into it, and her eyes were now closed shut.

"Nori, you can open your eyes now." Hiro said.

The merpony slowly, and hesitantly opened up her left eye seeing the familiar green grass bellow her. She bolted right off of the dragon-fly's back and breathed a deep sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank Celestia that was short." she exasperated, then received a sweet nudge from the dragon-fly. "Nothing personally, starfish. Merponies and flying just don't mix." she explained. The dragon bird nodded his head in understanding before nuzzling against Gallant's face.

"Take care, my friend."

The dragon-fly nodded his head before taking off, unleashing a happy roar as it flew off into the distance.

"Gallant, that was incredible!" Akari said excitedly. "Score one for the Element of Kindness."

"Oh, I, uh, I didn't even think of it that way." Gallant confessed, shyly scratching the back of his neck. "It was just a happy accident, really."

"Still, thanks for jumping in back there for me and Iris." Akari said, already blushing, which in turn made Gallant blush.

"Uh, anytime."

Iris, regretfully, tapped Akari on the shoulder. "Really hate to interrupt but…" she nodded her head towards a tall, slim mountain of polished marble rock and gray colored circles swarming around the top, contrasting with the rest of the naturally blue skies and white as snow clouds. Everyone looked on with serious expressions.

"There's the entrance."

(~)


	9. Into the Dark Realm

**Into the Dark Realm**

The large mountain casted a massive shadow over the land, the kids felt as if their necks would break just by looking at it. The sky around it was light gray with matching clouds hovering above.

"So, that's the entrance to the Dark Spirit Realm, huh?" Hiro said, looking up at it like everyone else. "Doesn't look so bad."

"Wait until you see it from the inside." Iris said. "From what I've heard, it's not the ideal place where you would want to have a spirit world vacation."

"Are we seriously going to climb that thing?" Nori asked, optioning her finger at the massive rock. "It'll take us at least six more hours to-" Nori blinked when a flash of magic suddenly engulfed them and they arrived at the very top of the mounting, standing on a slat surface. Iris and Akari both folded their arms, giving her matching smug grins. "Ooooh, right. Alicorns."

The winds started to pick up and Iris looked over the horizon of the vast spirit world. They did it. They finally reached their destination. Now, was the moment of truth. Iris took in a deep breath, her hands trembled but willed her right hand to grip her father's scarf. Memories from when he would wrap it around her neck when she was cold flooded her mind. Sometimes, when she was scared, both parents would calm her with a song. Her father's soft ballads accompanied by his acoustic guitar was always enough to ease her worries.

She focused on the sound, relaxing her tense muscles. "I'm coming mom and dad. Just hang on." she whispered to herself.

"Uh, if you're gonna start singing, can you save it for after we save everyone?" Hiro said, ruining the tranquil moment. Either way, Iris was more relaxed now than she was before, now it was time to focus on the mission at hand.

She traced her hand through her long high ponytail. "Okay. This is it you guys. Are you ready?"

"Ready!" everyone nodded in agreement.

"So, not seeing an entrance." Mai said, looking around for any sign of it.

"Yes." Akari nodded her head. Her voice becoming ominously lower as she loomed over the firebender and the rest of the group. "Because it only appears after a human sacrifice…." she added an extra hissing effect at the end, while the others all blinked in bewilderment. Akari bursted out laughing. "Ha! Oh, come on! Why so serious?"

Gallant rolled his eyes and proceeded to airbend the dust away. His friends coughed and fanned the dust away, revealing a circular door beneath them. Each one carried the symbol of each Element's cutie mark. Iris nodded her head towards it. At the same time, they all placed their hands over the symbols. Hiro over the symbol of a ballon, Mai over the symbol of the Apple, Gallant over the butterfly, Nori over the diamond, Chi over the lighting bolt, Akari over the star and Iris over the heart.

The kids stepped back once the ground started to tremble and the door opened up to reveal a dark, purple glowing tunnel that looked almost like the size of a pebble from above. Hiro spit down into the tunnel, waiting to hear a splash o some kind, but it never came.

"That's a loooooooooong way down." he said into it. An echo followed shortly after.

Chi rolled up her sleeves and pulled her should length hair into a ponytail. "Well, muscle up, buttercups. Time for action! Yeah Hooooooooooooooo!" Chi cannon balled herself into the hole, cheering loudly, which faded as she fell farther and farther down.

"I'm still falling!" her voice echoed.

"Okay. We can do this." Iris took Akari and Hiro's hands, who in turn took Gallant's, who took Nori's, and Akari took Mai's free hand.

"Go!"

The children all jumped into the tunnel at the exact same time, the doorway closing behind them. The kids screamed as they fell downwards into the darkened tunnel, which shifted from purple coloring to a bloody color. Iris adjusted herself and fell, head first with her hands outstretched as if she were diving into the ocean. Akari followed her example, while the others just screamed in terror.

Chi was closest to the bottom and emerged out first, grabbing a nearby brown colored vine, flipped herself, did an twirl into the air before landing back on her feet.

"And she sticks the landing!" Chi bowed before the imaginary crowd. "Thank you, thank you, you're too kind."

More screaming was heard and she saw the rest of her friends falling down towards her. Transforming herself into a trampoline, Hiro, Mai, Nori and Gallant all bounced right off, back on their feet, while Akari and Iris safely landed by flapping their wings.

Chi changed herself back into her blue wisp self, loosening her hair once more. "Well, that was a fun work out."

"I think I saw my whole life flash before my eyes!" Gallant exclaimed, pulling on his hair, which he then ruffled. "Man, that haircut back in fifth grade was a huge mistake."

Mai patted him on the back. "We've been telling you that for years."

"Guys…we're here."

Everyone turned their attention to Iris before shifting it towards the realm before them. The Dark Spirit Realm was a nightmare come to life. Clouds of black, brown and red swirled overhead beneath a darkened red sky. White lightning flashed overhead, and trees that resembled sickly, bony hands with dead vegetation hanging from their branches, unsure if they were about to fall off or not. Rows and rows of mountains surrounded the area, each one with a separated row of forests all wrapped up in a perfect circle, back to back, side by side.

Iris gasped when a cockroach-like creature crawled over her foot, which Akari swatted away with her tail. It landed on a nearby brown colored pond and swam off without a care.

The atmosphere was cold, matching with its dark autumn-like coloring. Sounds of screeching and howling were heard from all areas.

"Your mom seriously made all of this?" Nori asked in astonished disbelief.

"Not exactly." Iris replied. "This place was always here, my mom and the others just converted it to be more like a prison."

"Tartarus 2.0." Chi concluded.

"Why are those forests positioned like that?" Gallant asked, pointing at the trees that formed a perfect circle.

"Think of them as individual jail cells." Iris said. "Each one is a smaller pocket dimension where they place criminal spirits depending on their crimes. It's kind of like the district rings back in the old days of Ba Sing Sea. These are of the lower rings."

"What are these guys in for?" Chi asked, hearing the sounds of agonized screeching from afar. The sound made her cringe.

"More common crimes, like theft, attempted murder, destruction of public property with no regards to the safety of anyone within a hundred yards, that kind of stuff." Iris turned her attention towards her younger cousin. "So, which way do we go?"

"Uh. I think we may have a problem." Mai gently shook her geo-slate, moving it around in hopes of getting better results. The image was static, unclear and fuzzy. She slapped on the side, but nothing worked. She couldn't even access the system preferences or any other feature on there. It was as if it were frozen on the same distorted screen.

"The electromagnetic pull of this place is interfering with my geo-slate. I can't get a good reading on their location!"

Nori waved her arms, "Oh great, so we're lost now?" she said, only to suddenly feel her cutie mark glowing. Hiro looked at his arm, the same symbol from before manifested. The same happened to Mai and Chi's arms, while Gallant, Iris, and Akari's cutie marks started to glow.

A strange, yet familiar sensation stirred inside their chests, and what sounded like music echoed in their ears. Iris closed her eyes and, as if by instinct, she pressed her hand onto the surface of a nearby tree trunk. In her mind, she saw a pathway of gold, outstretching all the way across the Dark Realm, bypassing several forests and dark spirits, including one cave, going downwards underground until it reached a green glowing opening, where Iris saw an image of her mother's face, eyes closed and a green aura surrounding her.

She gasped once she opened her eyes and quickly removed her hand from the tree. The rest of her friends looked just as stunned as she was.

"Did… did you guys see what I just saw?"

"We know where they are!" Akari said with a wide grin. "Great job, Iris!"

Iris gave a light, shy chuckle and looked at the path before them. "Come on."

(~)

It didn't seem possible that a place filled with, literally, dark energy, couldn't possibly get any creepier, or unsettling. But this land managed to find a way. The children continued on the pathway they saw in their shared vision. No doubt the energy of the older Elements were calling out to them, which only reassured them that Korra and the others were indeed in this place. Hopefully, they were in better shape than they were in.

Chi kept her arm as a sword, hovering around her friends in a protective manner, her eyes and ears open at all times. Mai and Nori only cringed and shuddered in disgust at the many small abnormalities the realm had to offer. One strange little feature was a black rock with purple glowing markings on its surface. Nori was entranced by the illuminating aura and patterns but her opinion quickly shifted and she yelped in repulse as she stepped back, gripping Mai's arm as the rock suddenly grew arm-like legs and started crawling away, with two hands wiggling like worms. The merpony felt as if she would vomit, but covered her mouth and willed herself to composure.

"Gesh, makes ya wonder why Pinkie Pie hasn't done anything to lighten up the joint." Hiro said, though not so much as shuddering in disgust at whatever it was he saw, although one disturbing looking frog-like creature with long eyeballs did make him feel as though he would pee his pants on the spot before walking quickly past it, trying not to look back. It was so horrifying to look at, and yet he was somewhat tempted to turn his head once more. Thankfully, he didn't.

"I stand corrected."

They walked by a row of enclosed forests, where they heard echos of various voices. Some animalistic, while others sounded more human. Their voices were muffled, but managed to slip a few audible known words here and there. Some of which the children knew that if their parents ever caught them saying they would undoubtedly get their mouths washed with soap… literally.

"Everyone, keep your eyes open. There's no telling what could pop up." Akari said, her fists clenched and judging by the fire in her bright blue eyes, the alicorn princess was prepared for anything that came their way.

"Yeah, because we haven't had enough unwelcome surprises already." Nori said sarcastically.

"Wait!" Iris abruptly stopped, extending her arm to stop her friends from going any further while her eyes looked around the area. "Do you guys hear that?"

The team kept quiet, catching the faint sound of humming, which quickly escalated to the sound of rapidly flapping wings, followed by faint growls and hissing.

"Oh, no." Gallant muttered, "Not again."

The group looked up to see tall, scary hand-like trees, where five changeling wolves hunched over, hissing at them, while their wings flapped rapidly. The wolves charged at the children, which rather than run, their first instinct was to fight. Chi used her supper speed to zoom around the changelings, kicking and punching them in the faces and stomach. Akari and Iris unleashed their fire at the changeling wolves, while Hiro bended the earth around him, hurling the rocks at the wolves. They flew out of the way, avoiding the hit and charged at him, only to get blocked when Nori stepped in with her pearl shields.

Seeing her using her powers gave Hiro an idea as he looked down at his gloved hands. Levitating more rocks from the ground, he gripped them with his now ungloved hand and threw them at the changelings. The stones all exploded, which knocked the changelings down one by one.

Bending water from a nearby stream, Nori froze the changelings in place. "Come on! It won't hold them for much longer!"

The team ran off away from the changeling wolves as fast as they could, going through one area of the dark realm that was shrouded with long, dark colored vines, twigs and branches. Chi and Akari used their respected swords (or sword hand in Chi's case) to slice their way through.

With each vine they sliced, they began to take life and started wrapping themselves around their wrists, waists and legs. Hiro couldn't reach for any rocks and even their fire proved useless. It only angered the vines and before long, each of the kids were enwrapped in the dark vines.

Everything became black until they were suddenly, and completely unexplained, were freed. No longer were they in the forest, but in some kind of deep abyss. The opening was right above their heads, when all of a sudden the opening suddenly grew and enclosed them.

Before they could ask any questions, various other openings around their stone prison opened and black liquid tar began pouring out, filling the floor with it. Iris and Akari attempted to fly up towards the now enclosed opening, only to realize their feet were trapped in the tar. When they shot their magic it was too far to reach the tall top.

More and more tar kept spilling out, filling the room with the kids still trapped inside. They screamed and desperately tried to break free, but their magic didn't have any affect.

Mai kept on blasting fire, but the flame just evaporated into nothing. "Our powers aren't working!"

"If we don't get out of here we'll be buried in tar and rock!" Akari exclaimed in horror.

Mai tried pulling her legs out, only to realizes something….

"We're not sinking." Mai said, more to herself in surprise. When the room was filling with tar, while it prevented the kids from escaping, they were rising up along with the tar. Looking up at the opening, she could see that it was made out of rock and wood apparently. Given it was the spirit world, anything was possible.

Mai's amber eyes widened as an idea formed in her mind. "Akari, Iris! I need you to blast at those openings where the tar is coming from!"

"Are you crazy?!" Iris shouted. "That'll fill this place up faster!"

"That's what I'm counting on."

"Did the tar get into your brain too?" Hiro said, keeping his arms up as the tar kept lifting them all up.

"Guys, you have to trust me on this. I promise we'll be alright."

"How can you be sure?"

"Iris, do you trust me?"

"I-"

"Do you trust me?" Mai repeated. Iris briefly closed her eyes shut before nodding her head. "Then blast those openings! All of em!"

Akari and Iris shared concerned looks but did as Mai had requested. They blasted at the opening, causing the tar to rise even faster than before to the point where they were almost sky rocketing towards the surface. No doubt they would get crushed upon impact.

Mai clenched her fists tightly and, at just the right moment, she threw the mightiest punch she had ever thrown directly at the opening. With her supper strength, it broke apart like it was nothing, and with the tar being used as somewhat like an elevator, the kids were out in the open, alive and in one piece. Spotting a tree branch nearby, Mai pulled onto it and yanked herself out of the tar, then knocked the tree itself down, helping the others out of it by using the tree trunk as a bridge and using her strength to yank them all out in one piece.

Their cloths were covered in the disgusting much, but at least they were all alive and well. They all panted, not so much from exhaustion, but from the suspenseful experience. Iris turned to Mai, who wiped the tar off of her older cousin's hair.

"See? I would never lie to you guys." Mai was surpassed when Iris hugged her tightly.

"Great job, Mai."

"No problem… uh, Iris… you're getting tar all over my shirt."

"Oops, sorry."

Of course, that didn't stop the rest of the group from hugging Mai. "Okay, I love you guys too. But seriously, this stuff reeks."

(~)

After cleaning themselves off of the tar, the kids carried forward to their next destination. Once again, they found themselves in a forest, though not in one of the prison ones. The ground continued to make squishing sounds with every step they took. Thankfully, the majority of them wore sneakers and or boots, while Chi simply floated above it all. As if Nori didn't already regret wearing flat shoes on this trip.

"Whoever it was that took Rarity and the others must really hold a grudge to keep them in a place like this." she said, looking at the muddy remands under her shoes. She stuck out her tongue in disgust.

"And we still have no idea who it is." Akari said, pushing aside a random tree branch in her path. "Seriously, half of any potential villain on our list of suspects is either dead or reformed."

"Maybe it's somebody new." Hiro suggested.

Iris remained quiet. Her mind replaying the scenes from her dream the previous night. That large shadow looming over her, eyes piercing green that looked as if they stared directly into Iris's frightened teenage mind, the very idea send a shiver up and down her spine. Her laughter taunted her, her fists clenching around the strap of her backpack, and the voice of that frightened girl echoed in her ears.

" _Help… help me… please."_

There was no denying it was that of a teenage girl, but no one Iris recognized. She sounded so frightened, as if she had been crying for who knows how long, while that shadow tried desperately to silence her.

"Iris!"

The Avatar shoo her head, snapping herself awake from her thoughts. "You're zoning our again." Akari said with deep concern, having stopped right in front of Iris, placing both hands on her shoulders. She studied her friend's eyes, taking notice that they looked rather puffy. Akari instinctively wiped away the tears that rolled down her eyes.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay."

"What?" Iris then wiped her own face, surprised to see that tears that been rolling down her cheeks. "When did that happen?"

"What were you crying about?" Chi asked.

"I wasn't. I was just thinking about my dream and, all of a sudden I'm shedding tears I didn't even know I had." Iris cleaned her face of the tears. She wasn't crying, nor did she even feel the salty water on her face. It was as if they were reacting to whatever it was she was thinking.

"What about these dreams?" Akari asked, sensing that something was off with her friend. Everyone surrounded Iris, visibly concerned and curious. Knowing they were not going to let this go, Iris gave in.

"Okay. I don't remember that much, but I do recall this large shadow with glowing green eyes. She kept laughing at me, saying that I will fail. Then, there was this voice. A girl's voice. She was crying out for help."

"Do you think it was a vision?" Akari asked.

"Vision?"

"Your mom would often have premonitions in the form of dreams. Sometimes, simultaneously with her prophesies."

"You mean those times where Aunt Korra will go into this trance-like stare and say those vague rhymes that predict the future?" Hiro questioned.

"Exactly! Maybe you have the same power!"

"You did see visions of Ronin back when you were a kid, remember?" Chi said, placing a hand on Iris's shoulder.

"I guess." Iris shrugged. "Honestly, a lot of the dream stuff that happened during the whole Ronin thing is kind of blurry. I was only seven when it happened."

"What else did you see?" Gallant asked curiously.

"Well, I remember seeing Harmony City, a large storm cloud, and my parents but… that's it. There wasn't really anything else aside from the shadow of that voice."

"Could it have been your mom? Or my mom?" Akari said hopefully. "Maybe one of the Mane Six?"

"Was it Rarity?" Nori asked, looking as equally hopeful as the alicorn princess.

Iris regretfully shook her head. "I'm sorry, guys." her heart sank at seeing both of her friends look so distraught.

Hiro then snapped his fingers, "Hey! What if you meditate? You know, work some of that Avatar mumbo jumbo stuff and maybe one of the past Avatars can help you."

"It doesn't work like that anymore. Now, the Avatars just show up when they're needed, or when my mom asks."

"So, try that." Hiro cupped his hands together, "Hey! Avatars of the past! Think you can give us a hand?"

Mai quickly caught both his hands and Gallant covered his mouth. "Bro, would you please keep your voice down?" his sister said through gritted teeth. "What if one of those changeling wolves heard us? Or the dark spirits?"

Hiro removed Gallant's hand from his mouth. "Oh, relax. We're miles away from those wolves and the dark spirits are locked up tight in these forest jail thingies. As long as we stay away from them, we'll be perfectly sa- _AAAHHHH!_ "

"Hiro!"

During the entire conversation, a black vine emerged from one of the forest prisons, wrapping around Hiro's ankle and dragging him into it. Gallant and Akari quickly grabbed hold of both hands, while the others helped in pulling him back. Mai used her super strength to grab the vines and rip them into two, only for the two halves to grow rapidly and wrap around her and the others, dragging them all into the forest.

The kids screamed as the vines rapidly catapulted back into the forest, stopping at what appeared to be some kind of dump with nothing but rotten fruit, dead roaches and even a few dead spirit animals, with nothing remaining but the skeletons.

Akari screamed and scattered away, quickly gripping Iris's arm for protection. If there was anything that horrified her more, it was the skeletons of dead animals. They were just too creepy for her to look at, with their empty sockets making her shudder in disgust.

The inside of the forest looked very much like the outside, but larger in comparison. going by spirit world logic, these forest prisons were more so their own smaller pocket dimensions within the forests where a variety of criminal spirits resided.

The children stood their ground when they heard laughter coming from all sides. They created a circle around one another, shielding each other's backs. Mai, Akari and Iris ignited the fire in their hands, Hiro took an earthbending stance, Nori manifested a few of her pearl shields, Chi manifested both arms into swords and Gallant took an airbending stance.

At the sound of something rustling in the trees nearby, Gallant reacted and unleashed a whip of air directly at whoever was behind the bushes. Am incredibly loud and irritable "Ouch!" was heard.

A aviary spirit emerged, it had the head of a goose, but the long neck and body of a crane, added with black webbed feet and a long feathery tail.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" he yelled, stepping out fully to reveal his black and white plumage. A few feathers were falling off of his tail and onto the ground. "Didn't your mother teach you that it's rude to blow away somebody's feathers? Oh great, just great! These were my favorite feathers!"

"Oh, come on, Gil! You ruined our entrance, Man!" another voice called out from the bushes. It was another animal hybrid spirit. It was a monkey with feathers sticking out of its arms, making them look more like wings, with a crown of feathers sticking out of his head. He resembled a cross between some kind of macaw and a spider monkey.

"What's the point of ambushing em if you're not gonna stick to the script?"

"Oh, well excuse me Mr. Show-and-tell if I just had my feathers blown off!"

"Whatever, they'll grow back. Quit being so dramatic." A third voice came out, revealing to be a bear-shaped spirit, complete with the paws to match, but his head resembled that of a rhino, and his body was colored gray with brown spots. He was the largest of the trio, with a more tamped voice compared to the annoyingly exaggeratedly loud voice of the crane bird.

Upon seeing the strange, yet not necessarily intimidating spirits, the kids kept their stances but stared at them in confusion. They didn't look like criminal spirits, just some guys trying, pathetically, to be seen as bad. What could they have done to get thrown in here?

"Nobody asked you, Roy!" the crane-goose, Gil, exclaimed, shoving his now fallen feathers at his face, which hardly reached him due to how tall he was. Roy didn't give much thought about it and merely rolled his eyes.

"Okay, then let's improvise. Don't worry boys, _I got this!_ " the monkey-bird rubbed his monkey paws together, smiling evilly at the children, which only made him look more desperate than menacing. He puffed up his chest and stood tall before the children.

"Alright you trespassers! What business do you have in our lair?"

"Lair?" Akari cockedher head.

"Yes, lair!"

The kids darted their eyes at one another before looking back at the monkey-bird. "This is a prison." Iris pointed out.

"We know it's a prison!" Gil shouted, his loud voice causing them to flinch. "Oy, Zeen would you stop with the Bridleway performance already? It never worked then, it doesn't work now."

"How else are we supposed to command respect around here?" the monkey-bird, Zeen, said.

"Respect? Who's gonna respect us?"

"Uh, can I say something?" Iris rose her hand to speak. The three spirits stared at her. "Who exactly are you guys and what beef do you have with mom?"

"Don't speak, prisoner!" Zeen said dramatically while pointing a finger at her, to which she arched an eyebrow at, completely unfazed. Throughout the entire time, Hiro couldn't keep himself from snickering. He covered his mouth in hopes sustaining himself.

Iris gently removed his finger from her face. "Yeah, okay. Look, we don't want any trouble-"

"Yeah? Well too bad." Roy said, towering over the princess and sneered in her direction. "'Cause you've got trouble, little Princess. Yeah, we know who you are. Your mother was the one who locked us in here in the first place."

"And all because we were just having a little bit of fun." Zeen said, his arms dangling in disappointment.

"Fun?" Iris repeated. "Wait a second." she blinked, their faces suddenly triggering a lost memory. "I remember you three. You were the spirits who were running amok, possessing humans and turning them into hybrids."

"I thought spirits didn't have that power anymore." Mai said.

"A lot of spirits from Wan's time did, but it's become a near extinct ability by Avatar Aang's time. There are still a few out there, but it's a relatively small number."

"I remember that." Akari said, her ears lowering as she recalled the event. "Aunt Korra spent weeks healing those poor people."

"Good thing that glowing healing water trick she does and Mika's personalized spirit medicine fix that nasty side effect right up." Chi said with a snap of her finger.

"Yeah, and we winded up here after your mom took away our powers." Roy said, poking Iris on the chest.

"Just like she did to Koh!" Zeen said, trying to sound as intimidating as Roy did. He then lowered his voice and whispered to Iris like they were friends. "In case it wasn't clear, we were a part of his gang." he said before zipping away.

"She had no choice!" Iris exclaimed, clenching her fists as she spoke directly at the rhino-bear spirit with narrowed eyes. "He was stealing people's faces left and right! And what you did wasn't any better!"

Gil was leaning against some random tree, casually folding his wings over his chest. "Yeah. I remember Koh. He was pretty cool. You know, before he had his breakdown and is pretty much a shell of his former self. Now he's a loon."

"And now, we're gonna get our revenge." Roy said, pointing a threatening claw at Iris, lifting her chip up, to which she showed no visible signs of fear whatsoever. "You're gonna restore our powers, little Princess."

Iris angrily slapped his paw away, surprising even Roy himself. "I can't! It doesn't work that way! My mother can't just remove powers whenever she wants. It's only when you don't deserve to have them."

"Who is she to decide what we deserve?"

"Well, she is the Queen of Friendship. Not to mention she's got like an army of ponies and humans rallying behind her, and…." Zeen trailed off upon seeing Roy's deadpan expression.

"It was a rhetorical question, Zeen."

"Oh… well then warn me next time!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't restore your powers." Iris said. "It's your own fault for using them to hurt people! It was your own choice to wind up here!"

"Choice? Are you an idiot?" Gil said, waving his wings around in an overly dramatic manner. "Why would I choose to live in this damp, lifeless, boring old forest prison, with a brain-dead monkey and a temperamental giant with the personality of a rock? While you, and your pretty little pony friends are living in fancy apartments and or palaces, sipping tea! I'm telling ya, you have no idea what I have to put up with every single day!"

Mai pointed her thumb at Gil, "Is he always like this?" she asked Roy.

"You get used to it."

Zeen slapped his knee in laughter. "Ha, ha, ha! He called you a brain dead monkey!"

"He was talking about you, you moron!" Roy said, looking down at Zeen with flaring nostrils, his patience wearing dangerously thin.

"Hey, who you calling a moron?"

" _You_! I'm calling _you_ a moron!"

"I'm not the moron, he is!" Zeen pointed at Gil.

"Oh, it always comes back to me doesn't it? You two would be nothing without me!"

"If it weren't for us, you'd still be living with your sister and brother-in-law sleeping in their nest like a bum!" Roy stated, poking his claw at Gil's chest. While the three of them bickered, the kids, rather than feel even the slightest bit intimidated, were now trying their hardest not to burst out laughing. Compared with their funny voices, exaggerative characteristics and overall dynamic, it was hard not to find something humorous about the three.

"How is that any different than what you do all day, hairy baboon butt!" Gill yelled, his feathers buffing, followed by him making a honking sound.

"That doesn't even make any sense!" Roy exclaimed, his normally monotone voice now gaining more emotion and volume.

"You don't make any sense!" Zeen said, poking at Roy's large fur. "You-You-fat ball of pudding!"

"I'm not fat! I'm poofy! And why are you yelling at me for? You're supposed to be yelling at him!" Roy pointed his claw to Gil.

"Don't tell me who I can or can't yell at." Zeen said, poking again at Roy's squishy stomach.

" _I'LL YELL AT WHOEVER I WANT AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME!_ " Gil yelled at the top of his lungs, making his feathers even more ruffled, only to choke when Roy grabbed hold of his incredibly long neck, nary suffocating him. "Good grip."

Roy face palmed himself with his own paw, still holding Gil with his other one. "You're both an embarrassment to nature, you know that?"

"I'm not an embarrassment to nature you are-" Zeen stopped dead in his tracks when Roy snarled at the monkey-bird spirit, baring his teeth. Zeen slowly took a couple steps back. "Okay, okay, I'll stop now."

Out of everyone, Hiro was the first one to finally burst out into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. The rest of the kids followed shortly after, each one hugging their stomachs, almost finding it difficult to breath on how hard they were laughing. Even the normally composed Mai couldn't help rolling in her back, kicking her legs up into the air. Akari and Iris leaned against one another, wiping away the tears that had formed. Chi pounded hard against the side of a tree, while Gallant covered his face against the trunk, also unable to stop himself from laughing.

Gil, Roy and Zeen stared at the children, confused and rather afraid for they had never seen this kind of reaction before. At least, not from humans and ponies. This wasn't the kind of taunting laughter they were already accustomed to from the other spirits. This was more… well, they honestly didn't know what it was. They looked almost… happy?

"Yo, are they alright?" Zeen asked, partly shielding the side of his mouth, whispering to his two companions.

"I'm not sure." Gil replied, scratching his feathery head. "I think their faces are cracking or something, I don't know."

"Is it contagious?" Zeen asked, cowardly hiding behind Roy.

"Hey! What's with you kids?" Roy asked.

Hiro continued to laugh, hugging his stomach and inhaling deeply while wiping away his tears. "We're-We're laughing!"

"Nobody laughs at us!" Roy exclaimed in anger and annoyance.

"Actually, everybody does." Zen said, earning a smack in the head, courtesy of Roy. The monkey-bird's irises rolled around in his sockets like pinballs, which only made the kids laugh harder.

"Oh my Celestia! I-I can't remember the last time I laughed this hard!" Nori said between laughs.

"Stop it! It's not funny!" Roy shouted, his anger boiling, but the kid's never stopped laughing.

Gil rolled his eyes and sighed. "Oh, boy. They've cracked. They've gone nuts. Hey, maybe we'll get respect by tickling them to death!" He said, making sarcastic jazzhands to compliment his equally sarcastic tone.

"Can that work?" Zeen asked, his eyes back to normal after he had slapped his own face, a gesture that only made the kids laugh harder. One by one, the kids slowly calmed down, but continued to giggle and or chucks and snicker at the three spirits' antics.

Roy started at the kids with a deadpan expression before sighing in defeat. He retreated to a nearby rock to mope. Hiro finally stopped laughing and looked sadly at the distraught rhino-bear. The other kids equally looked concerned and maybe even a tad guilty. Hiro was the first one to approach the rhino-bear, who huffed when Hiro came near him.

"Hey man, we didn't mean to make you feel bad."

"It doesn't matter." Roy said, sounding even more depressed than before. "You kids aren't wrong. We're nothing but a joke. Without our powers, what good are we?"

Hiro folded his arms and leaned against Roy's large shoulder, to which he paid little mind to. "You know, you and your buddies are pretty hilarious."

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious." Roy said sarcastically before shoving Hiro off of him.

"No, I mean that in a good way. Why did you even team up with Koh in the first place?"

"Because, he's the baddest, most feared spirit in the spirit world. Or, rather he used to be. If it weren't for the Avatar we'd be living the life."

"You know, my dad and uncle used to be part of a gang when they were kids." Hiro said, finding some subtle similarities between the two stories.

"What is he doing?" Gil asked.

Iris only smiled. "Let's just let him talk."

"We're in trouble." Mai said, face palming herself.

Hiro patted Roy in the back. "They only did it to survive in the harsh urban jungle world. My uncle found it hard to stay positive. But, my dad always manage to find a reason to perk up! Eventually, they left that gang of thugs and started off on the road to where they would eventually find the lives they always wanted."

"Cute story kid, but what's that got to do with us?"

Zeen and Gil suddenly heard something fill the air. "Where's that music coming from?" Gil asked. To answer his question, Hiro broke out into song.

(Parody of Streets of Gold from Oliver and Company)

 **Hiro:**

 _Now listen up_

 _I've got something you should learn_

 _My old man learned from the street_

Roy sat, while listening reluctantly to the teenage human boy's singing. He tried covering his ears with his large paws, but his voice was somehow able to penetrate through.

 **Hiro** :

 _Yeah, life is tough_

 _And sometimes a downright mess_

 _You gotta earn your right to eat_

Roy growled and tried to slice the boy's face with his claw. Hiro narrowly dodged, effortlessly sliding away as if he were doing the electric slide on the dance floor, with all the smoothness and charisma he inherited from his father. Roy tried to strike again, but Hiro just kept on dodging, doing a dance move with every strike he avoided, all the while he continued to sing.

At the final swing, Hiro flipped and landed in between Gil and Zeen, wrapping his arms around them as if they were his friends, tugging on Zeen's cheeks to make him laugh while tickling Gil, causing him to laugh.

 **Hiro:**

 _But when the darkness tries to get you down_

 _What did my father do?_

 _He said; I guarantee_

 _You're gonna see how the best survive_

 _We make an art out of staying alive_

 _Give a smile, smile and behold_

 _These are streets of gold_

The three spirits stared at the singing boy in confusion, his friends only smiled and shrugged. They didn't even question Hiro's methods, mainly because they knew what he was doing.

 **Hiro:**

 _Every friend's laugh is a miracle of life_

 _Just go and share a joke and you're lessen all the strife_

 _Give a smile, smile and behold_

 _These are streets of gold_

Hiro took Zeen by the hands and the two started to dance. At first, Zeen was into it, until Hiro picked a few pebbles nearby and, using his new powers, threw them into the air where they exploded into tiny little pieces, which didn't hurt when they fell, and in fact resembled more confetti Ethan anything else. Zeen couldn't resist laughing, only to quickly cover up his mouth when Roy sneered at him.

"Alright kid, enough! You're making a fool out of yourself!" Roy said, but was ignored when Hiro kept on singing without a care.

 **Hiro:**

 _Koh told you his_

 _Own ways to get ahead_

 _Now here you are in the dull and dread_

"He's not wrong." Gil said.

"Shut up!" Roy demanded.

 **Hiro:**

 _Maybe it's time to change the path you've set_

 _You're worth so much more than this, don't fret_

"We are?" Zeen asked.

"How?" Gil asked.

"Don't ask him questions, he'll just keep going!" Roy said, trying to slice at the boy again, who, yet again, escaped his grasp with flair and, by the looks of it, with a lot of fun.

"I'm not quite following here." Gill scratched his head. "What can we do?"

"You made me and my friends laugh." Hiro said, "Didn't you?"

"Yeah, but we weren't trying to be funny."

"That's because there's nothing funny about laughing at someone!" Roy said, folding his arms.

Hiro nodded in agreement. "That's true. But there's a difference between laughing at someone and making people laugh."

"Why would we want to make people laugh?" Zeen asked.

"To make them happy!"

"I'm not happy." Roy said bitterly.

"Were you happy before?"

"Not really." Zeen said, this time ignoring Roy's angry snarls. "I thought I wanted it because they said I did."

"I was only in it for the free food and publicity." Gil said. "I didn't even like getting into those filthy humans." Gil shuddered. "They're so...fleshy!"

"Well, maybe possessing humans and turning them into mutants just wasn't what you were meant to do." Hiro said.

"And you think we have a career at making snot nosed kids like you laugh?" Roy asked, more bitterly and sarcastically than anything. Hiro picked up on it, but behaved as if he didn't.

"Maybe you guys just needed the right friends to help you see what you're really made of."

 **Hiro:**

 _Embrace the joy, you don't have to hide_

 _Remember we are always on your side_

Hiro pulled Iris, Chi and Mai with him. The three girls danced alongside him as he sang.

 **Hiro:**

 _You're gonna see how the best survive_

 _We make an art out of staying alive_

 _Give a smile, smile and behold_

 _These are streets of gold_

Using his earthbending, Hiro levitated fragments of the earth and, using his new powers, caused them to explode like confetti, and even grabbed a few random leafs and twigs, making funny faces with them, which Iris and the others did so as well, making Gil and Zeen stiffer with laughter. Zeen was the first to burst out laughing.

 **Hiro:**

 _Every friend's laugh is a miracle of life_

 _Just go and share a joke and you're lessen all the strife_

 _Give a smile, smile and behold_

 _These are streets of gold_

"Come, Gil!" Chi surprised the crane-goose by grabbing his wings, without warning and spun him around, colliding with Zeen. The two spun simultaneously before stopping with Zeen dipping Gil.

"This is awkward." Gil said, narrowing his eyes in annoyance, to which Zeen only laughed and let his friend go. The monkey bird became inspired to dance along with the kids. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this happy. The kids cleared a path for him and Zeen started to break dance. The kids cheered on, but Gil walked in and shoved him aside.

"Ameture. Watch this." Gil then started to riverdance, which made the kids laugh, but in all honesty, he was really good. Zeen shook his head and continued to breakdance, which eventually prompted Gil to participate and the two went freestyle. Their animated movements only made the scene all the more enjoyable. Gil and Zeen started to realize they...actually liked seeing the kids smile and cheer them on.

Both spirits forcibly pulled Roy to join in the fun. At first, the rhino bear refused to participate, but seeing as these children have lost any hopes of finding them even remotely frightening, he gave in.

"Fine. Might as well lose my dignity to."

"How can you lose what you never had?" Gil said before he and Zeen bursted out laughing, giving each other a high five.

Roy sighed and, to everyone's surprise… he was an incredibly good dancer. Despite his large size, Roy moved with the flexibility, speed and weightlessness of a professional dancer. Everyone watched, jaws dropped, but with smiles all around.

The three spirits rallied together and continued to dance, pulling out a few top hats and canes, tap dancing in synchronization. Zeen break danced again, Gil river danced, and for the finale, the trio did the can can, earning a round of applauds from the kids, as well as a few more laughs out of pure enjoyment. Hiro slid on over and danced with the trio, performing each do their dances until the rest of his friends joined in, doing the same wacky dances as the spirits. Even Roy was having a fun time.

 **Hiro:**

 _There's nothing more worthwhile than a smile filled of glee_

 _Watch how you do things, oooh, I guarantee_

 **Everyone:**

 _You're gonna see how the best survive_

 _We make an art out of staying alive_

 _Give a smile, smile and behold_

 _These are streets of gold_

 _Every friend's laugh is a miracle of life_

 _Just go and share a joke and you're lessen all the strife_

 _Give a smile, smile and behold_

 _These are streets of gold_

 _Oh, oh, oh, yeah_

 _These are streets of gold!_

For the big finish, Zeen and Gil leaped onto Roy's shoulders, throwing their hats into the air. The kids all applauded for their entertaining performance.

"That was awesome!" Akari said, clapping loudly.

"Really? You mean it?" Zeen asked hopefully, clapping his hands together.

"Of course!"

"That was the best performance I've seen." Mai said, "Pinkie Pie would be impressed."

Hiro snapped his fingers in realization. "That's a great idea!"

"What is?" Roy asked.

"Our friends Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich are professional party ponies. I'm positive they can find a job for you guys."

"You mean we get to do that whole song and dance thing again?" Gil said, "As a living?"

"I think that's a great idea!" Iris said, nodding in agreement with her cousin.

Zeen climbed up Roy's shoulder, pleading, "Can we Roy? That was so much fun!"

"Yeah, I could get used to a gig like this." Gil said, motioning to the rest of the dull and gray looking forest. "I mean, it's better than being stuck in this boring old place."

"There's only one problem." Roy said, "We can't leave this forest unless Avatar Korra breaks us out."

"Wait! Are you saying there is only one way into these things?!" Nori exclaimed in terror.

"No, you kids can leave just fine, but we can't leave unless the Avatar lets us out."

"Unless you know it." Zeen said to Iris, who sadly shook her head.

"Sorry. I'm still mastering my Avatar powers, I don't know the jail break spell my mom needs to set you free." The three spirits looked dejected, until Iris kindly ruffled Zeen's feathery head. "But, I'm more than positive she'll give you guys a second chance once we get her back."

"Back?"

"That's why we're here." Hiro explained to his new friends. "The Elements of Harmony and the Alicorn have been kidnapped. We don't know who did it, but we're more than sure that they're somewhere in the Dark Realm."

"I'm afraid you kids are looking for a needle in a haystack." Said Gil, "This place is huge!" He spread out his wings to empathize his point. "Your mom could be anywhere."

"Actually, we have an idea as to where they are." Akari said, "But, we have to get past Koh first."

The three spirits gasped in horror. "Oh, man, you kids are digging up a very, very deep hole." Zeen said.

Gil intertwined, standing between the monkey-bird and the princess. "But, um, if you do break Korra out, you'll get us out of here?"

"You have word." Iris promised. Hiro cleared his threat to get her attention, which broke into an all out cough. He did a familiar hand gesture, to which me everyone else quickly got the gist.

"Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

"What does that mean?" Roy asked.

"It's a Pinkie Promise." Hiro said, "And you never break a Pinkie Promise. You guys have the 100% Hiro Sato guarantee that you will be out of this joint and start your new lives!"

"We all promise." Gallant said. Everyone else nodded in agreement. Zeen was literally tearing up and hugged Hiro tightly.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! We promise, we won't let you down!"

"If you kids stick with your side of the bargain." Roy warned, looming over the kids threateningly, specifically Iris. He looked into her eyes, noticing shimmering rainbow colors. They were the same colors he heard were often seen in the eyes of the Avatar. A sense of security overwhelmed him and he slowly stepped back. He was still reluctant to believe they would come back for them, but it was clear she couldn't restore their powers, and being criminal spirits just wasn't what he wanted anymore, so… maybe it wouldn't hurt for him to hope just this once.

He sighed and motioned to one side of the forest. "Keep going in that direction. That's where Koh's cave is."

Hiro surprised the rhino bear with a warm hug. "Thanks, buddy."

Roy uncomfortably patted the boy's back before shoving him away. "Alright, alright, enough with the kissy, kissy, lovey dovey stuff already. Just go before I get a tooth ache."

"Thanks you guys! We'll see you soon!" Hiro gave them a salute before he and the others exited the forest, while Gil and Zeen waved farewell for now.

"Good luck! Be sure not to die!" Zeen shouted, cupping his hands around his mouth. "Oh, and if you see a fish faced spirit named John, tell him he still owes me fifty yuans!"

"Why would you tell em that?" Gil asked, "It would actually do us no good here, we're in jail, what do we need money for? What are we gonna do, buy gum?"

Once the kids were out, Hiro laughed in once more. "I love those guys! I'm telling ya, they're skits practically write themselves!"

"Then let's go find Koh's cave so we can keep that Pinkie Promise." Iris said, leading her friends down the path where they would soon run into a darkened cave with a dead tree nearby.

The same cave Avatar Aang once entered to face one of the most horrifying and malevolent spirits in the entire realm.

(~)

 **Gil is voiced by Gilbert Gottfried**

 **Roy is voiced by Ray Romano**

 **Zeen is voiced by George Lopez**


	10. The Return of Koh

**The Return of Koh**

Nothing about the home had changed since the last time Aang was there. The large, sickly and distorted thick tree trunk was still present, unchanged while the sky above them became a yellowish brown, clouds of thick mist looming overhead. The opening of a cave stood before them beneath the root of the tree. A light wind blew in their direction.

"So, this is it." Mai said, already shuddering.

"What are the chances Koh turns out to be awkwardly sweet and funny like the last three?" Nori asked hopefully, tugging into a strand of her purple/green streaked Mane.

"Slim to none." Akari answered, somewhat bluntly.

"I thought blunt honesty was Mai's thing." Nori said, earning a slightly annoyed glare from Mai.

"Okay, Iris, what's the plan?" Gallant asked.

Iris tugged on her father's scarf, taking in a deep breath before addressing to the rest of the team. "We go in."

"Could you be a little more specific?"

"This place works the same way as the forests. The caves inside are prison cells, so the spirits can't leave unless the Avatar opens the enchanted lock."

"Let me guess, your dad came up with the idea?" Chi said, placing one hand in her hip.

"No. Actually, it was Lin Beifong." Iris said, earning a few disturbed looks from the others. "She had a lot of free time after her retirement."

"Suddenly, the evil spirit is the least terrifying thing I can think of." Chi said.

"But what are we gonna do if Koh sees you?" Mai asked Iris.

"We could just beat him up." Hiro suggested, "I bend a few exploding rocks at em and be all; _Bam! Pow! Wham!_ And we smooth our way right through." the young man did sound effects from his mouth, striking a few poses while doing so. Mai pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Either way, we don't have a choice." Akari said, standing next to Iris. "Getting through Koh is the only way to reach the others. Let's all just stick together and if things get hairy, be ready to fight."

The team nodded in agreement, despite the shiver going up their spines when they entered the cave. The atmosphere turned even more menacing than the outside world. The darkness took hold the further they traveled down. Iris, Akari and Mai lit the cave with fire, only for Nori to almost scream when she saw what appeared to be a hideous rock, the casting shadows giving the illusion of a distorted face.

Akari quickly covered her mouth, stoping the merpony from shrieking. No doubt she would have cause a cave-in with her ear piercing shriek.

The inside of the cave had multiple other openings, where the children heard the sound of malevolent screeching, hissing, growling and jaws snapping. The further they went, they noticed the darkness diminishing. Faint light illuminated their pathway, thanks to several of the neon crystals on the walls.

Nori briefly stopped, entranced by the stunning stones. "Wow. These are lovely." without much control over her actions, her hand rose up to touch the rock, only to have it slapped away by Iris. "Ouch! Hey!"

"Those spirits rocks are radioactive." Iris stated. "Unless you want to get a massive burn reaching from your pinkie finger to your shoulder and then have it crumble into tiny pieces, you stay as far, far away from those things as possible."

Nori blinked twice before stepping away from the stones. "This place just keeps getting more and more charming by the minute."

"Why would a cave prison that holds the realm's most notorious evil spirit criminals have radioactive gemstones?" Gallant Steed asked, making sure to keep as far enough distance from the rocks as possible.

"They're what keep these spirits in their place." Iris said. "Ordinary prison spells weren't enough to hold these guys in, but they have a terrible fear of these rocks that are indigenous only to this part of the Spirit World. My mom enchanted the caves to keep them locked in, while the rocks make sure they don't try any funny business if they manage to break through."

"So, even if Koh does see us, he won't be able to follow us." Mai concluded. "Smart thinking there, Iris."

"So, these things can burn a spirit?" Gallant asked, feeling somewhat sympathetic at the idea of anyone getting burned and their arm literally fall right off.

"Kind of." Iris explained. "While they're not as lethal to spirits as they are to humans, but the pain is so unbearable they'd rather not take that chance. My mom might be firm, but she's not sadistic. Why else do you think she made sure these rocks to remained in this place?"

"Good thing too. Wouldn't want someone like Koh rampaging through the streets and stealing people's faces again." Akari said as they made a left turn, walking by several rocks and the radioactive stones minimized in numbers.

"Why exactly did he do that?" Hiro asked. "I thought Koh was like a hermit who didn't really bother anyone unless someone ticked him off. Or at least that's what Bumi used to say from the stories his dad told him."

"Well, someone definitely tick him off." Chi said. "His mother."

Everyone froze in place, minus Iris and Akari. "Say what now?" Hiro asked.

"Nova and I heard of that story from some grumpy old baboon once." Chi explained as they walked further along, her eyes rolling at the memory of the unlikable old timer. "It's true, Koh was more of an amoral spirit, but one day he stole the face of a friend of his mother's due to a misunderstanding. Koh, being too proud to admit his slip up, was revoked of his immortal."

"Immortal?" Hiro asked.

Gallant sighed in exasperation. "You didn't pay attention is history class, did you?"

"What? No, no, of course I did." Hiro insisted, chuckling with every other word, folding his arms, trying to act casual and confident. "Heh, yeah. Good times, good times. But, um, maybe refresh my memory a bit?"

Gallant sighed, but complied none the less. "There are three types of spirits. Immortals, like Raava, Wan-Shi Tong, Hei-Bai, Princess Yue, among others, they will continue to exist until the end of time. Out of the other spirits, they have the most important jobs that help keep our world in balance. There are Millennial spirits, who live for an unknown number of centuries, but do ultimately face death at some point. Then, there are the Mortal spirits, who's life spans are a bit shorter than Millennials, but still very much longer in comparison to that of a human. Give or take a century or two."

"Nova used to be a Millennial spirit before being healed by the Elements of Harmony." Chi said, "That's why he managed to stay alive for this long."

"And Ali, Mika and San are mortal spirits." Iris explained. "There are many creatures in Equestria that have similar life spans. Like dragons, which can live for a hundred years once they reach adulthood. Or alicorns like Leilani, Luna and Celestia who have similar life spans."

"Or like wisps-like me-who live as long as Millennial spirits do." Chi said. "But yeah, needless to say, Koh was not too happy about being demoted to Millennial, so he kind of went, um…" Chi cringed and scratched the back of her head before saying, "Completely bonkers and took out his anger on the humans, stealing their faces."

"That's when our parents swooped in and totally whooped his sorry butt!" Akari said, smiling cockily while simultaneously slicing a tall stalagmite, that was blocking their way, in half with her sword. "Korra removed his powers, and he's been locked up ever since."

"Dang. Powerful Magic Mamas don't mess around." Hiro said, absorbing all of this information, referring to not only Koh's mother, but also Iris and Akari's mothers as well.

Nori then turned her attention to Chi, "So, if you live are long as Millennial spirits do, does this mean you'll outlive most of us?"

The entire group stopped, all turning their attention to the wisp. It was a topic they were already aware of, but never dove much into it on account of they didn't want to think of such a thought. Chi knew that their saddened reactions would be inevitable, but she smiled affectionately none the less.

"Yeah." she said, despite her saddened tone, Chi still ruffled Nori's hair affectionately. "But, I've been around for seventeen hundred years. I've seen folks come and go, but I've also seen a lot of their defendants carry on. Nova might not be able to live as long as he used to anymore, but I'm happy he'll be able to grow old with Sunset Shimmer. To me, death is like the end of once chapter, before another begins. My brother Shade might be gone, but if not for him, I wouldn't even be here."

Chi said, placing her hand over her chest, manifesting her Sol, which emitted a bright, heavenly blue glow.

"His legacy will always live on, even if his body did not. To me, that's so much better than wandering the earth forever. Besides, it doesn't mean I'll never die. One day I will, I'll just get to see all of your kids, grandkids, great-grandkids, and great-great-great-great grandkids before I do. It'll be as if you guys never left. Sure, seeing loved ones come and go sounds like a bummer, but after living with Nova for all that time, I would much rather look on the bright side of it. Besides, any life where I get to stick by you guys, even long after your gone, then that's a life worth living."

As expected, tears began to form in the eyes of her friends. Iris was the first to embrace the wisp, crying into her shoulder. "We love you, Chi."

"I love you guys, too." Chi cried as well as she was welcomed in a tight embrace by all of her friends.

"Well then, we'll make every moment count." Nori said, wiping away her tears with her wrist.

"Thanks, Nori. But, how's about we make _this_ moment count and go get the old timers back before the city goes into all out chaos." Chi suggested, making everyone disperse.

"You're one to talk." Akari said teasingly. "You're older than most of em combined."

"All the more reason for you to listen to me." Chi said, making everyone laugh, only to stop when Iris extended her arm ordering them to stop and hide behind a rock.

The group peeked over and saw a massive cave, decorated with what appeared to be a vast treasure of trinkets, old and worn objects that appeared to be wooden cabinets, stuffed dolls with various limbs and button eyes ripped off. Broken lanterns with bits and pieces of the bulbs still remaining, creating a jingling sound when they crashed onto the rocky floor. The cave itself had a row of various other objects, random and completely worthless, yet were placed in such a way it gave the impression they were more valuable than they appeared to be.

The kids quickly reeled back in when they heard what sounded like giant centipede legs crawling on the opposite side of the cave. A large shadow loomed over the entire cave, blocking out what little light came peering through the holes above.

The kids remained crunched down as their eyes traveled upwards, catching a glimpse of the back of the infamous face stealer himself. Or rather, the former face stealer. His body resembled that of a giant centipede, his legs massive and long they created small punctures in the ground wherever he roamed. The surface of his shell were a dark, red color. Some areas of his shell looked chipped, and even a few of his legs looked as if they were missing. They couldn't see his face, and weren't sure if he even still had a face, but never the less, his presence in of itself was the physical embodiment of nightmare fuel. Especially for anyone who had a phobia of insects.

Added with the sound of his moving legs, they heard him humming a wordless tune to himself. His voice as low and sophisticated, merging with the tapping of his legs. He sounded content while rearranging the numerous old materials on his rocky shelves. The cave looked more like a treasure cove than anything, with a number of the radioactive rocks forming an archway over the opening.

"I don't see any openings." Akari said, her eyes scouting the cave. "There's too much junk in the way."

"Why would a former face stealer have all that stuff?" Mai questioned.

"Guess he had to try and steal something." Iris theorized, still studying Koh's movements, who continued to hum to himself while organizing his things. This didn't resemble the horrifying monster Iris had heard before in the past.

The sound of a loud yawn filled the cave, nearly shaking it. The kids huddled together, shielding one another from a few tiny pebbles that fell from above, hoping pebbles would be the only things that fell on them.

Koh began to move around, encircling his entire body and sinking his head into the center, sighing contently, followed by light breathing. Soft snoring was heard and the kids peeked over the opening, seeing that Koh had fallen asleep.

"Well, that was convenient." Hiro whispered.

Iris took in a deep breath and slowly walked out from behind the rock, with the rest of her friends following close behind. "Okay, now's our chance. Mai, Hiro, you guys search the left side for the opening. Gallant, Nori, you search the right, Akari, Chi and I will look on the shelves."

The team nodded in agreement before dispersing, careful not to step on anything that could awaken Koh. The gigantic spirit slept soundly as Nori and Gallant tiptoed pass him. Nori, momentarily, was distracted by how shinny the surface of his shell was that she could see her own reflection. After one quick hair flip Nori proceeded to help Gallant search for an opening somewhere.

Hiro and Mai searched the other side of the cave, carefully walking over the broken objects, tapping the cave walls with their hands. Akai, Chi and Iris flew up to the shelves, looking behind various objects but found no opening whatsoever.

After a good ten minutes, Nori, Gallant, Hiro and Mai gathered together beside some old fountain statue of what appeared to be the Painted Lady. Akair, Iris and Chi landed shortly after.

"Okay, how is anyone supposed to find anything in this dump?" Mai questioned, already growing more and more frustrated due to their lack of progress.

"Maybe Koh covered it up?" Nori asked.

"That would make no sense." Gallant said. "If nobody else would enter the cave, why would he seal up the opening?"

"Are we even sure we saw an opening?" Hiro questioned. "From what I remember, we saw Koh's cave and then some random green glowing tunnel."

Iris pondered for a moment, until her eyes widened in realization. "What if there is no opening?"

"So we came here for nothing?" Nori asked, already feeling frustrated.

"No. What if our vision wasn't telling us that there was an opening, but that we had to make our own?"

"How are we supposed to do that without Koh waking up?" Mai asked. "And how will we even know which area in the cave to start off on?"

The cave started to rumble and the sound of tapping centipede legs began to rise up from the ground.

"Uh, I think we've got bigger problems right now. _Way_ bigger." Gallant said, his eyes widening.

Iris motioned for everyone to hide. The group managed to find a small mountain of trash to hide in. The ponies changed into their anthro forms to pick up less space. Iris was the last to hide when she fell and rolled down the mountain of garbage, only to have her long jacket caught in one of Koh's many large legs.

The giant spirit circled around her, grabbing Iris with his many legs before rocketing up into the ceiling, creating a hole on the wall. Akari flew towards the hole, wielding her sword, only to have the opening closed shut in front of her.

"What just happened?!" Hiro exclaimed, his eyes practically bulging right out of his head.

Akari began hitting the cave with her sword, over and over again, but no trace of the spirit or Iris remained.

"No! Iris!"

(~)

 _"Help… Help me… please, help me!"_

Iris's eyes snapped open and she catapulted upright, panting anxiously, her eyes wide and sweat dripping down her neck. Her surroundings had changed drastically. No longer was Iris surrounded by the piles and piles of old, worthless objects, but in what appeared to be some kind of enclosed cave, with old and twisted tree trunks seamlessly merging with the rocks, and little to no light, save for a few of the radioactive rocks above her, creating rays of light that cascaded down upon her.

Iris got back on her feet, taking a defensive stance, her eyes darting back and forth, expiring Koh to attempt a surprise attack.

"Koh, I know you're here! Show yourself!" Iris felt her heart leap at the sound of cackling echos.

"I must say, when I heard there was a new Avatar, I assumed everyone in that ignominious city had finally lost their minds. But, here you are. My dear old friend. It's been a long time."

Iris spun around to see Koh emerging from the shadows. She manifested two fire daggers in both hands, clenching her jaw and her wings outstretched in a hostile manner.

Koh's face fell as she crawled around her, careful as to not touch the stones above him. "Oh, what a tragedy it is. Centuries ago, people cowered in my name. Now, my legacy has been scorned. Tarnished." his frown morphed into a grin as he chuckled. "But, I must give credit where credit is due. Your mother was, by far, the only Avatar who managed to defeat me. No other Avatar in history had managed to do so."

"Where is she?" Iris asked in a venomous tone. "Where are my parents? Where are you keeping my family?"

"And what makes you think I would have them?"

"How else could you have brought me here? You can create tunnels inside the cave."

"Clever girl. Sadly, I can only create them in my own confinement of this wretched prison, and even so I am limited. Not only to that locking spell from your mother, but also because of these stones."Koh said before spitting at one of the said stones. The saliva landed on its surface, causing it to simmer, which made Iris cringe in disgust.

"However, I was able to crawl my way into other prisons to take old trinkets from the other spirits. Not the best replacement for my old power, but it helps pass the time. Time… something that was none existent to me, is now a ticking clock that keeps going, and going and going."

"Maybe if you hadn't upset your mother you wouldn't even be in this place." Iris sneered.

"Oh, dear, sweet mother. We never really did see eye to eye. She was all give, give and give. Always believing humans could be given second chances. No wonder she and your mother got along so well and had the audacity to sentence me to this horrid place."

"Because you used to steal from people and never gave them a second chance! You stole the face of Avatar Kuruk's beloved! On their wedding day no less!"

" _Kuruk was a pompous fool!"_ Koh shouted, his voice loosing all ounce of sinister suaveness he had previously had as he gained up on Iris, who was pressed against the wall, unintentionally allowing her fears to manifest onto the surface. "He flaunted his Avatar status as a prince would his shinny new crown! He didn't deserve to be rewarded for his arrogance."

"It still wasn't fair. If you wanted to teach him a lesson, you could have done so without roping in an innocent woman who did nothing wrong!"

Koh growled in anger and whipped his head away from her. "You sound exactly like your mother." his eyes narrowed. "She, and her pony companions have completely turned the world I knew upside down. Everything from my time has changed. Spirits are no longer feared as we once were, but rather we are treated as no different than one's own next door neighbor."

"Because that's what we are." Iris stated, her posture relaxing a bit as she continued. "At the end of the day, humans, ponies, spirits, we're not so different. Well, okay, we _are_ different in a lot of ways, but we all play an important part in our world."

"Oh? And what part do you play, prey tell?" Koh asked. His smile grew wider upon seeing the frozen look on Iris's face. "The world already has one Avatar to protect it. Why should it require another?" Iris clenched her fists tightly, which only made Koh chuckle louder. "Your mother and her friends are well known throughout the realms for their heroic feats. And, what have _you_ done recently? Break one sword? Assist the elderly? Make a few public appearances? Win a few school competitions? How… normal."

Iris's eyes widened in shock. How could he have possibly known about that? Come to think of it, how did he know she was the Avatar if he had never seen her? Where did he hear that from?

And, did he say… normal?

 _"Oh, don't get me wrong, those are amazing and everything, they're just… uh… normal, I guess."_

Iris's eyes widened at recalling how nosy and, even overly excited that unicorn was on the Day of Harmony Celebration, and even how Akhlut became so hostile towards her. It was then, the voice from before suddenly manifested in her mind. That faint voice that kept calling out for help.

Could it be possible…?

(~)

Mai continued to throw random objects onto the side of the cave with her supper strength, while Hiro used his powers to create an opening with his explosions.

Mai groaned in frustration. "This is impossible! How are we supposed to find Iris now?"

"They couldn't have gotten far." Chi said, floating beside her. "Koh can't escape the cave cause of those rocks."

"Akari, any ideas?" Gallant Steed asked, only to see that the alicorn was silent, gazing at some random stone wall. "Uh, Akari? Kars?"

Her friend's calls fell upon deff ears as she traced her fingers over the surface of the wall. She kept feeling some kind of tingling feeling. One moment it was faint, the next it was loud and clear, then it disappeared quickly as it came. Akari took in a deep breath as memories came back

….

 _Twilight Sparkle waved farewell to her old friend. "See you soon, Korra."_

 _"Bye, Twilight."_

 _"Bye, Akari!" little Iris waved farewell to the young alicorn pony as she and her mother left Twilight's palace._

 _"Later, Iris!" Akari waved happily before the large golden doors with heart-shaped knobs closed in front of her. She was missing her best friend already. Both mother and daughter retreated to the library, where Twilight organized the shelves. Akari drew circles on the shinny, clean palace floor._

 _"Hey, Mom? How come you can always tell what aunt Korra is feeling?"_

 _"The same way you can always tell how Iris is feeling." Twilight replied as she levitated the books in the specific order. "Why do you ask."_

 _"I don't know. I mean, I love Iris and all, but our friendship feels… different than you and Aunt Korra's. Not a bad different, but… different."_

 _"Good."_

 _"Good? Good how?"_

 _Twilight ceased her book shelving and turned to face her only daughter. "Korra and I have a special connection that is unique to us. While we still disagree and have different opinions, we always manage to work well together because of those differences. You and Iris share a powerful bond too, but it's not entirely the same as mine and Korra's. It's unique and special for you two, which is a good thing."_

 _"So, even if our friendship isn't exactly the same as yours, it's still just as strong?"_

 _"Exactly! And it will only grow stronger. Remember, Friendship isn't always easy, but there's no doubt it's worth fighting for. So long as you never give up on each other, there is nothing that can ever tear you apart."_

….

Akari's eyes snapped open, the epiphany hitting her hard like an earthbender receiving a rock to the head during a pro-bending match.

"I know how we can find Iris!"

"How?" Chi asked.

"We're the Elements of Harmony. All seven of us. If we can connect with the original Elements to figure out where they are, we can do the same and find Iris."

"But, we've never tried that before." Mai said, "How will we even know if it will work?"

"It will. Trust me." Akari extended both her hands towards her friends. Gallant and Chi were the two first to grab them, and before long everyone gathered in a circle.

"So, how's this supposed to work?" Hiro asked.

"Think about Iris." Akari instructed. "Concentrate on our friendship." she and everyone closed their eyes, pouring all of their thoughts and emotions onto locating their friend. Akari whispered to herself, "Please… help us find her."

(~)

Iris was already becoming restless. Having the gigantic bug-like spirit circling around her made her feel as if the walls were closing in on her. Clearly, this ancient spirit knew very little about personal space.

"Last warning, Koh! Release me this instant or I'll-"

"You'll what? Use your Avatar State? Remove my powers? Your mother already beat you to it. In fact, she beat you to a lot of things, hasn't she?"

Iris's anger boiled and she unleashed a stream of fire at the spirit, to which had no effect on him whatsoever. Koh laughed, his chuckles echoing within the cave. "You're envious of your mother. You want to feel as important as she is. So much so that even the tiniest acts of kindness never feels like it's enough for you, is it?"

"Stop it!" Iris's hands trembled. She could feel his words digging into her brain like a nail being hammered into wood.

"You can't hide it, child. I may not be able to steal faces anymore… but I can read them as flawlessly as you read the pages from a book." Koh crawled up from behind her, gently lifting up her chin with one of his legs, making the young princess feel even more uncomfortable. "All your life, you've lived in your mother's shadow. Adoring her, hoping that one day, somehow, you would be as heroic and wise as she is. But, no matter how hard you try, you still feel so far, far away from even so much as touching the tap of her high pedestal."

Koh continued to crawl around Iris, making her feel even smaller than she already did.

"You even go so far as to use the "Friendship" concept as a way to fool yourself into believing your motivations are valid. When, deep down, they're out of petty selfishness. A need to feel on par with the rest of your family. Your own need to feel special, when really, the only special thing about you are those brightly colored wings."

Iris snapped the leg away, "No! That's not true! You don't know what you're talking about!"

"You really believe that by having these new powers you suddenly found your destiny? Now that you have them, you don't even know how they work. You don't know how to control the Avatar State, and you can only bend one element at a beginner's level. Your friends managed to do more than you have on this entire journey. How can you say you're special if you can't even be a true leader?" Koh said, though given his tone he was not congratulating Iris, but evidently taunting her. Reading her emotions, her fears, her insecurities was as easy as stepping in and out of a room.

Iris shook her head, trying to debunk all Koh was saying. But, deep down inside, Iris knew the words he said were not entirely false.

But, could it be true that, all this time… Iris only wanted to be like Korra so she cold feel important? On the same level as her mother? Was that really all she wanted? She had to be chosen as the Avatar for a reason, right? She clearly had a vital role to play. But… was it really out of a selfish need? Was this really the whole reason why she wanted to find her purpose so much?

Was she even worthy to have these powers after all? Or, was it really just out of blood relation and…nothing more?

The cave suddenly began to tremble, pebbles and rocks fell from above, even Koh himself looked startled.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked, distancing himself from Iris, who's cutie mark suddenly started to glow. The side of the cave bursted open, revealing Hiro to have earthbended a tunnel, and exploded an opening. They were able to locate the tunnel from which Iris was being held captive. Their connection worked after all!

Akari, Nori, Gallant, Mai and Chi leaped out of the opening, with Akari wielding her sword and Chi having morphed her arm into a sword again.

"Iris!"

"Akari! Guys!"

Gallant leaped into the air and unleashed a powerful gust of wind at Koh, pushing him back while Nori used her pearl shells to slice the stones right out from above, causing them to drop all over the spirit. The burning sensation made him scream and screech in pain. Akari grabbed Iris by the arm, the poor half alicorn was still too overwhelmed with uncertainty to even move.

"Hiro, now!"

At her command, Hiro earthbended a tunnel for them to go into. The children ran into the cave, while Koh managed to shake the stones off of him. He sneered and crawled after them, piecing through the opening like a wrecking ball. The cave trembled, rocks and dust falling all around the kids. Koh was fast approaching and the kids ran off, knowing their bending wouldn't work on him. Hiro kept earthbending through the tunnel, until they saw and opening, illuminated by more of the rocks.

"There's the exit! Come on!"

" _You wretched children!"_ Koh exclaimed, coming in faster and faster, the opening barely out of arm's reach. Nori immediately got an idea and created a large flat pearl and hopped on it as if it were a surfboard.

"Everybody, get on!"

The rest of the group complied and Nori made the pearl slide farther and farther towards the entrance, where they roared into the air for a while, sliding downwards from a slippery hill slope, while Koh halted at the entrance, seeing more of the stones around it. The kids yelled and screamed as they speeded downwards until they finally stopped at the end. Nori made her pearl disappear and everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

" _We'll meet again, Avatar!_ " Koh warned from the opening. " _This isn't over!_ " with that, he sealed the opening and retreated back to his collection of junk.

Iris had landed on the ground, breathing a sigh of relief. Or, rather, half of relief, before being helped back up by Akari. "You okay?"

"Yeah. How did you guys find me?"

"Don't you remember the stories? The Elements of Harmony are connected." Akari proudly motioned to the rest of the team. "Once we focused our magic on yours, we were able to locate you."

Iris stared at her friends in astonishment. They were able to locate her, just as well as Twilight and the rest of the Ponies could do to locate Korra whenever she was in danger. While she was grateful that they had found and rescued her from Koh, his words still lingered in her mind. It made it difficult for her to properly celebrate her friend's accomplishments.

Iris managed to force herself to smile, despite her own spirits feeling down. "I'm proud of you guys." she said, though Akari looked rather concerned upon hearing her tone. "We should get moving." Iris said, turning around and marching onwards. "We're almost there."

(~)

 **Also, just to clarify, I haven't read ALl the Avatar comics, I only learned of Koh's mother by chance, so forgive me if I got some details wrong. BTW, I don't consider the comics "legitimately" cannon in this AU, so interpretations are pretty free here. Also, I thought that there being at least three types of spirit class would help explain why some spirits from Avatar didn't appear in Legend of Korra, or why some spirits are seen as more, well "cute" and harmless in comparison to others.**


	11. Lessons of the past

_*(~)*_

 _ **Galatians 5:16-18~**_

 _But I say, walk by the Spirit, and you will not gratify the desires of the flesh. For the desires of the flesh are against the Spirit, and the desires of the Spirit are against the flesh, for these are opposed to each other, to keep you from doing the things you want to do. But if you are led by the Spirit, you are not under the law._

 _*(~)*_

 **Lessons of the Past**

After the encounter with Koh, Iris and the group continued their way across the Dark Realm. The environment had changed from a forest to a vast desert, with abnormally colored sand with brownish green hues on the surface. The spirit wings started to pick up, causing their hair and clothing to flap in the winds. It didn't feel cool or refreshing, just… a simple gust of wind that if it weren't for their cloths and hair moving they wouldn't have even known it was there.

The walk carried on for what felt like an entree hour or two, with Iris picking up the paste. She couldn't get Koh's words out of her mind. Everything about the once powerful spirit infuriated her. On top of that, Iris was beating herself up for not having fought him to begin with. She should have been stronger. She should have held her ground more, but instead she allowed this infuriating, egomaniacal spirit to taunt her. To mess with her mind. There was no possible way that any of the stuff he said were true.

Iris's goal was to save her parents and return them safely home. What was so selfish about that? And what was wrong with Iris wanting to be the Avatar? She would be doing a lot of good and helping people. There was nothing selfish about that mentality. She would be doing exactly what she was meant to do, and she wanted that.

Then, the second issue rose up in her mind. The fact that, throughout this entire journey, Iris barely showcased any of her Avatar powers, save for that one time with the Nogitsune. The entire time, it was her friends who did more than she did.

Chi was the one who saved Hiro and Gallant from being eaten. Nori was the one who managed to belfried Uta, freeing the trapped spirits and themselves in the process. Gallant was the one who managed to get them to the entrance simply by kindness alone. Mai found a way to free them from the sinking tar pit. Hiro got the three spirits to change their ways, and Akari unlocked more of their Elements magic before she did.

She should be happy and proud for what they had done, but Iris couldn't help but feel that, as the Avatar, the Element of Unity, and the supposed leader, she hadn't done much of it. Iris shook her head, trying to ignore those horrible thoughts as best she could.

"Hey, is Iris okay?" Hiro asked with concern. "She doesn't look so good."

"Maybe she's still shaken up from seeing Koh?" Gallant theorized.

Akari, who was trailing behind her, finally caught up and blocked Iris's path. "Okay, what's your problem?"

"What?"

"You haven't said a word since we left the cave."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Petals, I know something is bothering you."

"What else is new?" Iris muttered to herself.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing. I said nothing. Can we just get going, please?" Iris lightly shoved Akari aside, only to be stopped when the alicorn gripped her arm. "Akari, let me go!" Iris angrily removed her friend's arm from her. The violent motion startled Akari in ways she never would have expected.

"Iris, what's gotten into you? What happened back there?"

"What happened? You really want to know what happened?"

"Yes! That's why I'm asking!"

Iris clenched her fists tightly and growled in frustration. "Koh just… he said some things that got me mad, alright. End of story."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing, it's stupid."

"If it's so stupid it wouldn't be bothering you this much. What did Koh say?"

"He was just taunting me, alright!" Iris exclaimed, her anger startling everyone present.

"Iris, calm down." Chi said, slowly floating towards the wisp. "You shouldn't believe anything Koh says."

"But that's just the thing! He was right!"

"About what?" Akari asked.

"About me! About me not being able to control my powers! And he's right."

"No, he's not!" Nori exclaimed.

"Yes he is! Throughout this entire trip, the only time in which I used the Avatar State was to fight off the Nogitsune, but other than that I couldn't hold my own against anything else. I could have fought Koh. I could have defeated him, but I just… I just froze! I have all this power and yet you guys managed to master yours better and faster than I ever have!"

Akari approached Iris, trying to talk some sense into her. "Iris, we have these powers because of you. You were the one who gave them to us. We're the Elements of Harmony, we're supposed to work together."

"Aside form giving you these powers, what have I done for you guys? I couldn't fight the dragonfly, I couldn't stop Uta, or those three spirits, I couldn't even face Koh!"

"But if you and Akari hadn't blasted those pipes where the tar was coming from, we wouldn't have broken out." Mai said, trying to make her cousin feel better.

"We broke out because of _your_ quick thinking."

"Okay, so maybe you haven't done a huge amount of things with your powers," Akari continued, "that doesn't mean you're not a good Avatar."

"Then explain how come you've all managed to master your powers in two days while I can only do beginner's firebending tricks?"

"Why is it so important just how much you can or can't do?" Akari's voice rose, her pony ears pressing down against her head. "You don't have to be the hero all the time, Iris!"

" _Yes I do, it's my destiny!_ "

Iris's eyes widened and she reeled back, realizing her slip up. Akari and the others stared at her in shock. Akari's eyes narrowed. "Is that all you really care about?"

"No, Akari, I didn't-"

"None of us asked for these powers, but we stuck by you because we're your friends. You can't even be grateful for what we've done for you?"

"No, I am! It's just, I-"

"You just want to be like your mother." Akari concluded, which only made Iris feel even worse. "You always have."

Iris wanted to say more, but her mouth ran dry. If Koh were here he would be smiling gleefully to himself.

Iris looked at the rest of her friends, all of which weren't sure what else to say. None of them seemed angry, hurt maybe, but not angry. All save for Akari, who looked the most betrayed. Iris could sense the pain becoming her own.

The sound of flapping wings and hissing were heard from all around. The children got into formation, seeing the changeling wolves appearing all around them.

"Not these guys again!" Nori exclaimed, readying her pearl shield.

"It's okay, we can take these guys." Akari reassured everyone. "It's seven against five.

Hiro blinked, seeing more and more shadows behind the five changeling wolves that surrounded them.

"Make that seven." Hiro counted, only for more and more wolves to start appearing around them, and above them, flapping their wings. "Eight. Nine. Ten. Thirteen. Nineteen!"

The hissing and flapping and snarling increased, and before long, those sounds were all the children could hear. Never had the kids seen a large pack of wolves in their lives, even animal expert Fluttershy would be astounded by such a large number of wolves.

There were twenty, twenty five at the least, and by the looks of it…. they were starving.

Akari was the first to lead, wielding her sword and charged at one of the wolves that came at her at the same time. She sliced her way through, cutting in half each of the slimy goop they spit from their mouths, using her own magic to shield herself from the incoming blasts.

Hiro and Mai flipped away from a pouncing wolf. Mai rolled on the sand before stopping at a three point landing, punching and kicking streams of fire at the wolves, which caused them to whimper in pain at the scorching heat. One wolf leaped on top of her, followed by another, and another. The wolves whimpered in alarm when they felt their tails being grabbed and dragged around. Using her supper strength, Mai grabbed each wolf by the tail, spun around and threw them over her head across the desert. Another wolf came up form behind, only to get knocked known by a stream of sand, curtesy of Hiro.

Hiro bended rocks from the ground, and holding them in his hands, he threw them at the wolves, causing them to explode right in their faces, blinding them before proceeding to bend the sand around them to trap them underneath.

Nori leaped and dodged the incoming goop spits with her pearl shields, while Gallant Steed airbended them away with a tornado, followed by magical blasts and spells that knocked the wolves back. Using her arms as blades, Chi charged at full speed towards the wolves, slicing her arms around before stopping.

"Hey, wait a minute!" without a moment to waste, Chi changed herself back into her wolf form. "Now we're talkin'!" the now wolf wisp charged at the wolves, snapping her jaws and clawing them like a raved beast.

Pushing their argument aside, Iris joined in the fight, using a combination of her magic and firebending against the creature, which kept leaping at her, while trying to subdue her wings with their slimy goop.

Hiro was knocked down by one of the changeling wolves, who spit at his ankles, sticking him to the ground. Hiro tapped on it with his hand, but nothing happened. "Come on, come on! Why aren't you blowing up?" he exclaimed, trying desperately to make the slimy stuff explode, only to have his hand stuck to it.

His sister came in and punched the creature away, square in the nostrils. The creature rolled on the sandy ground, whimpering, but Mai's victory was short lived when that same goop wrapped around her upper torso, covering her arms and hands. She fell to the ground beside her brother, the changelings looming over them.

Akari and Gallant fought, back to back, the incoming changelings, shielding themselves from the goop. Iris swooped in, only to get knocked over by another changeling, and seeing her two cousins being dragged away.

"No!" Iris blasted at the changelings and tried to reach them, but was stopped by a few more changelings, which Chi charged at and bite right on their haunches. Iris saw the chance and tried to break the goop, but it proved to be too strong, and fire proof. She instead created a blade out of magic and sliced the stuff open, freeing the two, only for Iris to get thrown off when another changeling knocked her down, snarling before coming at her. Iris blocked it with a magical shield. Mai and Hiro tried to help her, but were blocked by even more changelings.

All around her, Iris saw her friends try and try again and again to best the changeling wolves, but no matter how many strikes they made, they just kept on coming. Nori sent pearl shield after pearl shield, blocking every incoming attack. They were vastly outnumbered, and Iris wasn't sure how long they could be able to keep this up. Chi wasn't looking so good, getting hit and thrown around by unexpected changelings, while Gallant and Akari could barely keep their shields up, smoke emitting from their horns as a sign that they were using a huge amount of their magic, and if they didn't defeat the changelings soon, it would all be over.

Iris clenched her fists and stood up. She was not about to let her friends suffer anymore. She wanted to be the Avatar? Then, it was time to be one.

Closing her eyes, and appending her fists together, Iris focused all of her energy into her bending. All of her thoughts into her magic. She didn't hold back.

When her eyes opened, the rest of the changelings ceased and her friends stared in awe upon seeing Iris's eyes glowing white, the winds picking up and a ring of fire encircling her, along with water that manifested around her and rocks from the surrounding area. Her long hair rapidly whipped in the wind an she rose up into the sky. For a moment, the changelings stared in fear, only for the winds to suddenly pick up even more than before.

A look of concern formed on Iris's face. Her hands partly clenching and electrical currents began to course through her entire body. The fire around her intensified, and blasts of the same fire came shooting down like comets, causing the ground to shake. Iris's eyes continued to glow, but something didn't feel right. This power, it didn't feel at all like last time. Akari and the others noticed that their cutie marks and symbols were flickering. Not glowing, but going in and out like a worn out light-bulb. Something didn't feel right at all. Iris began to feel overwhelmed by all this power. She couldn't control it. It felt like she was trying to lift up sixty pounds of metal and if she continued her bones would crack.

"Iris! You have to stop!" Akari cried out.

Iris shook her head. She could do this. She had to. She had to protect her friends. These were her powers, she had to know how to control them.

The more she thought of this, the more out of hand it became. Iris let out a painful scream and lightning, fire, ice shards and rocks came raining down all around them. The ground began to tremble and split apart. Seeing their chance, the changelings spit their goop onto the children, trapping their ankles and wrists. Nori almost fell onto the growing abyss, only to get pulled back by the changelings webbing that had shot from its mouth.

The same electrical current strike Iris's wing and her eyes stopped glowing. Her lost consciousness and her body fell into the abyss her powers had unintentionally created.

Akari, being the last one standing, called out her name and attempted to fly down and retrieve her, only to be stopped when the changelings shot its webbing, wrapping her and pulling her back along with the other captives.

" _NO! IRIS!"_

(~)

Iris cringed and cried out in pain as she tried to sit back up. Her eyes were still closed, completely engulfed in darkness, yet she willed herself to sit back up. It hurt to even open her eyelids. Even the tinniest movement felt like a million needles piecing into her skin. Looking at her surroundings, Iris realized she had fallen into a pit, seeing the desert winds whooshing above her.

Despite her entire body aching, Iris stubbornly got on her two legs, ignoring the wobbling of her knees which quickly proved to her her undoing and she fell again, palms pressed against the rocky hard ground.

She dared to move her wings, only to gasp in horror to see one of them crocked. She couldn't even move an inch of it without yelling in pain. The star on her forehead glowed, but her magic felt heavily weak. Looking up at the opening of the pit, the pit she was unintentionally created, she cupped her hands around her mouth and cried out to her friends.

"Akari! Chi! Mai! Nori! Gallant! Hiro!"

There were no voices. No flapping of the incest wings of the wolf changelings. No sound of a rumble of any sort. Just the ghostly echoes of the desert winds. Iris gasped when she saw a piece of Nori's skirt, torn up and hanging off the tip of a sharp rock. Iris hung her head, hugging herself as she cried. The tears felt so hot they stung her skin. Her face crinkled, the salty tears seeping into her lips as she sobbed unpleasantly loudly.

"You were right, Akari." Iris muttered to herself and gripped her father's scarf, only to realize it was gone. It must had fallen off when she landed. She frantically searched all around for the red scarf, but found no trace of it. Now, she was lost, alone, injured, powerless, and guilt ridden.

"I let you down… I've let everyone down."

The heartbroken princess leaned against the side of the stone wall, curling up with her injured wing hanging limply behind her. Koh was right all along. In her foolishness to finally prove to herself that she could be the hero she always wanted to be, she lost control of her powers and she brought herself to this place.

Maybe she wasn't the good-hearted princess everyone thought she was. Maybe she really didn't want to find her destiny to help people, but simply so she could proudly say she was like her mother. She had been lying to herself all these years. Now she knew why her mother never told her she was the Avatar until now.

It was to prevent this from happening. Korra was trying to show Iris that she shouldn't defy herself based on the Avatar name, or what the world perceived it as… only, that is exactly what she did. All because she was envious of her mother. She knew it wasn't Korra's fault, she did everything in her power to give Iris the childhood Korra herself had been deprived of. To grow up with friends and the freedom to be herself.

And Iris took that for granted.

The tears temporarily stopped when Iris heard the sound of footsteps approaching. She turned her head around, picking up a nearby stick as a last line of defense. A light began to manifest on the corner of a rock, followed by the shadow of a human. The sound of sandals hitting against small pebbles was heard, and seen when she saw said pebbles rolling all around, yet the light only grew stronger. It was white, and serene and powerful, yet it didn't blind her.

The stranger walked closer to the princess, wearing a hood to cover his face from view. "Who… who are you?" Iris asked, her voice trembling.

The stranger than removed his hood, revealing to be a young man with light skin, warm brown eyes and long black hair and beard. He looked to be in his twenties, handsome and fit. He wore old and somewhat ragged clothing and a red scarf in his left hand.

"Just a wander. Looking for folks who might need help. From the looks of it, you seem like you need it."

Iris blinked several times, her mouth hung agape as the man crunched down before her. "Avatar Wan?"

"Hello, Iris. It's been a long time." Wan then wrapped the scarf around Iris's shoulders. "I believe this belongs to you."

"How… how are you here? I didn't call for you."

"Actually, you did."

"How?"

"When we hit our lowest point, we are open to the greatest change."

Iris hung her head in shame, feeling unworthy to look at the ancient Avatar in the eyes. "I'm sorry, Wan. I ruined everything. I was just so… so stupid!"

Wan gently cupped her face, similar to how her father did it. "Hey, don't be too hard on yourself."

"My friends have been captured and it's all because of me!" Iris looked away again. "Koh was right. I was being selfish. All this time, I thought I wanted to help people, but really all I cared about was being a hero like my mom. She warned me about letting this Avatar stuff go to my head and I didn't listen! I was so focused on my own need for glory that I couldn't apreciate everything my friends had done for me! I never would have gotten this far without them and now, because of my recklessness I'll probably never see them again!"

"Come on, now. That's not true." Wan said, seeming surprisingly calm despite the circumstances.

"How can you say that? You saw what happened, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did. And you're right. You did mess up. Big time. Very big time. Very, very, very, very, very-"

"Didn't I already establish that?" Iris said, giving a deadpan, unamused look at the older Avatar.

Wan gave a good-hearted chuckle as he stood back up. "Come on. I want to show you something."

Taking his hand, Iris managed to stand back up. Her pain had diapered, and despite her injured wing, it didn't feel as painful as before. Iris followed Wan across the long pit, realizing that lush green grass and flowers began to grow around them.

Iris gasped in awe upon seeing a small garden, surrounding a tall oak tree, with leafs that shimmered and sparkled like the branches of the Tree of Harmony.

"What is this?" Iris asked.

"It's you."

Iris cocked her head in confusion. "What?"

"Well, metaphorically speaking, it's your history."

"It's a tree."

"So is the Tree of Harmony. So is the Tree of Time. What do they have in common?" Wan asked before winking. "They are connected. Just as you are connected to your friends." Wan motioned for Iris to step closer. "Go ahead. See for yourself."

Iris slowly approached the tree, tracing her fingers over its soft trunk. She noticed a pattern carved onto the wood and traced it down, all the way to the bottom, seeing traces of the roots. She was startled when she noticed that the ground around the tree became transparent, and saw every detail of the tree's roots that outstretched far and wide, all united by a single shimmering orb that radiated with a multitude of colors in such a way that rivaled even Queen Celestia's own mane. It illuminated the garden itself. Iris was even more astounded when she realized that she was now, in a way, upside down.

She was still standing upright, only now the roots were over her head, while the leafs were beneath her, yet the garden and everything else around her remained the same, the shimmering rainbow orb radiating above her head.

"I don't understand."

"That's why I'm here." Wan said, his hands behind his back. "Those roots… those are the lives of everyone I ever knew during my time, and even long before that. That golden orb… that's Creation." he pointed towards two orbs, closest to the rainbow above. "See those two? Those are Raava and Vaatu."

"They're… they're both white."

"If you recall the story, Vaatu wasn't always the spirit of darkness he's known as today. He and Raava were once both warriors of Light." Wan's expression fell, as did his upbeat tone. "Until Vaatu decided for himself he didn't want to be a messenger, but a master."

Iris observed as the white light that was once Vaatu began to change color, turning into a bloody red, which in turn caused several other roots to become tainted with the same color, as if blood were being splattered all over the place. This traced down all the way down, until Iris caught a glimpse of another light. Three, in fact.

Upon closer inspection, Iris saw that the three lights changed into the form of a human male, a stallion earth pony, and a female unicorn. "That's you! And Prince White and Leilani!"

"Yes. My old friends." Wan smiled, light tears forming in his eyes, seeing the three of them together again.

A fourth light joined them, it being Raava. The images continued, and Iris realized that the further downwards she went, it became clear that each root was a story. Every individual's story. Some roots were closer together, other separated, while others were close but down down the line they separated. So many had changed to various colors, shapes and sizes. Then, when a few of those light began to dim, they changed into the leafs of the top of the tree, where they all radiated with the same heavenly colorful orb above. In fact, a lot of those leafs remained on the ground, while a large assortment of others had fallen off and flew upwards towards the orb, where they remained. In fact, the leafs looked more like butterflies, swarming around the orb, adding even more colors that moved in an eternal dance.

"These roots… they're everyone's story." Iris concluded. "You're showing me life itself."

"Clever girl." Wan said with a proud nod. "Now, this root in particular, is one of my favorites."

Wan motioned to one, where Iris immediately recognized who it was. The figure was that of a young boy, bald with nomadic clothing. As the scenes played out, she saw him belfried numerous people throughout his life, even a water tribe girl and her older brother, a banished fire nation prince, and a blind earthbender woman. Their bodies, though dim at first, at times began to radiate with a golden outline around their bodies. At times, it was strong, but other times, it was dim.

Trailing down even further, Iris caught sight of another figure. It was that of a woman, her hair styled into a ponytail, bending three of the known elements.

"It's my mom." Iris said. Not too far from her mother's root, she saw a red body, of a man, standing beside a green body, also a man, fighting what appeared to be street thugs given the silhouette of their clothing.

"Dad…" Iris whispered. Both of her parents roots looked so far from each other, yet compared to others, they were getting closer. She was even astonished to find her Aunt Asami's roots, even farther away from her parents and Uncle Bolin.

The roots continued on, and Iris watched as her mother's root became closer and closer to one where a purple alicorn was reading a book, alongside her colorful pony friends. The roots played out the history of how they met, how each of those separate roots bounded together, merged as one, creating an even stronger and sturdier root that seemed to almost make up the entire tree. More and more roots merged with that of Team Avatar's, and somehow, the tree itself became more and more beautiful. Stronger than ever before.

Iris could see the roots glowing with a golden outline around her parents, The Mane Six, and every new friend they had ever encounters. Iris realized she saw the same golden outline around Wan, White and Leilani after they had become the Avatar and Alicorns, and especially on Avatar Aang and his friends' though theirs seemed to flicker. Theirs came and went.

This shimmering light appeared to be the stronghold that kept all of these roots connected, and when they gained that golden outline, merging together, it gave the tree its strength. But, it wasn't just them. While the roots did become intertwined, the golden light served as the supernatural glue that really held them all together. Upon closer inspection, she could see traces of the colors from the orb above.

It was that very same glue that connected Korra and each of the Elements of Harmony. And, the farther Iris went down, she saw that same light was what found her and her friends. Yet, while their roots were merging together, Iris's form only had a dim light.

This dimness was seen in others. It was a lukewarm light that made her feel uneasy and saddened, unlike the bloody red lights that made her feel horrified and angry, yet brought her great joy when they started to change into gold and merge with the roots that formed around her family.

They were Sunset Shimmer, Kuvira, Nova Nightshade, P'Li, Discord, Zaheer, The Earth Queen, Starlight Glimmer, Hiroshi Sator, even those from the mirror world like Gloriosa Daisy and the human Twilight Sparkle. These had been the friends who had reformed and found their way back to the light.

Looking at it all, tears formed in Iris's eyes, her heart feeling so full she couldn't find the words to explain the sensation.

"I think I understand now." Iris said, letting the tears fall as Wan placed his hands over her shoulder.

"Raava and Vaatu were meant to share that light with the world, but we are all free to chose our own paths." Wan said, "Your mother learned that lesson a long time ago, even during her most traumatic moments in her life. It was Light that created the Magic of Friendship, and it's friendship that saved the world. It wasn't your mother's physical strength, nor was it my own."

"That's why I couldn't control the Avatar State." Iris said. She was trying to control it all by herself, forgetting that she was at her strongest when with her friends. Their magic was a part of all of them, not just herself.

Wan whipped away her tears as he crunched down to her level. "The Magic of Friendship created the Avatar and the Alicorns. That is a reality that was lost for so long until your mother, and her friends brought it back. We're not heroes because of our powers, Iris. We're heroes because we are fulfilling the mission that was Raava's long ago… to direct people back to the Light, so that we can become whole again." he said, motioning to the part of the tree that was stronger, sturdier, and surrounded by people with the shimmering colorful light around them.

Iris hung her head in shame. "I wish I had listened to her more." she sobbed, and Wan cleaned her tears with his thumbs. "What do I do now?"

"Oh, that? That's the easy part."

(Parody of "We believe" by Newsboys and "I am Moana")

 **Wan:**

 _In this time of desperation_

 _When all you know is doubt and fear_

 _There is only one foundation_

 _To save you_

 _If you believe_

Wan wrapped his arms around Iris, making her feel protected and safe as she witnessed the smaller details of her mother's adventures. From the big ones, to the smaller ones, especially the not so lovely ones.

 _In your mother's broken generation_

 _When all was dark, Light helped her see_

 _Spread her wings and found salvation_

 _You can too_

 _If you believe_

 _Just believe in Light the darkness_

 _Just believe in the Eternal Flame_

 _Believe in the Magic of Friendship_

 _And it will give you new life_

 _Everyone can find the gateway_

 _Anyone can conquer their fears_

 _If you believe in the resurrection_

 _It will lead you back again_

 _Just believe_

 _So, let your faith be more than anthems_

 _Greater than the songs you sing_

 _And in your weakness and temptations_

 _Just believe_

 _Just believe!_

As Wan hit the high note, light bursted from the tree, and the two were engulfed in a blinding light. Their surroundings changed into an astral plane, where stars with moving images of the past circled around them. Iris took in the beauty of it all, looking at her entire family history playing before her very eyes.

 _Just believe in the Light the darkness_

 _Just believe in the Eternal Flame_

 _Believe in the Magic of Friendship_

 _And It will give you new life_

 _Everyone can find the gateway_

 _Anyone can conquer their fears_

 _If you believe in the resurrection_

 _It will lead you back again_

 _Let the lost be found and the dead be raised!_

 _In the here and now, let love invade!_

 _Let the voices sing loud, with all your heart say_

 _We believe, we believe!_

 _And the gates of hell will not prevail_

 _For the power Above has torn the veil_

 _Now you know this Love will never fail_

 _Just believe, just believe_

"Do you, Iris?"

 _Do you know who you are?_

 **Iris:**

 _"Who am I?"_

Iris felt a breeze kiss her cheek as she stared at a reflection of herself in one single star. It was herself in the present. The star glowed and hovered over her outstretched palms.

 _I believe in the Light in the darkness_

 _I believe in the Eternal Flame_

 _It calls me_

Iris's spirit rose as she observe the star in her palm shine brighter and brighter as it floated away to join the others.

 _I am the daughter of a fearless queen_

 _We are descended from Avatars_

 _Who found their way across the years_

 _I believe_

More of the stars soared above her, seeing images of the previous Avatars, including Roku who bowed his head in respect.

 _That Magic's delivered us to where we are_

 _We have journeyed farther_

 _I am everything I've learned and more_

 _I believe!_

The stars of the Avatars began to encircle around Iris, specifically her injured wing, healing it in an instant. For the first time since this journey began, Iris felt whole. She felt wiser, lighter, still with that lingering pain, but more modest than she ever was before. She soared across the astral plane, seeing all of the stars spiraling around her like a dream.

 _The Magic of Friendship is alive_

 _It's inside me!_

 _Inside us all, it guides and binds us!_

Iris landed before Avatar Wan, and he welcomed her in a fatherly embrace, thanking him for having shown her the truth. She spread her wings open again, taking in the beauty of the scene,

 _I will carry you here in my heart_

 _You'll remind me_

 _That come what may, You'll show the way_

 _You will lead me back again!_

 _You will lead me back again!_

 _I believe!_

 _I believe!_

Iris turned around, hoping to see Wan smiling at her, only to realize that he was gone. As was the astral plane, and the tree. She was back in the desert pit, the whooshing sound of the sands had disappeared and all that was left were the light, fading light specks that hovered in the same spot where Wan once stood.

Iris flapped her wings, seeing that they were still healed, and any physical pain she had was now gone. She bowed her head and whispered, "Thank you."

She wasted no time in flying out of the pit, only to lose her balance once she hit the ground again, but not due to a rough landing, but when a familiar giant dragonfly spirit landed before her. Riding on its back were five adult humans, one unicorn and three lizards.

"Iris!"

"Ali! Mika! San!"

"Kido!"

"Uncle Bolin! Aunt Asami!"

The grown ups quickly mounted off of the dragonfly and tackled the teenager in a tight group hug. Ali and Mika were showering their adopted younger sister with kisses on the forehead and on her cheeks, which San gave her a noogie, messing up her hair.

Bolin wrapped his arms around Iris, lifting her up from the ground and kissing her cheek. "Oh, Iris! We were so worried! Are you okay? Are you hurt? How's your blood pressure? Are you feeling faint?"

"A little. Though, that's probably because you're suffocating me."

"Oh, right, sorry." Bolin released his niece, followed by Asami and Sunset Shimmer wrapping their arms around her.

"How did you guys find me? And, how did you get past Koh?"

Asami pulled out the geode Korra had enchanted. "When we got in here, this little thing led us straight to you."

"And this big guy was just waiting outside the entrance and offered us a ride." Ali said, petting the dragonfly. "Thankfully, we knew a shortcut that's accessible only to spirits."

Asami's eyes shifted and looked around them. "Where are Mai and Hiro?"

Iris hung her head in regret. "They've been captured by the wolf changelings. I used my Avatar State to try and stop them, but I made a mistake. It's my fault."

Ali stroked Iris's hair. "It's okay, little sister. We'll find them."

"Yes, we will. I know where they are."

"How?" Kuvira asked.

"I'll explain on the way." Iris said, mounting onto the dragonfly, motioning everyone else to hop on. "Let's go!"

On her command, the dragonfly soared through the skies, with Iris using her connection to the Elements to pinpoint their exact location.

She failed them once. She was not going to do it again.

 _*(~)*_

 _ **Galatians 5:16-18~**_

 _But I say, walk by the Spirit, and you will not gratify the desires of the flesh. For the desires of the flesh are against the Spirit, and the desires of the Spirit are against the flesh, for these are opposed to each other, to keep you from doing the things you want to do. But if you are led by the Spirit, you are not under the law._

 _*(~)*_


	12. The Queen Strikes Back

**The Queen Strikes Back**

As the dragonfly loomed over the spirit desert, Iris kept her eyes closed. Rather than focus on her own power like last time, she concentrated on the energy of her friends. She could hear Akari's grunts of protests and Nori's complaints about the icky gooey substance on her cloths, mane and scales.

Her eyes snapped open and Iris pointed downwards. "Land there." she said to the dragonfly. He gladly complied and flew downwards onto what appeared to be a common sand dune, rising up from the ground. It was small, and hardly reached pass Iris's knees.

"I don't see anything." Kuvira said as she assisted Sunset Shimmer downwards from the dragonfly.

"Iris, are you sure this is where you sensed the others?" Sunset asked.

Rather than give a directly reply, the star on Iris's forehead started to glow, and a shimmering magenta aura surrounded the sand dune. The adults all shielded themselves when the sands were lifted upwards and thrown to the side. Bits of sand dust rose but once it cleared, the adults were surprised to see a cave with traces of iridescent green lines, hidden deep underneath the sand.

Iris finally answered Sunset's question. "Positive."

(~)

The team silently entered the cave, which ran downwards into a tunnel, with rock formed stairs. The sides were splattered with glowing green slime that dripped from above and landed on the ground. One landed on Mika's tail, to which she whipped off against a small nearby rock.

Sunset hugged herself, feeling a shiver go up and down her spin, using the heart of her glowing horn to illuminate the way. Iris snapped her fingers and also created a flame in her palm.

Bolin beamed with pride. "Hey, somebody's been practicing."

Iris blushed at the compliment and proceeded to lead the way down the tunnel. P'Li studied the details of the cave. The structure was perfecto structured to resemble that of a hive, with holes upon holes on the walls, and claw markings on the rocks, added with the slimy green substance that they couldn't do two seconds without finding.

San huddled closer to his two older sisters. "Uh, guys. Anybody else getting a sense of Deja Vu?"

Mika nodded in agreement. "Yeah. This place is giving off a seriously bad vibe."

Ali traced her clawed lizard hands over one slice of the green slime. She sniffed it and her eyes widened. "It can't be."

"What?"

"This is what Queen Chrysalis used to trap our parents all those years ago."

"It can't be Chrysalis." P'Li stated. "She's dead."

"Well, she may be dead, but it's clear her handy work isn't."

Sunset's ears perked upwards in alarm. "Everyone, get down!" she warned in a harsh whisper. The team huddled together behind a rock when the sound of growling came from the other end of the tunnel. Iris was held by both Bolin and Asami, while her siblings coiled their tails around them. P'Li and Zaheer held one another close, while Sunset and Kuvira crunched down side by side, gripping each other's hands.

The changeling wolf sniffed the air, opening its jaws wide and the sickly black hairs on its back rose upwards like that of an angry cat as it slowly approached the rock from which the others were hiding.

Thinking fast, Iris used her levitation to make a random stone from behind fall to the ground, creating a loud noise. The changeling whipped its head around to see the rock then snarled threateningly.

Ali quickly crawled up the wall on all fours, her entire body slithering as she did so and just at the right moment, ambushed the changeling by jumping on top of it. Electrical currents coursed through its body and the changeling fell unto unconsciousness.

Ali proudly blew the nonexistent smoke off of her taser gun and put it back in her pocket.

"Nice one, big sis." Iris said, giving her sister a high five.

"Never leave the house unprepared."

"Come, it's this way." Iris took the lead once more and the others followed suit. The cave became wider, almost the size of the Canterlot Ball Room, with stone pillars sustaining it. This portion of the cave really did resemble a hive.

A hive P'Li remembered seeing before. The combustion woman shook her head in disbelief. This couldn't be possible, could it?

The sound of something hitting against a glass bottle echoed inside and the team followed it. Further inside the large scaled room they spotted a stone table, filled with an assortment of chemicals, boiling liquids, ancient books with Equestrian writing on the covers, and magical symbols. Chemistry lad equipment was set up and a shadow of an anthro unicorn was seen tampering with all of them.

Sunset Shimmer was the first one to recognize the figure. "Starlight!"

The unicorn gasped, nearly dropping her vile of strange yellow green chemicals, but who's mouth grew into a wide smile, her eyes watering at the sight of her old friend.

"Sunset!"

Both unicorns embraced one another, P'Li and Kuvira quickly joined in. Starlight wiped way her tears, "I thought I'd never see you guys again!" she spotted the young human alicorn and quickly wrapped her arms around. "Iris! You're okay!"

"I'm fine. But, what happened? Who captured you? Where is everybody?"

Starlight looked exhausted. She had horrible bangs under her eyes, and even though she had been crying, the red in her eyes indicated she had been crying long before they showed up.

Ali approached the stone table and read the cover of one of the books. Her eyes widened. "This is a book of enchant alchemy from Equestria." she said. "These things have been banned for years. How did you find them?"

"I didn't." Starlight hung her head in regret, her voice cracking. "I didn't have a choice! I-"

The sound of flapping insect wings echoed within the cave walls and a massive hole appeared above their heads. The insides glowed a sickly green color before lowering down to reveal a number of glowing green cocoons.

Within them were Avatar Korra, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Thorax, Nova Nightshade, Mako, Flash Sentry, Sunburst, Princess Cadance, Shinning Armor, Flurry Heart, Discord, Leilani, Luna and Celestia, all hanging upside down, in what appeared to be a deep slumber, floating in the green liquids inside.

A few more cocoons dripped with fresh slime, revealing to be Iris's friends. Akari, Chi, Nori, Mai, Hiro and Gallants Steed were all kept in the same state as the others.

The sounds of a familiar cackle also echoed within the walls, growing stronger, and clearer with each breath, followed by more insect wing flapping.

A shadow hovered over them, the silhouette of what appeared to be a spider glared at them with glowing green eyes with cat-like slits. Iris immediately recognized those eyes from her dream and once the creature leaped down to confront them, her entire body made cracking noises as she stood upwards, her head tilting to the side in an unsettling manner.

Her proportions were that of a sickly skinny woman, her arms and legs practically bones with insect-like hairs sticking out, and her feet only had two toes. Her entire skin was black, with gray spots, resembling either freckles or sickly spots. Her hair was long and teal, wet looking with holes and pieces that draped over her face and shoulders. She wore a green, dark turquoise ragged one shoulder dress that reached her knees and a green sash around her waist. Behind her back were a pair of torn up insect wings.

On her forehead grew a twisted, half broken horn as she adjusted her head and gave her guests a sly, devilish grin, showcasing her sharp fangs.

P'Li, the spirit siblings, Asami and Bolin stared in terror, their eyes looking as if they would pop right out of their heads. In this one, earth shattering moment, the past had become the present once more.

"Hello, P'Li. It's been a long, long time." she said, her voice just as slithery and malicious as ever. Absolutely no time has passed.

"Queen Chrysalis!" P'Li muttered, unable to even say the name louder than she had wished to. "But-How?"

"W-We saw you!" Bolin stuttered, his eyes wide and unblinking, "You-With the falling-Body- Blood-Eyes out of your sockets- _How are you still alive!?_ "

"Shows just how little you know about changelings."

With fire an electric glove in hand, both Asami and Sunset stepped in to shield Starlight from the horrid, undead changeling queen. Chrysalis wagged her singer, "Ah, ah, ah. You wouldn't want to upset my precious little darlings now would you?"

At the snap of her fingers, a swarm of wolf changelings arrived from the holes on the walls, or having been crawling above them. Some even emerged from in between the cocoons. The pack of wolves swarmed the group, spitting their slimy goop directly at their wrists and feet. The group was thrown back against the wall. Sunset was just about to unleash her magic, but was stopped when one spit the slimy goop onto her horn, keeping her from casting any spells.

Iris struggled to activate her magic, cringing in disgust at the slimy sensation on her forehead. P'Li's forehead was also stroked, preventing her from combustion bending. It worked in a similar manner as the Smooze's substance, where it repelled magic.

"Let our friends go!" Iris shouted, despite being held captive she refused to back down and cower before the infamous changeling queen.

Chrysalis slowly approached Iris, forcibly grabbing her chin, much to her discomfort. "I admit, I underestimated you, little princess. Or should I say… Avatar?"

Iris forcibly removed her chin from her grasp. "How do you know about-?"

"Oh, I know everything there is to know about you. _All_ of you." Chrysalis's body became engulfed with a green glow, changing her entire body. She was now shorter, with a much healthier physique, with bright eyes and casual clothing. She had changed into a lovely young unicorn. A unicorn Iris knew she had met before.

"Oh, my gosh! You have no idea how lucky you are to be related to such heroes!" Chrysalis gushed, using News Caster's voice and then reverted back to her normal self. "I'll admit, I wasn't entirely sure if you or that little alicorn were worth taking given your track record. But, I figured the more power, the merrier."

"That's why you sent that changeling wolf after me!"

"Wow. Took you long enough to figure it out. Honestly, how did none of you place two and two together?"

"Gee, I don't know, maybe because we all saw you _fall to your death!_ " San exclaimed, his eyes becoming like slits as he sneered at the queen.

"And why did you take Nova?" Sunset Shimmer asked in anger. I can understand why you would take the Alicorns, the Avatar, Discord and Thorax, but why rope my husband into this?"

"And what's with those banished spell books?" Ali demanded before turning towards Starlight Glimmer.

Starlight opened her mouth to reply, only to be silenced when the wolves growled at her. The poor unicorn looked so broken and filled with such regret. There was no denying that, whatever it was Chrysalis was forcing her to make, was tearing her up inside.

"I suppose for you to better understand, you'll need a little history lesson." Chrysalis chuckled as she walked around in front of her prisoners, taunting them by either tracing a bony hand over their heads or taping their shoulders. Each gesture made them feel more and more uneasy.

"The last time, you three little lizard pests ruined everything by revealing the changeling's secret history. A history I've fought tooth and nail to hide. But thanks to you, that traitor Thorax took my throne! Reverting my once beautiful changeling followers back into the pathetic weaklings they are now!" Chrysalis hissed, her long fork tongue slithering. Saliva fell on the faces of Ali, Mika and San, only for the three of them to hiss right back, exposing their own slithery tongues as well. Chrysalis recoiled in disgust.

"You were making your people starve!" P'Li exclaimed in anger. "You said so yourself, a changeling's hunger can never be satisfied. You had the solution right in front of you, but you ignored it!"

"I would never expect a lowlife human like yourself to ever understand!" Chrysalis spatted. "I was once a changeling like them. I used to be bright, and sickly colorful. Back then, changelings were good-doers. Helping other ponies and creatures wherever we roamed." Chrysalis's hand clenched tightly. "But I grew tired of it. Despite our good deeds, we were still inferior to other ponies! They lived in luxury while we lived in forests and trees and caves! The king of that time foolishly presumed it represented our humility. But even with our supposed good deeds we got _nothing_ in return!"

"Yes you did!" Iris said, speaking up. "Your people received love."

"No! That is where you're wrong. Changelings weren't supposed to feed on love, but share it. The love we had within us is what made us whole. Stealing it, on the other hand…." Chrysalis's grin grew wider. "It gave us so much more. I discovered that by stealing love, I could live longer. Any injury I had would be healed in a matter of days. I could be become immortal! The more love I stole, the more I craved it. And I loved every moment of it! I wanted the same for my people! I wanted them to be as powerful as the other races in Equestria! At long last, we could be adored as the true leaders that we were meant to become!"

The queen's pupils shrunk, indicating her slow descendent to madness. Or rather, going even deeper, and deeper into that madness. All this talk about stealing love sounded more and more like an unhealthy addiction than anything else, and the fact that she could gain some form of immortality in doing so only heightened her need for it.

"But, that foolish king refused to listen and banished me from the changeling kingdom! During my travels, I stumbled upon an ancient love potion and used it on the king. By willingly giving me his love, I gained all of his powers! I was the true leader of the changelings! Before long, those who wished to live forever joined me, while those who didn't were casted out! My subjects and I could feed on as much love as we wished, and we could live for _generations to come!_ "

"Except you didn't stay true to your word." Iris stated, "Thorax said that you never spoke of immortality to your subjects, only that you were. If you wanted your subjects to live forever, then why haven't they lived as long as you have?"

For a moment, Chrysalis's eyes…. softened. Everyone looked at Iris in surprise for no one had been able to get through to Chrysalis like she just did.

However, that one glimmer of hope was short lived, for Chrysalis's eyes once again reverted back to insanity. " _My immortality is_ _ **MINE!**_ _"_ she snapped, _"I gave my subjects all the food they desired!_ "

"But you hogged most of it for yourself!"

"If they couldn't remain as long as they wished then so be it!"

"So, you killed them?" Kuvira asked hesitantly.

"Of course not! I never killed any changelings! They died of natural causes! The hive's enchantment allowed for more changelings to grow and prosper! Those I would train to be my followers! _"_

"So they were never immortal to begin with." Kuvira said, narrowing his eyes seriously. "With every new generation you just kept lying and lying, using them as a means to get more love for yourself. You never cared about your subjects, you only made them think did. At the end of it all, the only one you ever truly care about is yourself!"

 _ **"SILENCE YOU FOOL!"**_

 _"Help!"_

That voice. The voice Iris kept hearing. It was here. She could feel it.

"It's because of you pathetic humans and ponies that I lost everything! My people, my home, my power! Why else do you think it took me so long to regenerate myself?!" Chrysalis took in a deep breath before composing herself as a few of the changeling wolves circled around her.

"Lucky for me, I was heavily protected by this pack of wolves that found my cocoon out in the wilderness. The magic emitting from me was what transformed them into my new loyal followers. Personally, I find them to be more obedient than the last ones."

"That still doesn't explain why you took Starlight and the others!" Sunset Shimmer said.

"Simple. I know a few tricks in regards to ancient Equestrian potion making, but sadly, my talents are limited." her eyes shifted to Starlight Glimmer, who recoiled in fear. "But I've heard that Starlight here is a natural when it comes to combining powerful spells. And I did say I would have my revenge one day. Doing a bit of research I uncovered this…"

Her horn glowed, levitating a book. She flipped the pages before landing on one page, where it showcased the image of a potion bottle, and the image of a unicorn stealing magic from an Ursa Major.

"This is known as the Potentita elixir. One clever unicorn was inspired by the magic stealing skills of Tirek, and concocted his own version of it. Sadly, his research was burned and hidden away so nopony ever knew of it. While exploring some ancient ruins I stumbled upon it. That is when I set my plan into motion. By disguising myself as News Caster, I was able to gain valuable updates on all of you for months, all the while my changeling pack doubled as my extra set of eyes. Watching over each of you, and reporting back to me with as much information as possible while my magic recharged itself. After all, coming back from the dead leaves a girl's abilities rather week." Chrysalis said, flipping her mane while inspecting her mane. "I had to be extra careful with my disguise, which was only limited to that one persona."

"So that's your plan." Zaheer said. "You kidnap all of the most powerful beings in the world land you force Starlight Glimmer to make you that potion so you can steal all of their magic!"

"Right. On. The nose." Chrysalis said, tapping Zaheer's nose as a result, much to his annoyance.

Starlight looked away in shame. "I'm so sorry, everyone. I didn't want to do this, but-" she was cut off when Chrysalis hooked her arm around her shoulder, startling her.

"But, if she didn't comply…" Chrysalis snapped her fingers, and one of the changeling wolves appeared, wielding a spear in his mouth, pointing it at ether Sunburst, or Gallant Steed. "One of her friends would get a very, very nasty case of spear-through-the-heart syndrome. Wouldn't want that now, would we?"

"That's why you took Nova? For your stupid power up experiment?!" Sunset's anger boiled. To think, this horrid monster was going to use her husband as some kind of battery charger.

"Indeed. He may not be as long lived as he once was, but being an ancient breed of pony/spirit hybrid must count for some powerful magic. And now, with his little wisp friend, well that's just adding more fuel to the fire. Which I like."

Sunset growled in anger and forcibly tried to use her magic, to no avail. "You won't get away with this!"

"I already have." Chrysalis said, levitating a vile of bubbly green liquids within. With a nod of her head, Starlight was pushed back by one of the changeling wolves and stuck to the wall alongside the others, her horn covered up as well. "Starlight Glimmer has already completed her end of the bargain. It took a while to finish, seeing as it is a very complex recipe, but it was worth it to see her suffer. And to watch little Iris and her companions try so hard to reach her precious mommy and daddy." she spoke in a taunting, cooing tone at the last two words, slightly puckering her lips while clapping her hands together, close to her face.

Iris's eyes widened. "What?"

"When my darlings failed to capture you the first time, I tried to do the job myself. But, I couldn't risk blowing my cover, and knowing how stubborn teenagers can be, I just knew you would try and save them. Imagine my surprise when it turns out that you, little miss sunshine, was the new Avatar. Guess you aren't so normal after all." Chrysalis cackled. "Once I drink the potion, I will have more power than any known Alicorn and Avatar combined! Finally, I can take my rightful place, as the One. _True._ _**QUEEN!**_ "

The changeling wolves howled in victory as their beloved mistress laughed her head off, her eyes unsettlingly wide open, her pupils and irises shrinking more and more, indicating that her sanity was slipping further and further away.

Just when it would seem all hope was lost, Iris noticed something from the corner of her eye in the cocoon that had Akari inside. Squinting her eyes, Iris noticed that it was some kind of…

Spark.

The same spark reflected in Iris's own eyes and a knowing grin crossed her lips. She turned towards the others and nodded her head. The adults all shared questionable expressions, but Iris proceeded with her plan, even after Chrysalis had finished laughing.

"Before I take what is rightfully mine, any last words, Princess?"

Rather than speak, Iris instead opened her mouth and began to harmonize. The sound of an angel's voice filled the cave, causing the changeling wolves to become mesmerized by the girl's enchanting voice. Chrysalis stepped back, seeing the wolves in some kind of trance-like state.

"What? What are you doing? Stop it!"

The louder Iris sang, the brighter the spark on Akari's chest became. The same spark emitted from the chests of the other children, followed by Korra herself, Twilight and the rest of the Mane Six. Chrysalis's eyes widened in horror.

"No. No!"

When Iris hit the high note, the entire cave began to tremble and quake. Chrysalis tumbled backwards, falling against the stone table with all of the chemicals and books, which fell on he ground either shattering or rolling away. Hitting her head, Chrysalis fell to the floor while her changelings were knocked out due to the intense light.

The powerful light beam brighter and brighter until the cocoons suddenly burst! Green slime was splattered everywhere in the cave, and the blast itself resulted in the ones who were stuck against the wall to be freed. Sunset, Starlight, Asami and the others rubbed their wrists only to see that the cocoons were now cracked, and everyone inside of them was now free.

Iris ceased her singing, and Chrysalis sneered in anger. Korra groaned while wiping the green slime from her face and hair. "Where are we?" she asked. Looking at her surroundings, she noticed the cave, her friends, her daughter, and a certain changeling queen laying on the ground, her hair spread out it covered her face.

"Chrysalis? But, you're supposed to be dead!"

Twilight sat upright, removing the slime from her arms, and she took as astonished to see Chrysalis alive and ticking. "What is going on?"

"It's a long story." Akari said, standing beside her mother and offering her hand, while covered in slime herself.

"Akari!" the older alicorn wrapped her arms around the child. Flash Sentry sat upright and both girls helped him back to his feet. He happily embraced his wife and daughter.

"Mai! Hiro!"

"Mom! Dad!" the Sato siblings hurried towards their parents, hugging them, ignoring the slime that stained their cloths.

Starlight Glimmer hurried to her husband Sunburst, who was assisting his son Gallant Steed. She cried on their shoulders, gripping them as tightly as she possibly could. Korra helped Mako back to his feet, and Iris skyrocketed towards them, hugging their torsos.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

"Iris? What's going on?" Mako asked, stroking her head affectionately. "What have you been up to?"

"A lot and you'll probably ground me for it, but I don't care! I'm just so happy you're back!" Iris cried her eyes out, not wanting to let go of her parents just yet. If at all. Ali, Mika and San happily joined in the family reunion without hesitation.

"Nova!" Sunset Shimmer hurried towards her husband, who wrapped his arms around her, spinning her around, her feet hovering above the floor. Chi literally tackled the two and they tumbled to the ground in a giggling heap.

Rarity cringed at the disgusting slime in her mane. "Oh, why should I even bother at this point." she groaned to herself.

"Rarity!"

The unicorn gasped and spread her arms open wide to welcome the young merpony. "Nori! Oh, my sweet little angelfish! It was horrible! The last thing I remember was being knocked out cold by some horrible beast! I was afraid something had happened to you and your father. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine and so is dad. I really missed you."

"I missed you too."

Fluttershy awoke and hurried to the changeling king, "Thorax! Are you okay?"

"I'm alright, Fluttershy."

"Fluttershy! Thorax! Oh, thank goodness!" Discord swooped in and wrapped the two in a tight embrace, kissing them both on the cheek. "My OTP lives on!" Discord then started to blink and blush like mad. "Please tell me nobody heard that last part."

"Everybody already knows, Discord." Fluttershy pointed out, making the chaotic spirit *squee* as a result.

The rest of the Mane Six were welcomed by Kuvira, P'Li, Zaheer and the Satos. Flurry Heart helped her parents back up and Akari hugged her beloved cousin, while Twilight hugged her brother and sister-in-law. Leilani and her daughters were reunited, embracing Twilight, Cadance and Korra.

Leilani turned towards Iris and the kids. "Well done, Iris. You and your friends were very brave to come here."

"Brave, and in a _whole_ heap of trouble." Asami said, crossing her arms and arching an eyebrow at them.

"Oh, come on, Mom! Don't we get a free pass at saving your lives?" Hiro asked, flashing his parents and innocent smile. The smile had zero effect and he slumped his posture. "Worth a shot."

Flurry Heart ruffled Akari's hair. "Thanks for the save, little cousin."

"Indeed." Leilani said, wrapping her arms around her daughters. "You children were very brave." Sadly, their happy reunion became short lived when Chrysalis awoke, cackling like a mad woman.

"Did you really think that pretty light show was going to save you? Now that I have the potion, all of your powers will be mine!" Chrysalis lifted up the vile, only to realize that all she was holding was an empty test tube. "What? Where is-"

"Looking for this?" Iris said, revealing that she herself had the potion in her hand. "It's over, Chrysalis. You're outmatched."

"Am I?" Chrysalis smiled devilishly, and as if by some silent command, the changeling wolves arose back to their feet. "Give me the potion! Now!" Chrysalis demanded, extending her hand towards them.

Iris quickly tucked it away in her pocket. "Not a chance! Discord, get us out of here!"

The spirit of chaos gave a salute. "With pleasure!" he snapped his fingers and teleported them out… right in the middle of the dark realm desert. Discord blinked in bewilderment and tried snapping his fingers again, but no matter how hard he tries, they still winded up in the same place. "What is going on? Why isn't my magic working? I mean, it's working but not in the way I want it to!"

"The only way out of the Dark Realm is through the main entrance." Korra stated, "Also, the chaotic energy around here could be interfering with your own."

"It's no wonder she chose this place to keep you guys." Chi said, hovering beside Sunset and Nova, who held one another close.

"I'm beginning to think Queen Crazy-wings is a lot smarter than she looks." Discord's eyes widened before his pupils became slits. "Don't tell her I said that!"

The sands beneath their feet rose upwards, and the entire swarm of changeling wolves emerged from beneath, flapping their wings and jaws snapping. The creatures became engulfed in a green glow, emerging to resemble perfect copies of each of the heroes.

Twilight Sparkle groaned in frustration and face palmed herself. "Great. _This_ again?"

 **"Great.** _ **This**_ **again?"** the changeling copies of Twilight all said in unison, which only made Twilight all the more frustrated. Even her brother and sister-in-law shared her same sentiment.

"They're blocking our way out!" Flash Sentry exclaimed.

"Looks like we're going to have to do this the hard way." said Rainbow Dash, taking on a defensive stance, creating two fire daggers from her fists. Flash Sentry pulled out his sword, same as his daughter, while Twilight wielded a couple of fire daggers.

One by one, each hero readied themselves to fight the changeling pack. Flurry Heart was especially excited, pounding her fists together and cracking her knuckles. "Sweet! I've always wanted to fight off my own changeling!" she blinked and smiled awkwardly at the good changeling beside her. "Uh, no offense Uncle Thorax."

"None taken." Thorax replied with a casual shrug.

" _FREEDOM!"_ Discord shouted, while wearing a scottish warrior outfit, complete with face paint and bagpipes playing in the background.

It was difficult to tell exactly which side charged first, for before long, the entire desert turned into an all out war zone, with heroes fighting against copies of themselves. One would wonder how they would be able to tell them apart.

Korra unleashed her magic, which manifested itself into pure ice, freezing a couple of her copies before going for a copy of Twilight. Twilight herself fought beside her, literally back to back, with the alicorn unleashing a fiery inferno at several of her own copies. Rather than copy her attacks, the Twilight copies spit that horrible slime from their mouths again, only to be deflected by Twilight's shield spells.

One Korra copy came at her, unleashing a multitude of punches her way, which Korra narrowly dodged before gripping the changeling's arm, twisting it and hurling her over her head.

"Okay, this trope got old real fast." Korra said, casually knocking down another copy coming her way by earthbending a rock from beneath her feet.

Twilight grunted as she tossed another changeling copy of herself, in a similar way Korra did. "Tell me about it!" the alicorn grumbled.

(~)

Three of the Sunset Shimmer changelings leaped up into the air, their teeth bare as they came down on the real Sunset Shimmer. She easily teleported her way out of their clutches, giving Nova Nightshade the opportunity to wrap them in a magic lasso he had greeted. Working together, the two pulled on it and spun the changelings and slung them against another incoming row, knocking them down. A few more came their way, with Sunset Shimmer and Nova striking them down, each with their respected back. One by one, and in a blur of blur and red.

Once the changelings scattered away, Nova wrapped his arms around Sunset's waist and ambushed her with a kiss on the lips.

"I missed you." he said with a sly grin, matching Sunset's.

(~)

Fluttershy panted as she slid across the sanely ground in a three point pose, only to be surrounded by a number of Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash Changelings. Just when they were about to attack, one of them took them all out in little time, revealing herself to be the real Rainbow Dash and helped Fluttershy back up before the two flew up to continue the fight.

(~)

Applejack and Starlight Glimmer stood back to back, only for Applejack herself to realize that this Starlight was a changeling when she started hissing at her.

"Seriously?!" Applejack exclaimed, only to get ambushed by copies of herself. Unlucky for them, they couldn't duplicate her earthbending, so Applejack had the upper hand by rising the earth from beneath their feet to knock them all down.

A swarm of Starlight copies came at her and Applejack knocked down each one with her earthbending, except for one which blasted magic from her horn, causing said rock to break into little pieces. Applejack shielded herself from the falling pebbles, and the Starlight before her rose her hands in surrender.

"Sorry! My bad!"

Applejack only smiled and chuckled in relief. "No harm done, Sugarcube."

(~)

Pinkie Pie, on the other hand, was facing a changeling copy of Mako, but when he saw she wasn't terrified, he changed into Rarity, then Twilight, then Asami. But Pinkie Pie only laughed her head off.

"Do me! Do me!"

The changeling rolled his eyes and changed into Pinkie Pie, smile and all. Pinkie Pie shrugged.

"Eh. I've seen better." she said… right before pulling out a literal party riffle gun from her long puffy hair. The Pinkie Pie changeling gulped before being blasted away by said riffle, by a powerful impact of confetti, candies and glitter.

Pinkie Pie smiled in satisfaction and blew the smoke that, somehow, emitted from the riffle. "You can't beat the classics!"

(~)

Rainbow Dash zipped left and right, punching at every changeling that came her. One changeling that resembled Kuvira grabbed her by the tail and yanked her down. Rainbow Dash hit the ground hard and was surrounded by more changelings looming over her.

One by one, they were knocked down by a blue blur that came at them at rapid speed, even too much for Rainbow Dash herself to keep up with. The blue blur revealed herself to be none other than Chi.

Rainbow was visibly impressed. "Where did you learn that?"

"Long story short, me and the gang are the new Elements of Harmony, we've got cool new powers, mine is supper speed, and I'm also the Element of Loyalty."

Rainbow blinked a coupled times. "How long have I been out?"

Chi assisted her back up, and more changelings surrounded them. The two Elements of Loyalty nodded in agreement, sharing the same sly grins and proceeded to go punch, kick and take names to their heart's content.

(~)

Rarity kicked and punched her way against the changelings, using her water whip to knock them down. One changeling that resembled Bolin came from behind her, wrapping his arm around her neck, attempting to chock her. The changeling was then knocked down when a peeler hit him square in the head, causing him to change back into a wolf.

Rarity inhaled deeply and saw it was Nori who used her pearls to knock the attack down. She ran up to Rarity, hugging her in relief.

(~)

Sunburst, Starlight and Gallant rallied together, mother and son using their airbending to blast a multitude of changelings away from them, while P'Li blasted at the changelings that looks like her, and Zaheer blasted at the rest.

Asami electrocuted her own changeling duplicates, knocking them out, while Bolin earthbended to knock the rest of them down. Several copies of Discord slithered towards them like snakes, until Mai leaped in and began punching them square in the jaw. Her punches were so powerful, they were literally sent up into the air, where they shifted back into their wolf selves. Mai even grabbed hold of the tail of one of them, and hurled him away. A changeling that was twice her size and she flicked him away like he was no more than a rag doll. Both Asami and Bolin stared at their daughter, eyes wide and jaws dropped, while Mai causally rubbed her wrists and smiled at her parents.

Kuvira sent metal slates at the changelings, even those who resembled Korra, Mako and the alicorns. Several explosions showered downwards from the sky, causing more and more changelings to get knocked down on their feet. Kuvira turned around to see it was Hiro, using his new powers. He bowed in respect, only to realize the rocks in his hands were glowing again. He frantically tossed them back and forth in his hands like a hot potato before tossing them into the air. Kuvira ducked and the explosion stroked a copy of Celestia, knocking him down.

(~)

Ali, Mika and San sliced through the army, using their wings as powerful blazes to strike the changelings once by one. Thorax used his own magic to shoot beams at the changelings, while Fluttershy fought beside him, blasting the ones that came their way. The two flew out of the way when Discord came charging in, ridding on, literally, a minotaur while yelling like a wild man. As in typical Discord fashion, the changelings were comedically thrown off, all looking rather surprised and disturbed by this.

"Excuse me, coming through, hot stuff!" Discord said as he charged in. The minotaur disappeared and Discord changed his attire to match that of a G.I Joe character, complete with black sunglasses, sleeveless military shirt, camouflage plants, hiker boots and hat, and packing a real military gun, which really shot just blasts of magic rather than actual bullets.

" _ **THEY CALL ME MR. CHAOS! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

"Discord!"

"What?!"

"I think you made your point." Fluttershy pointed to the row of injured changeling wolves, to which Discord smiled in satisfaction.

"Talk about your wings of war."

(~)

No matter how many times the heroes seem to win, more and more changelings just kept coming back. It would appear that Chrysalis took great advantage of the years in which she had been plotting her revenge, recruiting a literal army of changeling wolves that was twice as big, if not bigger than her original army was.

Twilight, Flash, Cadance and Shinning Armor fought off the changelings that resembled them, the royal family already looking worn and tired. Shinning gripped his arm and Cadance looked like a hot mess, with hair sticking to her face due to the sweat.

In a flash, two new blades joined in the fight. Akari and Flurry Heart swooped in from the sky, fighting back the changelings with all of the martial moves and sword fighting tricks their fathers and mothers had taught them. There was no hiding the wide smile on Flurry Heart's face as she kicked and punched the changelings away from her parents. Even Akari was getting into the spirit by kicking one in the stomach with her two legs, reminiscent of a pony kicking with her hind legs. Both cousins panted once the fight was over, only to have their parents smiling with great pride.

(~)

Speaking of fighting alicorns, Luna and Celestia were literally savages on the field. Celestia not only unleashed a powerful breath of fire onto her opponents, but also knocked a couple of them down by literally knocking their heads together and kicking one changeling where the sun don't shine.

Luna moved like a ninja, using her ice shards to slice her way through the changeling army, all without so much as flinching.

As for Leilani, she narrowly dodged incoming punches and flipped literally three changelings at once. The former alicorn queen stood upright, panting and sweating.

"I'm getting too old for this." she said… only to casually punch another changeling that came up from behind her. All without flinching or turning around.

(~)

For Korra and Mako, fighting side by side never got old. Iris proved herself to be even more skilled and resourceful than they thought when she blasted at the changelings behind her parents with incredible fire power, coupled with traces of her alicorn magic.

"Somebody's been practicing." Korra said, happily impressed with her daughter while removing traces of unkept hair from her face.

Mako nodded in agreement. "That scarf looks good on you." he said. Iris looked at said scarf, having forgotten to return it back to him.

The family screamed in terror when Chrysalis spontaneously bursted from the ground, tackling Iris with brute force. The young princess struggled in her grip only for the queen to get blasted away by Korra. She hurried and helped Iris back to her feet. The changelings all ceased their fighting and rallied behind their queen, changing back into wolves.

The queen panted, looking visibly tired, probably even more so than the heroes themselves. They all rallied around Chrysalis, ignoring their own exhaustion and ready to end this here and now.

"Enough, Chrysalis." Korra stated firmly while panting slowly. "This has to end now."

Chrysalis hung her head, her hair partly covering her face. "Yes… you're right." she said, only to start cackling again. "This is the end… for all of you." slowly lifting up her hand, she revealed to have taken the potion from Iris's pocket when she tackled her.

"It won't work!" Starlight Glimmer said, taking a step forward, ignoring the hissing of the wolves. "Did you really think I would make you that potion? It has everything but the final ingredient, so it's pretty much useless."

"Oh, I'm fully aware of that." Chrysalis said, shocking Starlight. "I knew you'd try and double cross me. I may not have been able to make it myself, but I memorized all the ingredients including the last one… a single drop of light magic. Now, who here has that kind of magic?"

To make things even more shocking, Chrysalis revealed that, along with the potion, she also plucked one of Iris's feathers. The princess gasped, feeling foolish for not having noticed when Chrysalis plucked her.

Without a moment to waste, Chrysalis opened the vile and placed the feather inside, where it immediately dissolved into small, rainbow-like particles and she gulped the entire thing down in one swoop.

"NO!"

There was nothing nobody could do. Chrysalis had drunk the potion. There was not even a drop left. The now empty bottle fell from Chrysalis's hand and it rolled away. The queen's expression was not one of devilish joy or accomplishment, but rather one of true, unadulterated terror. Everyone looked on in confusion, for rather than be pleased with herself, Chrysalis looked as if she had realized she made a grave mistake.

She jolted, letting out a shocked gasp, gripping her throat which felt like it was on fire. Her breathing became hectic, her eyes unblinking even when she got to her knees. The potion began to take full effect.

From what appeared to be completely against her own will, her mouth opened wider than it had ever been. If her skinny body wasn't a disturbing image enough by itself, the massive way her jaw outstretched downwards with her head tilted back and eyes bulging certainly added to it.

The rest of the heroes felt a scorching pain inside of them. Their bodies glowed dangerously bright, they groaned, they winced, they screamed, feeling all of their energy slipping away and the will to keep it was only increasing the already unbearable pain. It was just like when Tirek stole their magic, only a billion times more painful. It was like reliving years, and years, and years of pain and suffering came flooding back in one painful second.

All of that energy, all of that magic became absorbed into Chrysalis's unsettlingly opened mouth. From her throat grew a green substance, resembling the surface of the cocoons she had used to trap everyone, only it expanded, engulfing every bit of her body, from her arms, to her legs, face and hair, all but her eyes. Her body shimmered, radiating with a powerful light. With each new power she absorbed, a new layer grew around her, causing her body to grow rapidly. Even the changeling wolves whimpered in terror upon seeing their mistress growing and growing larger than life as she continued to absorb the magic from everyone present.

Once the process was finished, everyone fell to the ground, their colors dull, their eyes tinted with gray, and their bodies feeling like jello and Anthros were forced back into their pony forms , unable to morph back. Chrysalis had grown to be as large, it not bigger than Tirek or even Kuvira's old Mecha Suit. Her entire body radiated with electrical currents, each in a different color, reminiscent of the hero's color schemes. Her eyes were glowing green, no pupils or irises in sight and her hair was now pure white, moving on its own like snakes and her wings outreached, still torn but larger than before.

Upon closer examination of her transformation, Chrysalis was now free to laugh to her black heart's content. She laughed at the fallen heroes.

" _ **THE MAGIC OF FRIENDSHIP WON'T BE ABLE TO STOP THIS! THE WORLD WILL KNOW MY NAME!**_ "

Using the magic that was now in her possession, Chrysalis disappeared in a blinding light, leaving the fallen heroes to rot in the Dark Realm. Chrysalis manifested herself in front of the gateway that lead out of the Dark Realm. With her new powerful magic she was easily able to open it and slide her way through with ease.

Back in the Spirit World, various humble spirits gasped when the giant changeling queen appeared before them. Her laughter caused the earth to tremble and the skies above to darken. Chrysalis smelled the air and her unquenched thirst for more magic overtook her.

Opening her mouth, she absorbed more magic from the innocent spirits, causing them to loose tier vibrant colors and to fall to the ground, weak, helpless and worthless to her now. More magic was taken and the beautiful plants and trees began to die. One by one, the beautiful spirit world began to resemble the dark realm in color and bleakness.

Chrysalis tasted only a small sample, and she wanted more. She needed more. And more she would get.

(~)


	13. The Next Generation

_*(~)*_

 _ **James 3:16~**_

 _For where you have envy and selfish ambition, there you find disorder and every evil practice._

 _*(~)*_

 **The Next Generation**

Mai tried again and again, but no fire came from her fingertips. Not even a tiny spark. Her older brother consoled her, wrapping his arms around her, as did her parents. Despite their apparently hopeless situation, everyone did the only thing they knew they could do right now.

Think of a plan, and console one another. Even Chi, who was often in her blue skinned human form, had reverted back into nothing more than a tiny little flame-like creature with bright white eyes, no mouth and tiny little arms. She couldn't even float, but instead Nova had her rest on his head as he and Sunset Shimmer wrapped their hooves around one another.

Their powers were gone. There was nothing nobody could do. Even Asami's electric glove has been fried when Chrysalis sucked away all their magic. On top of that, none of them were in peak fighting condition. Their bodies were numb, their legs felt like they would crack if they got back up. Everything looked hopeless.

Starlight Glimmer hung her head in shame. "I'm so sorry, everybody. I thought if I didn't-"

Sunburst placed his hoof over her mouth. "It's okay, Starlight. We understand."

"None of us blame you." Kuvira said, her black hair an unkept mess.

Iris sat a few feet away from her parents, but they managed to gain enough strength to walk up and sit beside her. Iris wiped her tears with the back of her fingerless glove.

"I'm sorry mom and dad."

"It's not your fault. You did everything you could." Korra said softly, cupping her daughter's face. "I'm very proud of you, sweetheart."

"We both are." Mako said, wrapping his arm around his daughter.

"I don't mean about the potion." Iris said, "I meant about what I said to you before. About holding me back. I was wrong."

Korra gently shook her head. "No, Iris. You were right. I should have prepared you for this more. You could have been ready."

"No, Mom, that's not it." Iris took her mother's hands into her own, staring into her now grayish blue eyes. "You've spent my entire life teaching me about the Magic of Friendship and what the Avatar is. I used to think I understood what it meant… but now I really do." Iris paused for a moment, feeling an ache in her chest and her voice starting to crack. "I wanted to help people the same way you did, but I also wanted to feel that what I was doing was important. I wanted to be a hero so badly that I was blinded to what really matters. You share the Magic of Friendship because it's what we were created to do. Without that Magic there wouldn't even be an Avatar, or the Elements of Harmony, or _any_ friendships at all. Families, love, forgiveness. You wanted me to figure that out, that's why you always encouraged me to make new friends and to celebrate what makes them all unique… something you never had growing up."

Even with the growing smile on her face, more tears kept pouring out of Iris's eyes with no end in sight. She tightened her grip on Korra's hands.

"You wanted me to learn about friendship so that I would understand what being the Avatar was all about. I'm sorry I made you think you did something wrong but not telling me right away. You and Dad did everything in your power to make sure I was given the life you were both deprived of."

Iris intertwined her fingers with Mako's. Both parents were tearing up as well. "Daddy, you make every single moment we have together special, no matter how small. You both always encouraged me to find my own voice. To spread friendship in my won unique way. I should have trusted your better judgment. I should have been more patient. I love you both so much."

"We love you too, Iris." Mako's voice cracked as he embraced both his wife and daughter, all three weeping on each other's shoulders, not caring how their salty tears stained their cloths. "You've grown into the strong, intelligent young woman we always knew you would be."

Korra kissed Iris's forehead, stroking her hair. "There is nothing we wouldn't do for you."

"Same goes for us, little sis." San said as he and his sisters joined in the family embrace.

Twilight, Flash and Akari happily observed the tender family moment, their own daughter wiping away her tears with her wing. "Mom, Dad, I'm sorry. If I had been there, I could have done something."

"It's not your fault, Akari. There's no way you could have known." Flash said, stroking her mane.

Twilight gently lifted her chin up with her hoof. "But even so, you traveled all across the Spirit World, and into the Dark Realm just to save us. All of us. I know I worry about you a lot, but understand that we will always believe in you. You're growing up to be a very brave warrior princess, and a terrific leader."

"Well, I can't take all the credit." Akari wrapped her hooves around both her parents. "After all, I'm the best part of both of you."

Nori couldn't resist tearing up either, tears Rarity tenderly wiped with her own hoof. This was a gesture that could be replicated for the rest of the group.

"Rarity, if this is the end, I just want you to know…" Nori sucked in her lip, for her next words would be so heartfelt they would only cause the dame to crack all the more and an ocean of tears was fast approaching. "You've been the best thing that has ever happened to my family. I never thought I would see my father smile the way he does when he's with you. I never got to know my real mother very sell, and getting to know you, I finally know how it feels like to have a mother."

Rarity had her hoof to her mouth the entire time, ears pressed down and her eyes shimmering with the waters that flowed.

"Oh, Nori." the unicorn quickly wrapped her hooves around the teenage merpony, nuzzling her cheek against hers. "Ever since I discovered I could never have foals, I had given up hope on ever having a family of my own. But you and your father remind me that it's not the blood that matters, it's the bond that counts." Rarity sobbed but continued to smile. "You are such a special little merpony. You always know just how to make me smile even in my worst days. You share your song with everyone you meet. You remind me why I do what I love every single day. All the beautiful gowns in the world mean nothing without you in my life."

"I love you, Rarity." Nori said, hugging the unicorn once again.

"And I love you. More than you will ever know."

The same tears reached Bolin and Asami. Her husband's features wrinkled, unable to sustain himself at how overwhelmingly touching this scene was. Asami handed him some random hankie she had for him to blow his nose into.

"Kids, we're sorry for being so overprotective." Bolin said to Mai and Hiro, both of which were tearing up as well.

"We should have trusted you." Asami said.

"It's okay, Mom. We get it." said Hiro, lovingly taking his mother's hands, while Mai did the same with her father.

"After everything you've both been through, we should have known why you wouldn't want anything to happen to us." Mai said.

Asami sighed and cleaned her tears with her palm. "Still, I guess we just have to face facts. You guys are going to deal with a lot of things in your lives and we can't always be there with you. We just have to take the plunge and… let you handle it."

"Hey, don't forget, we're Satos." Mai said with a proud smile. "We can handle anything."

"And even if you're not always around, just know everything you've taught us, we'll always carry it. In here." Hiro pressed his hand over his heart… which was in the wrong spot, so Mai had to move his hand more towards the left side of his chest.

Bolin chuckled as he smiled at his wife. "We raised some good kids."

Asami nodded in agreement. "We sure did."

Starlight turned to her son and husband. "I hope you can forgive me for all of this."

"Mom, there is nothing to forgive. We know why you were forced to make the potion, and you tried to outsmart Chrysalis by not completing it. You never could have predicted what would happen. I know you would never do anything to hurt anyone."

Starlight smiled while ruffling Gallant's hair. "Guess it makes perfect sense for you to be the new Element of Kindness."

"You and dad are the reason for that." Gallant said, surprising both parents. "You guys inspired me to want to help others. To always place their needs above my own. The honor of being an Element is every bit yours as it is mine."

Sunburst smiled with pride. "That's our boy."

With the wisp on his head, Nova had her sit on his hoof for them to make eye contact, while his other hoof was wrapped around Sunset Shimmer. "Chi, y-"

"I know, I know. You're proud of me for not letting these crazy kids fall to their doom or eaten alive by a carnivorous plant." Chi said, placing her tiny little arms on her wide little hips.

Twilight's head perked upwards in alarm. "Wait, what?"

"Nothing!" Chi exclaimed in a hurry, rubbing her tiny arms as a result.

Nova chuckled. "I was going to say that I'm sorry for all the times where I complained about you being so stubborn. After all, it was that stubbornness that got us out of some pretty hairy situations back in the day."

"You may call it stubbornness, I call it unyielding devotion." Sunset Shimmer said, giving the little wisp a kiss, which made her glow pink, indicating she was blushing.

"Don't you mean, _Loyalty_?" Rainbow Dash corrected, walking up to the two.

"Exactly."

"I still can't believe you kids are the new Elements of Harmony." said Applejack. "I wasn't entirely sure what would happen to them once we were gone."

"Come on, Applejack. Just because we won't be around forever, doesn't mean the Elements wouldn't be." Korra said, "They exited long before us, they will exist long afterwards."

"Well, I'm not surprised Nori shares my Element. I can't think of anypony more worthy of it." Rarity said, holding the young merpony closer.

"And, with my job and the baby, somebody else is going to have to take up the mantel at some point." Rainbow extended her hoof, and Nova allowed Chi to sit on hers. "I can't think of anymore more awesomely perfect to represent my Element than this little wisp."

Chi's little white orbs for eyes widened. "Really, R.D?"

"If I had to give my title of Most Awesome Flyer to anyone… I'm glad it's you."

The little wisp was at a loss for words. She had always admired Rainbow Dash, and to hear her say that was just… it was just too overwhelming to put into words.

"Thanks, Rainbow. I won't let you down."

"I know."

Fluttershy, who had been with Thorax the entire time, and Discord sitting beside them, stood up and approached Starlight and her family. "Gallant Steed, I knew from the moment you were born that you were destined have a heart as big as a bear. I for one, am honored to have you be the new Element of Kindness."

Gallant Steed stood up and bowed before the yellow pegasus. "Thank you."

Hiro was taken by surprise when a happy pony Pinkie Pie appeared from behind him and started ruffling his hair. "I always knew you had a future in bringing smiles, Hiro! Just like your old man!"

"Hey, I'm not _that_ old!" Bolin exclaimed, feeling a tad insulted, while Asami only tried to hold back a laugh, which coincidentally only proved Pinkie's point.

Hiro laughed and adjusted his hair. "Thanks, Pinkie Pie." he said, hugging the pink pony.

Mai was caught off guard when she felt something be placed on top of her head. She turned around to see Applejack had placed her signature brown hat on the firebender's head.

"Applejack? What's this?"

"My way of sayin' that I would be more than honored to have such a smart, independent and hard-workin' young woman such as yourself to represent my Element of Honesty. Also, call it a thank you for all those times you babysat the twins for me."

Mai's eyes teared up as she tipped her hat to the country pony. "Thank you, Applejack. I'll wear it with pride."

Twilight held Akari's hooves with her own. "And of course, the Element of Magic is nothing without the Element of Unity." she turned her head towards Korra, and Akari turned hers towards Iris.

"And the Element of Unit is nothing without the Elements of Harmony." Korra said, while Iris and Akari exchanged smiles.

Discord un-shamefully cried his eyes out, while hugging Kuvira, Zaheer, P'Li and the Crystal Empire Royal family.

The kids all humbly nodded their heads before everyone, while hugging their respected predecessors.

Iris's eyes snapped open and she gasped when she suddenly felt something stir up inside of her. Korra felt the same sensation. Both of their chests began to glow, and that same glow transitioned towards their wings, illuminating the dull and dreary desert landscape.

The same glow manifested on Akari and Twilight, followed by Chi and Rainbow Dash, though unlike the alicorns, only their chests glowed. The same happened with Fluttershy and Gallant Steed, Applejack and Mai, Hiro and Pinkie Pie and with Rarity and Nori.

The bright colored returned and they could feel their strength returning. That same energy spread out, reaching everyone else, giving them the strength to stand back up. They could feel their powers and strength returning. That same warmth and joy they had felt time and time again in the past had returned with great force.

Iris and her friends were then lifted up into the air, the light now engulfing all of them in a shimmering ray of rainbow colors.

"How is this possible?" Iris asked.

"Remember the story of Tirek?" Korra said, "He may have taken our physical magic, but we carry within us the most powerful magic of all. That's something, not even Chrysalis can take away."

Iris saw her clothing begin to change. She now wore a long shirt that was cut open from the waist down, colored purple, but with elegant, curly designees across it and on the edge of the opening, with colors of blue, light magenta, aqua-green and yellowish green. Her pants were a black, magenta scarlet shade and blue boots with light magenta, light yellow, green and aqua outlines. On her shoulders were light green shoulder blades with pink outlines and purple jewels with yellow outlines. Around her waist was a belt with a heart shaped jewel with yellow wings and two chains going both sides of her outfit, each one depicting a color matching her friends' color schemes. On her arms she wore long bracelets, same color as her boots with yellow, pink and light aqua-green outlines. On her head she wore a heart shaped magenta jewel with a golden outline, holding her ponytail. Her father's scarf was still around her neck.

Akari's outfit that was in a similar color scheme as her normal outfit, with yellows, pinks and reds. Changing back into her anthro form, she gained a sparkly yellow shirt that was red from behind with a flame-like design that flowed from behind her, and a riffled skirt with red/pink hues. Dark red leggings and matching boots with stars on top, added with blue flames within. She wore long gloves with yellow cuffs and blue stones above, matching her cutie mark's color.

Chi had changed back into her human form, with her hair having grown longer and styled into a ponytail, adorned with a hair clip that resembled the heart-shaped fox head on her arm, which was bare while a silver cuff was on her right arm. She now wore a simple purple shirt with silver shoulder blades and matching belt. The shirt was also cut over to resemble some kind of tutu, and transparent white lightning shaped fabric flowed from it. She wore a pair of dark blue pants that reached a few inches bellow her knees with a white outline going downwards from both sides and a pair of sneakers with lightning bolt symbols.

Mai's hair was styled into a low ponytail, ended and tied together with three red hairbands, her hat still in place by now adorned with a lotus flower clip on the side. Her outfit was a full body shirt that flowed bellow and was longer from behind, with a golden belt and neckline, designed with gear symbols on the front. She wore black pants underneath and a pair of platform steampunk styled boots. On her hands she wore gloves that resembled those of her moth, but rather than be electric, they had a locate symbol on them. The mark on her arm was bare.

Hiro gained a marching band styled shirt with shoulder blades, no sleeves and symbols of the earth kingdom on both sides and cuffs on both hands, a pair of dark green pants and boots.

Gallant Steed had a prince-like shirt that also doubled as a cape from behind, withe shoulder blades, belt, regal looking boots and cuffs on both wrists.

Nori's dress was a strapless seashell styled pink outfit, with a shoulder necklace adorned with beautiful shells, pearls and diamonds. Her belt buckle was that of her cutie mark, and a flowing multicolored mermaid skirt with purple, blues and aquamarine shades flowed from behind her, and a stream of pearls cascaded from the front, she wore a pair of dark aquamarine leggings, with long boots adorned with pearls.

Once the glowing light diminished, Iris and her friends held each other's hands and the entire desert was engulfed in a shimmering, heavenly light.

(~)

Innocent spirits ran for their lives as the gigantic Chrysalis stomped her way through the forest. Her glowing eyes grew wider and wider with everything she devoured. More trees lost their beauty and greenery, and the plants crumbled and died up beneath her feet.

She wanted more. She needed more. She had to have more. And more she would have.

Chrysalis's ears twitched, hearing something coming from above. Looking up she saw a multicolored stream of light skyrocketing from the opening of the Dark Realm and crash land in front of her. The giant Chrysalis was thrown off and slammed into a row of trees, breaking them in the process.

Once the smoke had cleared, Iris and the rest of her newly transformed friends stood before her, each one sporting a new outfit and glowing with a powerful light around them.

"Impossible!" she spatted. But rather than question this, Chrysalis proceeded to blast at the children. The kids all flew off, the powerful magic surrounding their bodies, giving them the ability to hover around her, similar to the Rainbow Power the Mane Six had obtained years ago.

Iris and Akari first attacked by unleashing a simultaneous magical attack on Chrysalis, striking her right in the eye. She screeched in pain and, seeing her chance, Mai lifted up a boulder, twenty times her size and hurled it at Chrysalis, striking her hard on the chest.

Gallant Steed pressed his fingers into her mouth and whistled. Chrysalis was astonished to see once her army of changeling wolves returned back into their original canine forms. Not that it mattered, since Chrysalis had no more use for them anyway.

Never the less, the army of wolves howled and charged at their former master. Despite her incredible size and magic blasts, the wolves were able to dodge her incoming attacked and snap at her legs. Puncturing their hundreds upon hundreds of teeth distracted Chrysalis enough for Hiro to start throwing his exploding rocks at her. Chrysalis tried to shield herself, but the blasts just kept coming.

Chi grabbed hold of multiple vines from the trees and wrapped them around Chrysalis's legs, while the wolves kept on snapping at her. Chrysalis managed to slap them away, but couldn't keep up with Chi's incredible speed.

To add things up, Nori unleashed her flat pearls at Chrysalis like blades, the sharp edges slicing Chrysalis right in the face. The giantess lost her footing and landed hard, rolling down a cliff, screaming as she did and landed hard on a forest clearing.

The teens stood on the edge, overlooking the seemingly unconscious Chrysalis, only to see her get back up, wipe the traces of torn up skin from her face and arms and rose her two fists over her head, smashing them hard on the ground. The ground trembled and trees fell all around the kids. They narrowly escaped and Chrysalis only kept swatting the wolves away from her.

The kids continued throwing their magic at her. Mai with as many giant trees she could throw at her, Hiro with his explosions until he ran out, Nori with her shields, while simultaneously protecting her friends from an incoming magical blast from Chrysalis, and Chi with her speed to try and slice through her with her sword arm.

Iris, Akari and Gallant steed converged every magical spell they could think of and unleashed them all on Chrysalis. But no matter how much they tried, Chrysalis was able to get back up and swat them away from her, while simultaneously continuing to absorb the magic from the spirit world.

The two proceed with their attacks, with Iris close to a perfect bullseye, only to stop abruptly when she heard that voice again.

 _"Help!"_

Iris froze, only to get knocked down along with Akari, who jumped in to save her from Chrysalis's blast. Both were rescued by Gallant Steed and Nori, thanks to her shields. Gallant Steed hurried to rescue innocent spirit creatures from her wrath, and Nori attempted to shield several more with her pearls.

Iris and Akari led the spirits away to safety and Mai removed a boulder from behind a rock so that the spirits would be safe.

"It's no use!" Hiro called out. "No matter what we throw at her, she just keeps getting stronger!"

"The more magic she absorbs the stronger she becomes!" Nori exclaimed, right before haven to cover everyone from an incoming tree that came their way. It cracked in two upon impact.

"Anyone got any ideas?" Mai asked, "'Cause I've got nothing!"

Iris tried to think of something. Her mind get going back to that voice.

The voice.

It sounded as if it were coming from…

Her eyes widened when an idea lit up in her head. "Remember how Chrysalis was defeated last time?"

"What's your point?" Hiro asked.

"Chrysalis used to feed off of love, but when Thorax shared his love it overpowered her."

Akari's eyes widened. "Are you saying…"

"I'm saying, rather than defeat Chrysalis with fighting, we should do what the Element of Harmony do best." a confident grin formed on her face. "Give her our Friendship."

When the dots connected, the kids all nodded in agreement and stood before the magic stealing scubas giant.

"Hey, Chrysalis!" Iris called out, getting her attention. "You want our magic?… You can have it!"

With their hands held together, the magic of the Elements flowed through them as they rose up from the ground. Iris opened her eyes, revealing the glowing white orbs of the Avatar State and her glowing wings. One by one, each of the Elements's eyes glowed with the same whiteness and a literally rainbow emitted from them, coming at the speed of a torpedo directly at Chrysalis, striking her right in the chest.

The magic kept on coming at her. It was too much for Chrysalis to take, it just kept on coming and coming, too fast and too strong for her to process.

The kids continued to glow as the changeling queen's body began to crack. Rays of light emitted from those cracks as more and more layers of her body came off.

"NO! STOOOOOP!" she screamed at the top of her lungs until the intense magic finally reached its peak. Her entire body shattered, large chunks of her skin were thrown all around, landing on trees, boulders, everywhere.

As a result, streams of magic flew all around, returning to the areas from which they had been taken. Spirits had regained their vibrance and color, trees regrew and plants blossomed once more. The Spirit World became lush and beautiful once again.

The children's eyes closed and they were slowly lowered down back safely to the ground. The glow from their bodies disappeared and they all collapsed onto the ground from exhaustion.

After a few short moments of darkness, Iris opened her eyes to see her mother and father smiling upon her.

"Mom? Dad?"

"We're here, baby." Korra said, cupping her daughter's cheek and helping her back up.

When she did, Iris felt… different, somehow. Lighter, yet somehow heavier at the same time. She saw that all of her friends were waking up. Akari was reunited with her parents, Chi with Nova and Sunset, Nori with Rarity, Gallant with Starlight and Sunburst, Hiro and Mai with Bolin and Asami.

"You did it." Korra said, hugging her daughter.

"No… _we_ all did." Iris said, turning to the rest of her friends. The entire group laughed and tackled one another in a group hug. They fell to the ground, still laughing victoriously, and just being all around happy.

The wolves from before returned, licking the children in gratitude for having freed them from Chrysalis's spell. No doubt they would be returned back to the wild were the belonged.

Discord swooped in and hugged the children, kissing each of them on the head. "Look at you guys! You made your Uncle Dicy proud!"

Fluttershy and Thorax took notice of all the traces of cocoon pieces beneath their feet, and a small crater right where the giant Chrysalis once stood. The couple approached the crater, seeing light smoke emitting from its center.

The two gasped. "It… can't be." said Thorax.

Fluttershy cupped her hands close to her mouth before lowering therm to reach her chin. "Oh my goodness."

Everyone gathered around the crater and reactions stretched out from either shocked, confused, curious or bewildered.

In the center they saw the body of what appeared to be an anthro pony with insect-like wings, long aqua green mane and tail with light yellowish green tips at the bottom, and skin that was a pale yellowish white which faded to a very pale whitish blue coloring. She wore a ragged dress, identical to the design Chrysalis had, only this one was colored white with a light blue sash around her waist. She was barefoot with pointed pony-like ears, similar to those of a changeling, and forest green eyes with light green sclera. Long bangs hung her her left eye, which she removed to reveal the lovely face of a teenager, looking up at everyone, trembling in fear. Remains of the large Chrysalis monster were scattered all around her, her body dripping with the same green liquid from before.

"I…Is it over?" she asked, her voice trembling. She looked downright terrified.

"That voice." Iris was the first to step forward and slid down the small crater towards the teenager, who flinched the closer Iris got to her. She crunched down and studied the girl's face. "You're the voice I've been hearing."

"You heard me? I didn't think anyone could hear me."

Discord rapidly shook his head and scratched it with his claw. "Wait, I'm confused, what's going on here?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Zaheer said.

Thorax approached the apparent anthro changeling, noticing her features. He knew he had seen her somewhere before. Upon closer inspection, he took a tentative steed back.

"Chrysalis?"

"Hello, Thorax." the young changeling said, looking at him with a look of regret and sorrow. Even her voice was completely different. While Chrysalis sounded mature and intimidating, this girl's voice was soft and timid.

"How is this possible?" Twilight asked, completely dumbfounded by the reveal. How in the wide, wide world was this young woman Chrysalis?

With Iris's help, she stood up and was assisted out of the small crater. "I think I can explain." she said, facing everyone. "I already told some of you how I learned to steal love and became queen of the changelings but… I never told you what happened after that."

She hung her head, holding her hands clapped together in from of her dress, her ears pressed down the entire time. Unlike Chrysalis, she had no horn on her forehead.

"I was envious of the other ponies. I wanted changelings to be more than what we were. When I tasted stolen love for the first time and that sense of immortality, I wanted it for us. I wanted my people to live forever. I thought it would be good for us. Only, after I stole the magic from the Changeling King, I realized I couldn't get enough of it. I couldn't get enough of that love, or that power. I felt like another side of me was taking over."

"So, you possessed?" Asami asked, feeling some level of empathic towards her situation.

"Not really, no. It was all my doing." Chrysalis confessed. Kuvira's eyes shimmered upon hearing those words, having had a similar experience long ago. "When I started hurting other changelings, I tried to get myself to stop, but I couldn't. My greed took on a life of its own. But there's no one else to blame but me. I nourished that side of myself and before I knew it I was a slave to my own lust for power. I was trapped within my own rage."

"That's why you kept calling for help." Iris concluded. "The real you was still in there somehow."

"I've been calling for help for centuries. Not that anyone could hear me anyway."

Rainbow Dash rubbed her temples, trying to process everything. "Okay, back up! You mean to tell me, that Chrysalis; The sadistic, manipulative queen of the changelings… was really a teenager the entire time?!" she paused, her mouth hung open and her hands outstretched at the young Chrysalis who recoiled and looked away in shame. Rainbow blinked and adjusted herself.

"Somehow, that kind of explains a lot."

"Never underestimate teenage ambition." Zaheer said, also speaking from his own experiences.

Despite their full awareness of Chrysalis's horrible deeds, this child hung her head low, her pair covering half of her face and her entire posture was coiled up. She wasn't that power hungry scubas anymore. Now, she was just a frightened, and no doubt incredibly remorseful young girl.

Kuvira saw so much of herself in this young Chrysalis, as did Sunset Shimmer and Starlight Glimmer, and even P'Li. Zaheer did as well, and Discord knew the stinging pain of regret better than anyone.

"I know there is nothing I can do to make up for what I have done. The changelings suffered for so long because of me. I let them starve and hogged all of that immortality for myself."

"You wanted your people to be special." Iris said, placing a hand on Chrysalis's shoulder. "You let your own insecurities blind you to what your people stood for."

"Until it was too late." Chrysalis turned her attention to Cadance and Shinning Armor, both of which looked at her with a mixture of anger and sadness. Chrysalis didn't blame them. She also turned to face the current, more benevolent, leader of the changelings.

"I almost ruined your wedding, and I tried to harm you Thorax. I'm sorry." Chrysalis got down on her knees, her body hunched over, and her head facing the ground. "I'm ready to accept my punishment."

Iris turned to her mother, expecting her to be the one to give the final say. Instead, Korra nodded her head to Iris, much to her surprise. The young Avatar looked at the saddened changeling. Her expression hardening once her decision was made.

"I think I know exactly what you deserve, Chrysalis."

The changeling waited patiently, and willingly for whatever came next. Only, rather than hear any specific punishment or sentence of any kind, she gasped to see Iris… offering her hand to her, smiling while doing so.

"I don't understand."

"What's there to understand? I'm offering you my hand in friendship."

"But, I took your family. I stole your magic, how can you possibly think about-"

"It's okay." Sunset Shimmer said, approaching her. "We've all been there."

Chrysalis arched an eyebrow "What?"

Starlight Glimmer rose her hand and, very openly, shared her own past experiences with the young changeling "Manipulated an entire town into giving up their talents so they wound't think they were special."

"Turned an entire school into my own personal zombie army in hopes of conquering Equestria." said Sunset Shimmer, scratching the back of her neck.

"Turned all my grief and anger into a shadow embodiment of myself, which nearly destroyed the entire world… Twice." Nova said, rising two fingers to make his point.

"My brother teamed up with a psychopath who worked for that same shadow monster and tried to kill my friends more than once." Chi said, arms folded.

"Became a ruthless dictator and then into a siren monster, destroying everything in my wake with a giant Mecha Suit powered by spirit vines and siren magic." Kuvira said, placing a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Was part of a secret society bent on ushering a new world order of chaos and tried to eliminate the Earth Queen." said P'Li.

"Poisoned the Avatar, leaving her emotionally and physiologically scarred and attempted to eliminate the new Air Nation." Zaheer said, looking every bit as remorseful, and guilty as the rest of them, probably even more so.

Bolin rose his hand next. "Joined up with two crazies, one who tried to kidnap the president and another who was taking over the Earth Kingdom and imprisoning innocent people."

"Got possessed by an evil spirit of the night and cast a dark winter curse upon the entire world." Asami said. "Oh, and my dad used to work for an anti-bending leader and once tried to kill me."

"Got possessed by the same dark creature, only instead I tried to plunge the world into an eternal night because I as jealous of my sister." Luna said.

Celestia wrapped her arm around her. "Which never would have happened had I been a better sister to begin with."

"Kept the history of an ancient civilization secret from other ponies, straining the relationship with one of my friends." Leilani said. Yes, even the majestic alicorn queen made mistakes.

"Tried to turn Equestria into my own chaos kingdom and sold out my friends for an evil magic stealing centaur demon." Discord said.

"Allowed my anger to get better of me and strained my relationships with my friends and woman I loved out of a misunderstanding involving a civil war and an ancient prophesy that could have potentially doomed everyone in Equestria." Mako said, scratching the back of his neck.

Korra mirrored the same gesture. "Trusted my evil uncle which inadvertently initiated a civil war and kick started Armageddon by opening the spirit portals when I wasn't supposed to that would unleash the spirit of evil and darkness."

Chrysalis blinked in bewilderment as silence filled the area.

"Wow. We are a _reeeeeeally_ forgiving family." Hiro said, resting his elbow resting on Gallant's shoulder.

Mako approached the young changeling, helping her back to her feet. "You see, Chrysalis, we might be heroes to everyone else, but at the end of the day, we're all a bunch of fixer-uppers."

"Some more than others." Zaheer also took his chance to approach the young changeling, placing his hand over her shoulder. "Believe me, if someone like me can change for the better… so can you."

Chrysalis wasn't entirely sure about that, until Iris spoke up as well. "Chrysalis, I know what it's like to loose sight of what's important. A lot of us do. Since the beginning, people have been drifting away from the Light. It's our job to lead them back."

"But, what if I'm not worthy to… be a part of all of this?" Chrysalis gestured to the large family before her.

"Like my teacher always says… an enemy is just a friend you haven't made yet. If you really want to start over, believe me, you are more than welcome to be a part of family."

Iris offered Chrysalis her hand once more. Tears began to form in her green eyes and, rather than take her hand, Chrysalis wrapped her arms around Iris's neck, nuzzling her head into her shoulders, crying her eyes out. Her way of saying 'thank you'.

Korra, Mako, everyone cheered for the newest addition to their always growing family. Chrysalis wiped away her tears and the rest of Iris's friends happily greeted her, making her feel like she was one of them already.

Nori was especially excited. "Oh, this is going to be so great! You can go to school we us, I can show you my favorite seaside cafe, oh, and I've got a great idea for a new outfit. Something to compliment those wings of yours."

Young Chrysalis blushed at the thought of wearing something other than the ragged cloths she was wearing but, at least this was nicer than being blasted with magic left and right.

Korra and Mako wrapped theirs arms around her daughter, congratulating her on a job well done. Iris then removed her father's scarf and handed it back to him.

"I think this belongs to you, Dad." Iris said. Mako, however, only took the scarf back in order to wrap it around her neck again.

"Now, it belongs to _you_."

Iris traced her fingers over the soft scarlet fabric. "Really?"

Mako placed his hands on her shoulders, smiling with pride. "Keep it as a reminder that, no matter how far away we are, and no matter what stands in our way, you, me, your mother… we will always find our way back to each other."

"Like the red string of fate?"

Mako nodded, wrapping one arm around Korra's waist. More tears rolled down from Iris's eyes as she hugged her parents. "I love you guys."

"We love you too, Sunshine." Korra said, kissing her daughter's head. Mako surprised both of them by grabbing both by the waist and spinning them around with him. The three laughed just as they always had when Iris was a child.

"Oh, this reminds me!" Hiro said, turning towards his aunt. "Aunt Korra, I made a promise to some new friends in the Dark Realm. They used to work with Koh, but I think really think they deserve a second chance."

Korra only smiled.

 _(~)*_

 _ **James 3:16~**_

 _For where you have envy and selfish ambition, there you find disorder and every evil practice._

 _*(~)*_


	14. A Happy Beginning

_*(~)*_

 _ **Lamentations 3:22-23~**_

 _The steadfast love of the Lord never ceases;_

 _His mercies never come to and end;_

 _They are new every morning;_

 _Great is your faithfulness_

 _*(~)*_

 **A Happy Beginning**

Cheese Sandwich kept throwing confetti and balloons left and right. The supper-duper-party pony was back in full swing.

"Yahoo!" he cheered, doing multiple summersaults, only to be stopped by his wife, of all ponies, who grabbed him by his yellow tuxedo.

"Honey, save some of that energy for _after_ the ceremony." Pinkie said, trying to sound mature, only to come off as her typical bubbly self once gain. "You're gonna spoil all of our surprises!"

"I'm sorry, Sugar Muffin. I'm just so happy to have you back!" Cheese said, as he wrapped his arms around his beloved party-loving wife.

"Me too, Mommy Pie!" Cookie Cream said, when she, in typical Pinkie cartoony fashion, popped from behind her mother, hugging her neck.

Pinkie Pie only blushed at the love of her family. "Awww, I love you guys!"

Applejack was happily reunited with her family, and the entire Apple Clan were dressed in their most formal country themed attire. Applejack sported a new hat, as did Double Diamond, wearing a tuxedo/country vest hybrid ensemble.

Fluttershy wore a stunning floral inspired gown, while linking her arm with Thorax's, who wore a very handsome tuxedo, also with floral aesthetics.

Rarity wore an ocean-inspired gown, which was cut open in the front to expose an even longer skirt, with mermaid-like ruffles, her hair adorned with pearls and a seashell hair clip while standing next to Kombu and Nori.

Rainbow Dash and Sorain, happily reunited, cooed at their infant daughter, who nuzzled in her mother's arms. "It's okay, Fire Fly. Mommy's here. And she's never leaving you again."

The ball room was filled with friends and family from all walks of life, gathered together at the Harmony Day Gala to for a very, very special occasion. One that was, entirely unexpected, but wonderfully so all the same.

At the small stage in the center corner of the room, Korra walked up. Mako stood right beside her and the rest of the Mane Six walked up on stage to stand beside her. Twilight Sparkle stood on her left side, and Flash near Mako.

Spike and Mika held claws, both also fancily dressed, with Mika wearing a lovely spirit flower on her head and Spike sporting a tux with green colored flames.

Korra addressed the crowd. "This Harmony Celebration has been quite interesting to say the least." she joked, earning a few chuckles from the audience. "Regardless, today we're not only celebrating a time in our history, but also to celebrate a new generation."

Nodding her head, Ali and San opened the doors, and Iris and her friends walked in, each wearing the same cloths they were wearing for the welcoming celebration days back, only now Iris and Akari's outfits were sprinkled with radiant sparkles, reflecting all the colors of the rainbow, and the symbols Chi, Hiro and Mai had were sowed onto the side of their cloths.

The kids approached the stage and kneeled before their respected predecessors.

"A lot of people have asked me what will become of the Avatar once my time in this world came to an end. I used to ask myself that question too." Korra smiled, turning to Twilight Sparkle. "But I realized, even thought a lot of us won't last forever, that doesn't mean our legacy, or stories won't. Our mission has, and always will be, to guide the world towards peace and balance. To share the truth about The Magic of Friendship, so that those who have been lost can be found once again."

Kuvira, P'Li, Zaheer, the Sirens, Trixie, Starlight, Sunset, Discord, Hou-Ting, Tahno, and a newly reborn Chrysalis all smiled at her words. They too had been lost, and now were found, radiating with such joy and peace that no words in existence could ever explain.

Mika tapped on Spike's shoulder, and the young dragon's ears perked upwards in realization. "Oh, right!" he hurried towards the stage, pulling out a box from his jacket and bowed his head before the two Alicorns queens.

Inside were seven medals, each one with a symbol on both sides. The fronts had the symbols of the Mane Seven's respected Elements of Harmony.

Applejack was the first to take her medal and stood before the young female firebender. "Mai Sato. All your life, you've never been afraid to speak your mind. While you may come off at blunt, at the core, you're always lookin' out for the well being of your friends. Do you promise me to always speak the truth, even when it's not easy? But most importantly, do you promise to do so from a place of love and compassion? To honor your own word, as well as the word of others?"

Mai nodded her head. "I promise."

Applejack motioned for her to stand and turn towards the crowd. Applejack turned the medal around, revealing it to be Mai's symbol and placed it around her neck from behind.

"Then it is with the highest of honors, I present to you all, Mai Sato: The Element of Honesty!"

Mai blushed at all the adoring applauds she received from everyone. Of course, she bit her bottom lip in embarrassment when her own parents started cheering louder than everyone else. Her father more so than her mother.

"Woohoo! That's our daugther, right there!" Bolin cheered and hollered.

"Go Mai!" Asami cheered, which was only partly drowned out by the rest of the cheering. Mai even caught a glimpse of Lu Ten, also cheering and giving her a thumbs up. Her blush deepened.

The cheering slowly stopped when Fluttershy stepped forward to the kneeling Gallant Steed and took her own medal from the box.

"Gallant Steed, words can't express how grateful I am for all the times you've helped me in my animal sanctuary, and using your magic to fix all of their broken toys and beds. While skills in magic are indeed something to admire, they are only coupled by your unyielding desire to help others, regardless of who or what they are. But what amazes me the most is that, unlike me, you know kindness is more than just giving loving affection, but also tough love. Just like your wonderful mother."

Fluttershy smiled at Starlight's way, who nodded in gratitude. "Do you promise me that you will continue to spread kindness and lend a helping and or hoof to anyone who needs it? Just as well, be willing to showcase the kind of love that may seem cruel to others, but is really the best gift you can offer someone?"

"I promise."

With a content smile, Fluttershy motioned to Gallant to stand and turn towards the crowd, where she turned her medal around, revealing the symbol of his cutie mark and placed it around his neck.

"I am happy to present, Gallant Steed: The Element of Kindness!"

Starlight and Sunburst cheered as loudly as Bolin and Asami did, only while they cheered, Starlight motioned to her son to stand upright. He didn't even notice that he was slouching a bit, so he quickly adjusted himself, which made him look only a tiny bit stiff, but managed to wave at everyone who cheered for him.

"That's our son!" Starlight squealed with delight, while gripping her husband's shirt.

Pinkie Pie took her medal from the box and turned to the eldest Sato sibling. "Okay, so I had this like, really heartfelt speech, but I kind of went overboard and it became like _two hours_ long, so I'm just gonna cut to the chase. Is there really any doubt that Hiro would be the Element of Laughter? I mean, the time you volunteered to be the replacement clown at Cookie Cream's birthday party last year, you brought down the hose! And the cave with your juggling."

"It was still good cake!" Cookie Cream voiced out from the audience.

"But seriously, Hiro I know you only want folks to be happy, you also understand that life isn't always a joke. Sure, some folks can take you as a goofball, but at the heart of all, I know you would jump right into a giant river of lava to save the people you love, even when it's not funny. So, do you promise to spread as much positivity to others as you can? But to also know when it's the right or wrong time to deliver a punch line?"

"I Pinkie Promise. Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

"Awwww! Okay, stand up so I can put this thing on you and I can start crying!" With watery eyes, Pinkie placed the medal around Hiro's neck, turning it to reveal his new symbol engraved on it.

"Hiro Sato: The Element of Laughter, everybody!" Pinkie Pie said, right before bursting into tears, and Hiro only hugged her to cry and calm the pony, who was overwhelmed with feels.

The audience both cheered, and laughed. Bolin and Asami cheered once again. "That's our son!"

"Go, Hiro!"

Among the audience, Zee, Roy and Gil were also present, happily free, and ready to start their new lives as noble citizens.

Afterwards, Rarity took her own medal from the box and was already tearing up as she stood before the merpony. Compared to the speeches of everyone else, her's was undoubtedly the most personal. So much so, she literally got own on her knees to Nori's level, surprising her, but also warming the hearts of everyone watching.

"Nori… I don't think there is anything else I can say that hasn't already been said. You are so precious to me, more precious than any pearl or gemstone in the world. There is absolutely no doubt that you are everything my Elements stands for. I promise you, not matter what, if you're confused or scared or have any questions, I will always be right here for you."

Rarity cupped Nori's cheek, both tearing up and Nori held Rarity's hand with her own. "And I promise to be willing to share my gifts and wealth with those who need it more than I. To inspired others to be as creative and giving as you."

The two shared a loving embrace before standing back up. Wiping her tears, Rarity turned her medal to reveal Nori's cutie mark symbol and placed it around her neck.

"Ladies and gentleman, I present to you all, Nori Posidonia: The Element of Generosity."

As the crowned cheered, Uta himself clapped the loudest, his large body almost the height of the ballroom itself, while also wiping away a few tears. Kombu signed with his hands how proud he was of Nori, and she in return signed back, saying she loved him.

Rainbow Dash was next, and she could see how excited the little wisp was. "There used to be a time where I would have protested on ever bestowing this kind of tittle to anyone other than myself. Chi, you've lived a lot longer than most of us, and even when your own family turned on you, you never stopped being loyal not only to your own kind, but also to a pony who, some may even say, probably didn't deserve your friendship. It… actually makes me feel a lot more at ease to know, that there will always be that one special, awesome spirit who will literally go to the abyss and back again for those she cares about. Chi, do you promise to continue doing what your doing? And learning more about yourself and others along the way? Also, not to let your awesomeness go to your head?"

Chi chuckled, "I promise."

Rainbow Dash gave a wink and placed the medal around her neck, but not without turning it first to reveal Chi's new symbol.

"Give it up for Chi: The Element of Loyalty! Come on, let me hear ya!" pounding her fists into the air, everyone cheered as loudly as they could for the new wisp. Chi literally flipped in the air, happily cheering herself, while striking and action pose. Nova and Sunset clapped and cheered for their little wisp, while also playfully rolling their eyes at her antics. She was the perfect successor to Rainbow Dash's legacy.

It was finally Twilight Sparkle's turn. With great pride in her heart, she looked at her daughter. "Akari, you have proven yourself to be a strong, clever, and noble friend. You persisted in the face of danger and stuck by your friends even in the worst of times. Do you promise to continue to share the word of Friendship, even in the darkest of times? To always hold these lessons close to your heart?"

Unexpectedly, but still welcomed, Akari rose up and hugged her mother, letting tears roll down her cheeks as Twilight embraced her in return.

"I promise… with all of my heart." Akari said.

Twilight caressed her daughter's mane. "I may not know what comes next for you, but whatever it is, I promise I will always be there for you." She placed the medal around her neck, only to realize she forgot to turn it around and did so before intruding her again to the crowd.

"It is with great honor, and great pride, that I present to you all, Princess Akari. The Element of Magic!"

Flash embraced both his daughter and wife, while Cadance and Shinning Armor clapped for their niece, and Flurry Heart was hollering like crazy, with two peace fights high up into the air.

"Yeah! That's my cousin right there!"

"Okay, Flurry, tone it down a notch." Cadance said to her daughter, slowly lowering her hands, only to be surprised when her own husband started hollering just like his daughter.

"Woohoo! Yeah! You go, Akari!"

Cadance only shrugged and decided to join in. "Yeah! Woo!"

Finally, Iris was last. This time, Korra had her stand back up and she placed both hands on her shoulders. "I wish I could say the road ahead would be easy, and I know I can't protect you from everything. But just know, no matter how confused, or scared you may feel at some point, you can always come to me."

Like Akari, Iris didn't need to say anything but rather embraced her mother, all the while crying. "I promise I will honor our legacy." she said, while shedding more tears. "To keeps the lessons you've taught me close to my heart, and all the ones I will learn afterwards."

"I know you will." Korra said, kissing her daughter's forehead. She took the medal, which had her own cutie mark, and turning it around to reveal Iris's. She placed it around her neck and officially introduced her to the crowd.

"I present to you, Princess Avatar Iris: The Element of Unity. Let it be known, from this day onwards, she and her friends will be forever known as, The Guardians of Harmony!"

The crowd cheered even louder than before, with more eyes shedding tears, especially Discord and… Steven Magnet who was crying a river… into a fountain.

Tenzin approached the stage and smiled at the young teenager. "I knew you could do it… Avatar Iris."

Avatar Iris… it had a real nice ring to it.

(~)

The Gala proceeded as originally planned. Hiro, for his part, kept his promise, and now Zeen, Roy and Gil began their new lives… as party entertainers.

Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich saw the potential and happily hired them on the spot to work parties and special events. The three friends performed a little comedy routine, involving pies, a whoopee cushion, and rubber chickens. At first, when looked like their jokes were unfit for a laugh, the three started their typical bantering routine, and typical slapstick which, being spirits, barely harmed them.

This was enough to get Cookie Cream, Half Pipe, Sweet Gala, and Kai and Jinora's kids to laugh so hard a couple of them rolled onto the floor, hugging their stomachs and kicking their legs in laughter. The three smiled laughed along with them.

"You know, I could get used to this." Gi said, tasting a bit of the pie on his face.

(~)

Mai took a sip of her punch, only to nearly spill it when an unexpected guest appeared before her, looking, possibly even more handsome than the last time she saw him.

"Hey."

"Oh! Lu Ten, hey."

"You were… you were great out there." Lu Ten said, his voice sounding… surprisingly flustered.

"All I did was get a medal." Mai said, for once, speaking in fluently without nervously stuttering. After everything she had faced, talking to a cute guy shouldn't be that difficult.

"Well, yeah, what I meant was that, um…" Lu Ten's cheeks turned a light shade of red and his eyes kept darting back and forth, as if unable to fully look Mai in the eye and shuffled the tip of his shoe a bit.

"Are you okay?" Mai asked.

"Yeah, it's just… this is kind of awkward to ask."

"Just say it." Mai encouraged, her natural honesty showing.

Lu Ten took on a deep breath before speaking. "My uncle said you and your friends go to Harmony High, and since I'm gonna be transferring there after the summer, I was hoping maybe, you-you and your friends could- show me around?"

Mai blinked in surprise before smiling. "I… yeah, that'd be great!"

"Fantastic! And, maybe you could help me with my own project?"

"Project?"

Lu Ten chuckled nervously, probably because he was worried he sounded a bit too eager before. He pulled out a notebook from his jacket pocket and flipped through the pages. Mai was astonished to see that a lot of the sketches and drawings were diagrams for inventions. Images of tools, gears and notes of all kinds, it as no different from her own ideas, except they didn't involve any geodes of any kind, unlike her own.

Lu Ten stopped on one page, which was the prototype of a scooter. "I've been working on this new model for my organic fueled scooter for a couple years now. Your cousin Iris told me about your geode powered skateboard and, I thought, maybe, you could help me out? If, that's okay. I just don't have that many ideas on how to power it without using ordinary gasoline."

If she didn't know any better, Mai could have sworn that Lu Ten's cheeks were now almost as red as his royal fire nation jacket. These diagrams looked incredibly detailed, well thought out, and just… inspirational to say the least.

"This looks really good." Mai said, gently tracing her fingers across the image. "Maybe if you did a few tweaks here, and there-"

"Oh, you mean if I calibrate the-"

"Yes, that way it will-"

"Ooh, so that it won't-"

"Exactly!"

"Wow! How did I miss that? Maybe I can show you my prototype mini model later today?"

"I'd love that." Mai felt pretty good about herself right now. Not only was Lu Ten cute, but he was smart too, and was into inventing just like she was. However, while they could talk inventions all they wished, there was another idea Mai had in mind, placing her newfound confidence to good use.

"But, first… you maybe want to dance?"

"Yes!" Lu Ten said, really quickly and very eagerly, which even took Mai herself by surprise. He reeled back, blushing in embarrassment. "I-I mean, that'd be cool."

Mai only giggled, her hand reaching up to partly cover her mouth, her cheeks tainted with red, matching Lu Ten's.

Not too far away, Hiro and Gallant observed the two, the earthbender wrapping his arm around his pony best friend. "Well, doesn't this sweet little moment give you any ideas?… Any?… At all?…" Hiro casually took Gallant by the chin and turned him to see Akari, happily petting her beloved timberwolf.

Gallant gulped nervously, but after witnessing Mai overcome her own insecurities and talk to someone she liked, and after everything else he had been through, it was high time to push fear aside and take a risk.

With his head held up high, and his palms sweating, he walked up to the princess. "Hey, Akari."

"Hey, Gallant. What's up?"

"I, uh…" her turned his head only to see Hiro giving him a thumbs up. Gallant turned back to face Akari, taking in a deep breath. "I wanted to ask you something. Actually, I've been wanting to ask you for a while now."

Akari's body froze and she fiddled with her fingers, anxiously anticipating what he was about to say. "What is it?" she asked, almost nervously.

"I know we're already at the Gala and all, but if it's not too late-or too weird-would you maybe, consider… being my date?" Akari's eyes widened and her mouth opened upon his question, a gesture even Timber replicated, his wooden lower jaw almost falling off. But Gallant didn't stop there. "And, after today, if you're up for it, maybe we could… go for some noodles or, ice cream? The two of us? With your dad's permission of course because, I know if he would-Hmmp!"

Gallant was completely cut off when Akari, out of a spur of the moment, and unable to find the right words to express how she felt, threw caution to the wind and kissed him full on the lips. It was short and sweet, but made all the different none the less. Gallant's eyes were widener than dinner plates and a smile began to form.

Akari blushed, bitting her bottom lip bashfully. "I would like that."

"Good… good."

The young princess giggled, and Gallant couldn't stop the blush on his cheeks from deepening. While this was going on, Twilight and Flash watched the entire scene.

"You're taking this surprisingly well." Twilight said to her husband.

Flash shrugged. "Please, I've been rooting for those two since day one."

(~)

Chrysalis leaned against a spirit tree that grew from the floor, merging with the architect of the ball room. She silently observed the variety of people and creatures socializing. Laughing, hugging, kissing. There once was a time where this kind of scenery would make her want to steal every type of love they held in their hearts, only now, Chrysalis was content to simply be surrounded by it being shared and given freely.

"Nice view, isn't it?"

Chrysalis almost leaped in alarm when Kuvira spoke to her. She slowly calmed down. The poor thing was still rather jumpy after everything. "Yeah. First time I can actually enjoy something without wanting to suck the life out of it."

Kuvira leaned against the same tree as her. "So, any plans on where you're going to stay?"

"Thorax said I was more than welcome to return to the changeling kingdom but… I don't feel like I'm ready to go back there just yet."

Kuvira's fingers trailed on the surface of the tree, as if pondering on something. "You know, my apartment has some extra room, and if you don't have anywhere else in mind…"

Chrysalis's pointed ears perked upwards in interest, yet she stared at the metalbender in confusion. "Won't that be kind of weird?"

"After what I've seen over the years, this doesn't even crack the top ten. Besides, I have a feeling you and I are going to find plenty of things to talk about. Plus, you'll need a place to stay in the city if you're gonna be going to school with Iris and the others."

Chrysalis had thought about their offer. During her time disguised as News Caster, she had become rather enchanted by the beauty of the city, and it would be nice to be around others who were closest to her age for once. Be part of a group rather than be the forceful leader.

"Is Queen Korra okay with this?"

"She's all for it." Kuvira said, but she could tell Chrysalis was still hesitant to take the offer. Not because she didn't like it, but because she didn't think she deserved it. Feeling empathy for her, Kuvira placed her hand on Chrysalis's shoulder. She was still getting used to this type of physical contact from others.

"I know how hard it is to start over after everything you've been through. But I can say, from my own experiences, that things will get better. You just need the right guidance."

Chrysalis bit her bottom lip before asking, "You sure you won't mind?"

"I'd be more than happy to have you around."

Those words were enough to give Chrysalis enough confidence to believe she could accept the offer if she so wanted. Who knows, maybe learning from someone who understood her own dilemmas would be good for her. And… she never had a mother-like figure growing up. Maybe this could work out.

Chrysalis hugged Kuvira, which took her off guard at first, but happily returned the gesture. Starlight Glimmer and P'Li observed the two nearby. They knew, also from their own experiences, that young Chrysalis would be in good hands.

(~)

Iris stood outside, leaning against a pillar in the entrance of City Hall, looking up at the Equestrian portal that rose upwards over the horizon.

"Tired from all the dancing?" a voice said. Iris turned around to see it was Akari.

"I just wanted to get some fresh air." Iris said. Akari didn't even ask and simply joined her, both looking at the beautiful scenery. "I never got to apologize."

"About what?"

"About not listening to you. If I hadn't tried to control the Avatar state all on my own you guys probably wouldn't have been captured. You were right, I was only thinking about wanting to be like my mom."

"It's okay, Iris. If anything, I probably should have been more aware of that. All I wanted was for you fulfill your dream."

"I know. But, as my best friend, you shouldn't be afraid to tell me when I'm in the wrong."

"Well, you can expect a lot more of that from me from now on." Akari said, playfully punching her arm, which didn't even hurt her, yet she laughed alongside her.

"I'm counting on it." Iris said, happy to hear it.

"Besides, it doesn't matter how badly you mess up, our friendship is stronger can any mistake.

"I know. I love you, sis."

"I love you too." Akari welcomed Iris into her arms and the two best friends forever shared a tender moment.

Iris ended the hug, placing her hands on her hips and smiling flyby. "So, took a page from my mom's dating book, huh?"

Akari blushed, placing her index finger and thumb inches appart. "Maybe."

The two friends shared a laugh and returned back inside, arms links and arrived just in time to see their parents, and all the Elements of Harmony, past and present, listening to one of Discord's humorous quips.

"Seriously Discord, how in the heck were you able to get captured by Chrysalis?" Prince Wu asked.

Discord casually confessed, "Well, one of her wolves might have caught me off guard when I shrunk myself down to spy on Thorax and Fluttershy."

"You did what?!" both Thorax and Fluttershy exclaimed in shock, and evident annoyance.

"I just wanted to be sure he didn't get cold hooves!"

"Cold hooves?" Korra asked. "What is he talking about?"

"Oh, that's right, we haven't told them yet." Fluttershy said, gripping Thorax's arm.

"Told us what?" Twilight asked. All eyes and ears fell on the couple, with Discord excitedly grinning behind them.

Thorax and Fluttershy blushed. "You want to tell them or should I?" he asked.

"I've got this." Fluttershy looked so excited she looked like she was about to burst. "We're getting married!"

Eyes popped and jaws dropped all at once and all women of the group screamed their heads off, even the die hard tomboys couldn't stop themselves from squealing and jumping up and down. Several more guests turned their head to see what the commotion was about. While not all of the mean were streaming, they most certainly did not stay silent. Mako, Flash and the rest of the pony husbands all hugged Thorax on congrats while Fluttershy was met with an array of hugs and kisses from her female friends.

Korra, out of all of them, looked like a child on a sugar high as she literally lifted Fluttershy off the ground in her tight hug. "Oh my gosh, I'm so happy for you two! Finally! I was getting seriously impatient with you guys."

Chi surprised Fluttershy with a hug from behind. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you!"

Nova, on the other hand, noticed that something was a little bit off with his wife. She was happy for Fluttershy, she was screaming her head off and hugging her as much as everyone, but once things cooled down, it was life she had just realized something.

"Sunset, you okay?" Nova asked. "Are you sick again?"

"No, no, Nova, it's not that." Sunset assured him, until she herself changed her mind. "Actually, I've been meaning to tell you something, but I couldn't find the right time, and with Fluttershy's announcement I-"

"Oh, Sunset it's okay." Thorax said kindly.

Fluttershy nodded. "Whatever it is, you can tell us. We won't mind."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."

Sunset Shimmer turned to Asami, who nodded her head in encouragement. The unicorn took in a deep breath. "Okay then." she turned to face her husband. "Nova, I have been feeling really under the weather, and it got a bit worse when I joined the team to bring you and everyone back. But, thanks to Asami, I'm feeling a lot better now."

"So, no more puking or nausea?"

"No, I'm still having those. And I will continue to have them for the next few months."

Everyone became silent, and several coupled looked at one another then back at Sunset Shimmer with eyes as large as dinner plates.

"What are you saying?"

"Nova… I'm pregnant."

"Y-You're what?"

"We're having a baby."

If the reaction to Fluttershy's engagement didn't leave half of the guests deff, then their reaction to Sunset's news certainly finished the job. Fluttershy was especially happy, seeing as this meant another adorable baby for her to babysit.

Nova was paralyzed in place, allowing the initial shock to sink in. "You mean… I'm gonna be a father?" Sunset Shimmer nodded eagerly.

"And I'm gonna be an aunt?!" Chi asked, Sunset nodded once again.

Nova's smile spread so wide his cheek would be sore by the next day, but he couldn't care less about that as he scooped up his wife and spun her around before kissing her full on the lips. "I love you!"

"I love you, too."

Chi was literally trembling, her smile and eyes as big as Nova's. "This… is… the best… day… EVER!" everyone shielded themselves when Chi, literally, spontaneously combusted into a pile of confetti, falling down on the floor. Despite this, her voice was still heard from the remains.

"Totally worth it!"

Everyone just laughed at the wisps's reaction and she manifested herself back, good as new and hugged her adopted brother and sister-in-law. Her family was growing more and more by the minute, and she couldn't be happier.

Spike then noticed his wrist watch. "Guys! It's time!" he said, tapping on the surface.

"Oh, that's right! And perfect timing too." Rarity said, handing her drink to Kombu for the time being. "What better way to celebrate this glorious occasion?"

Taking Nori by the hand, the two made their way towards the stage. Rarity tapped on the microphone. "Everyone, may I have your attention, please? As you know, during the last day of the Harmony Celebration, we would have one special volunteer sing an original song for the Gala. This year, I am happy to present to you somepony very close to my heart."

Rarity happily stepped aside so Nori could take the stage. The two shared one last hug and Nori addressed the crowd, seeing all of her friends giving her a high five.

"I had trouble trying to find the lyrics to this song. I wanted to make something new. Something that hasn't been done before, but when I tried to, I wounded up missing the point." she smiled at Iris. "Even if some of these lyrics have been said before, that shouldn't be a bad thing. This celebration is about remembering what's really important."

Roy, Gil and Zeen played the instruments. Roy played the piano, and all eyes landed on Nori, who shared her beautiful voice with everyone around her. Rather than sing on stage, she walked back down, singing directly, and personally to the crowd.

(Parody of You and Me from Disney's Descendants 2)

 **Nori:**

 _Lookin' back at yesterday_

 _I thought I gave it everything_

 _But still there's so much road ahead of me_

She extended her hand towards Chi, back together again, and floated beside her.

 **Chi** _:_

 _When I look at all that we've been through_

 _I finally recognized_

 _Who we are and all that we can be_

Each of the adults nodded their heads in approval. Chi and Nori encouraged the rest of their friends to join in, and the audience spread out, leaving a clear opening for the children.

 **Chi and Nori:**

 _Sometimes it's hard to find yourself_

 _But it's worth it in the end_

 _'Cause the Magic of Friendship's where it all begins_

Hiro snapped his fingers, and the three spirits replaced their classical instruments with those of pop and rock. The music became faster and more upbeat. Using her magic, Iris made her, Akari's Nori's, Chi's and Mai's skirts shorter with leggings underneath, giving them more freedom to dance around in an improvised choreography, combining elements of classic moves and modern dances.

 **Guardians of Harmony** :

 _We can be bold_

 _We can be brave_

 _We can be free_

 _We can get loud_

 _Makin' that change_

 _If we just believe_

 _(Whoa, oh, oh)_

The seven teenagers danced together, and Iris reached out to take Chrysalis's hand, inviting her to join. Self cautious at first, but the young changeling quickly got into the spirit and danced alongside them.

The music and the lyrics encouraged everyone to join in the dance. Grown ups, teenagers, children, ponies, spirits, dragons, griffons, benders and non-benders, everyone joined in the fun.

 _The darkness will run and hide_

 _Once we rise up and shine_

 _United we're strong_

 _Starting today_

 _A new Legend begins_

 _It starts with you and me_

 _Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh - hey!_

 _It starts with you and me_

 _Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh - hey!_

 **Iris:**

 _It starts with you and me_

Gallant and Akari held hands as he spun her around, gazing into each other's eyes.

 **Akari & Gallant:**

 _There's something special that I've learned_

 _It's together we can change the world_

 _Everybody's got somethin' they can bring_

Flash Sentry and Starlight Glimmer came in, and danced with their respected child. Hiro and Mai danced side by side.

 **Hiro & Mai:**

 _When the world tells you who you are_

 _Doesn't mean you gotta play the part_

 _That shinning star will always guide the way_

Their parents came in and they spun away with them, leaving Iris and Akari to hold one another's hands and spin around once another until all of their friends, Chrysalis included, gathered together in a circle.

 **Iris & Akari:**

 _Sometimes it's hard to find yourself_

 _But it's worth it in the end_

 _'Cause the Magic of Friendship's where it all begins_

 **Everybody:**

 _We can be bold_

 _We can be brave_

 _We can be free_

The entire ball room was bursting with color, music and laughter. The married couples paired up and danced side by side, as their children continued to sing, along with everybody else.

 _We can get loud_

 _Makin' that change_

 _If we just believe_

 _(Whoa, oh, oh)_

Applejack and Double Diamond did a country dance, alongside Half Pipe, Sweet Gala, Apple Bloom, Granny Smith, Big Mac, Grand Pear and even Sugar Belle, included into the family. Varrick pulled out a country hat and danced alongside Zhu Li, perfuming the same dance and little VJ joined in the fun.

 _The darkness will run and hide_

 _Once we rise up and shine_

 _United we're strong_

 _Starting today_

 _A new Legend begins_

 _It starts with you and me_

Nori, Rarity and Kombu slid across the floor in fluid movements as if they were underwater, Pinkie Pie and Cheese sandwich did a fun tap dance with top hats, canes and all, alongside little Cookie cream Pie.

Rainbow Dash and Soarin performed a break dance routine alongside the other Wonderbolts, police officers and even Gilda.

 _Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh - hey!_

 _It starts with you and me_

 _Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh - hey!_

 _It starts with you and me_

Fluttershy and Thorax did an elegant, yet upbeat and fast ball room dance routine, as Seabreeze and his Breezie family swarmed around them, creating a dazzling display.

Asami spun around and Bolin slid on by, grabbing her by the waist and lifting her up before spinning around.

Twilight and Flash Sentry, alongside Korra and Mako performed a dance that was akin to the same dance that Aang and Katara performed together in their youth, mixed with modern updates.

 _Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh - hey!_

 _It starts with you and me_

 **Twilight:**

 _Let the rainbow remind us all_

 _Together we will play our part_

 _A true friend will help you see the light_

 _Yeah!_

Korra, Twilight, their husbands, and the entire Team Avatar gathered together, wrapping their arms around each other. Even after they had all grown and begun their new lives, their friendships remained the same. In fact, it as even stronger now than it was before.

 **Korra** :

 _Through all the trials and the scars_

 _They've made us into who we are_

 **Team Avatar Harmony:**

 _I know that I've been changed_

 _For the better 'cause of you!_

 **Korra** :

 _You!_

Discord took center stage, break dancing like a young, hip teenager, where Leilani approached, and the two danced together before making way for Celestia and Luna.

 **Everybody:**

 _We can be bold_

 _We can be brave_

 _We can be free_

The two alicorn sisters danced, their long dresses having been shortened for more freedom, added with leggings underneath. Even in their age, they still moved like two twenty-year-olds. The two were accompanies by Lin and Suyin, who also danced side by side.

 _We can get loud_

 _Makin' that change_

 _If we just believe_

 _(Whoa, oh, oh)_

Starlight Glimmer, Sunburst, Sunset Shimmer and Nova Nightshade took the dance floor, dancing side by side with their respected pair, only to be joined by P'Li and Zaheer. Despite him being shorter than her, they danced in perfect sync.

Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo gathered together to dance alongside Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Tender Taps, literally every single pony they had ever helped over the years in understanding their cutie marks.

As a funny twist, Kuvira performed a stunning dance from her own days as a performer back at Zaofu, and Wu came in, dancing alongside her. She casually invited him to join and the two delivered a surprisingly good performance all around.

 _The darkness will run and hide_

 _Once we rise up and shine_

 _United we're strong_

 _Starting today_

 _A new Legend begins_

 _It starts with you and me_

Spike and Mika danced side by side, while Cadance and Shinning Armor danced alongside their daughter Flurry Heart. Opal and her husband Tu led the airbenders in their dance, combining pop choreography with airbending movements, and Ikki, Rohan and Meelo took center stage with their performance. Tenzin, despite his old age, manage to do bob his head and move his arms to the beat, along with Pema, and even Aiwei who joined the party.

 _Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh - hey!_

 _Oh, ho!_

 _It starts with you and me_

The three sirens, Adagio, Aria and Sonata sang along to the words, while dancing together, each other wearing more modest clothing, yet still waving their hips like they once did when they were evil. Some habits are hard to break, but at least this time they were sharing their music rather than using it for selfish gain.

 _Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh - hey!_

 _Yea-Yeah!_

 _It starts with you and me_

Cadance and Shinning Armor danced together, and President Iroh danced with his sister. Kya and Bumi danced side by side, and Kai remained with Jinora, mainly just dancing in a corner since she was still pregnant, but that didn't stop them from having fun. Uta, of course, danced and sang along with all of his new friends, including Nori.

 _Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh - hey!_

 _Yeah, oh!_

 _It starts with you and me_

Iris hugged her mother, only to spot a familiar white and blue butterfly fluttering in front of her. Looking up, her eyes widened in awe and she could feel her heart swelling up.

Right above her, above everyone, she saw the now human-like Raava with her beautiful wings, and alongside her was none other than Avatar Wan… and Prince White.

 _Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh - hey!_

 _It starts with you and me_

The three radiated with a heavenly glow, but they were not alone. All around the ball room, right above everyone present. She saw the past Avatars, from Roku, to Kyoshy, to Kuruk to Yen Chen, and many more. But other than them, she also saw more faces of the past.

She saw Avatar Aang, young and handsome, alongside a younger Katara, a younger Sokka, a younger Toph, Zuko, his entire family, even Iroh himself. Hiroshi Sato and his wife, Nova's old master, even his old girlfriend Midnight, as well as Noatok and Tarlook, all smiling down upon them with smiles of peace and happiness. Iris even saw her great-grandmother Yin, her deceased grandparents, Pear Butter and Bright Macintosh, all faces from the recent past and far back were there.

Iris couldn't understand at first, until she saw the tears in her mother's eyes. She could see them too. Just as Korra would always be there for Iris, these souls would always be around to watch over her, her friends, and everyone in this room.

The original Team Avatar all simultaneously nodded their heads in approval. It was their silent way of saying; "This if your story now… make the most of it.". Their bodies radiated with light before changing into tiny little light balls of energy and Raava changed back into a butterfly.

 _Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh - hey!_

 _It starts with you and me_

In a dazzling display that nobody else, save for Korra and Iris could explain, something dispersed from above, and to everyone's astonishment, a swarm of brilliantly bright butterflies with leafs for wings swarmed all around the ball room, landing on the shoulders of various people.

When one landed on Lin's shoulder, somehow, someway, she and Su knew who it was. The same happened for Tenzin and his siblings, for Mako and Bolin, Asami, Applejack, Apple Bloom and Big Mac, Leilani and her daughters, Iroh and his sister, everyone who had ever lost anyone could feel their presence, silently sending them their love and saying everything would be alright.

The doors bursted open and everyone ran out, following the beautiful swarm of light, leaf butterflies out into the open, where they continued dancing and singing, now with ever more joy in their hearts as the swarm soared up into the sky, fluttering all around the city, where bystanders watched in awe at the sight.

 _Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh - hey!_

 _It starts with you and me_

 _Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh - hey!_

 _It starts with you and me_

 _Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh - hey!_

 _It starts with you and me_

 _Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh - hey!_

 _It starts with you and me_

Iris, her friends, entire family, all huddled together, beaming with immense joy, and even Chrysalis felt right at home with everyone around her as they all sang and watched the swarm of butterflies soar up into the sky, and around the statue of Avatar Aang out on Yue Bay.

With that, the Day of Harmony came to a close, with the surest of reminders, and promise, that whatever the future held for the new Guardians of Harmony, there was one guarantee.

The Magic of Friendship would always be around to light the way and make their ever growing tree stronger with each passing day. That promise was sealed, yet again, as Raava flew above with the rest of the butterflies and a bright shimmering rainbow arched overhead in the clear blue sky.

 _Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh - hey!_

 _It starts with you and me_

(~)

Korra and Twilight reached the top of the hill. The beautiful oak tree served a the perfect shade from the intense sun. An assortment of beautifully, diverse colored flowers, each with a specific color pattern blossomed and danced in the wind, their petals emitting light glows that were most evident underneath the shade of the tree.

In her hand, Korra carried a small seed. Pressing her finger on top of it, it glowed brightly and she placed it into the soil. With a gentle swift movement of the hand, a new flower blossomed in seconds. The petals on the flower carries the same ones as the newly freed Chrysalis's color pallet. Flowers that shared similar pallets to Starlight Glimmer, Kuvira, Nova, Sunset Shimmer, the Sirens, Discord, P'Li, Zaheer, Queen Hou Ting, even Trixie and Tahno were included.

Right on front of the tree, above its roots, Korra traced her fingers across the surfaced of a due tombstone. A single tear escaped her eye, yet she smiled none the less.

Twilight wrapped her arm around Korra's shoulder, gently caressing the gentle new addition to the garden. The two bowed in respect before flying off to return to their daily lives.

On the tombstones, both images and names of Noatok and Tarlook were engraved on them. Underneath it, it read….

 _ **"An enemy is just a friend you haven't made yet."**_

…

The end

…

 _*(~)*_

 _ **Lamentations 3:22-23~**_

 _The steadfast love of the Lord never ceases;_

 _His mercies never come to and end;_

 _They are new every morning;_

 _Great is your faithfulness_

 _*(~)*_

 **Well, that's the end of this story. Now, before anyone starts asking, "Will you be making more stories of the Next Generation?" Well, the answer to that is, Yes… and No.**

 **By that I mean, I still have three more short stories with these kids, which are really the Equestria Girls shorts rewritten to include them, which is what I had planned for weeks in advance, but I will ONLY be working on those on Saturdays. The rest of the week I am devoting it to job searching, practicing my art and writing my original story.**

 **As for the My Little Pony movie, yes I will be including that too, but after that, I am officially, without a shred of doubt, no "if's" butt's" or "maybe's" about it, I am retiring from any new Little Pony Legend stories.**

 **That is not to say I'm abandoning the series, I will still revisit it, edit and update the chapters, fix any typos I missed (those chapters are looooooooong) or just update it based on some new writing lessons I learned over the years or to just make it better and crisper without changing the overall story, which I am playing more onto my original works. Which brings me to why I'm doing this.**

 **I've been writing about Princess Avatar Korra and the Mane Six for years, and they have been, without a doubt, the best times of my life. Sure, there were the occasional troll and such (and that was long before the book 4 aftermath *shudders*), but I have made so many amazing friends who have inspired me to keep on doing what I love, learn from my own past mistakes and become a better. But, after some deep thinking, now is the time for me to put fanfictions on hold and focus more on my original works.**

 **The My Little Pony Movie will be my official send off to the franchise. Again, I will always revisit this world, since it serves as only one of the many inspirations for my original projects, I just won't be making any NEW stories anymore.**

 **As sad as some of you may see it, I truly believe it is for the best. So, I will be completing my LPL chapter in my own life with these three shorts and the movie, after that, all of my time and creativity will go to my own projects.**

 **I really have no other way to express how grateful I am to all of you for sticking around for this long. I know my stories aren't perfect, and yes I am well aware they have flaws (flaws which I will take to heart and use to improve my own story), but much like the message from "Fame and Misfortune" from MLP season 7, if I was to make a few folks happy, well then, that's enough for me and it was all worth it.**

 **I love you guys, God bless, *kiss kiss***


End file.
